Seasons of Love: Springtime Love
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Sequel to Wintertime Love. The gang returns to Ochi City for Spring Break. Then something terrible happens and they're forced to suffer weeks of torturous questions & hours at the hospital. In the end, one duelist may not return to Duel Academy. RxR JxA
1. Springtime in Ochi City

_Hey everyone! I'm back with the newest season in Seasons of Love! Now we're in Springtime! :)_

_All right, I'm not going to say much, just read and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! GX but I wish I did! T-T**

**Claimer: I own this story, series, and all Original Characters! **

_**xXx**_

**Jaden's POV**

"Now _this _is vacation weather," Chazz said, jumping off the last step of the airplane. I rolled my eyes and put my sunglasses on.

"You didn't have to come last winter so you don't need to keep complaining," I pointed out. For once he just shrugged off my remark, putting on his own sunglasses.

"Let's hurry up and go find your parents so we can get this Spring Break going," Alexis said, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers.

I smiled at her. "Good idea."

"Who's picking us up this time?" Syrus asked as he headed into the airport. We headed to the luggage carol to grab our bags.

"Dad and Uncle Mike, same as last year," I answered, reaching for my bag and missing. I frowned and waited for it to come around again. "They should be here by now."

"I see them, Mate," Jim said, looking over the mob of people. I guess that's one benefit to being crazy tall.

"Sweet. When I get my bag we'll go meet them." I reached for my bag again and missed. "Aww, come on!"

"Here." Jesse reached out and snagged my bag with ease. He handed it to me, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide his small smirk.

"Show off."

His smirk widened.

"You know what, Jaden?" Axel asked as we began worming our way toward my dad and uncle.

"What?"

"I'm secretly hoping Claire will show up."

That stopped me in my tracks. Everyone else followed my lead.

"You secretly hope what now?" Jesse asked, just as surprised as I was.

Axel shrugged. "She was entertaining to have around and, no offence Jesse, but I don't feel like watching you spend the entire vacation with your nose in your phone all the time."

I looked at Jesse, whose cheeks were slightly red. "Huh," I said, looking back at Axel. "That makes sense."

Axel just sighed and started walking again; we all followed after him.

"I think we have plenty of people to keep us entertained for the next three weeks," Blair said. Axel simply shrugged, standing by what he said. I glanced around the group, mentally counting how many people there were, not including the ones that would join eventually.

There's me, Lex, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Jesse, Chazz, Blair, Jim, and Axel. Aster and Atticus returned to the pro league and had a lot of duels during our three week Spring Break. Like last year, Jesse and Alexis are staying at my house. The others are going to stay at a hotel again.

"This hotel just has to love us," Syrus said. I chuckled and nodded.

"There you are," Dad called as he spotted us before we could spot him. We hurried over to him and Uncle Mike, who were noticeably alone.

"Where's the welcoming committee?" Jim asked.

"Work, band practice, and Mark's hiding in the corner of his room." Dad ticked everything off on his fingers.

"Why is he hiding in a corner?" Bastion asked.

Dad shrugged. "Dunno. When I called to see if wanted to come his mom said he was hiding in his room."

I looked at him. "Let me guess, you added the corner thing?"

His returning smirk was the only answer I needed.

"Can we go now?" Chazz asked.

Dad held up one finger, scanning the crowd. "Uno momento, por favor."

I looked around, double checking that everyone was there; we were. "Dad," I said. "We're all here. Who are you looking for?" My answer came from the hands that covered Jesse's eyes and pulled him back.

"Guess who?"

"Claire!" Jesse gasped, tugging her hands from his eyes and whirling around. Sure enough Claire was standing there with a bag at her feet.

"You're such a good guesser," she teased. He smiled brightly and caught her around the waist, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Again?" Chazz complained but was ignored. We all just watched as Jesse set Claire on her feet and pressed his lips to hers. Normally I would start teasing them, like I do Morgan and Mark, but Jesse hasn't seen Claire in over four months, so I think I'll cut him some slack…just this once.

"I think I just figured out who your dad was looking for," Alexis said. I looked back at my dad, seeing that he was talking with Uncle Mike, not scanning the crowds.

"What are you doing here, Claire?" I asked, looking back at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "What do you think I'm doing here?" She leaned toward me, her hands being pulled behind her because Jesse was holding them; the look on her face questioned intelligence. "I'm here to spend Spring Break with you. Didn't Dad tell you?"

I frowned. "No. Dad has what I like to call 'communication issues'." I used air quotes and was promptly smacked on the back of my head by Dad.

"How's that for communication?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Painful."

"Geez," Chazz sighed.

"I thought your Spring Break was only a week long," Jesse said.

She looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah, it is, but I'm taking an extra two weeks."

"Can you do that?" Syrus asked.

Claire shrugged. "I'm a two weeks ahead in each class so I'm golden."

"How did you get two weeks ahead?" Bastion exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Simply my teachers are all idiots so I just work ahead."

"Well who cares?" I asked. "Let's just get going."

"Good idea," Jesse said, spinning Claire around so she was standing and next to him and he could hold her hand. She picked up her bag with her free one and we began heading for the parking lot.

"Looks like you get your wish, Axel," Hassleberry said. Axel just nodded and tossed his bag into the back of the van.

"What wish?" Claire asked, Jesse took his her bag and put it in the trunk of my dad's car.

"His 'secret' wish that you'd show up," Alexis answered, using air quotes again. I smiled and grabbed her bag, putting it in the trunk of Dad's car with mine.

"Really?" Claire looked at Axel, who was playing Tetris with everyone's luggage and the back of the van. She looked at Alexis, her eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"So Jesse didn't have his nose in his phone the entire time," I answered, slamming the trunk shut.

"The entire time?" she asked.

"Just like at Duel Academy," I answered.

"Shut up, Jaden," Jesse said. I just smirked at him as Claire frowned. She walked over to him, as he was standing next to me, and cupped his chin in her hand, turning his face toward her. She stared at him for a moment before sighing and pulling his face toward hers, pressing their lips together. "What was that for?" he asked a moment later.

She just shrugged and took his hand. "Are we ready to go?" She looked at everyone else. Jesse gave me a confused look, to which I responded with a shrug. Claire's mind is a mystery that I don't want to solve.

"We're all set over here," Dad said, closing the back of the van. "Your uncle and I have to go to the hotel with your friends to help them check in so you take my care home, Jaden." Dad tossed his keys to me.

I caught them. "'Kay but how are you getting home?" Dad was going to leave the van with my friends, Jim the keys.

"I have to work, so does Mike, so Jake is there waiting for us." He was tossing the keys to the van in his hands. "Have fun with Mom by the way." He ran to the driver's seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled but he had already started the car and was driving away.

"Geez, he could be a NASCAR driver the way he peeled outta here," Jesse said.

"Yeah but why'd he leave so quickly?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her. She gave me another look that questioned my intelligence. "You know I'm getting real tired of that look."

She just ignored me. "Mom probably doesn't know I'm here." She raised an eyebrow at me. "And you know how much Mom _loves _surprises."

…

…

…

I'm going to kill my father.

"That jerk!" I whirled around, as if he would be standing behind me. "How dare he leave me with this death mission?"

Claire smacked the back of my head. "Shut up, Jadenman." She shoved me toward the driver's seat. "Let's go home and get this over with."

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm blaming Dad." I looked at her over my shoulder.

She smiled at me. "Why, Jadenman, who else is there to blame?"

_**xXx**_

"Christopher Yuki, you are in so much trouble. If you don't call me back as soon as you get this message then Joey is going to have himself a new housemate!" Mom slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Would your mom really make your dad sleep in the dog house just because he didn't tell her Claire was coming?" Alexis asked, bouncing Tommy on her knee.

I shook my head. "No, but he is in trouble." I reached up and grabbed Zoey's hand. "Zoe, don't pull my hair."

She just giggled and stuffed a milky cookie in her mouth.

"You're such a messy eater," I sighed and grabbed a napkin from the table, whipping her mouth and hands off.

"She learned from you," Claire said. I glared at her but she wasn't looking at me. She was playing with Joey, sitting on the ground between Jesse's legs. Jesse had Mia on his lap.

"Jaden, are the rest of your friends coming over today?" Mom asked, taking a cookie off of the plate in front of us and dunking it in her coffee.

"No, they want to chill at the hotel today. They'll be over sometime tomorrow." I set Zoey down on the ground. "Zoe, you've covered me in gooey cookie and milk residue."

She simply giggled again and crawled back into my lap, coving me further in the cookie mess.

"Zoey, get off of your brother and go clean up." Mom gave her a disapproving look. "I've told you a million times that you know better than to make that kind of mess." She came over and picked Zoey off of my lap and set her on the ground. "Now go clean up. Phil and Sophie will be here soon to pick you, Mia, and Tommy up."

"Okay, Mommy," Zoey said, running up the stairs. Mom sighed and followed her.

Mia crawled out of Jesse's lap and got on the ground, running over to Alexis and Tommy. "Let's go, Tommy. We need a bath too."

Tommy smiled. "Bath!"

Alexis set him on the ground. "There you go." She smoothed his hair down. Mia took his hand and the two of them hurried upstairs.

"Well there goes this evening's entertainment," Claire said once we were alone. Joey dropped his slobbered up ball into her lap. She tossed it across the room.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Jesse looked at me while he placed his hands on Claire's shoulders.

I shrugged and wound my arm around Alexis' waist, pulling her tight against my side. "I dunno. What do we want to do?"

Before anyone could answer, the sliding glass door opened up and someone stepped inside. "Lauren, I'm through for the day. Is there anything else you need done?" Ethan yelled, shipping his hands off with a soiled rag. He walked further into the house, not noticing us on the couch. "Lauren?"

"Mom's giving the kids a bath," I said. Ethan jumped, startled at the sound of my voice.

"Geez, Jaden!" He slammed his hand against his chest. "Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

I smiled at him, unrepentant.

"Ethan, you can go home." Mom appeared at the top of the stairs; she smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She disappeared back into the bathroom after the kids called to her.

"Well then," he said when he heard the door slam shut. "I guess I'm out of here." He pulled his ball cap down tighter on his head and looked at me. "What are you guys doing today?"

I shrugged. "We have no idea."

"Mind if I suggest something?"

I waved my hand at him. "Suggest away." I waited a beat. "As long as you're not trying to shirk work on us."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not exactly. Tomorrow is the day Chris has me take the horses out and give them a little exercise." He looked at Claire, Jesse, and Alexis. "If the three of you could take a horse out and Jaden" – he looked at me – "takes his horse out that would be fantastic." He shrugged his jacket on. "But you don't have to."

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing," Claire said, tossing Joey's ball in the basket where all of his stuff is kept. Seeing playtime was over, Joey collapsed to the floor and immediately fell asleep. Claire looked at me. "He learned from you."

I threw a wadded up napkin at her face. "Yeah, we'll go do that." I caught the napkin she threw back at me and looked at Jesse and Alexis. "As long as the two of you are cool with that."

"Sure," Jesse said.

Alexis smiled at me. "Sounds like fun."

"All right then." I looked at Ethan. "We'll do that and I'll leave you a note letting you know which horses we took out."

He smiled. "Thanks, guys. I owe you one." He gave us a backward wave and disappeared out the door.

"Okay, let me go change real quick and I'll meet you guys in the barn." I pressed my lips to Alexis' briefly before flying up the stairs.

_**xXx**_

"Sorry," I apologized, quickly running into the barn. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

"Now you sound like a girl," Jesse teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbing one of the many cowboy hats my dad kept out in the barn. I glanced at him as I pulled it on.

"Wait, when did you change?" I asked. He was wearing jeans and white shirt like me with a long sleeved flannel shirt, a blue, plaid one. I was wearing a red one. He also had a hat on, just like me.

"You flew up the stairs too fast to realize that we were also going to change." Claire poked the tip of her hat up with her index finger. She was dressed the same as Jesse and me, except her flannel shirt was orange and knotted in the front.

"Oh…" I scratching the top of my head, resituating the hat. "Okay then. Are we all set to go?"

"Almost." Alexis appeared from behind Claire. She was dressed the same as the Joker, only her flannel shirt was yellow. "Which horses are we taking?"

I grabbed a hat and walked over to her. "Take which ever ones you want." I pulled the hat on her head and pressed my lips to hers for a moment before walking around her to the back room where Midnight was.

"We'll meet you outside?" Jesse called. I waved the back of my hand at them.

"Sure." I opened the door and walked in. Midnight was standing there, looking at the door as if she knew I'd be coming in. "Hey, Girl."

She did that horse thing where they buzz their lips.

"Yeah, long time no see."

She did it again, jerking her head ward the saddle.

I smiled. "You always were a smart horse." I walked over to the saddle and picked it up. Midnight made a noise that sounded like she was pleased with something. As I walked into her carol-pen thing and placed the saddle on her, I realized that Jesse, Alexis, and Claire probably didn't know how to put saddles on horses.

"Shoot!" I quickly latched the saddle into place, making sure it was secure. "Let's hurry, Midnight. I think my friends don't know how to put saddles on horses."

She knocked her head against mine, making an annoyed sound.

"Geez, yeah, okay. I know I'm an idiot." I brushed my hand down her neck and grabbed the reins, heading out of the barn. When I got outside I expected to find my friends standing next to their horses with saddles at their feet. I was just a little off. "What the…?"

Claire and Alexis were on their saddled horses while Jesse was finishing latching his.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked Jesse, walking over to him.

He smiled at me. "This accent ain't just for show. I was born and raised on a ranch, Jay." Jesse adjusted the saddle slightly. "I grew up around horses." He hoisted himself up onto the horse.

"Huh." I got on Midnight. "You learn something new every day."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Hey, are you boys ready?" Claire called.

"Yeah." Jesse turned around and urged his horse toward her and Alexis. The three of them began trotting away. Midnight and I stayed where we were, just watching for a moment. As I watched them, I had a feeling that this was going to be one Spring Break none of us will soon forget.

"Hey, Slowpoke!" Alexis came back. "Are you coming?"

I smiled and dug my heels into Midnight's sides. "Let's go, Girl." My hand tightened around the reigns as Midnight took off.

"Showoff!" Alexis yelled. I laughed and stopped, waiting for her to catch up. She stopped next to me, scowling playfully. I laughed again and pressed my lips to hers.

"You're so cute when you pretend to be angry at me," I muttered against her lips.

"Who's pretending?" she whispered, pressing her lips back against mine.

"Yo, Casanova! Let's go!" Claire yelled suddenly. I sighed and Alexis giggled.

"I'll race you," Alexis said with a wink. I smiled.

"Let's go." I dug my heels back into Midnight's side and took off again. Yeah, this is going to be one Spring Break none of us will soon forget.

_**xXx**_

_Wow…weird first chapter…oh well! I like it! :)_

_I hope you guys did to! There's not much to say except, review! _

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	2. Never Leave You

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the welcome backs! : ) I didn't realize I haven't been active for months (Except for __Gotcha!__) o.O _

_Anyway, I'm so glad you liked the first chapter; here's the next one! Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"I need to be _saved_!" Sam threw herself at my side, clutching my arms tightly with her hands.

I pushed my sunglasses up and looked at her; she was already giving me puppy dog eyes. "What do you need to be saved from?" I asked.

"My family!"

I sighed and pushed my sunglasses back down, relaxing against my chair again.

"Don't ignore me! This is serious!" Her nails dug into my skin.

"Gah!" I sat up quickly, jerking my arm out of her hands. "Easy there, Catwoman."

Sam just scowled at me.

"I thought Alexis was Catwoman," Claire said, rolling onto her stomach to look at me.

I rubbed my arm. "Yeah, well, she isn't clawing me right now."

Claire opened her mouth but then closed it, shaking her head. "Nope, too easy." She rolled back onto her back; Jesse pulled her close to his side, burying his face in her hair. The two of them were lying on the grass while Lex and I were lounging in chairs. Sam just appeared out of nowhere.

"Why do you need to be saved, Sam? "Alexis asked, sitting up and looking at my younger cousin around me.

"My brother's are driving me crazy and my parents want me to babysit them tonight while they go out with my aunts and uncles. That means I'll be stuck babysitting everyone!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "YOU. HAVE. TO. SAVE. ME!" she yelled in time white my shakes.

"And how do you want me to do that?" I asked, sounding weird because of the shaking.

She stopped shaking me. "You're going to Kaibaland with your friends, right?"

"Yeah." I sat up and leaned back against Alexis; she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was true; we were going to Kaibaland today. In fact we were leaving in a few minutes, just as soon as a few more attendees showed up. We were meeting the gang, Morgan, Mark, Danny, and Kaite there. "Why?"

She jumped forward and grabbed my collar, pulling me toward her. "Take me with you, please!"

I calmly pulled her hands from my shirt. "And what's in it for me?"

"I'll owe you a bazillion favors!" She pressed her hands together in front of her face. "Just please take me with you!"

I rubbed my chin. "A bazillion favors?"

She nodded her head so quickly she looked like a bobble head.

I looked up, a deep thinking look on my face. "I don't now…"

She placed her hands on my knees and got in my face. "I'll be your slave for life!"

I looked at her, raising one eyebrow. "Slave for life?"

She imitated a bobble head again.

"Well, in that case, why not." I smiled, making a shushing motion with my hands to Claire and Jesse, who were trying not to laugh.

"Thank you!" Sam jumped on me, hugging me tightly. She repeated her thanks about a million times.

"Sam?"

Oh…great timing!

Sam froze, gasping as she spun around, "Zane!"

Zane was standing just a few feet away from us, keys dangling from his fingers. "What are you doing?" He looked more amused than curious.

"Just convincing Jaden to take me to Kaibaland with him and his friends. What are _you _doing?"

Zane jingled the keys in his hands. "Going to Kaibaland."

Sam's shoulders sagged in surprise. "What?"

"I have no duels for a few weeks so Jaden invited me to Kaibaland with him and everyone else as long as I took you, Joni, Brad, and Chelsea in my car." He chuckled and shook his head. "Let me guess, he didn't tell you?"

Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Sweetie, the open-mouth fish look just isn't you," Claire said, laughter on the verge of her voice.

"Jaden, you jerk!" Sam whirled around. "You totally played me!"

"Quiet down, Slave," I said, putting my sunglasses back on. Claire, Jesse, and even Alexis started laughing.

"Zane!" Sam whined, making a move toward him.

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed the back of her shirt. "Bad slave."

"Jerk!" She was whining and I was having way too much fun.

"Are Brad, Joni, and Chelsea in your car, Zane?" I asked, standing up. I made sure to keep holding onto Sam's shirt.

Zane nodded. "Yeah. We're all set to go."

I nodded. "All right." I shoved Sam toward my house. "Get in there and grab your back from your mom. While you're at it, grab mine too."

She glared back at me. "Why should I, Jerk?"

"Well you are my slave for life."

She threw her arms up. "That was before I actually knew I was coming!"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

She pouted. "But-"

I cut her off. "Sam, I can change my mind and have you babysit tonight as planned."

Her jaw dropped. "That's blackmail!"

I shook my head. "No, but if you want blackmail then that can be arranged. I'm sure the triplets will gladly tell me everything I need to know."

Sam had sprinted inside before I even finished.

"You are evil," Zane said, trying to smoother his own amusement.

"She totally set herself up though," Claire said, standing up to brush loose blades of grass off of her stomach.

Jesse stood up as well, saying, "Jay, our bags are already in the car."

I smirked at him. "Yeah, I know."

Claire laughed while everyone else tried to hide their smiles.

"How long are you going to milk this whole 'slave for life' thing?" Alexis asked, taking my hand in hers.

I shrugged. "As long as I can I guess."

She pinched the inside of my elbow lightly.

"Relax, Alexis. He'll release her from his control when we reach Kaibaland." Claire brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "He always does."

"Sounds like you're talking from personal experience," Jesse teased, taking her hand.

She looked at him, a serious look on her face. "I am."

Jesse, Alexis, and Zane looked at her in surprise while my smile simply widened. "Best week of my life."

Claire scowled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Wow…why was she your slave?" Alexis looked at me.

"I saved her life."

"Oh you did not!" Claire yelled, punching me in the arm. I just laughed.

"Then what did he do?" Zane asked. The five of use started to head toward the cars.

"It was a school thing, a fundraiser. You know, when you 'buy' someone for a short period of time and they have to do whatever you say within reason." Claire sighed and jumped onto the hood of my dad's car.

"Then how was it for life?" Jesse asked.

"One of our classmates, who was kind of a creeper, swore he'd buy me for the two week thing." Claire looked him. "And I did _not _like that."

"So I told her that I'd buy her, but it's against the rules of the fundraiser for friends to buy friends," I explained.

"Which is why I told him I'd be his slave for life, because he couldn't buy me," Claire finished.

"Okay, now _I'm_ curious," Brad said, getting out of Zane's care. "And I don't even know the whole story."

I chuckled. "Well, I had Matt buy her." I smiled. "No one even suspected."

"Including me." Claire sighed. "When Matt explained the whole thing to me I was…" She thought a moment. "Not angry but not happy."

I nudged her with my elbow. "It was fun and you were ecstatic that ol' what's-his-face didn't buy you."

She just shrugged, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Fascinating," Brad said. He looked at me confused. "But how did you guys get on this conversation?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well, actually…" I was cut off by the side door slamming open.

"Jaden, you liar!" Sam stormed out of the house. Brad looked startled but I looked at her over my shoulder. "Your bag is already in the car!"

"I never said that my bag was in the house." I looked at Jesse. "Did I?"

He put his hands up. "I'm staying out of this." He grabbed Claire's hand and led her to the car.

"Jaden!" Sam yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. She looked ready to kill me.

"Yes, Slave?" What can I say? I simply couldn't resist.

"All right. I'm stepping in now," Zane said, catching Sam as she lunged at me. "Let's get going."

Sam looked at him, still visibly angry. "No, he-he-and-I-and-slave-and-DEATH!" She turned again toward me but Zane's grip on her arm was like iron.

"Enough." He caught her chin in his hand and turned her head toward him, pressing his lips to hers for just a second. Still, Sam relaxed instantly, almost like she was injected with morphine.

"Okay," she breathed, looking a million times calmer.

Zane gave her his small smile and kisser her lightly again, taking her bag.

"Uh oh, time to go!" I kissed Alexis' cheek and helped her into the front seat of my dad's car.

"Why?" Brad asked. Zane opened the trunk to his car and was putting Sam's bag in it.

I slammed it down, looking at him. "Uncle Mike is coming." My crazy uncle senses were going…well…crazy.

…

…

…

"All aboard that's going aboard!" Brad said, jumping back into Zane's car. Sam and Zane were already getting in.

I slammed my door shut, buckling up and starting the car. "Kaibaland here we come." I backed out of my spot and began driving toward Domino City, where Kaibaland was located.

Claire leaned between the seats, looking at me. "Just don't get us lost."

I opened my mouth to respond but Jesse beat me to it. "Just sit down and leave him alone, Claire."

Claire gasped as Jesse tugged her back into her seat. "Not fair," she whined.

"Shhh…" He pressed his lips to hers to keep her quiet.

I smiled to myself, feeling Alexis interlock our fingers. Today was going to be a great day.

_**xXx**_

"It's about time you showed up, Slacker," Chazz said, glaring at me.

I sighed. "Sorry. We got held up in traffic."

"Which is Jaden-speak for 'I got lost'," Morgan commented.

I glared at her but only halfheartedly. "So I have a horrible sense of direction. Sue me." I shrugged.

"Hmm…" Morgan tapped her index finger against her chin. "Tempting offer."

"You are not funny," I said, which only caused her to smile. I sighed. "Come on, let's go in."

"About time," Chazz muttered. I just ignored him, taking Alexis' hand and heading to the entrance. It only took a few minutes to make it through but it took about a half an hour to find lockers and put all of our stuff away.

"Okay, now what?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well…we're at Kaibaland Amusement Park so I'm assuming we should amuse ourselves," Chazz answered.

"Well obviously but what are we doing first?" Hassleberry asked.

"What do you guys wanna do first?" I asked, looking around at everyone. They all responded with blank looks.

"Hey, I've got a brilliant idea," Danny said, grabbing my arm.

I gave him a confused look, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes. "And what is your 'brilliant' idea?" I asked. He just released my arm and grabbed my chin, turning my head toward a ride, the monstrous Blue-Eyes White Dragon Roller Coaster to be more specific. I smirked and looked at him. "You're right, that is a brilliant idea." He chuckled and nodded, releasing my chin.

"What's a brilliant idea?" Alexis asked, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at her. "You'll see." I kissed her forehead and released her hand. Danny did the same to Kaite.

"What are you two up to?" Kaite asked as Danny and I walked away, toward Morgan and Claire.

"Now what do you want?" Morgan asked, looking at us. Danny just smiled and grabbed her around the waist, hefting her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down this instant, Daniel Mickanky!" she ordered.

"No way. We're going on a ride together." He smirked. "Just like old times."

"What on Earth do you…?" Morgan trailed off as she caught sight of the Blue-Eyes. Her face paled and her eyes grew wide. "**PUT ME DOWN NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!**" She began flailing under his arm, trying to get free but he held on. She looked back at us, as Danny was walking away. "Mark!"

Mark stepped forward, ready to take Morgan from Danny, but Danny wasn't going to let that happen. He took a step forward and got in Mark's face. "Step off, McNamara, this isn't your time to shine."

Mark, looking a little frightened, stepped back.

"Time to go!" Danny said cheerfully, turning back around and heading toward the roller coaster. Morgan kept trying to get free but Danny was a bit too strong for her.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked, looking at me.

"Morgan doesn't like heights, so Danny makes her go on the Blue-Eyes every time we come here." I looked at Mark, who was biting his fingernails, and then back at Jesse. "Mark just let's her avoid them."

"Don't think it's cruel, Jess," Claire said, patting his chest. "After Morgan rides the Blue-Eyes she'll ride anything."

"It's just a pain getting her to ride this one," I finished.

"Yo, Yuki! Let's go!" Danny yelled. I waved with the back of my hand and wrapped my arm around Claire's shoulders.

She looked up at me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'm not afraid of roller coasters anymore."

I shrugged and began leading her toward the ride. "So?" She just laughed and wrapped both of her arms around me, head pressed against my chest.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Should we…follow?" Syrus asked, looking around. Everyone looked around at each other, trying to figure out the same thing.

Jesse just smiled and walked over to Alexis, extending his arm to her. "Shall we?" She just giggled and nodded, looping her arm through his and he led her toward the ride.

Kaite smiled and took Mark's hand. "Come on, Big Guy. Staying here won't be as fun as riding the coaster." He allowed her to lead him to the line and everyone else followed them.

"Danny, let me go!" Morgan cried, trying to claw her way out of his arms.

He just smiled and jerked her back, holding her tight against his side. "Relax, Morge. You know you love this ride."

"Yeah, just as much as I love Brook!" She stopped trying to get away through, but she was pale and looked nervous as she clutched Danny's side.

Mark growled.

"Easy, Mark," Kaite said, giving him a warning glare.

Alexis looked back at them, laughing when she saw the worried look in Mark's eyes. "Wow, he's actually afraid," she whispered.

"With good reason," Jaden said, looking back at her. "Kaite can be vicious when it comes to Danny."

"Hard to believe," Jesse said.

"But true," Jaden answered.

"Hey, we're up next," Danny called, looking back at everyone.

"Oh no we're not!" Morgan spun around and tried to bolt again but Danny grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Morgan. Quit being a baby."

She glared at him. "I'm not being a baby."

"Sure." His tone was patronizing.

She snarled at him and moved forward. "I'll show you who the baby is."

He turned back to Jaden and winked, causing the Slifer to stifle a chuckle.

"Next," the ride operator called, lifting the bar to the ride.

"After you, Morgan," Danny said, gesturing to the ride.

Morgan took a deep breath and ran around in a small circle three times chanting, "Gather up the courage, gather up the courage, gather up the courage…GO!" She ran through the gate and jumped into the front car.

Danny laughed and ran to get in before she decided to jump out.

"Let's go!" Jaden led everyone else through the gate and into the ride.

"Whoa, barely enough cars for everyone," Jesse said, looking back.

"Just enough is more like it," Alexis said, noting that everyone managed to get into the one ten car train; Morgan and Danny in front, Jaden and Claire behind them, then it went Jesse and Alexis, Mark and Kaite, Syrus and Hassleberry, Sam and Zane, Brad and Chelsea, Jim and Joni, Chazz and Blair, and Axel and Bastion.

The operator gave the usual speech of what to do with the ride and the train began to roll.

"Get me off this thing!" Morgan yelled, trying to get off of the train when it started to go up.

"Just hold my hand, Morgan. You know this is your favorite ride." Danny wrapped one arm around Morgan's shoulders while he took her hand with his other one.

"Aww, come on!" Mark hissed, glaring at the back of Danny's head.

Kaite grabbed his ear and jerked him down, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Is Danny doing that on purpose?" Jesse asked.

Jaden looked back at him, at Danny, at Mark, at Claire, and then both looked back at Jesse.

"Totally."

_**xXx**_

**Time Skip – Three Hours Later**

"Here you go," Claire said, handing Alexis bottled water.

"Thanks." She smiled and unscrewed the lid, taking a drink. The two of them sat at a table in the shade in silence. They were alone, as the rest of the group was off riding Ax Raider Drop **(1)**.

"I'll ride any ride but that one," Claire said, pointing at it.

Alexis nodded and they watched as all of their friends were strapped in. "You guys were right about Morgan."

Claire chuckled. "We told you; Morgan doesn't like heights but she isn't afraid of them per say." She took a drink of her own water. "She'll ride anything now, which is kind of scary when you think about it."

Alexis laughed and nodded, leaning back. She watched the ride, seeing Jaden being strapped in with Blair on one side and Syrus on the other, both clinging to him as well as they could. Frowning, she looked away.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Claire asked, looking at Alexis. "And don't give me any baloney about that nothing's wrong."

Alexis sighed and looked at her. "Okay, well, here's the thing. We've been here for three hours and Jaden and I haven't been on one ride together." She felt pathetic being upset by that but it did upset her.

"Well, tell him. Jaden's the sweetest guy around, as well as the densest. He won't know you're upset unless you tell him." Claire took a drink of her water.

"Yeah…I guess." Alexis looked at her, pressing the rim of her water bottle against her bottom lip. "By the way, you don't think Jesse's the sweetest guy around?"

Claire gave Alexis a weird look. "I'm not going to compare your boyfriend with mine. Besides, they're practically twins so let's just consider them equal in mostly everything."

"Mostly?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

Claire smiled and winked at Alexis. "Jesse's a better kisser," she whispered.

Alexis started laughing, spilling a little water. "I'm not so sure about that," she said, still laughing.

Claire laughed as well; looking up when saw someone approaching. "Speak of the southern devil."

"Uh oh, should I be worried?" Jesse asked, smiling to show he was only teasing.

"Always," Claire said, smiling up at him when he reached her.

He chuckled and leaned down to peak her lightly on the lips before pulling her up. "Come on, we're going on that ride with Sam, Zane, Joni, and Jim."

Claire nodded and handed Alexis her bottle, clinging to Jesse's arm as he led them both to the ride.

Alexis sighed and watched them go, setting Claire's water down as she leaned back against the table.

"Well, hello there, Beautiful," Jaden said, walking over and dropping down next to her, his arm falling around her shoulders.

She smiled at him, curling into his side slightly. "Hey yourself."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, looking to see his friends running around. The two of them sat there in silence until Jaden sighed and looked down at Alexis.

"Okay, now spill; what's bugging you?"

Alexis tensed and looked up at him, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. "Wha-what makes you think anything's bugging me?"

"Have I ever told you that you're a horrible actress?"

Alexis flushed and looked away. "Thanks, that's what every girlfriend wants to hear their boyfriend say."

"Lex."

She sighed and pulled away, looking down at her hands. "All right, fine. You really want to know?"

"Did I not ask?"

She glared at him. "Okay, Smartass."

He just smirked.

Alexis sighed and looked down again. "We've been here for three hours, correct?"

"Yeah."

Alexis stayed quiet, twiddling her thumbs.

Jaden placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Lex, come on, tell me what's bugging you."

She frowned and tried to jerk away but Jaden kept a firm hold of her chin. "Fine, okay, what's bugging me is the fact that we've been here for three hours and haven't gone on a single ride together." She looked down, feeling like a petty, jealous girlfriend, one who had no reason to be jealous; it was like Winter Break all over again.

"Aww, Lex." Jaden wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought I just did." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him loosely.

He chuckled. "Cute, but you know what I mean." He sighed and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"How did you know something was bugging me?" She pulled back and looked at him. "Claire and I were just talking about how you wouldn't notice unless I told you."

He made a face. "Sweet, my girlfriend and my best 'girl' friend are talking about me behind my back."

Alexis giggled. "Aww, Jaden, that's not true." She kissed him on the cheek. "We also talk about you in front of you."

"Funny." His arms wrapped tightly around her as he tilted her back and pressed his lips to hers before standing up, pulling him with her. "Okay, come on."

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked, looking at Jaden as he led her by the hand toward a new ride.

He smiled back at her. "We're going on a ride together, and then when we're done with that, we're going to go on another one, and another one, and another one."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

He stopped and turned around, taking both of her hands in both of his. He stared down at their hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles. "Lex, I'm going to make you a promise."

"Okay?"

He looked up and smiled at her. "From this moment on I'm not going to leave you." He smiled at her. "Ever."

Alexis flushed. "You're going to have to leave me sometimes."

He shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

She smiled and moved closer, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning up to press her lips against his.

He kissed her back, pulling away slightly to murmur against her lips, "And I say that I'll never leave you."

Alexis just smiled again and pulled him back toward her for another kiss, thinking, '_Claire was right; he is the sweetest guy around._'

_**xXx**_

_And done! : ) _

_I don't know what to say about this chapter, so just review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Ax Raider Drop is just like Demon Drop or whatever the general name for that ride that you go up like ten stories and then are dropped really fast; I hate that ride!**


	3. Last Site

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Okay, what about the Dark Magician Coaster?" Syrus asked, looking at the map of Kaibaland.

"That's the tenth coaster today!" Blair complained, dipping a fry in some ketchup.

Syrus frowned and looked at the map. "Then what ride do we want to go on next?"

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Bastion offered, looking at the large spinning wheel.

"That'd be a good ride to go on after dinner," I said, looking up at everyone, leaning back with my arm around Alexis.

"Good point, Sarge. Why in the world we want to go on a coaster after dinner, Private Truesdale?" Hassleberry asked, taking a bite of pizza.

Syrus just frowned again, folding up the map.

"Ahh, the Ferris Wheel," Sam said dreamily, resting her cheek on her hand. "That reminds me of that dream I had. The one with Za-" Sam's eyes grew wide as she realized what she was about to say, cutting off quickly and slapping her hand over her mouth, eyes growing wide.

"Za…what, Sami dearest?" Brad asked, looking at his younger cousin closely.

"Za-t ride! The dream with zat ride right there!" She jumped up, pulling Zane with her. "Let's hurry up and go get on it."

"Yes, let's hurry up and get on zat ride over there," Joni said, earning a hard glare from Sam.

Everyone else just laughed and got up.

"All right, let's go," I said.

_**xXx**_

**Time Skip – Two Hours Later**

"I'm so tired!" Claire whined, trudging along behind us.

Jesse chuckled and pulled her arm so she was standing next to him.

"Me too," I agreed, stretching my arms above my head, feeling the joints pop.

Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso, standing on her tip toes to press her lips to the underside of my chin.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jim asked, opening the driver's door to the van.

"Ugh, can we worry about that later? I'm about to fall over," Chazz complained, opening the door to the van.

"We can only hope," Blair said, shoving him inside.

He only grumbled as he got in, Blair right behind him.

"I'm with Chazz," Jesse said, getting in my dad's car.

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow. Meet up at the park?" I looked at everyone, seeing them nod. "Noon?"

"Surprise, surprise," Chazz muttered, getting smacked by Blair.

"Sure, Jaden," Zane said.

Sam looking at him, smiling brightly. "Sure? Does that mean you're staying a few more days?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I managed to squeeze some time off from my manager; I don't have any duels their entire Spring Break."

"You're welcome!" Claire yelled from the car.

Jesse pulled her into the car, sighing, "Geez."

Zane just chuckled and got in the car himself.

"Go ahead and follow me, guys," I said, helping Alexis into the car.

"Yay, we're going to have more time together when we get lost," Morgan cheered, climbing into Mark's car.

"You're not funny!" I yelled, getting in myself.

"Just ignore her," Claire said.

I looked back at her. "Like you're one to talk."

She just stuck her tongue at me, leaning back and resting her head on Jesse's shoulder, closing her eyes.

I chuckled and turned back around, starting the car and driving away.

"This was a really fun day," Alexis said, smiling at me as she took my hand and linked our fingers.

I smiled back at her. "Yeah."

"Makes me wish we could do it again tomorrow," Jesse said.

"Ugh, not a chance. I'm so sore," Claire said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aww, my poor baby." Jesse moved her hands aside and started rubbing her neck and shoulders for her.

"I am your poor baby." She turned a little, making it easier for Jesse to rub her shoulders.

I shook my head and eased to stop as a light turned from yellow to red. I turned around in my seat to look at Claire. "Don't use him, Claire."

She threw one of her shoes at me. "Zip it, Jadenman."

I laughed and turned back around.

"It's fine." Jesse dropped his arms and leaned back in the seats as Claire rolled her shoulders.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She looked at him. "I'm not sore anymore."

"Well that's kind of the point of a massage, isn't it?" He laughed as she shoved him lightly.

"Hey, Jess, I'm a little sore too," I said, looking at him via the rearview mirror.

He gave me two thumbs up with a sarcastic smile. "Sweet, Jay. Glad to know."

"Mean."

He laughed.

Alexis squeezed my hand. "Light's green, Jay."

I nodded and pressed the gas pedal down. "Come on, Jess, be a pa-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because someone cut me off.

"Jaden, look out!" Alexis screamed.

I turned to see bright lights flashing across my vision. Then I heard squealing of quickly braking tires and metal crushing metal. And then…I saw nothing.

_**xXx**_

_Umm, yeah, I know, this is crazy short. _

_Sorry guys! I knew it was going to be a short one, but it had to be!_

_Just review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! __I promise!_

_PS: I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'm trying to balance school, work, and this so please just work with me. Thanks! :) _

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	4. Crushed and Shattered

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Zane slammed his brakes, turning the car quickly so it was sideways, sliding to a stop. Jim and Mark slammed down their brakes as well, turning to the side slightly to avoid hitting Zane. Said blunet let out a breath as everyone looked to see what had just happened in front of them.

Jaden's car was slammed into by another car; everyone listened as the sound of crushing metal and shattering glass filled the air. The force of the crash caused Jaden's car to tumble, rolling three times before it finally came to a stop. Only it stopped when the car slammed into a metal pole upside down. The car that caused the crash quickly backed away and disappeared.

"Jay!" Syrus screamed, jumping out of the van and running toward the car.

"Syrus, _Syrus_!" Zane yelled, jumping out of his car and running to catch his brother. "Sy, no! You'll only make things worse!"

"Jaden's in trouble! We have to get him and Alexis and Jesse and Claire out!" Tears were streaming down the smaller blunet's cheeks.

"Sy, hold on!" Zane jerked his brother back, turning to look at Sam, who was slowly getting out of the car. "Sam, call 911!"

She gave him a blank look.

"_Now!_"

She flinched but quickly pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number.

"We have to help the Sarge!" Hassleberry said, but he was grabbed by Axel.

"No, you'll only make things worse." He gave the dinosaur dueler a cool look. "They're in no immediate danger and with the way the car rolled trying to get them out could hurt them more than help them; we have to wait for the paramedics to help them."

Syrus and Hassleberry didn't appear to like that plan, but they nodded.

"Good call, Axel," Morgan whispered.

Zane released his brother to see that everyone was getting out of their cars and walking over to him. He looked back to see others slowly coming out of buildings and cars, staring at the smoking car in shock. Before anyone could do anything, three police cruisers came skidding to stop.

"Please step away from the car, Ma'am," one officer said, jumping out of the passenger seat. One lady who was approaching the car quickly jumped back. The officer looked back at his fellow officers. "Secure the scene and keep all pedestrians out; make sure there's enough from for the paramedics."

"Yes sir!" the officers yelled, quickly going to work.

"Zane," Sam whispered, appearing next to him and tugging his sleeve. "The paramedics are on their way."

"Okay." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She shook her head. "You did what you needed to do to get me to call 911; I'm not mad."

"Bro, do you think they're okay?" Syrus looked at his brothers, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm not sure, Sy." Zane frowned and ruffled his brother's hair, pulling him against his side.

"Here come the medics," Jim said, tipping up his hat. Everyone looked to see three ambulances pulling up to the scene.

"Wait a second," Sam whispered, pulling away from Zane.

"What is it?" Joni asked.

Sam pointed at a sign before looking at Brad. "Brad, what street is the restaurant on?"

"The one our parents are at?" he asked, looking at her confused.

She glared at him. "No, the one Joni's parents are at; yes, the one our parents are at!"

He just shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Um, the corner of Smith and Watson. Why?"

She rushed over to her cousin, grabbing his arm. "Because, the corner of Smith and Watson is two blocks away!"

Brad looked up, seeing that they were on Smith Street and Watson Boulevard was down two blocks. "Well what are we still doing here?" He grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

The pair took off running.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blair yelled.

"You're not supposed to leave the scene of a crash!" Bastion called.

"We'll be right back!" Brad said over his shoulder.

"Let's hurry, Brad," Sam said.

He nodded. "Right."

_**xXx**_

"Are you sure the kids are okay?" May asked, looking at her husband. "Emma has been awfully cranky lately."

Mike sighed and kissed her cheek. "Sweetie, you worry too much. Tonight we don't have to worry about our kids; Mom and Dad have it all covered."

May sighed and picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip.

Lauren looked at her cell phone. "Actually, Jaden should be texting me any minute now."

Chris took his wife's phone. "Don't worry about that; I'm sure they're fine."

"_I'm afraid you can't come into this restaurant without a reservation,_" a waiter said loudly.

"I wonder what's going on over there," Jake said, trying to peak around the table.

Chris just shrugged and took a drink of his wine. "I don't care; I'm off duty."

Jake and Mike laughed at their brother, taking drinks from their own glasses.

"_Listen, Guy, we're not here to eat. We just wanna talk to our parents!_"

Shelbi spun around. "That sounded like Brad."

The group leaned back to see that it was indeed Brad, along with Sam.

"Baby Girl, what are you doing here?" Mike asked, standing up.

Sam looked up and ran around the waiter, pulling Brad behind her. "Daddy, there was an accident!" she cried, grabbing her dad's sleeve.

He gave her a sad look. "That's terrible, Sweetheart, but we're all off duty."

"No, you don't understand!" She shook her head.

"What's not to understand, Honey?" May asked.

"It was Jaden," Brad said.

The adults froze.

"What?" Chris looked up slowly, staring at his eldest nephew.

Brad took a deep breath and looked at his uncle. "It was Jaden; Jaden's car was the one in the accident."

"On which end?" Lauren asked softly.

"The receiving end," Brad answered.

Chris jumped up and slapped a wad of bills on the table. "Where?"

"Down the street, two blocks," Sam said.

Chris bolted out of the restaurant, everyone else on his heels. Brad and Sam took the lead, just to make sure the adults didn't get lost.

_**xXx**_

"I want to know what's going on now!" Chris yelled, running up to the scene and ducking under the yellow tape, Jake and Mike right behind him.

"Chief!" The officer who had taken charge of the scene quickly rushed over to Chris. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off duty tonight."

"I was but now I'm not. Now, tell me what the hell is going on." Chris started rolling up his sleeves, looking around the scene.

"Well, from what we gathered from the witnesses is that the car that was struck had the green light. The one who was at fault struck the car and then left the scene; no one caught the license plate." The officer turned and pointed at the car; the two doors away from the pole were opened and the seats empty. Paramedics were around the car and tending to the two people they'd already gotten out: Jesse and Alexis. "The car rolled three times, coming to a stop when it slammed into that pole. Paramedics and ourselves arrived quickly."

"How are the children?" Lauren called, still outside the tape.

Chris looked at the officer. "Yes, how are they?"

"Well, I'm no medic, Chief."

"Well then _get _me one!"

"Yes, sir!" The officer quickly ran off, grabbing a medic and bringing him over.

"Hello, sir." The medic shook Chris' hand.

"How are they?" Chris looked around the paramedic at Jesse and Alexis.

"The two we've gotten out are all right; they've already shown signs of consciousness. They've got a few bumps and bruises, maybe a few other things but we won't know for sure until we get them to the hospital." The medic took a step back. "Now I'd like to get back to work, sir."

"What about the two you haven't gotten out?" Jake asked, looking around the scene.

"I'm not sure; I'll know for sure how bad they are once we get them out."

"We need a stretcher over here!" one medic called. Everyone looked up to see two paramedics pulling Claire out of the car, placing her on a stretcher.

"Claire!" Lauren made a move to go into the scene but Shelbi and May kept her out, leading her over to the gang instead.

The medic who Chris was talking to ran over to the medics. "What's wrong?"

One medic was placing towels over Claire's left knee, cleaning up some blood. "This metal shard needs to be removed from her knee quickly and carefully to prevent permanent damage." He continued to wrap the towel around her knee carefully, trying to avoid upsetting the shard.

"All right, put her in the back of that ambulance and get her to the hospital," the head medic said.

"Officer Tanner!" Chris yelled.

The lead officer ran over to Chris. "Yes, Chief?"

"I want the street leading to the hospital empty. They need a clear path and I wanted them to have it ten minutes ago!" Chris yelled.

The officer nodded and rushed over to a few other officers, telling them what to do.

"_We need a stretcher now! We need to get the driver out now!_" the paramedic inside the car yelled.

"Who was driving?" May asked, looking at everyone.

"Jaden," they answered.

Lauren covered her mouth with both medics were over at the car, trying to open the driver's door.

"We can't open it!" one yelled.

"The pole is keeping it shut!" another shouted.

"Then move it away!" the head medic screamed.

"We can't move the car; it's too heavy!" the first one yelled.

Danny grabbed Mark's arm, looking at Axel and Hassleberry. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Hassleberry asked.

"Jaden needs to get out."

"You want us to go into the scene and move the car?" Axel asked. Danny nodded. "Let's do it." Axel lifted up the tape and stepped inside.

"Whoa, please stay on the other side of that tape, sir," one officer said, running over.

"Officer, let them through!" Chris snapped, glaring at him. The officer jumped away from Axel, nodding furiously.

"Come on, Soldiers!" Hassleberry yelled, running into the scene. Danny, Mark, and Axel followed him over to the car.

"Move!" Danny snapped, shoving medics out of the way as he placed his hands on the side of the car nearest to the driver side door. Axel appeared on the other side of the pole while Mark and Hassleberry placed their hands inside the car, hands curling around the open doorframes.

"On three!" Mark yelled.

"Three!" Axel yelled a moment later. He and Danny pushed the car as Mark and Hassleberry pulled. The car slid an inch before giving and sliding three feet. Once the car was free from the pole, a medic appeared again, a crowbar in hand. He placed one end of the crowbar in the edge of the door, using all of his strength to push it toward the car and pry the door open. The metal bent, screeching, until the door finally gave and it snapped open, slamming against the side of the car.

Danny jumped out of the way, eyes popping wide as he saw an arm fall out of the car and land on the ground, limp and covered in blood.

'_Jaden,_' Danny gasped in his head.

The medic who pried open the door, dropped down to his knees, placing a neck brace on Jaden.

"Sir, you have to get back now," another medic said, handing Danny over to an officer. The officer led Danny away from the car and back to his friends; Axel, Hassleberry, and Mark were already there.

"Danny, are you okay?" Kaite asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

"No." He closed his eyes, trying to un-see that limp arm.

"He's not breathing!"

Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of the medics yell. A team of paramedics were helping to get Jaden out of the car, placing him on an already raised stretcher. They had already placed a tube down Jaden's throat, pumping air into his lungs.

"Heart rate's weak!" one yelled.

"Blood pressure's dropping!" another yelled.

"We need to get him into surgery and stat!" the head paramedic yelled. The others nodded and all helped to get Jaden into the back of an ambulance.

"Jaden!" Lauren pulled away from her sister-in-laws and rushed into the scene.

"Ma'am, you can't go with him," the head medic said, stopping her from jumping into the ambulance.

"That's my son!"

"I know, Ma'am, but you're son is in serious condition and we can't have you in the way. You can go with the girl who is also headed for surgery."

Lauren simply nodded and ran over to the ambulance Claire was in, jumping up into it just before they closed the door. Medics were helping place Alexis and Jesse into the last ambulance.

"We'll go with Jesse and Alexis," Shelbi said, pointing to May. "You kids get over to the hospital once you've been questioned."

"We already have been; we were told we were free to go," Zane answered.

May nodded. "Okay, we'll see you there."

The pair ran into the scene, talking quietly with a few paramedics before climbing into the ambulance. All three sped away quickly, lights flashing.

"Daddy, we're going to the hospital!" Sam yelled.

Mike nodded. "All right, we'll meet you there once we're finished here."

Sam nodded and Zane helped her into his car. All three vehicles quickly backed up and turned around, heading toward Ochi City Hospital.

"What a horrible way to end such a great day," Blair muttered, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Shelia. Couldn't have said it better myself," Jim answered softly.

_**xXx**_

_O.O SERIOUS!_

_Yeah, I'm pure evil. Just review and I'll update ASAP!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	5. ICU Maybe?

_Wow! You guys are amazing! This is only the fifth chapter and I have nearly 100 reviews already! AWESOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm really glad you guys are liking the story :) _

_So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! _

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I tried extremely hard to make all of the medical situations realistic, but if any of it doesn't seem like it (or if you know it isn't) please don't comment or flame me for it. How I wrote it is how it works for the story; remember this is all fictional. I just wanted you to know before anyone started freaking out about how I have the situations play out. Just know I tried to keep it realistic, but this is a FICTIONAL STORY so some things probably don't happen in real life.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis opened her eyes, blinking against the bright assault of light. When her eyes adjusted, she sat up and looked around the room. She was sitting on a bed in the emergency room; at least that's what she gathered from the bright lights, white walls, and the nurses and doctors running around.

"G'mornin', Sleepin' Beauty," a familiar southern accented voice said.

Alexis turned to see Jesse sitting on the bed next to her, smiling softly. "Jesse?"

"Last time I checked."

"What happened?" Alexis turned her head, looking around the room again. She flinched and started rubbing the base of her skull, hissing slightly in pain.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, leaning toward her with a concerned look in his emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, my head and neck are just a little sore."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. We were just in a car accident after all."

Alexis looked at him confused before something flashed across her eyes; bright lights, something she instantly recognized as headlights, the headlights to the car that hit them.

"Alexis?" Jesse's concern filled voice sounded closer than before. "Are you all right?" There was a heavy weight across her shoulders as she slowly returned to the present time.

She blinked and looked at Jesse, seeing that he was sitting right next to her with his arm around her, supporting her. "Jesse, what happened?"

He frowned. "What do you remember?"

She looked away, staring down at the tiled floor. "Bright lights, something being hit, and then rolling." She shuddered and looked at Jesse. "What happened?"

"We were hit by a car. I'm not sure about all of the details; I just know what the nurses told me."

"A car accident?" Alexis looked down at herself, noticing a few cuts and bruises littering her skin. Her head ached as her neck and shoulders had a dull throb of pain. She looked away from herself and at Jesse; he looked like her, with cuts and bruises. There was a cast around his left wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

Jesse looked down at his wrist. "It's broken."

"How?"

"The doc said it was because my arm shot out to protect Claire and the force of the crash bent it the wrong way. I didn't even feel it." He sighed and looked back up at Alexis. "How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"Well that's understandable," a nurse said, walking up to them. "You both did some real tumbling. Thankfully neither of you has a concussion, so you're both free to go." She smiled at them. "Your family and friends are waiting for you in the waiting room." She walked over and handed each of them a small bag.

"What are these?" Alexis asked, looking at the bags.

"Those are mild pain medication, just in case you feel worse in the morning." She ran her hand over Alexis' hair. "You're one lucky girl; you seem to be in the best shape."

"Why is that?" Alexis asked.

The nurse shrugged and turned around.

"Ma'am?" Jesse called.

The nurse turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about our other friends? The ones that were also in the car?"

She frowned. "All I know is that they're both still in surgery. I'm sorry I can't be any more help than that."

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left, tending to more patients.

"Let's go then, Alexis." Jesse got off of the bed, taking Alexis' arm when she nearly fell. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't believe her, so he kept his arms around her, supporting most of her weight.

"Jesse." Alexis tugged his shirt, causing him to stop.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Yeah, Lex?"

"I have a bad feeling about something."

He frowned and hugged her tightly for a moment before wrapping his arm around her to support her again. "Don't worry about anything just yet, Alexis."

She just nodded and allowed him to help her into the waiting room.

"There they are!" Jim called, standing up. Everyone quickly looked up to see Jesse and Alexis walking over to them.

Lauren jumped up and rushed over to the pair. "Are you two okay?"

Alexis smiled. "We're fine, Lauren. Just a bit sore."

"Your wrist broken, Mate?" Jim asked, pointing to Jesse's casted wrist.

The Southerner nodded. "Yeah, but I'm fine."

Lauren hugged both of them, kissing the tops of each of their heads. "You're okay and that's all that matters."

"Did you hear anything about Jaden and Claire?" Alexis asked, pulling away.

Lauren flinched and pulled back, arms wrapping around herself as she shook her head. "No; they're both still in surgery."

May and Shelbi walked over to Lauren, helping her back toward the couches so she could sit down. Jesse helped Alexis over as well, sitting down next to her.

"Where are Chris and the others?" Jesse asked, looking around.

"Daddy and the others are still at the scene; they'll be here as soon as they can," Sam answered.

"Here they come now," Axel said, looking toward the automated entrance. Everyone turned to see Chris, Jake, and Mike walking into the hospital. They noticed the group sitting around and rushed over.

"Alexis, Jesse, thank goodness you're okay," Jake said when they reached the group.

The pair nodded, smiling at the men.

"Where are Jaden and Claire?" Mike asked.

"Surgery," May answered, taking her husband's hand.

"Did you figure anything out?" Lauren asked, looking up at Chris as he stood next to her.

"Nothing more than we knew before you came here. Officer Tanner is getting the video footage from the cameras on the corner; maybe we'll get a lead after that." He sighed and dropped down on the arm of Lauren's chair.

"Is Officer Tanner the lead investigator?" Syrus asked.

"Hell no! I am," Chris snapped, causing Syrus to flinch. The Chief frowned. "I'm sorry, Syrus. This hasn't been the best night."

"Tell us about it, Soldier," Hassleberry said, slouching against the wall.

Chris sighed and stood up, rubbing his forehead before walking over to Jesse and Alexis. He knelt in front of them, looking them in the eye. "Hey, how you guys feeling?"

"Sore," Alexis answered.

Chris nodded. "I bet. Listen, is there anything you guys can tell me, anything at all that happened just before the crash?"

Alexis frowned as Jesse shrugged, answering, "We were just talking. Jaden was complaining that he was sore because I just massaged Claire's shoulders and neck." Jesse frowned and looked down. "We were just joking around and laughing when Alexis suddenly screamed for Jaden to look out." He shook his head, eyes closing. "I don't remember anything after that."

Chris nodded, reaching up to place his hand on Jesse's shoulder, squeezing it. "It's okay." He dropped his hand and looked at Alexis. "Alexis, sweetheart, what about you?"

Said girl closed her eyes and tried to remember. All she saw was bright lights and screeching brakes, just like before. Except, this time, she felt a heavy weight against her chest, causing her to gasp.

"Lex?" Zane shook her slightly. "Lexi, are you all right?"

"He held me," she whispered in awe.

"Who held you?" Jesse asked.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Jaden. Jesse, the reason I'm not hurt as bad as you or Claire or Jaden is because Jaden held me back." She clutched the front of her shirt, right where Jaden's arm laid heavy during the crash. "He kept me from bouncing around when we were rolling."

Jesse pulled her against his side, hand coming up to cradle her head against his shoulder as she tried to remain composed. Zane started rubbing her back.

Chris placed his hand on the top of her head. "Okay, Sweetheart, we'll talk later, is that all right?"

Alexis nodded into Jesse's shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Claire Sato?"

Everyone quickly looked up to see a surgeon standing in the middle of the waiting room, a clipboard in his hand.

Lauren jumped up, Chris right next to her. "I'm in charge of Claire Sato," she said.

"How is she?" Chris asked, arm dropping around his wife's shoulders.

The surgeon smiled at the two of them. "Miss Sato will be just fine."

Everyone relaxed slightly at the news.

The surgeon looked down at the clipboard, flipping up some papers. "The shard was successfully removed and there will be no permanent damage."

"Thank goodness," Lauren said, relaxing slightly. Jim placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder and squeezed it.

"She also appears to have no other serious injuries but we'd like to keep her overnight under observation, just in case something arises." He looked up at Lauren.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Can we go see her?" Morgan asked.

The surgeon shook his head. "Not till tomorrow; she's heavily sedated because, even though she's no immediate danger, she was in a lot of pain." He flipped through a few more papers before nodding and looking back up. "Yes, tomorrow will be the earliest you can see her."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor," Shelbi said.

The surgeon nodded and turned to leave.

"Dr. Charles," Lauren called.

The surgeon turned and gave her a confused look. "Yes, Dr. Yuki?"

She wrung her hands around. "Do you know anything about my son?"

He frowned. "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Dr. Yuki," he quickly apologized, seeing her dejected look.

"It's okay." She sat back down as Dr. Charles left.

Chris kept his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine, Lauren."

"Yeah, Jay's strong," Syrus said. She just nodded.

"Are you okay, Lexi?" Zane asked, looking at her with a worried look.

She nodded slightly, leaning back against the couch. "I'm fine."

Zane smoothed his hand over her hair. Everyone sat around the room in silence; each wondering what was going on in the surgery room down the hall. It seemed like forever, but was only thirty minutes, before the doors opened and a surgeon walked out.

"Jaden Yuki?"

Everyone jumped up, causing the surgeon to sweatdrop.

"I'm Jaden's mother," Lauren said, running around the group to stand in front of the surgeon, Chris right behind her.

"How's our son, Doctor?" Chris asked.

The surgeon, Dr. Underwood, didn't answer for a moment. He looked at Lauren and Chris before saying, "Actually, I'd like to speak with you both in private."

Lauren reached out and grabbed Chris' hand, clutching it tightly.

"All right," he answered.

Dr. Underwood turned around. "Follow me, please."

"Wait." Lauren released Chris' hand and rushed over to the gang, grabbing Alexis' hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Lauren?" Alexis gasped in shock.

Lauren ignored her and began leading her toward Dr. Underwood and Chris.

"Dr. Yuki?" Dr. Underwood asked, pointing at Alexis as a silent communication to ask who that was.

Lauren placed her hands on Alexis' shoulders. "She's my daughter, Dr. Underwood so she's coming along with us."

Dr. Underwood frowned. "I wasn't aware that you had a teenage daughter, Dr. Yuki." He sounded like he didn't believe Lauren.

Chris placed his hands over those of his wife. "Well we do."

Alexis looked between the two in shock.

Dr. Underwood narrowed his eyes before sighing and nodding. "Very well then, follow me." He turned around and headed back through the doors he just came through. Lauren and Chris both led Alexis, following the surgeon.

"Lauren, Chris, why'd you do that? Why did you lie?" Alexis whispered harshly.

Lauren squeezed her shoulders. "Sweetheart, we didn't lie."

"Well, technically we did, but in our minds we didn't," Chris elaborated.

"What do you mean?" Alexis demanded.

"Alexis, honey, you're already like a daughter to us. Just because it isn't on paper and legal doesn't make it any less true," Lauren explained, smiling down at the blushing blonde.

"Here we are," Dr. Underwood said, coming to a stop.

Lauren slowed down, Chris and Alexis following her led.

"Dr. Underwood…this is the Intensive Care Unit," Lauren said.

Dr. Underwood nodded, looking back at her. "Yes, Dr. Yuki, I know." He raised his hand and urged her closer. "Now please come here."

The trio walked up and stood next to the doctor.

He pointed toward the window they were standing in front of. "Please look inside."

Slowly, they turned to look inside, gasping at what they saw. Jaden was lying in the bed in the middle of the room, attached to many machines as nurses situated him. There was a tube taped over his mouth, showing that he was on a respirator. His eyes were softly closed, almost like he was asleep, except he was ghastly pale.

"Oh my God," Lauren whispered, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Your son is in very critical condition. He's on a respirator with a mild concussion. Thankfully though there are no broken bones, which is a surprise. There are bruises and cuts all over his body." Dr. Underwood was looking at his charts. "I'm afraid he's also fallen into a level one coma."

Alexis looked away from the window and at the doctor. "What does that mean?"

He sighed and looked up from his charts. "It means he doesn't respond to outside stimulus."

"That can't be right. He shouldn't have gotten this bad this fast!" Chris said, looking at Dr. Underwood.

The doctor frowned and looked back at his charts. "Well, given Jaden's medical history, this was the only outcome if he were to suffer another serious car accident."

"What on earth are you talking about? Jaden's never been in a car accident." Chris looked surprised.

"According to his file, Jaden was in a car accident seven years ago in America. He also fell into a level one then, which is why he's fallen so quickly this time."

"Seven years ago? But we never…" Chris let his sentence drift off, turning to look at Lauren with wide eyes. "My God, you and Jaden went to America seven years go!"

Lauren looked guilty, but she kept quiet.

"Lauren, what the hell happened seven years ago!" Chris demanded, grabbing her arm.

She flinched and looked away, a very guilty look on her face.

"Listen, this is your problem to discuss on your own time." Dr. Underwood snapped Jaden's file shut. "The main reason I wanted to talk with you in private is because Jaden's brain activity is limited."

"What are you trying to get at?" Chris looked angry.

"We're going to wait a few days, just in case he improves, but he doesn't within the next three to four days, please take it into consideration to take him off life support."

Lauren, Chris, and Alexis gasped, looking at Jaden through the glass; he looked pale and broken.

"My request isn't formal yet, I'm just giving you a heads up, because we're friends, Lauren." Dr. Underwood squeezed her shoulder and left.

Lauren shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes as she turned and leaned against Chris, sobbing. Alexis just shook her head and pressed her hand against the glass, one tear leaking out of the corner of her eye.

_**xXx**_

_DRAMA!_

_I wonder what's going to happen next! Review and you'll find out!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	6. Living Nightmare

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I blinked awake slowly, sitting up and looking around the room. I was in the middle of a brightly lit hospital room. I sat cross-legged, scratching the back of my head.

"What's going on?" I glanced around the room, feeling more confused than usual.

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Good evening, Jaden!" she said, closing the door behind her.

I smiled at her. "Hey."

She walked over to the side of the bed, not looking at me.

"Nurse, what's going on?" I asked, reaching toward her. When my hand would have touched her, something else happened - my hand passed right through her. I gasped and fell off the bed, but instead of hitting the ground, I flipped upside down and began to _float _up!

"_WHAT THE HELL!_" I tried to level myself but ended up flailing around. I looked down to see the nurse messing with a few machines, machines that were attached to…to me?

I blinked a few times and looked down, trying to figure out what was going on.

The nurse left and I was alone with…myself…as I floated up…upside down.

"What's going on?" I started freaking out, especially when I looked down and was staring at myself.

"You're in a coma, Jaden," a voice said, high pitched and almost like a child.

I managed to roll myself so I was sitting...err...floating right side up. I floated cross legged and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"Up, Jay."

I looked up and saw Winged Kuriboh above me. "Winged Kuriboh!" I gasped.

He closed his eyes and flew down, nuzzling my face lovingly.

"Winged Kuriboh, what's going on?" I asked, pulling back slightly.

He looked at me. "You're in a coma, Jay."

"I'm in a what?"

"A coma; you're having an out of body experience."

I blinked a few times and looked around the room. I shook my head and pulled back, looking around my room. There was a slow beeping sound, as well as the humming of different equipment, equipment that was apparently keeping me alive. "That's it; I've got to be dreaming," I said after a minute.

Winged Kuriboh shook a little side to side. "No, I'm afraid you're not."

I frowned and slowly lowered myself to the floor. My feet never touched the ground, but instead went through it. "Agh!" I began kicking up, almost like I was swimming up. "To quote my good buddy Chumley, this totally isn't licious," I said after I flipped upside down and began to float up toward the ceiling, my hair falling in my face.

Winged Kuriboh laughed at me. "You'll get used to the weightlessness, Jaden."

I made a face at him. "I don't _want _to get used to it; I want to wake up from this dream."

Winged Kuriboh frowned and flew over to me, poking my face with his wing. "Jaden, you're not dreaming."

"Am so!"

He sighed and began flying toward the wall. He stopped and looked back at me. "Follow me."

I sighed and flipped myself around, going over to him.

He passed through the wall and I stopped. He poked his head back through. "Come on."

I sighed again and went through the wall, shuddering when I went through the other side. "That was weird."

"Come on, Jay!" Winged Kuriboh was moving around quickly, trying to get my attention.

I sighed and hurried over to him, following him as he began to fly away quickly. "Wait up!" I followed after him, grumbling that he was going too fast.

"_Claire Sato?_"

I stopped and looked down, seeing that I was in the waiting room; my family and friends were sitting around and there was a doctor standing there; he was the one that just spoke.

"What the hell?" I whispered, slowly lowering myself so I was floating just above the floor.

My mom jumped up from her chair with dad only a second behind her. "_I'm in charge of Claire Sato._"

"_How is she?_" Dad asked, arm dropping around Mom's shoulders.

The surgeon smiled at the two of them. "_Miss Sato will be just fine._" The surgeon looked down at the clipboard, flipping up some papers. "_The shard was successfully removed and there will be no permanent damage._"

"Shard, what shard?" I demanded, looking around the room. Of course, no one heard me, except one person.

"The metal shard from your dad's car that impaled her knee during the crash," Winged Kuriboh said, appearing next to me.

I looked at him confused. "What crash…?" I trailed off slowly, my memory returning. Suddenly, bright lights blinded me, the sound of screeching tires deafening me.

"_Dr. Charles,_" Mom called, drawing me back to what was going on in front of me.

The doctor turned around and looked at her. "_Yes, Dr. Yuki?_"

She wrung her hands around. "_Do you know anything about my son?_"

He frowned. "_I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Dr. Yuki,_" he quickly apologized, seeing her dejected look.

"_It's okay._" She sat back down as Dr. Charles left.

"What about me?" I asked, looking at Winged Kuriboh; he seemed to be the only one who could explain everything to me.

He floated away, stopping when he was above Jesse and Alexis. "You and Claire, as well as Jesse and Alexis here were in a serious car accident."

I frowned and sat down on the edge of a table, facing Alexis and Jesse. "What?"

He nodded and fluttered down, dropping down so he was sitting on Alexis' lap. "Yeah, you were. Jesse and Alexis here are fine but you and Claire had to be operated on."

"Why?" I blinked a few times, seeing that Jesse was staring right at Winged Kuriboh, but not saying anything. "And why can't Jesse see you?"

Winged Kuriboh smiled. "Because I don't want him to and I'm not explaining how I can do that."

I nodded. "Okay."

"And as to why you and Claire needed surgery but not Jesse and Alexis, the best I can come up with is that you and Claire were on the side where the car crashed into you." Winged Kuriboh scratched the top of his head. "Your dad hasn't gotten much information on the actual crash."

"My dad's investigating it?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded. "Yup; don't sound so surprised."

I nodded slowly and sat back, absorbing this information. I'm not exactly sure how long I sat there, because it was completely silent.

"_Jaden Yuki?_"

Everyone jumped up and I turned around quickly, seeing a doctor standing near the seating section.

"_I'm Jaden's mother,_" Mom said, running around the group to stand in front of the surgeon, Dad right behind her.

I stood up and kind of hovered over to them, standing next to my dad.

"_How's our son, Doctor?_" Dad asked.

The surgeon, Dr. Underwood, didn't answer for a moment. He looked at my parents before saying, "_Actually, I'd like to speak with you both in private._"

My heart froze. "I don't like the sound of that," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder, nudging my cheek with his wing.

"_All right,_" Dad answered.

Dr. Underwood turned around. "_Follow me, please._"

"_Wait._" Mom released Dad's hand and rushed over to the gang, grabbing Alexis' hand and pulling her to her feet.

"What is she doing?" I asked in surprise. Mom led Alexis away from the gang and over to Dad and Dr. Underwood.

"_Dr. Yuki?_" Dr. Underwood asked, pointing at Alexis as a silent communication to ask who that was.

Mom placed her hands on Alexis' shoulders. "_She's my daughter, Dr. Underwood so she's coming along with us._"

"Say what now!" I gasped. Winged Kuriboh snickered.

Dr. Underwood frowned. "_I wasn't aware that you had a teenage daughter, Dr. Yuki._" He sounded like he didn't believe my mom.

"Because she doesn't!"

Dad placed his hands over those of his wife. "_Well we do._"

"Liars!" I yelled, flushing slightly.

Dr. Underwood narrowed his eyes before sighing and nodding. "_Very well then, follow me._"

"This isn't right," I muttered, following my parents who were following the doctor.

"_Lauren, Chris, why'd you do that? Why did you lie?_" Alexis whispered harshly.

I looked at my parents. "I'm wondering the same thing."

Winged Kuriboh poked me with the tip of his wing. "You do know that they can't hear you, right?"

I nodded.

"_Sweetheart, we didn't lie,_" Mom said.

"_Well, technically we did, but in our minds we didn't,_" Dad elaborated.

"_What the hell do you mean?_" Alexis demanded.

"_Alexis, honey, you're already like a daughter to us. Just because it isn't on paper and legal doesn't make it any less true,_" Mom explained, smiling down at the blushing blonde.

I blushed as well.

Winged Kuriboh smiled. "Do you still think they're lying?"

"No."

He smiled, flying off of my shoulder.

"_Here we are,_" Dr. Underwood said, coming to a stop.

Mom slowed down, Dad and Alexis following her lead. "_Dr. Underwood…this is the Intensive Care Unit,_" Mom said.

"This is the what now?" I looked around, eyes wide.

Dr. Underwood nodded, looking back at her. "_Yes, Dr. Yuki, I know._" He raised his hand and urged her closer. "_Now please come here._"

The trio walked up and stood next to the doctor, me right behind them.

He pointed toward the window we were standing in front of. "_Please look inside._"

Slowly, they turned to look inside, gasping at what they saw. I looked as well, seeing that it was me. "Nice, Doc," I hissed.

"_Oh my God,_" Mom whispered, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"_Your son is in very critical condition. He's on a respirator with a mild concussion. Thankfully though there are no broken bones, which is a surprise. There are bruises and cuts all over his body._" Dr. Underwood was looking at his charts. "_I'm afraid he's also fallen into a level one coma_."

I felt my breath freeze in my chest, eyes locking on my mom when I noticed her lock up as well; both of us knew what a level one coma meant.

Alexis looked away from the window and at the doctor. "_What does that mean?_"

He sighed and looked up from his charts. "_It means he doesn't respond to outside stimulus._"

"_That can't be right. He shouldn't have gotten this bad this fast!_" Dad said, looking at Dr. Underwood.

"Actually…" I whispered, quieting down when I noticed Winged Kuriboh shaking his head.

"They can't hear you."

The doctor frowned and looked back at his charts. "_Well, given Jaden's medical history, this was the only outcome if he were to suffer another serious car accident._"

"_What on earth are you talking about? Jaden's never been in a car accident._" Dad looked surprised. I felt guilt coil in my gut.

"_According to his file, Jaden was in a car accident seven years ago in America. He also fell into a level one then, which is why he's fallen so quickly this time._"

"And now the cat is out of the bag," I whispered.

"_Seven years ago? But we never…_" Dad let his sentence drift off, turning to look at Mom with wide eyes. "_My God, you and Jaden went to America seven years go!_"

Mom looked sick, guilt all over her face as she remained quiet.

"_Lauren, what the hell happened seven years ago!_" Dad demanded, grabbing her arm.

She flinched and looked away, a very guilty look on her face.

"Dad-" I cut off my sentence when I remembered that my parents couldn't hear me, no one but Winged Kuriboh could hear me.

"_Listen, this is your problem to discuss on your own time,_" Dr. Underwood said. "_The main reason I wanted to talk with you in private is because Jaden's brain activity is limited._"

"My what is what?" I looked away from my mom to stare at him with wide eyes.

"_What are you trying to get at?_" Dad looked angry.

"_We're going to wait a few days, just in case he improves, but he doesn't within the next three to four days, please take it into consideration to take him off life support._"

Mom, Dad, and Alexis gasped; I felt sick to my stomach.

"Take…me off…life support?" I gasped, falling down to my knees.

"_My request isn't formal yet, I'm just giving you a heads up, because we're friends, Lauren,_" Dr. Underwood said before he left.

I didn't look up as he left, staring down at the tiled floor instead. "Off…life support?"

Winged Kuriboh flew into my line of site. "Do you still think you're dreaming, Jaden?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I buried my face in my hands. "Except it isn't a dream; I'm living a freaking nightmare."

_**xXx**_

_Done! Wow, I'm on a roll!_

_Okay, now this is how this story is going to be written; well, the majority of it. On chapter Narrative POV and then the next chapter out of Jaden's POV. And Winged Kuriboh is actually chirping, but because this is through Jaden's POV you see exactly what he's saying without having to read the 'kuri' stuff._

_I'm trying to figure out if there's anything else I need to tell you guys…_

_Oh, yeah!_

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	7. Long Kept Secret

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Here comes Chris and Lauren," Bastion said, looking over at the doors where the pair was coming from. Everyone turned to see that they were coming, Chris helping Lauren because she looked like she was about to faint.

Jesse jumped up and hurried over to them, catching Alexis' arm. "Whoa, you okay, Lex?" he asked.

She shook her head, leaning more on him as he wrapped an arm around her to support her.

"Lauren, why didn't you tell me?" Chris demanded, helping Lauren into a chair.

"Tell you what?" Mike asked.

"How's Jay?" Syrus asked after a moment of silence.

Lauren let out a choked sob before placing her face in her hands. Chris closed his eyes and looked away from her, teeth grinding.

"Not good, Sy," Alexis answered in a hollow voice.

Everyone, minus Chris and Lauren, looked at her in surprise.

"How bad is he?" Blair asked softly.

Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Here, sit down." Jesse helped her down onto the couch, sitting down next to her.

"He's in ICU, bruises and cuts everywhere, on a respirator…in a level one coma," Chris said, voice dropping to a scarce whisper at the end.

May and Shelbi gasped, knowing what a level one coma meant.

"What's so bad about a level one coma?" Hassleberry asked, looking around confused.

"It means that Jaden doesn't respond to outside stimulus," Bastion explained.

"Is that…bad?" Mark asked. No one answered and Mark looked down, nodding that he understood.

Chris looked at everyone. "Dr. Underwood told Lauren that if Jaden doesn't improve within the next three or four days, then she and I should consider taking him off life support," he whispered.

Everyone gasped. Alexis closed her eyes tightly, turning toward Jesse and pressing her face into his shoulder, clutching his shirt. Zane smoothed a hand over her hair, his other arm around Sam.

"He can't make that an option unless the chance of Jaden waking up is practically nonexistent!" Shelbi snapped.

"He hasn't made it an official request. He only told us because he and Lauren are friends," Chris explained.

Shelbi shook her head. "Doesn't matter! He still shouldn't even bring up the idea unless Jaden's chance of recovery is very unlikely."

"He hardly has any brain activity," Chris said. Shelbi gasped as everyone else grew silent.

"No comments, Chazz?" Blair asked softly, looking at him. "That was the perfect opportunity."

He just shook his head, glaring weakly at her. "I'm not that sick, Blair."

She frowned and nodded, looking away.

"But…Jaden shouldn't be this bad this fast," May whispered.

Chris looked at her, nodding. "I said the same thing. Apparently Jaden was in a serious car accident seven years ago in America."

The Yukis looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

"I never heard anything about that," Jake said.

"Neither did I," Chris said, looking at his brother. "Jaden went to America seven years go with Lauren and Lauren only."

Everyone looked at Lauren, whose eyes where shielded by her bangs as her head was tilted down.

"Lauren," May whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Us?" Chris said, looking at her. "May, she didn't even tell _me_!"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Lauren whispered, clutching her hands together. "I didn't know how to tell anyone. It…it all happened so fast."

Chris dropped to his knees in front of her. "What happened? Lauren, you have to tell me what happened in America seven years ago."

Lauren shook as she spoke, letting out a shaky breath. "Seven years ago, I went back home for a friend's funeral." She began to wring her hands around. "Jaden came with me but now I wish he hadn't." Her voice was hoarse.

Chris rubbed her arm soothingly. "Hun, you can't change what happened, just tell me what it was."

She bit her lower lip, trying to keep calm. "It was the day after the funeral and Jaden and I were headed back to our hotel. I…I can't remember exactly what happened. From what I was told from friends and doctors is that two cars were drag racing and went right through the stop sign; I had the right of way." She closed her eyes tightly, growing silent.

Chris squeezed her knees. "Lauren, come on, tell me what happened."

She let out a shaky breath, eyes opening slowly. "I woke up three days later in the hospital, dazed and confused. The doctors and policemen explained what happened to me and to Jaden; he was in the ICU and had just fallen into a level one coma." She wrapped her arms around herself, gaze drifting off to her left. "I spent the next week at his side but nothing changed." Her voice broke but she continued on. "Just when the doctors began to discuss terminating life support, he woke up."

"Just like that?" May asked.

Lauren nodded, as sad smile on her face. "Just like that. The doctors called it a miracle." The smile disappeared as her arms tightened around her. "Before he was discharged and we were able to leave the hospital, the doctors told me what would happen if he were to be in another serious car accident; that he would begin where he woke up **(1)**." Her voice broke again and this time she stopped talking.

"But I still don't understand why you didn't tell anyone," Mike said.

Chris nodded. "I don't either. Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me about the accident? I wouldn't have been angry."

Lauren shook her head slowly, bangs falling back in front of her eyes. "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Chris moved closer to her, trying to see her eyes beyond her bangs. "Lauren, what do you mean? What can't you do?"

She shook her head again. "I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what? Lauren, come on." Chris rubbed her arms, as if trying to coax an answer out of her. Still she was mute. "Lauren, what couldn't you do?"

"I couldn't…couldn't…" She bit her lip.

"Lau-" Chris tried to call to her again but she cut him off.

Her head snapped up and her arms flew out from under his hands. "_REMEMBER! I COULDN'T REMEMBER!_" Tears flew from her eyes.

Everyone stared at her in shock, mostly because of her sudden outburst.

"You couldn't remember what happened?" Axel asked, being the first to recover.

Lauren shook her head quickly, tears flying from her eyes. "I couldn't remember what happened in America, I wanted to forget!"

Chris leaned back slightly. "You didn't tell me or anyone because you were trying to forget what happened."

She looked down, nodding slightly. "My worst nightmare happened then and I didn't want to remember it; that's why I didn't tell you." She broke then, tears running down her cheeks with no end in sight. "I'm _sorry!_" She buried her face in her hands, body shaking with her sobs. "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, to even speak of it again!"

"It's okay, Lauren." Chris leaned forward and pulled her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself tight against him, face finding home in the space between her arm and his neck. "My God, Chris, why is this happening? Why again?"

Chris stroked her hair softly. "I don't know, Lauren; I just don't know."

"I can't lose him, Chris. I can't lose my son! I can't lose Jaden!"

He looked over her head to stare at everyone, who were watching them. "Neither can any of us, neither can any of us."

_**xXx**_

Alexis looked toward the kitchen, seeing Chris standing by the sink with the house phone pressed to his ear. After Lauren's breakdown in the hospital waiting room, everyone decided it would be best to leave and return tomorrow. When they returned home, Lauren immediately went up to bed. Jesse said something about taking a shower and then going to bed; Alexis really hadn't been paying that much attention.

Now she was though, and she could hear everything Chris was saying to his mother. He called to tell her what happened and why no one would be coming to pick up the kids.

"Please don't tell the kids, Mom. I don't want them having nightmares and freaking out. Don't even mention it around them because if one hears the others won't be far behind," Chris said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He was silent for a few minutes before nodding. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up before she could say anything else. He placed the phone in its cradle and walked over to Alexis, dropping down to sit next to her.

"How'd Sophie take it?" she asked, looking at him with blank eyes.

He shrugged. "Horribly, but she's not telling any of the kids, which is good." He scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you want the kids to know?"

"They're all very smart, maybe not as smart as the triplets, but smart nonetheless. The last thing they need to know is that their superhero cousin may be dead soon."

Alexis felt something cold clutch her heart, but kept her face impassive. "I'm sure they'd want to know anyway."

Chris nodded. "I know, and they will. Tomorrow." He looked at her. "Why ruin everyone's day?" He gave her a weak smile, losing it when he saw her blank look. He sat up, looking at her concerned. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

She shrugged. "No, but don't worry about me." She jerked her head toward the upstairs. "You should go see how Lauren is; she barely made it up the stairs."

He narrowed his eyes at her before nodding and standing up. "All right. Goodnight, Alexis." He headed up the stairs.

Alexis watched him, waiting until he was in his room before she stood up and walked up toward Jaden's room. She slowly pushed open the door, flicking on the light to illuminate the room. Before she could take one step inside, Joey zoomed past her legs and jumped on the bed; he fell down and curled into a ball, looking at her with sad eyes, almost as if he knew where Jaden was.

"Yeah, he won't be home tonight, Boy." She closed the door and walked over toward him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly, she ran her hand over the top sheets. Her head was suddenly filled with hundreds of images of Jaden, so many that she could no longer see.

Her vision returned when Joey nudged her leg with his head. She turned toward him, pulling her legs up on the bed. Joey placed his head in her lap, whimpering. She smiled sadly and ran her hand over his head, down his neck and back, repeating the process for a few minutes before she realized that her hand wasn't steady.

She paused, looking down to see her hand shaking slightly. After a moment she felt something wet drop onto it. Her other hand reached up and touched the place beneath her eye, feeling something moist. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying. Upon realizing this, she suddenly felt a strong tightening of her chest and heard a choking sound.

The sound was coming from her, from the sobs she was trying to keep bottled up. When Joey whimpered again, something inside her broke and tears ran down her cheeks faster, and her sobs were louder, no longer trying to be kept quiet. Alexis lowered her head, burying her face in the fur of Joey's neck. She pulled her legs closer to her as she held Joey close, finally letting all of her emotions go.

Joey curled slightly, so his body now surrounded Alexis. He closed his eyes and moved a little closer, staying still as he comforted the sobbing girl who held him close.

_**xXx**_

_Wow…not sure what I can say about this chapter._

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Okay, I'm not sure if any of that is actually true but for the sake of this story, it is. No flames.**


	8. Lean on Me

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

_Also, a lot of you have been requesting that I update more than once a week and do it sooner. The problem is I can't do that. I'm excited that I'm able to update once a week every week instead of once a month every two months. I'm glad you guys are so into my story that you want to keep reading, but I have school and work so please just be patient with me and enjoy the chapters as they come. : )_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis blinked awake slowly. Groaning, she sat up and looked around the room-Jaden's bedroom. The light was still on, Joey curled around her asleep. Alexis didn't realize that she fell asleep, but realized that she must have dozed off for a few hours. Her throat was sore, eyes burning from all of her crying, and her body ached all over. She was half tempted to go and take some of the medication the ER nurse gave her, but decided to just change into pajamas and go to bed.

Sighing, she stood up and changed quickly, dropping her now ruined clothes to the floor. She turned around and walked back to the bed, lifting up the corner of blanket and about to get in. Something stopped her though, probably the tightening of her chest when she thought of sleeping in this bed…alone.

She frowned and dropped the blanket, deciding that the couch in the living room sounded more inviting than this bed. So she left the room, turning off the light and closing the door just slightly, leaving it open just enough for Joey to leave if he wanted to. She took a deep breath and turned to go down the hall to get an extra blanket and pillow from the closet.

When she turned, she noticed that the door at the end of the hall was slightly ajar, some light filtering into the hall. Alexis realized that it was Jesse and Claire's room, meaning that Jesse was probably still awake. She suddenly had the urge to go and see if he really was awake. She knew it was more than that; she had this sudden need to talk to someone, maybe just talk to Jesse, she wasn't sure.

After a short internal battle, she walked over to the door, nudging it open with her foot and stepping inside. Once inside, she turned to see Jesse sitting on his bed, leaning against the head of the bed, wearing pajama pants and a white tee shirt. He had his sketch book in his lap, his left wrist resting lightly in his lap while his right hand moved around the page in quick, jerky motions. He had an ear bud in one ear; Alexis could see his iPod sitting on the bed next to him. She folded her hands behind her back and cleared her throat.

Jesse jerked slightly, obviously startled by the sudden sound. He looked up, eyes widening slightly as he saw that it was Alexis standing there. "Well, howdy, Lex." He reached up and pulled the one ear bud from his ear, setting of it and his iPod on the table next to his bed. "What are you doing up?"

She smiled softly. "I could be asking you the same thing."

He chuckled and nodded, looking back at her. "Touché."

She giggled for a second before stopping, her smile falling.

Jesse's smile fell as well. He looked down, closing his sketch book and setting it off to the side. "You couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head. "Actually I just woke up; I didn't even realize I fell asleep," she answered.

Jesse looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "So what are you doing up now?"

She looked down at her feet, digging her toes into the carpet. "I was actually coming to grab and blanket and a pillow to go sleep downstairs on the couch when I noticed your light on, that's all; I was just wondering if you were still up."

He frowned. "Why in the world would you want to sleep downstairs?"

Alexis kept silent. The two of them stayed quiet for a few minutes before she sighed. "Well, goodnight I guess." She turned to leave when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand.

"Whoa, hold up there, Lex," Jesse said.

Alexis turned to look at him, a confused look on her face. "What is it?"

Jesse let go of her hand. "Lex, you shouldn't sleep downstairs. If you don't want to sleep in Jay's room then sleep in Claire's bed." He smiled at her. "She won't mind and, personally," – he brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear – "I think we both could use the company."

Alexis flushed, looking down as she nodded. "Sure…thanks."

Jesse just smiled at her, stepping out of her way as she walked over to Claire's bed. She slipped under the covers, pulling the blanket up to her chin as she curled into a tight ball on her side. She blinked when the lights suddenly turned off. A moment later there was the soft glow as Jesse turned on his bedside lamp. All she could hear was the slight scratching of Jesse's pencil as he drew more in his sketchbook.

Her chest suddenly felt constricted as more tears pooled in her eyes. '_Not again,_' she thought, trying to blink away the tears. All she succeeded in doing was making them fall. She pulled herself into a tighter ball, pressing her face into her hands to try and keep from sobbing; she didn't want to breakdown again.

Suddenly, there was a weight on the bed, shifting Alexis slightly. Soft hands were on her arms, pulling up as one of them pressed her tearstained face into a clothed shoulder. She knew immediantly that it was Jesse and tried to pull back but his hands kept her upright.

"Its okay, Lex. Don't hold it in, go ahead and lean on me," Jesse whispered softly.

Alexis blinked a few times, feeling like she couldn't breathe. Her hands clutched the front of his shirt as she pulled herself tighter against him, pressing her face into his shoulder as she broke and began sobbing.

Jesse pulled her closer, arms winding around her as one hand smoothed her hair. He rested his head against the top of hers and whispered soothing words to her; he even started to rock slightly. If Jesse had been anything but gentle, Alexis would have fled from the room the second she started to breakdown. Instead she sat there, letting Jesse hold her and try to sooth her.

Alexis didn't know how long it was until she was finally able to stop; it could have been only a few minutes or a few hours. Still, no matter how long it was, Jesse never let go of her; he just held her closely. When she finally stopped crying, she pulled away from Jesse, blinking and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice hoarse.

Jesse smiled softly at her, reaching up and rubbing a few stray tears from her cheeks. "You have nothing to apologize for, Lex. It's okay."

She frowned and reached up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand; they were sore. "Your shirt," she said.

He looked down at his shirt, seeing that it was now tearstained. He just smiled up at her. "Alexis, it's okay; it's just a shirt." He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it in some random direction.

Alexis felt her cheeks flush and she was glad her cheeks were already red from all of her crying. She couldn't help but notice that his chest was nicely toned, with well defined abs and noticeable muscle contours. She shook her head quickly, dispelling all thoughts. "So…can I ask you a question?"

Jesse looked at her. "Sure; what's on your mind?"

She cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes again. "How are you staying so calm?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is why aren't you breaking down like…Lauren." She cleared her throat again. "Like me."

Jesse frowned and reached up, brushing some of her hair behind her ear before dropping his hand into his lap. "Drawing; it helps me…to not think, I suppose." He placed his finger on his chin and looked up. "Yeah…that sounds right."

Alexis couldn't help but see Jaden in what Jesse was doing, and it made her smile. "So that's why you were drawing when I came in?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you mind if I saw it? I know that you usually don't show it to people, but I'd like to see it."

He frowned, looking hesitant.

"I'll understand if you don't want to show me." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "That's not it."

She looked at him confused. "Then what do you mean?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, looking at her. "I'm afraid it'll upset you."

"Why?"

He let out a breath and stood up, walking over and grabbing his sketchbook. He tapped it against his casted hand before walking back over to Alexis, sitting down on the bed. "This is why," he said, flipping the book open to the page he was sketching.

Alexis' breath froze in her chest as she saw that Jesse was drawing Jaden. More specifically, he was drawing Jaden lying on the roof of Duel Academy, his arms folded behind his head, eyes closed, with his spirits surrounding him: all of the Neo Spacians, Winged Kuriboh, even Yubel **(1)**. She felt tears being to pool in her eyes again.

"I knew it'd upset you," Jesse said, closing the book. "I'm sorry."

"No." Alexis reached for the book, stopping him from tossing it back to his bed. She curled her fingers around the edge, looking up at him. "Can I see it?"

He frowned, holding the book tightly.

"Please, Jesse."

He took a deep breath, letting it out as he released the book.

She took it from him and opened it back up to Jaden's page. She smiled and ran her fingertips lightly over the page. "You're very talented," she whispered, noting the extreme detail the picture had.

"Aside from dueling, drawing has been a large part of my life."

She nodded and looked up at him, smiling softly. "I can tell."

He smiled back at her.

Alexis cleared her throat and looked back at the picture. "So, why did you draw Jaden?"

His smile wavered. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him confused. "What I mean is why are you drawing Jaden and not someone else?"

Jesse looked away from her, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. "For some reason, drawing Jay was the only thing that kept me calm." He cleared his throat and dropped his hand. "I tried drawing…other people but…couldn't."

Alexis frowned and looked back at the book, flipping back a few pages, stopping when she figured out what he meant. There were about six pages of unfinished drawings, all of them were Claire. Alexis looked closely at the pictures, noticing that they weren't nearly as well done as Jaden's drawing; she also noticed there were watermarks on the page…tear marks.

Alexis shook her head back and forth, looking up at him confused. "Why? The doctor said that Claire will be okay."

He frowned and looked away. "I've heard that before."

"Heard what?" She closed the book and set it down on the ground, turning to look at Jesse.

He sighed and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them as he rested his chin on his knees. "That someone will be fine, that they're just keeping them overnight for observation."

"So? A lot of people have been told the same thing multiple times."

"Yeah, but not many people have heard that and the next day watched that very person die."

Alexis inhaled sharply.

Jesse looked at her, keeping his chin on his knee, and gave her a small smirk. "Yeah. Going through that makes you lose faith in what doctors tell you."

"Who was it?"

His smirk fell and he turned away from her. "My cousin."

"Jesse, what happened?"

He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair again. "My cousin and I were very close. He was put in the hospital after he fell down a flight of stairs at school."

"When did this happen?"

"It was a couple of years before the tournament where Pegasus gave me my Crystal Beast cards." Jesse let out a shaky breath. "I went to the hospital and the doctor told me that he'd be fine, that they were only keeping him overnight for observations." He shook his head. "I went back the next morning and went to his room. There were nurses and doctors in there trying to resuscitate him and…they couldn't." His voice broke and he cleared his throat.

"Jesse." Alexis placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It turns out the doctors missed something. I forget exactly what it was but there was severe pressure on his brain stem which resulted in full body paralysis. The doctors didn't know he wasn't breathing until it was too late; he was already dead."

"Jesse, that's horrible," Alexis whispered.

He shrugged. "Yeah, and I know it was just a freak accident, probably a once-in-a-lifetime kinda thing, which it probably won't happen to Claire but…" He cleared this throat, trying again. "I know the doctor said she'd be okay but he said the same thing about my cousin and he died the next day. I can't help but think that…that God may somehow make a mistake and take Claire from me as well."

Alexis frowned and looked at Jesse, noticing in surprise that Jesse was shaking. "Oh, Jesse." She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he took deep breaths, trying to keep from breaking down. His hands clutched the back of her shirt with his face pressed into her shoulder. It only took a few minutes for him to calm down and when he did, he pulled back.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"No problem."

He let out a breath and dropped his hands. He looked at her but he quickly looked away from her and at the clock on the table next to the bed. "It's getting late."

She looked back to see that it was three in the morning, but oddly enough she wasn't tired. "I'm not tired."

He chuckled once, nodding. "Yeah, me too." He sighed and leaned back against the wall, his head falling back.

Alexis looked at him for a second before she turned and leaned down to grab his sketchbook. She sat back and moved next to him.

Feeling the movement, Jesse turned his head and looked at her confused. "What's up?"

She handed him the book, moving closer to his side and leaning against him.

He smiled softly and opened the book, grabbing the pencil he kept in the binding. He opened it up to a new page and began sketching. He and Alexis simply sat there in silence, her watching as he sketched. After about fifteen minutes, Alexis figured out what Jesse was drawing now. It was her and Jaden at the Winter Ball last winter. They were dancing.

Alexis took a deep breath, letting it out as she leaned more on Jesse, her head falling on his shoulder. She suddenly felt herself growing tired, her eyelids feeling heavier. As she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, Alexis remembered what Jesse said, about her being able to lean on him when she needed him, and she felt that she needed to tell him something too.

"Jesse?" Her voice was soft, distant with approaching sleep.

"Yeah, Lex?" His hand paused.

She smiled. "You can lean on me, too."

_**xXx**_

_I love this chapter! Love, love, love, LOVE it! _

_Just so none of you guys start freaking out, there is no Jesse x Alexis side pairing in this story, none whatsoever! But this is only the beginning of their underlying story. They will grow much closer, as friends, and that's all._

_Anyway, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Yes, Yubel. This story and Autumntime Love are all set AFTER the Yubel season plot thing. You could consider this the point between season three and season four.**


	9. Comforting Blazer

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

_Bump…bump…bump…_

Alexis groaned, curling herself tighter into the warmth around her.

_Bump…bump…bump…_

She blinked awake, sighing as she relaxed again, eyes closing softly. '_Jaden…_'

Suddenly, yesterday's events came rushing back to her and she realized that Jaden couldn't possibly be the source of this heartbeat.

Gasping, she quickly sat up and looked down, seeing that she had her head resting on Jesse's chest. Memories of last night quickly returned and she realized that they both feel asleep without realizing it; the bedside lamp that Jesse turned on early in the night was _still _on.

Groaning made her look back at Jesse. He was slowly waking up, rubbing his arm over his eyes. Sighing, he dropped his arm and looked up at her; he smiled. "G'mornin'."

She flushed and looked away. "G-good morning."

Jesse chuckled and sat up, leaning back against his hands. "You okay?"

She nodded, still keeping her gaze away from his.

"You sure aren't acting like it."

Her face heated up more but she still refused to look at him.

"Are you freaking out because you woke up with your head on my chest?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wide.

He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" she demanded, smacking his arm lightly.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Because, Lex, there's no reason to." He raised his hand, stopping her from speaking. "Nothin' happened. Ya just fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't wanna wake ya up." He frowned. "It took you awhile to fall asleep as it was."

She flushed again, nodding. "Yeah, sure."

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Lex, don't worry." He placed his right hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Just go clean up and I'll meet ya downstairs, all right?"

She nodded again, standing up. She walked over to the door, stopping with her hand on it and turning back. Jesse had gotten off of the bed and had his back to her; he was going through the suitcase he had on the bed. Alexis smiled and left the room, feeling extremely grateful to Jesse and glad she had him to lean on.

_**xXx**_

"We're going to go to the hospital now," Chris said, shrugging into his coat.

Jesse nodded, flipping an egg over in the frying pan. He looked up at Chris. "Are you going to get the kids?"

Chris made a face, picking dust off of his sleeves. "I'm not sure. Lauren is talking with Mom right now." He sighed and looked at Jesse. "We're taking Lauren's car but Ethan had Rebecca bring over a rental for me since mine's…not coming back."

The pair grew silent; the only sound coming from the egg Jesse was frying.

Chris cleared his throat. "All right, well, here are the keys." He placed the keys down on the counter next to Jesse.

The boy looked away from the egg and at the keys, nodding. "Okay, thanks." He turned back to the egg.

Chris stared at him for a moment. "So we'll see you and Alexis at the hospital later?"

Jesse nodded.

"And the rest of your friends?"

Jesse looked up at him. "They're probably already on their way. I can check my phone, see if Jim texted me if you'd like."

Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, that's all right. I'll catch up with you later." He turned around and headed to the door, opening it. He stopped then, hand on the frame as he looked back over his shoulder. "And Jesse…"

The Southerner looked at the Chief. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He left the house then, closing the door quietly behind him.

Jesse smiled and turned back to the egg, fixing them on a plate with some orange juice. He started to wash up the dishes when Alexis came downstairs, showered and dressed.

"Hey," she said, smiling softly.

Jesse looked back at her, smiling. "Hey yourself."

She noticed he was doing the dishes and looked down, seeing the plate and juice. "Make yourself breakfast?"

"Nope, I made you breakfast."

She looked at him, startled. "Me?"

He nodded, drying the pan.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She frowned and looked at the plate. "That's sweet, Jesse, really, but I'm not that hungry."

"I figured as much, which is why I didn't make you a lot." He opened a cupboard and placed the now dry pan inside.

She looked back at the plate, seeing that he hadn't made a lot.

"Lex."

She looked up at him.

"Eat; we'll leave for the hospital after you're done."

She sighed and sat down, pulling the plate toward her and grabbing the fork.

Jesse smiled and moved the glass of juice toward her.

She looked up at him, taking a bite of the egg. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked after she finished chewing.

He shook his head and leaned his hip against the counter, taking a drink from his glass of milk. "No, I already ate."

She frowned and looked down, continuing to eat. It felt awkward for her, since Jesse was watching her the entire time, but she didn't say anything. She knew he was watching her to make sure she did eat.

After a few minutes, Alexis set the fork down on the now empty plate and finished the juice. "Okay," she said as she set the glass down. "I'm ready to go."

Jesse looked at her and nodded. "All right." He took her dishes and set them in the sink next to his glass. "It's a bitty chilly outside, so I think you should wear a jacket."

She gave him a confused look. "I didn't bring one."

Jesse smiled at her and walked over to the coat closet, opening it. "Well, I think I have just the jacket for you to wear right here." He pulled it out and closed the door, holding the jacket out.

Alexis inhaled sharply when she saw the jacket; it was Jaden's Slifer blazer. She opened her mouth to argue but her dispute died on her lips when she looked up and saw Jesse's soft, caring smile.

"Lex, this is what you need," he said, seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked softly.

He smiled softly at her. "Something just tells me that you'll feel…better wearing this." He shook the jacket slightly.

Her heart ached but she nodded and moved toward Jesse. She turned around and extended her arms as Jesse helped her into the blazer. It was about a size or two too big but Jesse was right, the second her skin touched the fabric, a calming feeling coursed through her. For some reason, she felt closer to Jaden, almost like he wasn't in a coma but instead standing right next to her; it soothed her instead of hurting her.

"Ready to go?" Jesse asked, shrugging into his own jacket.

Alexis pulled the jacket tighter around her, inhaling the familiar scent that now surrounded her. She smiled and nodded, placing her hand in the crook of his arm and moving closer to him. "Yeah."

_**xXx**_

"Morning, Jesse. Morning, Alexis," Axel greeted the pair as they walked into the hospital.

"Mornin'," Jesse responded as Alexis nodded.

Zane stood up from the couch and walked over to them. "How do you feel, Lex?" he asked, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

She pulled her arms closer around her, the collar of Jaden's blazer falling below her nose. "Better," she said, actually meaning it.

Zane smiled at her and walked back over to the couch, sitting down next to Sam.

"Have you guys heard anything about Jay?" Jesse asked, looking around.

Syrus shook his head, looking dejected. "No."

"Chris and Lauren are trying to wrangle up a doctor to see what he knows," Jim explained.

Jesse nodded and looked around. "Where are Jake, Shelbi, Mike, and May?"

"Work," Sam and Brad answered.

"Daddy and Uncle Jake are putting together a file on the crash. Uncle Chris wants every detail hammered out before they come to the hospital," Sam explained.

"What kind of details?" Alexis asked.

"_Every detail,_" Sam emphasized.

"And we got every detail," Mike said, walking in with Jake at his side. He waved a file in the air. "Been up since six A.M getting this damn thing together."

"And I greatly appreciate all of your dedication," Chris said, walking into the room with Lauren.

"Yeah, well, show us your 'appreciation' in this week's paycheck," Jake said, stretching his arms above his head, groaning as the joints popped.

Chris chuckled and took the file from Mike. "I may just do that." He opened the file and looked closely at it, flipping through the papers inside. He narrowed his eyes. "There are no leads?"

"None," Jake and Mike answered at the same time.

"We may have found that car that caused the accident, but it was stolen from a used car lot," Mike said.

"And we checked all of the cameras; there's not a single shot of the driver's face," Jake finished.

'_The driver's face?_' Alexis thought softly.

"Damn," Chris cussed, snapping the file shut.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yuki?"

Everyone turned to see a rather well built man in a white doctor's coat. He had long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were bright blue and filled with vast knowledge.

"Dr. Yates?" Lauren asked.

The blonde haired doctor smiled at her. "Dr. Yuki."

"What is it you want?" Chris asked, arm falling across his wife's shoulders.

Dr. Yates walked over to them. "I've been placed in charge of your son's care," he said.

"You? Why?" Lauren asked, looking confused.

"The Dean of Medicine recently transferred me to the Intensive Care Unit." He looked at her. "I thought you knew."

She shook her head. "No, but that's fine. How is my son?"

Dr. Yates cleared his throat and looked down at the clipboard in his hand. "Jaden hasn't changed since last night, which is good and bad; good that he didn't worsen but bad that he didn't improve."

Lauren nodded again.

"And I'm afraid we can't allow anyone else to see him just yet," he continued.

"Why?" Chris demanded.

Dr. Yates sighed and dropped the papers, looking up at him. "His condition is still unstable and could change at any moment, so it would be best if the room is empty." He raised his hand, silencing any further protests. "It's only for the next twenty-four hours. You can see him tomorrow."

Everyone frowned but nodded.

"But you can see Miss Sato," he said. "She's in room 11B, just down that hall." He pointed down the hall behind Chris and Lauren.

"All right, thank you, Dr. Yates," Chris said.

Dr. Yates nodded and left.

"Okay, you guys can go see Claire. We're going to go get the kids and get back to work." Chris looked at Jesse and Alexis. "We'll be back in a couple hours and I'd like to talk to you two as well as Claire, see if you remember anything else."

Jesse nodded but Alexis looked off to the side, eyes clouding. A nagging feeling began to form in the back of her mind. The car accident flashed before her eyes again, the lights, the sounds. She focused on something that was right in front of her, but she couldn't see it. She knew it was important, but just couldn't place her fingers on it.

"Whoa, Alexis!" Jesse's voice forced her back to reality.

She blinked and realized that Jesse had both arms around her and she was flush against him, and he was kneeling; she had begun to faint.

"You okay, Shelia?" Jim asked, looking at her with concern in his visible eye.

She nodded and Jesse helped her to her feet. "Yeah." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm just a bit lightheaded."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lauren asked, looking at Alexis closely.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah."

Lauren looked hesitant, but nodded and allowed her husband to lead her away by the hand.

"Let's go then," Morgan said. Everyone nodded and followed them down the hall toward Claire's room.

Zane appeared at Alexis' side, looking at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Lexi?"

She just sighed and nodded. "Yes." She smiled at him. "But thank you for caring, Zane."

He just nodded.

"Does anyone remember what the room number was?" Danny asked, looking around.

"Room 11B," Bastion answered. Everyone began looking around the halls, searching for the room when the silence in the hall was suddenly broken by a loud, screeching sound.

"What's that sound?" Syrus asked.

"Someone's flat lining," Morgan explained. She pointed ahead of them where doctors and nurses were running into a room.

"Uh, mates, those blokes are running into room 11B…" Jim said.

Jesse inhaled sharply, his face paling and eyes growing wide. Alexis reached out and grabbed his hand, not flinching even as his fingers started to crush hers in a bruising hold; like she told him last night, he can lean on her.

Everyone ran toward the room, seeing that it really was room 11B, and looked inside. They couldn't see around all of the doctors and nurses, but they could make out the light, curly brown hair of the person lying in the bed, whom the doctors were working on resuscitating.

"No," Jesse whispered, visions of his cousin flashing across his eyes.

Alexis squeezed his hand tightly, opening her mouth to try and talk to him when someone else spoke up first,

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone gasped and whirled around, seeing Claire standing behind them. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, small strands around her face, dressed in what looked like green surgeon scrubs. The left leg was cut off above the knee, a white cast wrapped around it; she was balancing on crutches.

"Claire!" Hassleberry gasped. "You're alive!"

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "So are you!" she said in the same excited tone Hassleberry had spoken in. She shook her head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

No one answered; no one could, because no one knew what to say. Jesse dropped Alexis' hand and ran over to Claire, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Oh!" she gasped, dropping the crutches. She wrapped her arms around Jesse, more for support than anything else. "Jesse?"

He didn't say anything, only hugging her tightly, his face in her neck. She looked around his head, giving everyone a confused look.

Axel pointed into the room they were standing in front of. "We thought that was you."

Claire nodded, understanding. She hugged Jesse, hands gently caressing his hair. "Why would you guys think that?" she asked, still looking over Jesse.

"Dr. Yates told us that 11B was your room and that we could come and see you," Syrus explained.

"Who the hell is Dr. Yates?"

"He's Jaden's doctor," Blair said.

"But why would he lie to us and say that this was your room?" Chazz asked.

"He wasn't lying," Claire said.

Jesse pulled back, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at him, arms still around his neck. "That _was _my room, but the nurses moved me in the middle of the night. The girl in there needed to be closer to the nurses' station for this exact reason," she explained. She turned slightly in Jesse's arms and pointed down the hall. "I'm in room 17A now."

"But if that's your new room, why did Dr. Yates tell us about your old room?" Bastion asked.

"Apparently he didn't know I was moved," she answered.

Everyone nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Claire." Axel stepped forward, bending down and picking up a crutch she had dropped; Jim picked up the other one.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.

"Should you be up and around?" he asked.

Instantly, Claire's expression turned into a guilty one. She opened her mouth to answer when a different voice spoke up first.

"There you are, Miss Sato!"

She flinched and everyone else looked up to see a male nurse sprinting down the hall toward them.

He stopped a few feet away from Claire, a disapproving look on his face. "How many times do you have to be told that you can't be on that leg?"

She looked at him. "Dunno, how many times does that make?"

He sighed. "Too many."

"Who are you?" Danny asked, pointing to the nurse.

"Nurse Daniels. I was asked to keep Miss Sato entertained and off of her leg." He glared at Claire, but she just smiled.

"I pity you," Morgan said. "Keeping Claire entertained and still is nearly impossible."

"Nearly?" Danny looked at her. "It _is._"

Claire glared at them. "Jerks."

"All right, Miss Sato. You've had your fun. Time to go back to your room." Nurse Daniels made a move to pick her up. He stopped when Jesse suddenly bent down, sweeping one arm under her legs and picking up her up, holding her in his arms.

"I've got her," Jesse told him. "And I'll keep her entertained, so you can get back to work." He walked around Nurse Daniels without giving him a chance to object. Everyone else followed him.

"Wow, Jesse," Claire said. "You were so assertive." She smirked wickedly and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "It was kind of hot." She nipped his earlobe lightly, leaning back and smiling.

He didn't say anything as he walked into her room and set her down on her bed, dropping down into the chair that was pulled up next to it. He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers.

Claire frowned and looked up at everyone else as they walked into the room. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Off getting information on the accident," Brad said.

"Ah, okay," she said, leaning back against her pillow.

Blair looked at her confused. "Don't you want to know something else?"

Claire looked at her confused. "What else is there to know?"

Blair looked around the room and then back at Claire. "Um, I don't know, maybe where _Jaden _is?"

Claire sat up and pointed out the door. "He's in ICU, Blair. Didn't you know that?"

Blair smacked her forehead.

"I think she meant for you to be wondering where Jaden's at," Chazz said, grabbing Blair's arms as she made a move to smack Claire.

Claire leaned back. "When I woke up at two this morning, Nurse Daniels told me where he was and what happened."

"So you know everything?" Sam asked.

Claire nodded.

"Not everything," Jim said.

Claire looked at him confused.

"Right, you don't know about the big secret," Brad said.

Jesse looked at Claire confused, but her blank gaze was locked on Brad. Jesse covered her tense hand with his, massaging it gently.

"What secret?" she asked.

"About the accident that happened seven years ago in America," Alexis said, sitting down in a chair she pulled up alongside Jesse.

Claire relaxed. "Oh, that. No, I knew about that."

…

"What!" Brad and Sam yelled, causing Claire to flinch back.

"How did you know?" Brad demanded.

"Jaden told me."

"WHAT!" he and Sam screamed again.

"Would you stop yelling!" Claire yelled back.

"Why did Jaden tell _you_?" Sam asked.

Morgan looked a little upset as well. "Are there any secrets between you two?"

Claire looked at her. "How am I supposed to know if Jaden's keeping a secret from me? That's why it's called a damn secret, Morgan!"

"All right, that's enough," Zane ordered, stepping forward. "We're in a hospital, for God's sake. Stop yelling." He shot Sam, Brad, and Morgan a look before turning it toward Claire.

Claire just stared at Zane with a blank look.

"Why did Jay tell you?" Syrus asked, breaking the thick tension in the room.

Claire sighed and looked away from the elder Truesdale to look at the younger one. "Jaden told me more out of reflex than the real need to tell me." She shook her head. "He tried to write it off the second he said it, but it didn't work." She looked at Brad. "That's how I knew."

Everyone grew silent after that.

"Hey, Daddy just texted me," Sam said, looking at her phone.

"What does he want?" Jesse asked.

"Us to come downtown." She frowned and looked at Zane. "Uncle Chris wants us to take a look at the video and see if it will jog our memories."

Everyone looked hesitant, obviously not liking the idea.

"Well," Hassleberry said, standing up. "Let's go get this over with."

Though no one liked it, they stood up and left the room, all saying they'd be back when they were done. Once they were gone, Jesse and Alexis were the only two left with Claire.

After a few minutes of silence, Jesse rose.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked, looking up at him.

He smiled at her. "I'm going to get something to drink from the machines down the hall. I'll be back in just a few minutes." He leaned down, grabbing her chin lightly and tilting her head down so he could press his lips to her forehead. He pulled back after a minute and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Claire sighed and leaned back.

Alexis looked at her. "You know about Jaden's chances."

Claire looked down and nodded. "Yeah; Nurse Daniels explained everything to me when we were playing poker." She smiled. "We betted information, 'cause he didn't want to tell me. I'm a wicked poker player."

Alexis smiled and laughed, stopping after a second as her smile fell into a frown. "Claire, do you think Jaden will pull through?" Alexis asked, tugging at the end of the jacket.

Claire looked at her, a sad look in her eyes. "I hope, Alexis. I know Jaden wouldn't want to leave everyone, especially you, but things like this aren't for us to control."

Alexis frowned and looked down at her hands. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"You can't give up yet, Alexis. No matter what any bird brained doctor says, there's always some kind of chance for recovery."

Alexis just nodded slowly and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around herself and pulling the jacket tighter, smelling Jaden's scent and feeling comforted.

_**xXx**_

_Done! Wow…intense chapter…sorta._

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	10. Next

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Is there a specific reason why you're following me around?" I asked, looking at Winged Kuriboh.

The fuzz ball smiled at me. "So you're not alone."

I frowned and looked away from him. "That's funny."

Winged Kuriboh looked at me confused. "Funny how?"

"I've never felt more alone." I looked at him. "No offence."

He shrugged. "None taken." He looked down the hall, pointing with the tip of his wing. "Look who's at your room."

I turned and looked down the hall, seeing that Winged Kuriboh was pointing to Claire. "Since when was she awake?" I looked up at the clock, seeing that it was a little past three.

"I'm more curious as to whether or not she should be up," Winged Kuriboh said.

I shrugged and continued down the hall, stopping when I was standing next to her. As I studied her, I noticed just how worn out she looked. Her face was pale and she had deep bags underneath her eyes; her hair was pulled back and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. She kept herself upright by balancing on two crutches, her left leg bent back because of the bandages.

"You look like hell, Claire," I said. When she just continued to stare through the window that led into my room, I tried again. "Giving me the silent treatment?"

"Jay, she can't hear you." Winged Kuriboh dropped onto my shoulder. "You're in a coma, remember?"

"Vaguely," I answered, deflating slightly.

He gave me a sad look, moving closer so he pressed himself against my cheek in a comforting manner.

"_I never thought you'd break a promise,_" Claire said suddenly, her voice soft.

I looked at her, frowning.

"What promise?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"The promise I made to my mom after we got back from America after the first accident." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I promised that I wouldn't put her through that torture again." I opened my eyes slowly, looking at Claire sadly. "And I guess I've just broken my first promise."

Winged Kuriboh did some kind of purring sound, almost like a cat, as he rubbed my cheek again.

"_But I guess there are just some things you can't control,_" Claire whispered again, sighing.

"She's right," Winged Kuriboh said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah…you're both right."

"_Miss Sato, you're not supposed to be on that leg,_" a male nurse scolded as he walked over to Claire.

She looked at him. "_You refused to bring me here, so I came here by myself._"

He sighed and bent down, grabbing her up into his arms. He cradled her in one arm as he leaned down and grabbed the two crutches she dropped when he picked her up. "_All right; you've seen him. Now it's time to return to your room and get some sleep._"

"_I don't wanna sleep,_" she said as he walked down the hall, disappearing before I could hear what the nurse said.

I sighed and walked through my door (literally) and did a flip, floating above my empty body. I folded my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling.

Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of my eyes, staring at me. "Are you okay?"

"No." I closed my eyes and turned onto my side. I wasn't sure exactly what happened next. All I knew was it didn't feel like long before Winged Kuriboh was poking me with his wings, waking me up. I blinked and sat up, crossing my legs. "When did I fall asleep?" I looked at Winged Kuriboh.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now. Your friends are here," he said.

I nodded and flipped backwards, going back through my door. Winged Kuriboh led me through the halls to the waiting room, where my parents were talking to some doctor.

"_His condition is still unstable and could change at any moment, so it would be best if the room is empty,_" the doctor said, raising his hand, silencing any further protests. "_It's only for the next twenty-four hours. You can see him tomorrow._"

"If I live that long," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh turned to glare at me, scratching my cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek.

He didn't say anything, looking back at my friends, who were talking to my parents.

"_We'll be back in a couple hours and I'd like to talk to you two as well as Claire, see if you remember anything else,_" Dad said, looking at Alexis and Jesse.

Jesse nodded but Alexis looked away from my parents, toward me.

"What's up, Lex?" I asked, looking at her confused. "Yes, I know she can't hear me," I said before Winged Kuriboh could. I watched as Alexis' eyes grew darker, almost like she was lost in her own little world. Suddenly, she began to fall. "LEX!" I instinctively reached out to grab her, but she passed right through me. I was afraid she would hit the floor, but she didn't.

"_Whoa, Alexis!_" Jesse dropped down and caught Alexis around her waist, pulling her against him before she hit the floor. She blinked and shook her head, looking around confused. Everyone quickly surrounded her and I moved back.

"I wonder what that was about," Winged Kuriboh asked, dropping onto my shoulder.

"Dunno," I whispered, feeling completely useless.

He nudged my cheek with his wing. "Don't feel bad, Jay."

"I'm completely useless, Winged Kuriboh." I looked at him. "What good am I like this?"

He frowned. "Jaden, why do you think you're like this?"

I shrugged and looked back at my friends, seeing they were going down a hall as my parents and uncles left the hospital. "It's my own personal Hell? Some sort of punishment for my selfish deeds?"

"What selfish deeds?" he demanded.

I just sighed and shook my head. "Never mind." I looked at him. "Why am I like this, Winged Kuriboh?"

He frowned. "Sorry, Jay, but is up to you to figure out and decide." And he disappeared.

I frowned and headed down the hall my friends disappeared down. "What does that mean? Figure out and decide?" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. As I tried to figure out what Winged Kuriboh meant, a loud screeching sound interrupted my train of thought. I opened my eyes and looked up. "Someone's flat lining?"

"_Uh, mates, those blokes are running into room 11B…_" Jim said.

I looked at him confused before I looked at Alexis and Jesse. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he clutched it tightly. I frowned. "What's going on?"

"11B is the room they were told Claire was in," Winged Kuriboh said, appearing next to me. He pointed down the hall. "You're friends are going that way; why don't we follow?"

I nodded and hurried down the hall, standing next to Jim and looking inside the room. I couldn't tell for sure who was on the bed.

"_What are you guys doing?_"

I looked behind me, seeing Claire standing there.

"She looks better," I said.

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "I suppose so." He turned back and looked inside the room.

I turned as well, watching as the doctors and nurses tried desperately to revive the girl lying on the bed.

"_But why would he lie to us and say that this was your room?_" Chazz asked.

I turned and looked at my friends.

"_He wasn't lying,_" Claire said.

Jesse pulled back, looking at her. "_What do you mean?_"

She looked up at him, arms around his neck. "_That was my room, but the nurses moved me in the middle of the night. The girl in there needed to be closer to the nurses' station for this exact reason,_" she explained. She turned slightly in Jesse's arms and pointed down the hall. "_I'm in room 17A now._"

I frowned and looked back at the girl. Her body jolted as the doctors used the crash cart on her.

"_Still no pulse, Doctor!_" a nurse said.

"_Quick, give me fifty CCs of adrenaline!_"

The nurse pulled out a syringe, handing it to the doctor. He quickly emptied all of the air and injected the liquid into the girl.

"_Is everything all right in here?_" a male nurse asked, appearing in the room.

A different nurse looked at him, annoyed. "_No, Nurse Daniels, everything is not all right. Aren't you supposed to be entertaining Miss Sato?_"

I looked back at the pair, glancing out in the hall; my friends had disappeared.

"_I was, but she kept running away. Besides, some blue-haired boy took her back to her room and said he'd keep her entertained and that I could get back to work._" He shrugged. "_And the head nurse said I could return to work as soon as her friends and/or family came to visit her._"

The female nurse frowned. "_Okay, fine, get back to work then. We've got everything covered in here._"

"Jay, you might want to see this," Winged Kuriboh said, landing on my shoulder.

I looked at him and he pointed toward the bed. I turned and saw something coming out of the girl. It was pure white and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Her soul," Winged Kuriboh answered.

Something cold clutched my heart as I watched the doctors continue to try and save the girl, the girl who appeared no older than Sam. "Her soul?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid no matter how hard the doctors and nurses try to save her she won't ever open her eyes again."

"_That's it, I'm calling it,_" the doctor said, pulling his stethoscope out of his ears. "_Time of death, 12: 17 P.M._" He sighed. "_She's gone._" He pushed the crash cart back into the corner where it was.

"She's moved on," Winged Kuriboh said.

I stared at the lifeless body, watching as the doctors pulled a sheet over her face. "And I'm next."

_**xXx**_

_Done! I really don't know what to say…_

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	11. Family and Friends

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! _

_Also, I've been getting some reviews from you guys and some of you don't seem to have grasped what this season is about. I've adjusted the genres for this story, so please check them out and re-read the summery. This story is all about Jaden struggling to wake up. This is the final season before the big climactic one aka __Autumntime Love__. _

_Also, I realized that Jaden is acting a little (or a lot) OOC, so I apologize for that. : ( _

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – Three Days Later (Day 6)**

"Here, Lex," Zane said, handing Alexis a bottled water.

She took it and looked up at him. "Thank you, Zane, but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

She sighed and set the water down on the table. "Stop treating me like I'm made of glass and am going to shatter at any moment."

He frowned and sat down next to her. "Lexi, that's not it."

She gave him a disapproving look. "Don't try that, Zane. Everyone has been treating me differently ever since the accident." She looked away from him and down the hall. "Well, mostly everyone."

Jesse walked down the hall, hands in pockets talking with Jim.

"Lexi," Zane said, calling her attention back to him. "You need to see yourself; you look like a wreck and everyone is just worried about you."

"I'm not perfect, Zane, but I'm not going to breakdown every five seconds." She looked at him. "Yes, I'm hurting terribly and yes, sometimes it's too much, but I'm going to lose my mind and temper if everyone here continues to baby me."

Zane raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, you win." He dropped his hands back into his lap and looked at her. "But I wasn't joking when I said you should take a look at yourself." He frowned. "Lex, you look like hell."

She frowned and leaned back against the couch. "I feel like hell, but I don't want to be babied."

He dropped and arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. "I understand, so I won't baby you anymore."

Alexis smiled up at him. "Good."

"Hey, look on the bright side, Alexis," Syrus said, coming to sit by his brother.

Alexis looked around Zane to give Syrus a confused look. "What bright side?"

"At least your brother isn't here."

"_SISSY!_"

Everyone spun around to see Atticus panting in the hospital entryway. Alexis stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"Or…at least he wasn't," Syrus amended, a small smile on his face.

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Zane asked.

Atticus hurried over toward Zane, but he slid to a stop in front of Alexis, dropping down so he was level with her. "Lexi, how are you holding up?"

"Atty, why are you here?" Alexis asked, ignoring her brother's question.

"We heard about Jaden," Aster said, walking into the room. Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"How?" Bastion asked.

Aster sighed and looked at him, stowing his hands in his jacket pockets. "We saw it on the news."

"So we got here as soon as we could," Atticus said. "Now answer my question!"

"Atticus, I'm fine," Alexis insisted.

"You don't need to lie to me, Lexi." He sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them. "I'm here for you."

"He's been crazy ever since we first saw the story on the news." Aster walked over to the group.

"That doesn't surprise me," Chazz said.

Aster sighed and looked at Jesse. "How's Claire?"

"Fine, bored out of her mind, but fine."

"And Jaden?"

Jesse frowned and shook his head. "Not fine."

"And you want me to believe that you're fine?" Atticus demanded, turning back to Alexis.

She frowned. "Atticus, I'm fine."

"No you're not!"

Zane placed his hand on Atticus' shoulder. "Atticus, calm down."

"I will _not _calm down!"

"Yes, you will!" Alexis snapped, yanking her hands from her brother's.

He looked at her in shock. "Lexi…?"

She stood up, forcing Atticus to fall back. "If you'd gotten here a moment sooner, you'd know that I'm sick of being treated like a baby."

He stood up. "Alexis…" He reached out for her but she jerked away and stepped out of his reach.

"You haven't been here, Atticus, so please don't try to comfort me. And please don't try to sound like you understand what's going on, because you don't."

He frowned and looked hurt, but nodded. "Okay, Alexis."

Alexis covered her mouth with her hands and she shuddered slightly, feeling a tight pull in her chest. This whole situation was really getting to her now, and she didn't like it one bit, so she turned around quickly and tried to bolt down the hall toward the bathroom. However, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, into a familiar pair of arms. Her hands locked onto the front of the person's shirt and felt the tight pull instantly loosen and then disappear.

"Better?" Jesse whispered into her ear, as if he knew what his presence did to her.

She nodded and relaxed, hands loosening. "Thanks."

He nodded and moved his from her back to the tops of her arms, rubbing them soothingly as he looked at everyone.

"That was…," Morgan began.

"Interesting," Blair finished. Everyone nodded, staring at the pair.

Jesse remained calm though, turning to look at Aster as his hands continued to rub Alexis' arms in a soothing manner. "How long ago did ya'll hear about the accident?"

Aster shrugged. "It was only two days ago. The anchor talked about how there was a crash involving four teenagers. Three were okay while the fourth was in Intensive Care."

"They mentioned that the one in Intensive Care was Chief Yuki's eldest son," Atticus explained, sitting down next to Zane. "After that we both came rushing over, despite what our managers said."

"How did the both of you end up hearing about the accident at the same time?" Axel asked.

"We were preparing for a tag duel against some new pro hotshots," Aster explained, sighing. "I _was _supposed to be paired up with Zane, but he canceled and withdrew from the duel last minute." He shot a glare in Zane's direction, but the elder Truesdale merely shrugged it off.

"I thought you said you had some time off?" Sam asked.

"I did." He looked at her. "After I took it off."

Before Sam or anyone else could say anything, the door slid open and another familiar pair came rushing in.

"Where's Jay?"

"Chumley!" Syrus gasped, standing up quickly.

The koala loving duelist looked at the small blunet. "Hey, Sy."

"What are you doing here?" Bastion asked.

"And with Pegasus no less!" Hassleberry added.

"We're here to see how Jaden-boy is," Pegasus answered, stepping forward and placing a hand on Chumley's shoulder.

"What? Did someone send out invitations or something?" Chazz asked, looking around.

"Zip it, Rich Boy **(1)**," Danny snapped, shoving Chazz out of his chair.

Pegasus chuckled. "My, that brings back memories." He looked up and smiled. "Speaking of memories, hello there, Jesse-boy."

Jesse smiled back at Pegasus. "Hey, Pegasus."

"I see the two of you are okay. I'm glad," he said.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"How is Jay though? Last we knew he was in Intensive Care," Chumley said.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, he's not any better."

Chumley deflated slightly. "Oh, this totally isn't licious."

"You can say that again, Mate," Jim said.

"This totally isn't licious," Chumley repeated.

"That isn't what he meant, Idiot!" Chazz snapped.

"Knock it off, Chazz," Zane said.

The Princeton turned to say something to Zane when someone else spoke up.

"Wow, you're moving on fast, Alexis."

Morgan groaned and turned around, eyes hard. "Brook."

Everyone turned to see the one and only Brook standing a few feet away from Alexis and Jesse, her eyebrow raised.

"Jaden's not even dead yet and you're already making moves on his brother; not cool."

Alexis glared at Brook, her hands tightening on Jesse's shirt. "Jesse isn't Jaden's brother."

Brook shrugged. "That doesn't make it any less skanky."

"And you'd know all about skanky, wouldn't you?" Morgan asked, glaring at Brook.

The blonde glared right back at the brunette.

"Why are you even here?" Danny asked.

"I'm here to see Jaden," Brook answered.

Sam jumped up. "Like I'll let you anywhere near my cousin you whore!"

Pegasus covered his mouth. "Oh dear."

"You get used to it," Aster said, looking at him.

"Sorry, Sweetcheeks, but I've already been near your cousin. We've been very close," Brook said.

"You _snuck _into the ICU?" Chelsea gasped.

Brook made a face. "No; they wouldn't let me in the ICU."

"Glad to know there are some smart people at the hospital," Blair said, earning a glare from the city's most popular girl.

"What I meant, Sami-baby, was that Jaden and I were very close at one time," Brook said, looking back at Sam.

"Don't call me that," Sam snarled, glaring at Brook, who just smiled.

"And what do you mean that you and Jaden were very close at one time?" Alexis asked, stepping away from Jesse.

Brook looked at her, smiling. "Please, don't tell me you thought that you were Jaden's first girlfriend."

…

…

…

"What?" Morgan said slowly, figuring out what Brook was implying.

Brook looked at her, smiling. "That's right, Morgan. Jaden and I used to date."

…

…

…

"_**What?**_" Danny, Morgan, and Sam yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Claire asked, walking over to the group using crutches.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Jesse asked, rushing over to her.

She pouted up at him. "I got lonely."

"Wow, Alexis, you're making a move on Jaden's best friend's boyfriend? Nice," Brook said.

Claire snapped a glare at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Brook gave Claire her most charming smile. "You should have shown up sooner, Claire-bear; then you would have seen Alexis wrapped up in your boyfriend's arms."

Alexis glared at Brook.

"Friends comfort friends, Brook; not everything between a boy and a girl has romantic feelings," Claire said.

Brook just shrugged. "Whateve, but those are exactly the type of feelings that happen between Jaden and me."

"What?"

"Brook, you're a lying fucking whore. It's a damn good thing we're in a hospital because you're going to need one when I'm through with you!" Morgan growled, preparing to launch herself at the blonde. Mark grabbed her and held her back though.

"Hold it!" Claire held her hands up, trying to keep peace between everyone. Her crutches fell to the ground, nearly making her fall over; Jesse grabbed her around the waist to keep her upright. Her hands curled around his as she looked up at everyone. "What on earth are you guys talking about?"

"Brook is claiming that she dated Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed.

Claire looked at him confused. "You guys _still _don't know about that?"

…

…

…

"_YOU MEAN THEY REALLY DATED!_" everyone yelled at Claire, who actually jumped in surprise.

"Geez, guys, we're in a hospital. Indoor voices please," Claire said, shaking her head.

"Claire, they really dated?" Alexis asked, sounding surprised.

Claire looked at her and nodded. "Yeah." She made a face. "Sadly, Brook isn't lying." She shrugged. "Jaden and her went on a couple dates just before he went to Duel Academy." She looked at Alexis, and the Obelisk knew what Claire was making sure she knew.

"That's right." Brook flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I was Jaden's first love."

Claire and Alexis both stifled their abrupt laughter, covering their mouths.

Brook glared at both of them. "What's so funny?"

Claire pointed at her. "You."

"Why?"

Alexis shook her head. "For thinking that you were Jaden's first love."

Everyone minus Claire looked at the young Rhodes in confusion.

"What do you mean, Lexi?" Atticus asked.

Alexis smiled and pointed at Claire. "Jaden dated Claire long before he dated Brook."

…

…

…

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

Claire threw her crutches at them. "Stop yelling or you'll be kicked out!"

Brook pointed at her. "_You _used to date Jaden?"

Claire looked at her like she was an idiot. "Weren't you the one who gave Alexis that picture of Jaden and me at the Winter Ball?"

Brook's face paled. "I-I…I didn't think that meant you guys _dated_!"

"You took a picture of them _kissing _and you didn't think they were **dating**?" Alexis asked, folding the backs of her hands against her hips.

Brook opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding to keep it shut.

"You just thought we were friends with benefits, didn't you?" Claire asked, glaring at Brook.

Brook smiled softly at her. "It didn't surprise me; in fact, I suspected it long before I took that picture."

"Easy," Jesse said, arms moving up and locking around Claire's torso as he pulled her back against his chest to keep her from attacking Brook.

"Babe, let's go!" Gary yelled from the exit down the hall.

Brook turned and looked at everyone. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

When she turned, Claire spoke up. "Brook."

The blonde stopped and looked at Claire over her shoulder. "What?"

"You may have dated Jaden, but it was for barely two months and you weren't his first girlfriend or his final one." Claire smiled. "There's absolutely nothing memorable about your time together, so you might as well figure it out and give up on him because he's never falling into your trap again."

Brook's face paled and she pressed her lips tightly together. Her eyes were blazing, but she turned around and stormed over to Gary, who took her arm and escorted her out of the hospital.

Alexis looked at Claire, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Why didn't Jaden tell me?"

Claire looked at her. "Jaden didn't tell anyone."

"He told you!" Brad yelled.

"By mistake; he accidently let it slip that he was going to be late for a date with Brook while we were talking on the phone." She sighed and shook her head.

"I have just lost all of my respect for that man," Morgan said slowly.

"Well, get it back fast, because Jaden just went on a few dates with her. They never kissed and they barely held hands." Claire glared at her. "Jaden's always been too nice. Besides, he doesn't even really consider her an ex-girlfriend; they went on…like four dates."

Everyone grew silent, chewing over the new information about their Slifer friend, when suddenly Kara came running into the room.

"BRAD!" she screamed, throwing herself onto her brother.

"Kara, what's wrong?" He dropped onto his knees so he was level with her.

"I saw Aunt Lauren and Uncle Chris talking with Dr. Yates!"

"So?" Blair asked.

"They were signing some forms!"

"They've been doing that a lot lately, Sis." Brad stood up.

Kara jerked him back down. "They were signing forms giving Dr. Yates permission to take Jaden off life support!"

Everyone froze and turned to stare at Kara with wide eyes.

"What?" Syrus squeaked.

Alexis pressed her hand over her mouth, hand reaching out and grabbing Jesse's arm. His hand moved to her elbow to keep her from collapsing.

Kara nodded rapidly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her brother's arms. "They're going to take him off life support! You have to stop them, Brad! You have to!" She started to fall then but stopped when Chelsea grabbed her and led her over to the couch.

Brad was slowly shaking his head, trying to figure out everything.

"Why are we standing here?" Chumley demanded. Everyone looked at him. He started running toward the ICU, turning around to look at everyone. "Come on, guys! Hurry!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when _Chumley_ is telling the rest of us to hurry up," Syrus said, running after they're old friend. Everyone soon followed after them, leaving Chelsea and Kara on the couch while Jesse, Alexis, Claire, and Pegasus stood around.

"Hurry up, you two. You guys will probably be the only ones able to stop Mom and Dad," Claire said, looking at Jesse and Alexis.

"We'll all go," Jesse said, leaning down to pick Claire up.

"No, I have to get back to my room; my doctor will have a fit if I'm not there soon." She looked at him. "Now hurry!"

"How will you get back?" Alexis asked.

"I'll help her," Pegasus said, taking Claire's arms and pulling her back from Jesse.

"I'll be fine, now hurry up before it's too late!" Claire ordered.

Jesse and Alexis nodded, running toward the ICU, hoping they'd make it in time to stop Chris and Lauren from ending their son's life.

_**xXx**_

…_Weird…Drama…BROOK!_

_And yes, I brought Chumley back for this season because I wanted to! I've been watching YuGiOh GX lately online and I realized how much I missed Chumley. ; )_

_Anyway, review! _

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	12. Better This Way

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – Three Days Later (Day 6)**

"Jaden, why are we just sitting here?" Winged Kuriboh asked, poking my cheek with the tip of his wing.

I sighed and looked away from Alexis and at him. "What else am I supposed to do?" I frowned. "I can't wake up and no one besides you can hear me." I looked away from him and stared at Alexis, who looked pale, broken, and tired. "I can't even comfort my own girlfriend, even though I'm the one that's hurting her this way."

"Jay…" Winged Kuriboh sounded like he was about to try and talk me out of my depression, but he was cut off by a familiar figure running into the room.

"_SISSY!_"

I looked up and saw Atticus panting in the entrance way. "Atticus? What is he doing here?"

"_Atticus, what are you doing here?_" Zane asked.

"That's what I just asked," I said, looking at him.

"Remember, Jaden, they can't hear you," Winged Kuriboh said for the thousandth time.

I frowned and shook my head. "I'm never going to get used to that," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh rubbed his head against my cheek.

"_We heard about Jaden,_" Aster said, walking into the room.

"How?" I asked, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"_We saw it on the news,_" Aster answered Bastion, who also asked how.

I frowned. "It's on the news?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Jaden. Of course this would be a huge news story." Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "You are the chief's son after all."

"Good to know my life and the pain and suffering of my friends and family is great news," I snapped, standing up.

Winged Kuriboh flew off my shoulder, dropping into my hair and nestling in. "Calm down, Jaden. I know you're distressed, but you've got to remain calm."

"How can I keep calm?" I made a move to punch the wall but I stopped when I realized that I would have just gone through. "I'm hurting everyone around me and I can't do a damn thing!"

"_You haven't been here, Atticus, so please don't try to comfort me. And please don't try to sound like you understand what's going on, because you don't._" Alexis' voice made me turn around to see her standing and glaring at a shocked Atticus.

"See? Look what I'm doing," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh dug his claws lightly into my scalp. "This isn't your fault, Jaden. You have no control over any of this."

"Just because I can't control it doesn't mean it isn't my fault." I clenched my hands into fists as I watched Alexis nearly breakdown, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm hurting everyone, especially Alexis." I watched her spin around and try to bolt down the hall, but she didn't get very far. Jesse grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms. I could tell that she was instantly calm, and a weird feeling coursed through me. "And I can't even comfort her."

"You're right, you can't, but that isn't your fault." Winged Kuriboh jumped out of my hair and flew down in front of my face, poking the tip of my nose with his claw. "What happened to you is horrible, but it's not your fault. This is just a freak accident."

"A freak accident that is hurting everyone around me." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"_Where's Jay?_"

My eyes snapped open and I looked up, gasping, "Chumley!" Sure enough, Chumley was standing there, gasping for breath, with Pegasus standing next to him.

"You have good friends," Winged Kuriboh said.

I frowned. "Yeah, I know."

He looked at me confused. "Why do you sound so sad, Jay?"

"Because now I'm hurting more of my friends." I shook my head slowly. "Now more of my friends will be here at the hospital, just waiting for me to wake up." I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing my friends talking. "If I wake up."

Winged Kuriboh frowned but stayed quiet, choosing to nestle in my hair again instead.

"_How is Jay though? Last we knew he was in Intensive Care,_" Chumley said.

Syrus nodded. "_Yeah, he's not any better._"

Chumley deflated slightly. "_Oh, this totally isn't licious._"

I frowned and sat down on the ground, placing my head in my hands. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more, Chum."

"_Wow, you're moving on fast, Alexis._"

My head snapped up at the sound of Brook's voice. She was standing just a few feet away from Alexis and Jesse, dressed like…like Brook.

I stood up quickly, so quickly that I ended up flipping off of the floor and flailing around uselessly in the air for a moment before I finally righted myself. "What is Brook doing here?" I demanded, staring down at everyone with wide eyes.

"_Jaden's not even dead yet and you're already making moves on his brother; not cool,_" Brook said, looking Jesse and Alexis up and down.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Jesse isn't Jaden's brother,_" Alexis said, glaring at Brook.

Brook shrugged. "_That doesn't make it any less skanky._"

"Why are you even here?" I demanded.

"She can't hear you," Winged Kuriboh said again.

I frowned. "Yeah, I know."

"_Why are you even here?_" Danny asked.

"_I'm here to see Jaden,_" Brook answered.

Sam jumped up. "_Like I'll let you anywhere near my cousin you whore!_"

Pegasus covered his mouth. "_Oh dear._"

"_You get used to it,_" Aster said, looking at him.

"Sadly you do," I agreed, sighing.

Winged Kuriboh rolled out of my hair and flew in front of me. "Your friends and family has never really gotten along with Brook, have they?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why?"

"Plenty of reasons, mainly the way she treats others, especially Claire and Morgan." I frowned. "She's always been more vicious toward the girls who were close to me."

"Why?"

I looked at him. "Probably because she's always been interested in me."

"_Please, don't tell me you thought that you were Jaden's first girlfriend,_" Brook said, smiling at Alexis.

My eyes grew wide and I flipped around, looking down at everyone. "What! Brook, what are you doing?"

"_What?_" Morgan said slowly, figuring out what Brook was implying.

Brook looked at her, smiling. "_That's right, Morgan. Jaden and I used to date._"

I gasped. "BROOK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED! I'M ON LIFE SUPPORT!" I flipped down. "MORGAN WILL _KILL ME_!"

"You dated her?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "Well…not…technically…"

"What does that mean?"

I frowned and looked away from him, perking up slightly when I saw that Claire had joined the group.

"_Hold it!_" Claire held her hands up, trying to keep peace between everyone. Her crutches fell to the ground, nearly making her fall over; Jesse grabbed her around the waist to keep her upright. Her hands curled around his as she looked up at everyone. "_What on earth are you guys talking about?_"

"_Brook is __claiming__ that she dated Jaden!_" Syrus exclaimed.

Claire looked at him confused. "_You guys _still_ don't know about that?_"

When everyone grew silent, I buried my face in my hands. "This is just perfect."

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my face soothingly. "It's okay, Jaden."

"_That's right; I was Jaden's first love,_" Brook said. I raised my head up and looked at her; she was glaring at Alexis and Claire. "_What's so funny?_"

Claire pointed at her. "_You._"

"_Why?_"

Alexis shook her head. "_For thinking that you were Jaden's first love._"

My eyes grew wide and I jumped up. "_What!_"

"_What do you mean, Lexi?_" Atticus asked.

Alexis smiled and pointed at Claire. "_Jaden dated Claire long before he dated Brook._"

I let out a startled cough, staring at Alexis with wide eyes. "How…when…I…WHAT!"

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "Look at the playa' play."

I glared at him, rubbing my face with my hands, which I knew was bright red. "Not funny."

He smiled anyway. I just looked away from him and back at my friends.

Brook pointed at Claire. "_**You**__ used to date Jaden?_"

Claire looked at her like she was an idiot. "_Weren't you the one who gave Alexis that picture of Jaden and me at the Winter Ball?_"

I looked at her confused. "What picture?" I looked at Alexis, who was looking at Brook confused.

"_You took a picture of them __**kissing**__ and you didn't think they were __**dating**__?_" Alexis asked, folding the backs of her hands against her hips.

"She _what_?" I stared at Brook, who was struggling to come up with a comeback. "You took a picture of Claire and me _kissing_ and kept it all these years and gave it to my **girlfriend**? That's low!"

"Maybe you two shouldn't have been kissing in a place where she could take a picture," Winged Kuriboh offered.

I frowned. "Claire and I kept our relationship a secret from everyone; no one knew about, even after we ended it." I folded my arms across my chest. "I don't even know where Brook could have taken the picture."

"Somewhere obviously not private," Winged Kuriboh said.

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess what's done is done." I smiled softly and looked at Claire, who was glaring at Brook. "And I don't regret it for a second."

Winged Kuriboh smiled and nuzzled my cheek lovingly. "I'm sure she doesn't either."

"_Brook,_" Claire called to the blonde, who had turned to leave.

Brook stopped and looked at Claire over her shoulder. "_What?_"

"_You may have dated Jaden, but it was for barely two months and you weren't his first girlfriend or his final one._" Claire smiled. "_There's absolutely nothing memorable about your time together, so you might as well figure it out and give up on him because he's never falling into your trap again._"

I smiled. "Thanks, Claire."

"She's a good friend," Winged Kuriboh said, dropping to rest on my arms which were still folded across my chest.

"Yeah."

"_Why didn't Jaden tell me?_" Alexis asked as she looked at Claire confused. I was surprised when I realized that she didn't sound hurt or betrayed, simply curious as to why I kept it a secret.

Claire looked at her. "_Jaden didn't tell anyone._"

"_He told you!_" Brad yelled.

I frowned. "I didn't mean to."

"_By mistake; he accidently let it slip that he was going to be late for a date with Brook while we were talking on the phone._" She sighed and shook her head.

"_I have just lost all of my respect for that man,_" Morgan said slowly.

I flinched and looked down. "Great, just perfect."

"_Well, get it back fast, because Jaden just went on a few dates with her. They never kissed and they barely held hands,_" Claire said. I looked up to see her glaring at Morgan. "_Jaden's always been too nice. Besides, he doesn't even really consider her an ex-girlfriend; they went on…like four dates._"

I looked at my friends, seeing that they'd all grown quiet. I knew that if and when I ever woke up I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Winged Kuriboh looked up at me from his place in my arms.

"Yeah…maybe," I whispered, frowning.

"_BRAD!_" Kara screamed, suddenly running into the room and throwing herself onto her brother.

"What's wrong with Kara?" I wondered, looking at her confused.

"_Kara, what's wrong?_" Brad asked, dropping to his knees so he was level with her.

"_I saw Aunt Lauren and Uncle Chris talking with Dr. Yates!_" she said.

"_So?_" Blair asked.

"_They were signing some forms!_"

"I don't think I like the sound of that," I whispered, seeing Brad standing up.

Kara jerked him back down. "_They were signing forms giving Dr. Yates permission to take Jaden off life support!_"

My chest felt tight as I gasped, falling to my knees because I could no longer feel my legs. "Take me off life support?"

Winged Kuriboh flew out of my arms and got right in my face. "Let's go see what they're doing, Jaden. Kara might have gotten wrong."

I nodded slowly and followed him. We found my parents sitting in Dr. Yates office alone. Mom had a clipboard with papers on it in her hands, which were shaking. Dad was rubbing her shoulders.

"_Sweetheart, I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but we have to think of what Jaden would want._" He moved his hands to cover his wife's, squeezing them tightly. "_Jaden wouldn't want everyone to spend their lives here at the hospital. Dr. Yates said that Jaden's brain function hasn't increased and, given his history, there is almost no chance that he'll recover._"

"_I know, I know._" Tears streamed down my mom's cheeks, making guilt coil in my gut.

"_Please, Honey, sign the forms. It's what Jaden would want,_" Dad said.

Mom just kept nodding, but the pen in her hand didn't move. Dad moved his hand from hers and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"My dad's right," I whispered.

"Jaden." Winged Kuriboh gasped, startled.

"It's better this way. My dad's right, I don't want to make everyone suffer just in case I might wake up someday." I sighed and walked over to Mom, placing my hand over her quivering one. "Mom, it's okay. Go ahead and sign the form; I don't want you guys to spend the rest of your lives in this hospital."

Mom looked up and, for a split second, I thought she was looking at me. After a moment, she looked down and signed the form, though her signature was still illegible.

"_This is for the best,_" Dad whispered as Dr. Yates came back into the room.

"_You're doing the right thing, Dr. Yuki,_" Dr. Yates said, taking the form.

Mom nodded slowly, wrapping her now free arms around herself. Dad helped her stand up and escorted her out of the room, following Dr. Yates.

I sat down on the ground, an unusual feeling filling me. "So," I said after a minute. "I guess I'm never going to wake up."

Winged Kuriboh looked upset, falling down into my lap. "Jaden, are you sure?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

I nodded. "It's better this way."

"For who?"

I looked down at my furry friend, a small, sad smile on my face, running my hand over his furry head softly. "Good question."

_**xXx**_

_OMG! Jaden's going to be taken off life support and he's okay with it!_

_Review and you'll see what happens next!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	13. Always Be There

_Holy crap! I thought I updated this! CRAP! So sorry guys, I really thought I updated this. It's been a super crazy few days. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry again! :(_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter the ICU," a male nurse said, keeping everyone from entering the room.

"But we're family! You _have _to let us through!" Sam cried.

The nurse shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Jaden's parents have requested that we let no one else enter the room and we shall honor their requests."

"But that isn't right! You have to let us through! We have to stop them before they make a huge mistake!" Syrus said.

"I'm sorry." The nurse kept pushing them back. "You can't go through."

Jesse and Alexis rushed over to the group, running toward the front. The nurse looked at them startled. He stared at Jesse, asking, "Are you Jaden Yuki's twin?"

Jesse looked at him. "If I said yes, will you let me through?"

The nurse frowned and looked at his partner; he was shaking his head. "No; we're not to let anyone through."

"Through where?" Mike asked, walking toward the group with Jake.

Sam whirled around. "Daddy, Uncle Chris and Aunt Lauren are taking Jaden off of life support!"

The men gasped.

"They're _what_?" Jake asked. He and Mike spun around and tried to shove past the nurses but they stopped them.

"Sirs, we can't let you through! The parents of Jaden have requested that they be left alone with their son!"

Jake glared at them. "We have to get through and stop our brother before he makes the biggest mistake of his life!"

"They've already made their decision!" the male nurse snapped, his partner shoving Jake back. "Jaden Yuki will be taken off of life support!"

Everyone started arguing, except Jesse and Alexis. Alexis just covered her ears with her hands, closing her eyes as she tried to keep the noise out. Jesse frowned and her and rubbed her arms softly before covering her hands with his to help keep the sound out; she leaned back against him as she fought of the sinking feeling that was consuming her. She opened her eyes to see that everyone was about to start a riot with the two male nurses when Chris suddenly appeared. Everyone quickly fell silent as they watched him stagger down the hall, his hand covering his mouth as he kept shaking his head.

"BRO!" Jake yelled, waving his arms.

Chris looked up and saw everyone. He dropped his hand and walked over to them; he looked at the nurses. "Thank you; you can go back to work." His voice was hallow.

They looked hesitant but nodded and walked away.

"Chris, what happened?" Zane asked the minute the nurses were out of ear shot.

Chris slowly looked at them; he looked broken. "We took Jaden off life support."

Everyone gasped. Alexis couldn't feel her legs and she began to fall; Jesse's arms locked around her to keep her up and supported, but even his arms couldn't stop the impossible pain that was consuming her.

"But…he's not dead," Chris continued. Everyone looked up at him slowly.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

Chris shook his head slowly. "What I mean is Jaden started breathing on his own!" He staggered back until he hit the wall and slid to the floor, his face in his hands. Jake and Mike immediately went to comfort their brother, helping him up and out of the hall leading to the ICU.

"I don't understand," Syrus said, looking around. "Isn't Jaden breathing on his own a good thing?"

"No, Sy," Zane said.

"Why?"

"Because now there's nothing to do." Zane looked at his little brother. "No matter how much time passes, no matter how many things change, if Jaden doesn't wake up, he'll be that way forever."

"They can't end his life now," Axel said slowly, looking at Syrus. "They'd be murdering him, and they can't do that."

"Unless Jaden dies on his own or wakes up, he'll always be the way he is," Jim said. Everyone grew silent, absorbing the information.

"So…Jaden's going to live?" Hassleberry asked slowly.

Chazz glared at him, but it wasn't as strong or menacing as his normal glares. "If you call being like that living, then yes, Dino-brain, he's going to live."

"I gotta get out of here," Blair said, turning around.

"Yeah, me too," Syrus said, sniffing and rubbing tears out of his eyes. Zane squeezed his brother's shoulder and led him out of the hall, Sam hanging onto his arm. Everyone followed them until only Jesse and Alexis were standing in the hall.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked softly, releasing his hold on Alexis' torso.

"I don't know," she whispered. Slowly, she turned around and looked at him. "I want to go talk to Lauren alone."

Jesse nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Okay, I'll be in Claire's room. When you're done, how about we go get some coffee when you're done?"

She nodded and smiled. "That'd be nice; thanks."

He smiled softly and turned around, waving goodbye as he went down the hall and disappeared. Alexis found herself smiling after him, feeling gratitude fill her. This whole situation was difficult on her, but Jesse always seemed to be right there, ready to take care of her and keep her calm. And she'd never be able to find the way to thank him or repay him, her feelings were beyond words. Still, something told her he knew which is why he did it.

Alexis sighed and turned around, heading down the hall toward Jaden's room. She found the familiar door and walked inside, making sure to keep quiet. She looked up and saw Lauren sitting in a chair at her son's bedside, clutching his hand tightly in both of hers. He still looked broken, but the tube that was breathing for him was out of his mouth; now there was a simple piece of tubing taped beneath his nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before Chris and I made our decision, Alexis," Lauren said without turning around.

Alexis just folded her hands behind her back, looking away from Jaden to Lauren. "This decision had nothing to do with me."

Lauren shook her head, rubbing Jaden's hand absentmindedly. "It had everything to do with you, Alexis, and I'm still sorry." She turned around and looked at Alexis. "But you probably would have been the only one to stop me from doing it." Tears pooled in her eyes, biting her trembling lower lip. "But… Jaden wouldn't have wanted us to stay here and his odds are practically nonexistent."

Alexis nodded and fingered the hem of her-Jaden's-blazer. "You're right, Lauren."

Lauren looked at Alexis. "I didn't want to, but I had a feeling that Jaden was telling me it was okay."

Alexis nodded again and looked at Jaden. "He probably was." She walked over and kissed the top of Lauren's head. "It's okay." Alexis rubbed her shoulders. "Jaden just always wants to be there…to be here."

Lauren started crying again and Alexis just held her, feeling as if someone was watching her.

_**xXx**_

_Yes, Jaden lives…sort of…_

_Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	14. Flashes

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

_Also, because I was late the week of Thanksgiving, expect updates on Tuesday instead of Thursday from now on; just so you guys know. : )_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – Two Days Later (Day 8)**

"I'm sick of this game!" Chazz snapped, throwing his hand of cards down on the floor. Everyone looked blankly at him; he was glaring at the cards on the floor. "And I'm sick spending the day at the hospital! What's the point?"

"What do you think the point is, Chazz?" Blair demanded. "We're here for Jaden!"

"Newsflash, Blair, we can't even get in to see Jaden! The only ones who can see him are family. Alexis is the only one who's managed to sneak past the doctors and get in!"

Claire threw a pillow at Chazz's face. "Chill out and quit yelling." She leaned back against Jesse, picking up his hand and linking their fingers. "But." She looked up at everyone. "He's right."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

She sighed. "Jaden wouldn't want you guys to be wasting your Spring Break here at the hospital."

"But Chumley, Atticus, and I came here to visit Jaden," Aster said, looking up at her.

She just frowned at him. "Doesn't matter; spending the each and every day here won't change anything, no matter your reason for coming."

"But what can we go do?" Hassleberry looked at her. "Without feeling guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" Alexis asked. "What happened isn't anything to feel guilty about. We had no control, period."

Everyone looked away from her, guilty.

"Besides, sitting here with me isn't any better when I'm really not the one you guys want to see," Claire added. "Just go out and at least try to have a little fun; for Jaden."

"I hate that you're right," Atticus said, standing up. Everyone but Jesse and Alexis followed his lead.

"But I don't want to go for the entire day," Bastion said.

"Then go to a movie; Morgan's there working and gets off in a few hours." Claire smiled. "Go see one movie and then you guys can all come back; just get out of the hospital."

"All right," Zane said, looking at her. "We'll be back in a few hours then."

Claire nodded and sat back.

"Are you coming, Mate?" Jim asked, looking at Jesse.

"No," Jesse answered, shaking his head. "I'm gonna stay here with Claire." He pressed his finger to her lips, as she opened her mouth to object. "And that's final," he said, looking her in the eye. She frowned but nodded.

"What about you, Sissy?" Atticus asked.

"I'm staying." Alexis looked at her brother, smiling. "I'm not up for a movie."

Atticus, frowning, nodded and followed Jim out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Both of you should have gone," Claire muttered.

Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned back, dropping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. "I didn't want to and neither did Alexis."

Claire frowned. "Still."

Jesse just sighed and shook his head.

"Actually, Claire, the reason I didn't go with them is because I wanted to talk to you about something," Alexis said, walking over to the bed.

Claire looked at her confused and, seeing the look in her eyes, sat up to pat the bed. "Okay, take a seat."

Alexis pulled herself up onto the bed, folding her legs around her.

"What's on your mind?" Claire asked, looking at Alexis, who was staring down at her hands as she wrung them; Claire sighed. "You want to know why Jaden went out with Brook, am I right?"

Alexis nodded mutely.

Claire sighed again, leaning back and pulling Jesse's arms around her waist so she could hold both of his hands. "Brook tricked him, which isn't difficult sense it's Jaden."

"How'd she trick him?" Jesse asked, pushing his fingers back against Claire's.

"She did that one thing when you ask a lot of obviously yes questions." She sighed. "And Jaden was too nice to take his answer back." She looked up from hers and Jesse's hands to see Alexis looking at her. "And apparently it wasn't that bad, the date. Brook wasn't…Brook. She was actually nice and dressed…conservative I should say."

"So that's why they went on a few more dates?" Alexis asked.

Claire nodded. "Yes, but it was three more I think before Jaden finally realized that Brook really wasn't that good for him."

"What made him realize that?"

"He got accepted into Duel Academy."

Alexis' eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Claire smiled. "She didn't like that he was going to leave for an entire school year, so when she found out that he was, she gave him an ultimatum."

"What kind of ultimatum?" Jesse asked, resting his chin on Claire's shoulder.

She leaned her head lightly against his, still looking at Alexis. "She told him it was either Duel Academy or her."

"And he chose Duel Academy," Alexis answered.

Claire smiled and nodded. "According to him, Brook was getting extremely possessive, so telling her no wasn't that difficult." She sighed and leaned more against Jesse, eyes still on Alexis. "Brook was less than pleased and tried to get him to stay by threatening to tell the school about their 'relationship'." Claire used air quotes around the last word.

Alexis looked at her confused. "Why would that be a threat?"

"They kept it secret, Alexis. That's why no one knew. And, like I told Brook, Jaden never really considered it a relationship. They went on a few dates, she got possessive, and he ended it. End of story." Claire shrugged.

Alexis frowned. "End of story?"

Claire shrugged again, closing her eyes and resting her head on Jesse's shoulder. "As far as I know; Jaden would be better suited to answer all your questions on his fling with Brook." She yawned.

"I don't think he'd tell me anything," Alexis whispered.

Claire reached her good foot out beneath the blanket to nudge Alexis with it. She opened one of her eyes slightly, looking at her. "He'd tell you everything, Lex. The reason he didn't mention anything before about Brook is because he was ashamed that he fell into her trap."

Alexis frowned. "But last summer we were here, Jaden said he and Brook never dated. Why would he lie?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Claire asked. "Jaden never thought they dated, never considered her a girlfriend. They went on a couple dates, Alexis, that's all. Jaden will tell you everything, even if I have to beat it out of him." Claire yawned again.

Jesse stroked her hair softly, turning to kiss her forehead. He didn't say anything and neither did Alexis as Claire fell asleep in just a few minutes. When all they could hear was her even breathing, Alexis spoke up.

"Is it bad that I don't feel angry at Jaden for keeping this from me?" She looked at Jesse, seeing him smile and shake his head. "Why?"

"It shows that you're a good and trusting person." His smile turned wicked. "Besides, I'm sure there are a few boyfriends you're still keeping from him."

Alexis flushed and kicked him lightly, causing him to laugh. Claire murmured something and slid down, resting her head against Jesse's chest. Both Jesse and Alexis smiled softly at her.

"Knock, knock."

Jesse and Alexis looked up to see Lauren walking into the room. She looked to see the trio sitting on the bed, Claire asleep; and she smiled. "Glad to see she's sleeping." Lauren closed the door and walked over to the bed. "Where is everyone else?" She looked around the room.

"They went to the movies," Jesse answered. "They wanted to get out of the hospital sense they couldn't go see Jaden."

"Actually that's why I'm here," Lauren said, looking at them. "I've talked to Dr. Yates and he's making arrangements for everyone to be able to see Jaden."

"Really?" Alexis smiled softly. "That's amazing."

Lauren smiled as well. "Only three can go in at a time though." She frowned and smoothed Claire's hair down. When she lifted her hand, Claire shifted slightly, a little restless, against Jesse; her face twisted into a softly annoyed expression. Lauren smoothed her hair down again, looking back at Alexis and Jesse. "Will you guys let them know? I have to go talk to Chris and we won't be back till tonight to take you guys home."

"Sure," Jesse said. "But what do you have to talk about?"

Lauren sighed and dropped her hand. "I want to help Chris with the investigation, which is going nowhere." She sighed again and shook her head. "Anyway, I'll see you two later." She waved at them before leaving, closing the door softly.

"Nowhere?" Alexis murmured her eyes darkening as she stared at the door. Darkness flashed across her vision, bright lights breaking it as she was deafened by squealing tires. She knew instantly she was reliving the accident, something that had been happening too often lately. Still, she made sure to keep going, hoping no one would break her concentration. Something kept nagging in the back of her mind whenever someone mentioned the accident, telling her she knew something that was important.

Suddenly, for a split second, she saw past the bright headlights of the other car. Her vacant and startled eyes locked with a familiar pair; the eyes of the driver.

She gasped and was thrown from the scene of the crash, blinking and staring into worried emerald eyes. "Jesse?"

"Lex, what's going on with you lately? You've been spacing out an awful lot," Jesse said, helping her sit up as she'd fallen back against him.

"Jesse." She looked at him. "I think I saw the man who caused the accident."

He gasped, looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

She frowned and shook her head. "No, but I keep getting these weird images whenever someone mentions the accident and just now I could have sworn that I locked eyes with the driver." She groaned and pressed her fingers to her temples. "Now my head is killing me."

"Okay, come on then," Jesse said, getting out of the bed and helping her up.

Alexis looked to see Claire sound asleep. "Are you sure?" Alexis looked at Jesse worried.

He smiled at her, arm around her as his hands held each of her arms in case she fell; she could feel his cast against her wrist. "She won't wake up anytime soon; she's pretty drugged up. Let's go get something to eat and you can tell me all about your weird flashes."

Alexis smiled at him, nodding. "Thank you."

He just nodded and led her out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

_**xXx**_

Beeping filled the sterile hospital room, the only sound breaking the grating silence. Brad Yuki looked down at his older cousin, who lay broken in the hospital bed before him. They were alone, and for some reason Brad felt nervous. His cousin was in a coma and couldn't possibly hear him, and Brad needed to say something important. Yet the words eluded him, which annoyed him, so he just started talking with the first words that came to mind.

"So…" Brad cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Looks like you're still the center of attention." He frowned. "Like always." Brad looked away from his cousin's peaceful face, staring down at his feet as he absentmindedly kicked the ground. "I've always loathed you for that, your ability to make everyone around you see you and praise you for what you do."

He cleared his throat again. "That's why I was always so mean, so rude." Brad looked up. "Why I rebelled so much. The family has always thought you were perfect, putting you on a pedestal. Even the little kids look at you like you're a god." Brad gave a sad smile. "And I'll admit that I used to be the same. You've just got that kind of personality, the kind that makes everyone around you just _like _you."

Brad hunched over slightly. "So I hated you when I got older, because I saw that everyone thought you were better than me. Now…now I see that wasn't the case." He looked up, not realizing that he'd looked down, and stared at the pale face of his cousin. "You weren't treated any better than the rest of us; I just thought you were because everyone loved you. But everyone loved you because, well, you're _you_, and I never understood why."

He looked away again, staring at the blank wall. "Until now. You've always been the strong one, Jaden. The one that the little kids run to for comfort in times like this. Like that time Aunt May fell down the stairs and she and Emma nearly died. You were there, with your friends on your vacation; because we needed you're strength to get through." Brad cleared his throat. "And now you can't be here comforting us because you're the reason we need comforting."

Brad kicked his foot against the ground, tightening his hands into fists in his pocket. "And now all of the little kids are looking to me for comfort. The adults are putting more faith in me and even Sam is coming to me just looking for someone to hug, even above Zane."

Tears pricked Brad's eyes, and he let them fall as he looked back at Jaden. "Jaden, you need to wake up because I can't handle this. I'm not you!" Brad chocked on his tears, hands tightening again till his knuckles were white. "I can't do this! I'm not good at this! I'm trying but I think I'm doing a horrible job! This is when we need you most, Jaden, and you're not here!" Brad slammed his fists on the metal bar on Jaden's bed. "Damn it, Jaden! Please, wake up! I can't do this, I just _can't!_"

Sobbing, Brad fell to his knees, hands curling loosely around the bar as he tried to remain calm but couldn't. The weight on his shoulders felt too heavy for him to bare, he needed someone to take it from him and the only person who could wasn't awake, and no one knew if he would ever wake up.

"Brad?"

Brad gasped at the sound of his name. He dropped his hands and started rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Bastion, what are you doing here?"

Bastion looked down at Brad, knowing what he was doing but deciding it would be best to not mention anything. Instead, he said, "Lauren convinced Dr. Yates to allow us to visit Jaden. I came first but if you still want to stay, I can go."

"No, that's not necessary." Brad cleared his throat again and stood up, looking at Bastion. The Ra could see the red rimmed eyes but kept his expression normal. "You can stay, Bastion. I've got to go anyway." Brad walked passed Bastion and into the hall, disappearing before anyone else would see him.

"Poor Brad," Bastion whispered, closing the door and turning back toward Jaden. "And poor Jay." He sighed and walked over to the bed, hands resting lightly on the metal bar Brad had been clutching just a few moments ago. "You're causing a lot of problems." Bastion smiled. "Just like always, but you've also always managed to fix everything." His smile fell.

"Will you be able to do it again, Jaden?" Bastion cocked his head lightly to the side. "You've always come to everyone's rescue, am I right? You've made everyone want to be a better person, better for themselves and for everyone around them. I remember the time you dueled Dr. Eisenstein. Something about that duel made me realize something, made me realize that I am important, that I am an individual person."

He smiled at Jaden. "You helped me then Jaden, and many times before and after." His smile disappeared again. "And I'd do anything to be able to help you now." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "If only I could."

"Excuse me, sir, but I need to change the sheets and clean Mr. Yuki up," a nurse said, walking into the room.

"Oh, of course." Bastion took a step back and allowed the nurse by. He looked at the bed. "Nurse, do you think he can hear what people say to him?"

She smiled softly at Bastion, folding a sheet over her arm. "I'm not sure, but I like to believe that everyone who falls into a coma has some idea of what people are saying to them." She smoothed the sheet. "But I can't tell you yes or no, the odds are very unlikely that he'll ever wake up."

Bastion nodded. "I know." He smiled at the nurse. "But Jaden has always had some special talent for beating the odds, especially when they're stacked against him." Bastion turned around and opened the door, saying over his shoulder at the nurse, "And I hope this time that that special talent comes through for him again."

_**xXx**_

_Whoa, crazy chapter! O.O _

_Alexis' flashes, Brad's confession, Bastion…being Bastion! : )_

_This is getting dramatic (I think). I got a little chocked up with Brad's scene._

_Anyway, please review and I'll update ASAP!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	15. Can I?

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – Two Days Later (Day 8)**

"He has a six, Blair," I said, floating just behind Chazz as I peaked at his hand. He was sitting on the floor playing Go Fish with Blair, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Atticus. Everyone else was sitting around the room, except for Morgan, Mark, Danny, Kaite, Sam, Brad, and Chelsea.

"_Chazz, do you have any sixes?_" Blair asked.

Chazz glared at her, tossing his six at her. She asked if Syrus had a four, which he didn't, and it was now Atticus' turn. I glanced at his hand and then back at Chazz's.

"He has three kings, Atticus," I said, sighing. I didn't know why I was telling everyone what cards Chazz had; it's not like they could hear me but I guess it made me feel like a part of the gang, like I wasn't in a coma.

"_Do you have any kings, Chazz?_" Atticus asked.

Chazz snapped his teeth together and jumped up, throwing his cards on the ground as he yelled, "_I'm sick of this game!_" He glared down at the cards, ignoring the startled looks he was receiving. "_And I'm sick of spending the day at the hospital! What's the point?_"

Blair threw her cards into his pile, standing up and glaring at him. "_What do you think the point is, Chazz?_" she demanded. "_We're here for Jaden!_"

I frowned and slowly rolled around in the air so I was sitting up, my legs folded beneath me with my hands resting on them. "There's no point, Blair. You guys can't even get in to see me."

"You don't need to push your friends away, Jaden," Winged Kuriboh said, appearing out of thin air.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not pushing them away. I just don't want them to spend their vacation here because I have to."

"_Jaden wouldn't want you guys to be wasting your Spring Break here at the hospital,_" Claire said, looking at all of my friends.

I pointed at Claire, looking at Winged Kuriboh. "See? Claire get's it."

He just sighed, shaking his head.

"_But Chumley, Atticus, and I came here to visit Jaden,_" Aster said, looking up at Claire.

She just frowned at him. "_Doesn't matter; spending the each and every day here won't change anything, no matter your reason for coming._"

"How come Claire is the only one who is making sense?" I wondered.

Winged Kuriboh shrugged. "Maybe it's all the medication they have her on."

I stifled my laugh, which ended up coming up as a startled snort. "Maybe."

"_But what can we go do?_" Hassleberry looked at her, "_Without feeling guilty._"

I frowned at him and then looked around the room, seeing similar expressions on all of my friends, which showed me they all had the same thought. "You guys, there's no reason to feel guilty."

"And no reason for you to keep talking to them." Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "No one can hear you, Jaden, even if your friends seemed to hear you during their game of go fish." He frowned. "They didn't."

I glared at him. "You don't think I know that? Of course I know that!" I looked away from him. "But I still talk to them, even if they can't hear me. It makes me feel…normal."

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek. "I understand, Jay. I just don't want you to get your hopes up that they can hear you."

I sighed and nodded, stroking his head with my hand. "I know."

"_Are you coming, Mate?_" Jim asked, looking at Jesse.

I looked down, panicking only a little when I realized I floated up to where I my head was almost about to pass through the ceiling. "Geez!" I flipped till I was floating just above Claire's bed. "I hate that."

Winged Kuriboh just snickered, flying up to curl up in my hair.

"_No,_" Jesse answered, shaking his head. "_I'm gonna stay here with Claire._"

I looked behind me to see all of my friends slowly leaving the room; apparently they were somehow convinced to go out and try to have a little fun. Good.

"_What about you, Sissy?_" Atticus asked.

"_I'm staying._" Alexis looked at her brother, smiling. "_I'm not up for a movie._"

I frowned at her, barely noticing Atticus and everyone else leave.

"_Both of you should have gone,_" Claire muttered.

I nodded. "Yes, you should have."

Winged Kuriboh scored my head lightly with his claws, but I ignored him.

"_I didn't want to and neither did Alexis,_" Jesse said.

Claire frowned. "_Still._"

I frowned and folded my arms around my chest, watching silently as they and Alexis talked. "Winged Kuriboh?"

"Yeah, Jaden?" He leaned forward; I could feel him.

"I just realized that Claire seems to know what I'm feeling and does something to fix it." I tilted my head up, as if I could see him. "Why?"

He rolled out of my hair so he could look me in the eyes. "I don't know, but you're right." He turned around and saw that Claire was urging Alexis to come and sit on the bed. "My best guess would be the medication."

"I'm being serious," I said.

"So am I." He looked at me.

I blinked a few times. "You really think it's the medication?"

He nodded.

"How?"

Again, he turned to look at Claire, who was looking closely at Alexis. "She's in pain because of her leg, which means she's on medication. I think that it makes her mind more…open to your feelings and she interprets them as her own."

I looked at him. "So…Claire's like my scapegoat until I manage to wake up?"

He shrugged. "I suppose, at least until she's off the medication." He looked at me. "But, like I said, I'm not entirely sure what the reason is."

"_So that's why they went on a few more dates?_" Alexis asked.

"Wait, what?" I turned to see Claire and Alexis looking at each other, talking; Jesse was holding Claire loosely.

Claire nodded and looked at Alexis. "_Yes, but it was three more I think before Jaden finally realized that Brook really wasn't that good for him._"

I gapped at them. "Brook and me? THAT'S what you're talking about?"

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "You sound surprised."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, finding myself at a loss for words.

"_What made him realize that?_" Alexis asked.

"_He got accepted into Duel Academy,_" Claire answered.

Alexis' eyebrows drew together in confusion. "_What does that have to do with anything?_"

Claire smiled. "_She didn't like that he was going to leave for an entire school year, so when she found out that he was, she gave him an ultimatum._"

"_What kind of ultimatum?_" Jesse asked, resting his chin on Claire's shoulder.

She leaned her head lightly against his, still looking at Alexis. "_She told him it was either Duel Academy or her._"

I frowned. "I remember that."

"What happened?" Winged Kuriboh asked, dropping to rest on my shoulder.

"Obviously I chose Duel Academy," I said.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"_They kept it secret, Alexis. That's why no one knew. And, like I told Brook, Jaden never really considered it a relationship. They went on a few dates, she got possessive, and he ended it. End of story._" Claire shrugged.

Alexis frowned. "_End of story?_"

Claire shrugged again, closing her eyes and resting her head on Jesse's shoulder. "_As far as I know; Jaden would be better suited to answer all your questions on his fling with Brook_." She yawned.

"It is the end of the story!" I snapped.

"I'm sure she knows that, Jaden," Winged Kuriboh said.

"_I don't think he'd tell me anything,_" Alexis whispered.

I looked at her, startled. "Of course I would, Lex. Why wouldn't I?"

"Probably because you didn't tell her to begin with," Winged Kuriboh offered.

I frowned. "Probably."

He scratched the top of his head. "You know, now that I think about it, you've actually kept a lot of things from her that has ended up blowing up in your face."

I looked at him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

He sighed and looked at me. "Every time you come home with your friends, some big secret you've kept from them, especially Alexis, ends up rearing its ugly head and your relationship _with _Alexis is put on the rocks."

I blinked a few times and looked down, seeing Claire sleeping on Jesse's chest and Alexis talking softly to him. "My God, Winged Kuriboh, you're right."

He nudged me with his wing. "At least every vacation has its own adventure."

I just frowned, ignoring the comment.

"_Knock, knock._"

"Mom?" I turned to see her walking into the room, smiling at the trio sitting on the bed.

"_Glad to see she's sleeping,_" Mom said, closing the door and walking over to the bed. "_Where is everyone else?_" She looked around the room.

"_They went to the movies,_" Jesse answered. "_They wanted to get out of the hospital sense they couldn't go see Jaden._"

"_Actually that's why I'm here,_" Mom said, looking at them. "_I've talked to Dr. Yates and he's making arrangements for everyone to be able to see Jaden._"

"What?" I looked at her, feeling something weird in the pit of my stomach. I felt almost like I was…upset that my friends could now see me.

"But they'll be happy," Winged Kuriboh said.

"But that means that there are no more reasons for them not to come to the hospital and stay." I just shook my head. "I don't like it."

Claire shifted slightly, almost restlessly, against Jesse.

"And now neither does Claire," Winged Kuriboh said, pointing to the annoyed expression on her face.

I nodded.

"_Will you guys let them know? I have to go talk to Chris and we won't be back till tonight to take you guys home,_" Mom said, looking at Jesse and Alexis.

"_Sure,_" Jesse said. "_But what do you have to talk about?_"

Mom sighed and dropped her hand. "_I want to help Chris with the investigation, which is going nowhere._" She sighed again and shook her head. "_Anyway, I'll see you two later._" She waved at them before leaving, closing the door softly.

"_Nowhere?_" I whispered, hearing Alexis say the same thing.

"Jaden, look." Winged Kuriboh poked me with his wing and I looked down, seeing Alexis staring off into the distance.

"Lex?" I moved down so I was floating next to her. Her eyes were distant and dark; part of me panicked when she fell backwards, landing almost limply against Jesse, who looked startled.

"_Alexis?_" he whispered, but she didn't respond.

"Winged Kuriboh, what's going on with Alexis?" I demanded, panicking despite myself.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Before I could start nearly beating an answer out of him, Alexis gasped, blinking back into awareness. "_Jesse?_"

I turned back around, feeling relieved as I watched Jesse help her sit up.

"_Lex, what's going on with you lately? You've been spacing out an awful lot,_" Jesse said.

"_Jesse._" She looked at him. "_I think I saw the man who caused the accident._"

He gasped and so did I. "What?" I asked as Jesse asked, "_Are you sure?_"

Alexis frowned and shook her head. "_No, but I keep getting these weird images whenever someone mentions the accident and just now I could have sworn that I locked eyes with the driver._" She groaned and pressed her fingers to her temples. "_Now my head is killing me._"

I frowned and reached up to press my fingers lightly against her temples, but I dropped them instead, feeling useless.

"_Okay, come on then,_" Jesse said, getting out of the bed and helping her up.

Alexis looked to see Claire sound asleep. "_Are you sure?_"

He smiled at her. "_She won't wake up anytime soon; she's pretty drugged up. Let's go get something to eat and you can tell me all about your weird flashes._"

Alexis smiled at him, nodding. "_Thank you._"

He just nodded and led her out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Thanks."

The odd thing was, I was truly grateful to Jesse, even as I felt a tear roll down my cheek because of how useless I felt.

_**xXx**_

A little less than two hours later, I found myself being drawn back to my room. When I entered, I was startled to see Brad in there, looking furious.

"Brad? What's up?"

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to me, poking me with the tip of his wing. "Just listen."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at me. "Many people will confess their deepest feelings to people they believe can't hear them."

I blinked a few times and looked at Brad, listening to him.

"_That's why I was always so mean, so rude,_" Brad said, looking up. "_Why I rebelled so much. The family has always thought you were perfect, putting you on a pedestal. Even the little kids look at you like you're a god._" Brad gave a sad smile. "_And I'll admit that I used to be the same. You've just got that kind of personality, the kind that makes everyone around you just __**like**__ you._"

"Brad," I whispered.

He hunched over slightly. "_So I hated you when I got older, because I saw that everyone thought you were better than me. Now…now I see that wasn't the case._" He looked up and stared at me. "_You weren't treated any better than the rest of us; I just thought you were because everyone loved you. But everyone loved you because, well, you're __**you**__, and I never understood why._"

He looked away again, staring at the blank wall. "_Until now. You've always been the strong one, Jaden. The one that the little kids run to for comfort in times like this. Like that time Aunt May fell down the stairs and she and Emma nearly died. You were there, with your friends on your vacation; because we needed you're strength to get through._" Brad cleared his throat. "_And now you can't be here comforting us because you're the reason we need comforting._"

I felt a pang of guilt, feeling slightly comforted when Winged Kuriboh nudged my cheek slightly.

"_And now all of the little kids are looking to me for comfort. The adults are putting more faith in me and even Sam is coming to me just looking for someone to hug, even above Zane._"

I saw tears in Brad's eyes and I was surprised when he let them fall as he stared at my body. "_Jaden, you need to wake up because I can't handle this. I'm not you!_" Brad chocked on his tears, hands tightening again till his knuckles were white. "_I can't do this! I'm not good at this! I'm trying but I think I'm doing a horrible job! This is when we need you most, Jaden, and you're not here!_" Brad slammed his fists on the metal bar on my bed. "_Damn it, Jaden! Please, wake up! I can't do this, I just __**can't**__!_"

"Brad," I whispered again, watching as he fell down sobbing. "I-" I bit my tongue, because I didn't know what to say.

"_Brad?_"

Brad gasped and I turned around to see Bastion standing in the doorway.

"_Bastion, what are you doing here?_" Brad asked.

"I think I know why," I whispered.

"_Lauren convinced Dr. Yates to allow us to visit Jaden. I came first but if you still want to stay, I can go,_" Bastion said.

I looked down, bangs falling to shield my eyes. "I knew it."

"_No, that's not necessary._" Brad stood up and guilt speared through me again as I noticed his red rimmed eyes. "_You can stay, Bastion. I've got to go anyway._"

Bastion took a step aside as Brad passed him and left the room.

"Oh, Brad. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"_Poor Brad,_" Bastion whispered, closing the door and turning back toward Jaden. "_And poor Jay._" He sighed and walked over to the bed, hands resting lightly on the metal bar. "_You're causing a lot of problems._"

I frowned. "Yeah, I know."

Bastion smiled. "_Just like always, but you've also always managed to fix everything._" His smile fell.

"_Will you be able to do it again, Jaden?_" Bastion cocked his head lightly to the side. "_You've always come to everyone's rescue, am I right? You've made everyone want to be a better person, better for themselves and for everyone around them. I remember the time you dueled Dr. Eisenstein. Something about that duel made me realize something, made me realize that I am important, that I am an individual person._"

He smiled at my body. "_You helped me then Jaden, and many times before and after._" His smile disappeared again. "_And I'd do anything to be able to help you now._" He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "_If only I could._"

"Bastion, please don't beat yourself up." I looked at him. "I don't think there is anything anyone can do to help me."

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek lovingly.

"_Excuse me, sir, but I need to change the sheets and clean Mr. Yuki up,_" a nurse said, walking into the room.

"_Oh, of course._" Bastion took a step back and allowed the nurse by. He looked at the bed. "_Nurse, do you think he can hear what people say to him?_"

"Bastion?" I looked at him confused.

She smiled softly at Bastion, folding a sheet over her arm. "_I'm not sure, but I like to believe that everyone who falls into a coma has some idea of what people are saying to them._" She smoothed the sheet. "_But I can't tell you yes or no, the odds are very unlikely that he'll ever wake up._"

Bastion nodded. "_I know._" He smiled at the nurse. "_But Jaden has always had some special talent for beating the odds, especially when they're stacked against him._" Bastion turned around and opened the door, saying over his shoulder at the nurse, "_And I hope this time that that special talent comes through for him again._" He disappeared out the door and the nurse smiled at the door.

"_You have amazing friends, Jaden._" She sighed and looked at me. "_I hope you can hear what they're saying to you and that someday you'll come back to them._" Her smile returned as she walked over to the bed. "_That talent of yours would be incredible to see in action._"

I frowned as she began to shift things around. "Yeah…I'd love to see it in action too."

_**xXx**_

It was a little over a half hour later, just after the nurse finished changing things around, when I found myself floating above myself, wondering everything that Bastion and Brad said to me.

"Hey, Winged Kuriboh," I called after a few minutes of silence.

He appeared in front of my face. "Yes, Jaden?"

"Do you think I have that special power that Bastion said I do?"

"You mean to beat the odds?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I suppose so." He closed his eyes happily. "You've always done the impossible."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess so." I frowned as I remembered Brad's tearful confession, so I turned away from Kuriboh and stared at the wall, speaking as if I was talking to Brad. "I wish I could wake up, Brad, but…" I looked down at my sleeping body, now resituated after the nurse changed everything. "I'm not sure I can. You may just have to take over my job."

Winged Kuriboh flew around so he flew in front of me. "But can he?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Brad can do it. But can I?" I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Can I ever wake up?"

Winged Kuriboh frowned and disappeared, avoiding my question again.

I frowned and lowered my head, shielding my eyes with my bangs. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

_**xXx**_

_Wow…I don't know what to say about this chapter._

_Anyway, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	16. Changes

_Hey, guys. I know some of you are probably freaking out because I haven't updated in awhile but I've been having a bit of a freakout lately and have been WAY stressed, so I needed to seriously enjoy my brief Winter Vacation from school, so I'm really, really sorry. I hope you guys had a great holiday season just like me! :)_

_Also, okay, wow, I guess I should really explain something to you guys, because some of you don't seem to understand. This entire story is about Jaden trying to find his way back to the world of the conscious. The point of this story is to get some inside info on everyone's feelings for our favorite Slifer. This entire story is about finally setting up for the big finale – _**AUTUMNTIME LOVE! **

_I'm sorry if some of you are getting a little bored of the hospital, but this is what the story is about; I feel that in the future chapters I've already written that it gets a lot better; I'm really loving this story and I seriously hope that you guys are too!_

_Please understand and just enjoy the story; everything will work out in the end. : )_

_Anyway, my rant is done, so now onto the short chapter! (Sorry!)_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zane asked, looking at Sam.

She nodded slowly, staring at the closed door in front of them. "I'm sure."

"Bastion said it's pretty bad, so did everyone else who's seen Jaden," Zane pressed.

Again, she nodded. "I know, but I still wanna see him."

Zane nodded and opened the door, slowly pushing it open. Sam didn't move until Zane placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her in. She stepped in slowly, stopping when Zane did so he could close the door.

"Go ahead," he urged, nudging her forward.

She swallowed and reached out, grabbing the side of his shirt and clutching it tightly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her against his side, leading her over to the bed where Jaden laid.

He looked better, the majority of his injuries hidden by white bandages and the bed sheets. The small, clear tubing leading to an oxygen tank taped beneath his nose was the only thing different about his face; the bruises and scraps had healed quickly.

"No scars," Sam whispered. "That's good."

Zane squeezed her shoulder, kissing the top of her head when he felt her shaking. "Bastion said he talked to him, it made him feel better." Zane leaned down to look at her face, but she didn't look back at him. "He also said that he heard Brad talking to Jaden; maybe it will help you."

"But what do I say?" She looked at him.

"Whatever you want to say."

A small strand of hair fell across Sam's shoulder, but she ignored it. "Do you think he can hear me?"

Zane reached over to brush the strand back, but it somehow slid back on its own; gooseflesh covered Zane's arm, but he ignored it. "I'm sure he can."

Sam's green eyes looked scared but she turned away from Zane and looked at Jaden. He looked peaceful…calm. "He looks like he's just sleeping," Sam whispered.

Zane smoothed her hair down. "Yes, I know."

She let out a shaky breath and stepped toward, placing her hands on the metal bar. She felt Zane standing just behind her and was slightly comforted. Her heartbeat seemed to be louder than normal and she hoped Zane couldn't hear it.

"I-" Sam broke off, clearing her throat. "I feel a little silly talking to you like this." She smiled, a few tears forming in her eyes. "Though sometimes it's the only way to talk to you; when you're asleep I mean." Her smile faded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"These past few days have been…really hard. Despite what people think, I'm actually pretty observant and I've noticed a lot of changes since the accident." She frowned. "Brad's been trying to fill your shoes by keeping the little kids calm and…and he's actually doing a pretty good job, though he probably doesn't think so."

She grew silent, hair rising on her arms as her hands grew cold quickly.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked, stepping up behind her.

She nodded and he placed his hands on her arms, chaffing them to warm her up. She looked at Jaden, pressing her lips tightly together. "It's…it's been hard on everyone, Jaden. This whole situation just doesn't seem right. It's not fair." She bit her quivering lower lip. "You…you've never really done anything that has deserved this. I could name a million other people I know, and I defiantly know a million, who do deserve this more than you."

Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her flushing cheeks. "But you're Jaden, always having a smile to spare, always ready to cheer anyone up, just always this optimistic person who makes everyone's day a little better." She frowned. "And now…now no one's day is good or even close because we can't stop worrying about you." Her voice broke and Zane's arms wrapped around her.

"I-I can't even imagine how our lives would be if you weren't around, Jaden. This family needs you more than anything and if we lost you…we'd lose ourselves. We'd lose who we are. So, please, Jaden. Please wake up." Sam stopped talking, her voice clogging in her throat.

Zane tried to calm her but she ended up tearing away from him, running out the door and disappearing down the hall. He made a move to chase her but he noticed Mike already doing it. "Well." Zane turned back to Jaden. "I guess it's my turn then." He turned around and grabbed a chair, pulling it to the side of the bed and sitting down. He sat back, placing his hands on his knees, and looked at the pale face of the Slifer who turned Duel Academy upside down.

"Do you remember our duel, Jay? The one we had just before I graduated. I told you then that I was passing you the torch; you were the best duelist there, Jaden, despite how you preformed in the classroom. Your instincts served you well, on the field and in life." Zane rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "During our first vacation here last summer, when you confided in me about your family and friends living here, I was confused as to why you wouldn't want anyone to know." He smiled, just one little Zane smile. "And then we met them and I realized why."

Zane leaned back. "Your family is a little crazy, Jaden, but what Sam said was right; you do make them who they are, and you do the same for all of us at Duel Academy." Zane's small smile disappeared and his face was wiped clean of emotion. "Before you came to Duel Academy, things were less than exciting. My final year there was my favorite, my most memorable."

"_You _gave me those memories, Jaden, and you've given me and everyone else so much more since then. If it weren't for you, where would any of us be today?" Zane leaned back into his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair. "Chumley wouldn't be working for Pegasus, living his dream of designing cards if you hadn't become his roommate. Syrus wouldn't have the confidence he does now; he wouldn't be able to stand up to anyone like he does." Zane's little smile returned. "Even if he does it in his own way."

The smile disappeared as he continued. "Bastion would still be all about the formulas of dueling instead of the thrill of it. Aster would probably still be under Sartorius' thumb and Atticus would probably have never returned to us." He chuckled. "Though sometimes that might be a good thing." His good humor disappeared.

"Chazz would still be how he was, a stuck up rich kid with no real friends. You gave Chazz real friends, Jaden. It's through you that everyone got to know him." Zane leaned back. "And I can't say how you've changed Hassleberry's, Blair's, Jim's, Axel's, or Jesse's lives because I never knew them before you did, even if Blair did sneak into Duel Academy during my final year."

"But the biggest change of all, Jaden, is the one you've made in Alexis. She's like a little sister to me but I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. You've changed her in ways no one else could." He frowned. "And now you're hurting her and everyone else like no one else could."

Zane grew silent, stretching it for a few minutes. "And I'm sure that, wherever you are in that crazy mind of yours, you're wishing you could change it." Zane looked up from the ground. "I never would have said any of this to you if you were awake, but I hope that you can still hear me. Jaden, everyone here still needs you, including me."

Zane looked away suddenly. "You've changed a lot of people for the better, Jaden, including me. I don't know where or who I'd be if it weren't for you. Everyone who's known me longer than you have all commented on the way I've changed. I'm more open…more understanding. I don't hide myself from people like I used to and it's all because of you."

He looked at Jaden again. "And if it weren't for you I probably would have never met Sam." His small smile returned. "Thank you, Jaden. For everything."

Silence filled the room again, breaking only when Zane stood up and pushed his chair back. He turned toward the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and whispered over his shoulder, "You're strong, Jaden, and I'm hoping your strength helps you pull through because I hope this won't be your final duel."

_**xXx**_

_Wow…Zane's deep. Poor Sam. :(_

_I feel that maybe I may have made Zane slightly OOC but something tells me I didn't. Hmmm…If you feel I did, I'm really sorry! : (_

_Anyway, please review!_

_Also, because this was such a short chapter and I haven't updated in a few weeks, I'll try to update again sometime soon, like very soon, so please review because those seriously help me update faster; I'm not kidding. So…_

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	17. Take Care of Them

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden, that won't work no matter how hard you try," Winged Kuriboh said, poking my cheek with the tip of his wing. What he was referring to was me trying to reenter my body and magically wake up. I'd been trying for about an hour.

I sighed and sat up; sitting cross legged on what would be my chest. "I know, I realized that after the first five minutes, but what am I supposed to do?" I frowned at him. "You're not giving me much help in the waking up department."

He frowned back at me, looking sad. "That's because I can't."

"Why?"

He shook his head…err…body. "It's too complicated to explain; just trust me, Jaden."

I frowned and scratched the back of my head. "Sure, whatever you say."

He continued to look at me sadly.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?_" Zane asked from outside my door.

Winged Kuriboh and I both turned to look at it; my heart sank.

"Hurray, more people have come to see me," I muttered with false enthusiasm.

"_I'm sure,_" Sam responded softly.

"Sweet, even more," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh poked my hair with the tip of his wing. "You're going to have to get used to this, Jaden. People are going to be coming and going for as long as you stay like this."

I glared at him. "And how long will that be?"

He frowned and disappeared, once again avoiding my question, in turn annoying me.

"Fuzzy little jerk," I muttered, kicking my feet to dangle of the edge of my bed. Just as I did, the door opened up and Zane lightly pushed Sam in. "Sam, Zane." I stood up and looked at them, seeing the horrified expression on Sam's face, how nervous she was shining in her eyes.

"_Go ahead,_" Zane urged, nudging her forward.

"Sam, you don't have to see me," I said, heart clenching when she reached out and clutched Zane's shirt tightly. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and they walked over to the side of my bed, stopping when I was standing just off to Sam's free side; they stared at my body.

"_No scars,_" Sam whispered. "_That's good._"

Zane kissed the top of her head. "_Bastion said he talked to him, it made him feel better. He also said that he heard Brad talking to Jaden; maybe it will help you._"

"_But what do I say?_" Sam whispered, looking at him.

"You don't have to say anything," I said as Zane answered, "_Whatever you want to say._"

A strand of hair fell across Sam's shoulder, but she ignored it. "_Do you think he can hear me?_"

"Of course I can, Sam," I said, reaching up and brushing her hair back behind her shoulder as Zane reached for it. I was extremely surprised when the hair did move, and I freaked out slightly when Zane's hand froze and goose bumps covered his arms.

"_I'm sure he can._" Zane dropped his hand.

She looked away from Zane and at me. "_He looks like he's just sleeping._"

I smiled. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever wake up."

Sam let out a shaky breath and took a step forward, away from Zane, and placed her hands on the metal bar attached to my bed. "_I-_" Sam broke off and cleared her throat. "_I feel a little silly talking to you like this._" She smiled, a few tears forming in her eyes. "_Though sometimes it's the only way to talk to you; when you're asleep I mean._"

I smiled and saw Zane do the same. "Yeah, I know that," I answered.

"_These past few days have been…really hard. Despite what people think, I'm actually pretty observant and I've noticed a lot of changes since the accident._" She frowned. "_Brad's been trying to fill your shoes by keeping the little kids calm and…and he's actually doing a pretty good job, though he probably doesn't think so._"

"I know, Sam." I reached out and covered her hands with mine, noticing all of the hair on her arms stand on end. "I'm so sorry; I wish I could do something."

"Who says there isn't anything you can do?" Winged Kuriboh asked, appearing again.

I looked at him; actually, I more glared at him than looked. "Says the fuzz ball that isn't helping me with anything."

He frowned. "I told you, Jay. I can't help you."

I waved him off, sighing. "Yeah, I know."

"_You…you've never really done anything that has deserved this. I could name a million other people I know, and I defiantly know a million, who do deserve this more than you._" Sam leaned back more against Zane, and I'm sure she did it without realizing it.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet you know a million people, Sam."

"She's right," Winged Kuriboh agreed in a whisper.

I frowned and nodded. "I'm not quite sure."

Winged Kuriboh kicked my cheek. "Would you please forget what Viper said? **(1)**"

I simply frowned and ignored my stinging cheek, feeling guilt coil in my gut as I watched tears roll down Sam's flushed cheeks.

"_But you're Jaden, always having a smile to spare, always ready to cheer anyone up, just always this optimistic person who makes everyone's day a little better._" She frowned. "_And now…now no one's day is good or even close because we can't stop worrying about you._" Her voice broke and Zane's arms wrapped around her.

"Sam…"

"_I-I can't even imagine how our lives would be if you weren't around, Jaden. This family needs you more than anything and if we lost you…we'd lose ourselves. We'd lose who we are. So, please, Jaden. Please wake up._" Sam stopped talking, her voice clogging in her throat.

"I…I wish I could, Sam." I reached out toward her, dropping it when she ran past me and out the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It was too much for her," Winged Kuriboh whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah…and it's starting to be too much for me." I sighed and shook my head slowly.

"_Well. I guess it's my turn then,_" Zane said.

"Say what?" I turned around to see him pulling a chair up to my bedside, sitting down and getting comfortable.

He stared at me for a moment before he started talking, just softly. "_Do you remember our duel, Jay? The one we had just before I graduated. I told you then that I was passing you the torch; you were the best duelist there, Jaden, despite how you preformed in the classroom. Your instincts served you well, on the field and in life._"

"Zane." I was surprised; I never thought anyone, let alone **Zane **would say anything like that to me.

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "_During our first vacation here last summer, when you confided in me about your family and friends living here, I was confused as to why you wouldn't want anyone to know._" He smiled, just one little Zane smile. "_And then we met them and I realized why._"

I let a startled laugh escape my lips as I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Yeah, they're all nuts!"

Zane leaned back, eyes still locked on my body's pale face. "_Your family is a little crazy, Jaden, but what Sam said was right; you do make them who they are, and you do the same for all of us at Duel Academy._" Zane's small smile disappeared and his face was wiped clean of emotion. "_Before you came to Duel Academy, things were less than exciting. My final year there was my favorite, my most memorable._"

"Really?"

Winged Kuriboh sat on my shoulder. "Of course; people won't lie to people they believe can't really hear them, Jaden." He smiled at me, but my eyes were locked on Zane's cool blue ones.

"_**You**__ gave me those memories, Jaden, and you've given me and everyone else so much more since then. If it weren't for you, where would any of us be today?_" Zane leaned back into his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair.

"What do you mean?"

Winged Kuriboh poked me with his wing. "Shh, just listen."

"_Chumley wouldn't be working for Pegasus, living his dream of designing cards if you hadn't become his roommate. Syrus wouldn't have the confidence he does now; he wouldn't be able to stand up to anyone like he does._" Zane's little smile returned. "_Even if he does it in his own way._"

I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like Sy."

His smile disappeared as he continued, "_Bastion would still be all about the formulas of dueling instead of the thrill of it. Aster would probably still be under Sartorius' thumb and Atticus would probably have never returned to us._" He chuckled. "_Though sometimes that might be a good thing._"

I chuckled as well. "Yeah, sometimes Alexis would have to agree with you there."

But Zane's good humor disappeared as he continued. "_Chazz would still be how he was, a stuck up rich kid with no real friends. You gave Chazz real friends, Jaden. It's through you that everyone got to know him._" Zane leaned back. "_And I can't say how you've changed Hassleberry's, Blair's, Jim's, Axel's, or Jesse's lives because I never knew them before you did, even if Blair did sneak into Duel Academy during my final year._"

"I almost forgot about that," I said, a small smile forming on my lips at the memory.

"_But the biggest change of all, Jaden, is the one you've made in Alexis. She's like a little sister to me but I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. You've changed her in ways no one else could._" He frowned. "_And now you're hurting her and everyone else like no one else could._"

Zane grew silent then, and so did I. "Yeah," I whispered. "I know, Zane."

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek again.

"Why do you do that?" I asked softly.

He did again as he answered, "Because I'm trying to comfort you. Does it help?" He paused.

I smiled, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Yeah, actually, it does."

He started nuzzling again.

"_And I'm sure that, wherever you are in that crazy mind of yours, you're wishing you could change it,_" Zane said suddenly.

I nodded. "Yeah, Zane, I do."

"_I never would have said any of this to you if you were awake, but I hope that you can still hear me. Jaden, everyone here still needs you, including me._"

"What?" I gasped.

Zane looked away from my body suddenly but looked at **me**, and for a moment I thought he could actually see **me**. "_You've changed a lot of people for the better, Jaden, including me. I don't know where or who I'd be if it weren't for you. Everyone who's known me longer than you have all commented on the way I've changed. I'm more open…more understanding. I don't hide myself from people like I used to and it's all because of you._"

"Zane," I whispered, surprised by his words.

He looked at my body again. "_And if it weren't for you I probably would have never met Sam._" His small smile returned. "_Thank you, Jaden. For everything._"

The room grew silent.

"You're welcome, Zane," I whispered, looking at him. "For everything."

It took a few minutes before Zane finally stood up and put the chair back where he got it. He walked over to the door and stopped with his hand on the knob, whispering over his shoulder, "_You're strong, Jaden, and I'm hoping your strength helps you pull through because I hope this won't be your final duel._" He left after that, closing the door quietly.

So I sat there for a few minutes, just absorbing all of Zane's words.

"Did I really change all of my friends?"

Winged Kuriboh sat in my hands, which I was staring at. "Of course; everyone has a certain effect on the people around them. You helped your friends grow, Jaden, that's all."

I frowned. "It seems weird."

He smiled. "I'm sure it does."

I sighed and looked away from him and at the door Zane just disappeared through. "I hope I pull through, too, Zane, but just in case I don't I need you to take care of Sam…and Alexis." I looked down at the ground. "I hope you know that's what I want you to do, just in case."

Winged Kuriboh flew so he was floating in front of my line of vision. "It looks like you're trying to cover all of your bases."

"No." I shook my head. "I just want to make sure everyone is taken care of if I don't pull through."

Winged Kuriboh frowned and left me alone again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling pain until I felt nothing, drifting away in darkness. Today had been a rough day, and I was grateful for once to feel nothing and see nothing. My last thought before I lost myself to the darkness was that I hoped I wouldn't be seeing anything but darkness anytime soon.

_**xXx**_

_Awww…no idea what to say…again._

_This is starting to bug me! Grrr…_

_Anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1. Quick note! This is set just after the Dark World Arc. In other words, just between season 3 and 4. : ) But there's no Yubel. I just didn't want to complicate things by adding her in. **


	18. Finally Admits Understanding

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! _

_And, if you're wondering what's up with all the staggered updates, I've decided just to update whenever I feel like it. So you might get two a week or one every two weeks. Sorry, but trying to keep a set schedule is actually harder than you'd think, especially in my hectic life. _

_So just enjoy the new chapter! : )_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day 9)**

"Is she ever awake?" Morgan complained, walking into Claire's room.

Alexis looked at her from her place at the end of Claire's bed, closing the cover of the book she was reading. She looked away from Morgan and at Claire, seeing her curled up against Jesse's side, her head resting on his chest.

"Yes," Alexis answered, turning back to Morgan. "But she was just given some medicine and that always makes her drowsy."

Jesse smoothed some of her hair off her forehead. "She tries to stay awake but never can." He pressed his lips lightly against the patch of skin he just revealed. Resting his cheek against the crown of her head, Jesse looked at Morgan. "So are you the only one here?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, the others are with Danny and Kaite at band practice." She frowned and looked at the pair on the bed. "Why aren't you guys hanging out with them? When I left, they actually looked somewhat alive."

Alexis shrugged. "I didn't want to."

"And I wanted to be with Claire." Jesse chaffed his hand softly up and down Claire's arm that was spread across his chest.

Morgan just nodded and looked at Alexis. "Hey, Alexis, can you come with me to the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Alexis set her book down and jumped off the bed, following Morgan. They walked into the cafeteria and Morgan led them quickly through the ling; each chose just to have a small cup of coffee. "Is there something you wanted?"

Morgan nodded and took a drink of her coffee. "When I was talking to Atticus at the band practice, he said something about how you haven't been wanting to do anything with them, even though you're part of the reason why they're out doing stuff."

Alexis frowned and looked down at her drink. "Yeah, I know."

"Why? And don't say it's because you want to be with Claire. Every time I've come to visit her, she's asleep and Jesse's with her." She smiled softly. "And he's the only one I'll let get away with that excuse."

Alexis just continued to frown down at her drink. There were a couple of reasons why she wasn't going out with her friends, even though Jesse and Claire have tried to convince her to. One reason was, even though she tried to, she couldn't muster up even an ounce of false enthusiasm to go out and have fun. She knew that Jaden wouldn't be happy that she'd spent her Spring Break in the hospital, but she was too upset to go out; she didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun, especially after what Morgan said about them looking somewhat alive.

Another reason is that while everyone was out, and Claire was asleep, was one of the only times she could talk openly to Jesse. Ever since the night of the accident, Jesse and her had become extremely close; they looked to each other for support and comfort. He is the only reason she's still partially sane right now, with Jaden barely hanging onto life in the ICU.

But the main reason is the nagging feeling in the back of her mind revolving around the man who caused the accident. Ever since yesterday, when she could have sworn she saw the man's eyes, the nagging became so incessant she had a throbbing headache at the base of her skull that refused to relent. And Jesse was the only one she could talk to about it because she knew he wouldn't tell anyone, even Claire. And if Chris or Lauren or anyone knew that Alexis might know who the man is, she'd only be giving them false hope; hope that was drowning her every second of every day since the crash.

"Listen, Morgan, I know I should go out and have fun with everyone but I just can't." Her hands tightened around her cup. "Period."

Morgan touched her ridged hand. "Okay," she whispered. "I get it."

Alexis looked up, seeing a soft look in Morgan's eyes that she'd never seen before.

"I mean, we all do. We all see how much this whole thing is hurting you, Alexis." Morgan frowned. "And we all can also see that, for some strange reason, Jesse is the only thing that keeps you from breaking down."

Alexis nodded, looking down. "Claire was hurt, too, and he needed a shoulder to cry on. I gave it to him."

"Okay, you don't have to explain everything, Alexis."

The Obelisk Queen nodded again. Silence grew between the two for a few minutes until Morgan broke it. "Okay, I lied; you do have to explain one thing."

Curious, Alexis raised her head to give Morgan a confused look. "What thing?"

"How did you know about Jaden and Claire?"

Alexis blinked a few times. "What?"

Morgan frowned. "How did you know they dated? I mean, no one else knew at all! Not even Jaden's _parents_. How did you know? Did Jaden tell you?"

"Claire," Alexis answered after a few minutes. "She told me just before she left last winter."

"Why?"

"Brook gave me a picture of Claire and Jaden kissing the night of the Winter Ball. She found it in my clutch and wondered why I hadn't confronted her or Jaden about it."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you?"

Alexis shrugged. "There was no need. If Jaden wanted me to know, he would have told me. But Claire explained everything to me."

"Huh." Morgan took a drink of her coffee.

"What?" Alexis asked, looking up at her.

Morgan smiled at her. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking that it's so funny how seriously alike those two are."

"What do you mean?"

"First they dated each other, and then they both dated a serious jerk: Marcus for Claire and _Brook _for Jaden." Morgan's face contorted in rage as she spat the name of her biggest enemy. "Who, by the way, I will never forgive for that."

"Don't let Claire hear you say that; she'll read you the riot act."

Morgan frowned. "Yeah, I know. They always have each other's backs." She waved her hand in the air. "Anyway, as I was saying, there's one last thing that makes them so alike."

"What's that?"

Morgan looked Alexis in the eye and smiled softly at her. "They dated each other, they dated jerks, and then they found their soul mates."

_**xXx**_

"Your face is as red as a tomato," Jesse commented when Alexis walked back into Claire's rooms. It was true; her cheeks were still bright red after what Morgan said. "Are you okay?"

Alexis nodded and sat back down on the bed, shaking her head as she tried to banish her flaming cheeks. "Fine and you?"

He shrugged. "I'm the same as I have been the last few days."

Alexis nodded and looked between him and Claire. Her heart gave an uneasy squeeze as she watched the way Jesse looked at Claire; his eyes were soft, deep emotions swimming just beneath the surface. At every second, he was in physical contact with her in some way, whether he was holding her gently against him, or brushing a few stray hairs from her face, or kissing her lightly on the head, forehead, or cheek. Everything Jesse did reminded Alexis of Jaden, especially the undying love lingering in Jesse's eyes as he stared adoringly at Claire.

It was the same look she received from Jaden every day, every time he looked at her.

"Alexis, you're crying," Jesse whispered, concern lacing his southern voice.

Startled, Alexis touched her cheeks to feel that what he said was true. "Oh." She started wiping them away but they simply fell faster. "I'm sorry." She turned away from Jesse, embarrassed.

"Don't be." He appeared next to her, turning her face toward him so he could wipe her tears away with his shirt sleeve that he pulled over the palm of his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, relaxing. "Yeah, I was just suddenly struck with how much I miss Jaden, that's all."

Jesse frowned and released her chin, satisfied to see she was no longer crying. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Alexis."

She nodded. "Yeah." She pressed her fingers against her temples as lights flashed across her vision again. These flashes came suddenly and usually without warning, usually brought on by someone mentioning the accident or Jaden.

The flash didn't last long, but for some reason it began right where she needed it to: just before the break in the lights. Again, she locked eyes with the man driving the other car. She couldn't make out his face, only his cold eyes.

"Lex, snap out of it." Jesse shook her back into awareness. As she blinked, Alexis realized she'd collapsed again. "You've got to warn me when you're getting those flashes." Jesse helped her sit up, taking her shaking hands and holding them between both of his. "Did you see anything new?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, fingers flexing as Jesse rolled his hands over hers. "I'm not sure," she answered. "But I do know one thing, if I ever see his eyes again; I'll know who he is."

Jesse looked at her intently. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm never going to forget those cold eyes." She shuddered as she remembered them. Jesse hugged her against his side, his warmth seeping into her cold skin. She closed her eyes contently, glad now more than ever that she had Jesse as her rock.

'_He's more like Jaden than I knew,_' she thought softly.

Someone moaned and Jesse released Alexis as they turned to see Claire waking up. She blinked at them; confusion suddenly cloaked her eyes.

"What's wrong? Does your leg hurt?" Jesse reached for the call button but Claire grabbed his hand quickly.

"You touch that button and you'll lose a hand," she threatened her voice stronger than it had been the last few days.

Alexis smiled as Jesse nodded and pulled his hand away. "What are you confused about?" she asked, looking back at Claire.

The adopted Yuki frowned. "This weird feeling I have."

"And what feeling is that?" Jesse took her hand in his, linking their fingers. Still, he didn't move from Alexis' side and his other hand, the one now in a smaller cast, never released her hands.

Claire looked at him. "For some reason, I feel extremely…grateful to you. Like I'm glad you're doing something for someone I love when I can't do it myself." Her frowned deepened. "That's as best as I can describe it, because I don't think there's anything else that can."

"Why?" Alexis asked after a few moments of silence.

Claire shrugged. "It's just such a deep, burning feeling. You'd have to feel it to understand." She looked at them. "Which is why I'm so confused, because I have no idea why I feel this way about you, Jesse."

He just shrugged and kissed her knuckles lightly. "You're probably just imagining things."

"I could never imagine this feeling."

Her serious tone made a chill course through Alexis.

Jesse brushed if off again with a shrug. "Let's not worry about it; how do you feel?"

Claire looked at him like he was an idiot and Alexis couldn't help but giggle at it. She noticed Claire smile softly, and confusion returned to her eyes.

"Okay," Jesse said. "Maybe that was the wrong choice of words."

"You think?" Claire asked.

_**xXx**_

She'd been in many awkward positions before, it's kind of impossible not to be when you grew up with the people she did. Still, she'd never felt more awkward than she did at that moment, staring down at the slowly recovering body of one of her closest and oldest friends.

"Everyone who's come and seen you have told me that they feel better after talking to you," Morgan began, arms wrapping around herself. "But-" she broke off, shaking her head quickly back and forth. "Ugh, this is so hard."

She sighed and reached up, rubbing a tear from her eye. "I don't have anything to say, which makes me feel bad. I feel bad because I **don't **feel bad, like my life isn't coming out at the seams because you're like this." She frowned. "I mean, I hurt unbelievably because I don't want to lose you, Jaden, but deep down I know that somehow, if you don't make it, I'll survive. Does that make me a bad person?"

She scuffed her toes against the ground. "Every time I look at your friends from Duel Academy and your family, I see people who are actually devastated. I feel…guilty." Her frown intensified. "But…but then I see Mark and Danny and they're both like me. We all want you to survive and to wake up but we know somehow we'll survive even if you don't. Then Zane was kind enough to explain something to us."

Morgan looked up at Jaden's face. "You left for Duel Academy, and we were forced to grow up and find other people to rely on. Yes, Jaden, if you died we'd hurt and cry and would always feel some sort of pain in hearts where you are; just like Danny is for Tamara, but we'd survive, even if sometimes it feels like we're dying."

Morgan sagged slightly, smiling softly at Jaden's body. "Why is it I just got the feeling that you're…glad that we're going to be okay?" Still smiling, she walked over to Jaden's bedside and smoothed his hair gently from his forehead. "I love you like a fool, Jaden; you're like my crazy older brother." She started running her fingers through his hair. "And you'll never know how much I love you for all you've done for me. You made me who I am, and you helped me find the one person who completes me."

She sighed and rested her hand against his head lightly. "If you can hear me, Jaden, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be fine, Mark will be fine, and Danny will be fine. But we don't want to lose you." She frowned. "Not anytime soon, so you better duel like you've never dueled before. We're all waiting for you to open those big, brown eyes of yours and ask what's for lunch. So…" Her voice broke, and she gave him a watery smile. "So just wake up you big dummy, okay?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Morgan, it's me Blair." Blair opened the door, peaking her head inside. "I was wondering if I could see Jaden."

Morgan nodded eyes still on Jaden. "Sure, I was just leaving." She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly against Jaden's, pulling back before one second passed. "Just wake up, Jay. Wake up for all our sakes," she whispered before leaning back and leaving the room.

Blair watched her leave, not turning to face Jaden until she was sure she was alone. She walked over to his bedside, reaching down and grabbing his hand to hold between both of hers. "I miss you, Jaden. So much." Tears glittered in Blair's eyes. "It hurts when I think about you not being around anymore. Everything seems to grow darker and life just doesn't seem welcome anymore."

Blair's fingers tightened around Jaden's hand, smiling softly. "But you know what? If you heard me say that, you'd probably just smile and say that no matter what happens that you'll always be here, and you're right." She moved one hand from Jaden's to wipe the tears from her eyes, laughing quietly. "I worked so hard trying to figure out what I wanted to say to you when I came here and I've completely forgotten it."

She laughed again, and a warm feeling enveloped her, like someone was laughing with her. She was smiling despite the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "You're a great guy, Jaden, and I'll always love you." Her smile slowly disappeared, turning into just a soft turn of the lips. "But there's one thing I want to tell you, whether or not you can hear me."

Blair grabbed his hands and held them loosely. "I want you do know that I understand everything, and that I have for a long time." The smile grew sad. "You love Alexis, so deeply that I don't even think you fully comprehend how much you do. The way you look at her sometimes, it's like you're staring at perfection, an angel smiling softly at you."

The smile disappeared. "For a long time, I wished for you to look at me like that, but it took me until last summer to figure it out. After you and Alexis had that fight, and you disappeared, I tried to think of some way to find you. It took me a few hours, but I figured out that the only way to find you in such a big city was through Alexis. So I convinced her to run off and find you."

The smile returned. "And it worked, and I realized then that my fantasies about you were just that, fantasies. What you and Alexis have can't be compared to anything and would beat everything." She sighed, still softly smiling. "For some reason, I just felt like you needed to hear that from me."

Again, the smile disappeared and Blair's face was wiped clean of emotion. "So, just wake up. We all want you back, Jaden, more than anything." She leaned down and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Please come back to us, Jaden. Please." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she turned around and left, wiping them away absentmindedly with the sleeves of her jacket.

_**xXx**_

_Wow. I think I actually know what to say about this one! Yay! _

_I'm conflicted about Morgan's confession. I don't know, I feel kind of bad, but next chapter makes me love it! I had to rewrite it a dozen times to get it just right._

_I also love Blair admitting everything. : ) This is just a good chapter, in my eyes. :p_

_Anyway, please review! They're loved dearly!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	19. A Calming Feeling

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day 9)**

"What are you doing, Jaden?" Winged Kuriboh asked, sitting down in front of me. If you're curious as to what he was referring to, it was the way I was kneeling (kind of floating above the floor) beside Claire's bed, staring at her sleeping face intently.

"Testing something," I answered, eyes narrowing with concentration. Claire's face twisted in slight annoyance, and I smiled. "Ha! It's working!"

Winged Kuriboh poked the tip of my nose with the tip of his wing. "What are you trying to accomplish? We've already established that Claire's open to your emotions."

I nodded and sat back. "Yeah, I know. There's just something I want to try."

His eyes narrowed at me. "What thing?"

I just smiled at him and winked, ignoring his question. When he frowned at me, I said, "Doesn't it just suck when someone won't answer your question?"

Hurt flashed across his big eyes and part of me felt guilty, but it quickly vanished when he said, "I guess I deserve that." He sighed. "Anyway, where are all of your friends?" He looked around the room, which was empty aside from Claire, Jesse, and Alexis. "And your family."

I shrugged and folded my legs across each other and floated up. "I don't know, probably out."

"_Where did Lauren say she was going to be today?_" Jesse asked, looking up at Alexis while his hand smoothed down Claire's hair.

Alexis looked up from her book. "_She's still with Chris, Jake, and Mike investigating the crash._"

He nodded. "_And when did everyone else say they would show up?_"

"_They're at band practice with Danny and Kaite. Zane told me they'd be here around noon._" Alexis looked behind her at the wall, looking at the clock. "_So, in about a half an hour._" She looked back at him. "_Why?_"

He shrugged. "_Just curious._" He turned back to Claire, resting his forehead against the crown of her head and closing his eyes.

Alexis smiled at him and looked back at her book.

I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"_Is she ever awake?_" Morgan asked, walking into the room.

I looked at her, and then at the clock. "You're early."

Winged Kuriboh poked me with his claw. "She can't-"

I cut him off. "Hear me, yeah, yeah, I know." I sighed and looked at Alexis, seeing that she was looking at Morgan.

"_Yes,_" Alexis answered. "_But she was just given some medicine and that always makes her drowsy._"

"And much more open to my influence," I whispered, smiling softly as I remembered the plan I came up with last night as I floated above my body alone.

"Jay…what are you planning?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I just smiled at him, which caused him to sigh when he realized I wasn't going to tell him my plan.

"_So are you the only one here?_" Jesse asked, looking up at Morgan, resting his cheek on the crown of Claire's head.

Morgan nodded. "_Yeah, the others are with Danny and Kaite at band practice._" She frowned and looked at the pair on the bed."_Why aren't you guys hanging out with them? When I left, they actually looked somewhat alive._"

I frowned and looked at them as well. "Yeah, why aren't you guys?"

Alexis just shrugged. "_I didn't want to._"

My heart clenched uneasily, hearing her undertone.

"_And I wanted to be with Claire._" Jesse chaffed his hand softly up and down Claire's arm that was spread across his chest.

"I wonder how Claire would react if she heard that," Winged Kuriboh murmured.

"She'd smile at him and her eyes would sparkle and probably kiss him." I smiled at him. "Jesse's showing her much more attention than anyone else in her life."

Winged Kuriboh looked happily at me. "They really love each other."

I nodded and looked back at them, my smile widening. "Yeah, yeah they do." I stared at them for a few more minutes before looking back to where Alexis was sitting, freaking out when I saw that she wasn't sitting there anymore. "Wait, where'd Lex go?"

Winged Kuriboh pointed toward the door with his wing. "She went to the cafeteria with Morgan."

"Ugh!" I quickly flipped around and started to sort of float through the wall toward the cafeteria Winged Kuriboh following behind me. The reason I was sort of floating is because I can't walk; every time I try I end up running in place like an idiot. Without a tangible body, I can't do jack. The only thing I can do is float.

Sighing, I found Morgan and Alexis sitting down at a lone table, a cup of coffee in each of their hands. I saw they were talking and quickly floated over, curious.

"_Listen, Morgan, I know I should go out and have fun with everyone but I just can't,_" Alexis said, her hands curling tightly around her cup of coffee. "_Period._"

"What?" I whispered, looking at her softly.

Morgan touched her rigid hand. "_Okay, I get it._"

"Get what? She shouldn't be here!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. That was a **huge **mistake. I cried out in surprise as my hands fell through the table and I flipped up into the air, flailing around helplessly. "Gah! I _hate _this! I _hate, hate, hate, hate, __**hate**_this!"

Winged Kuriboh flew over to me, looking worried and upset. "Jaden, calm down."

I managed to roll over and sit back up, still floating precariously close to the ceiling. But I ignored it and glared at him. "How can I calm down, Kuriboh? _**HOW!**_ I can't wake up, and because I somehow managed to start breathing on my own, unless I _do _wake up I'm going to be like that for the rest of my life! My family and friends will always come and visit me; they'll never go out and live a life! _That's all I want for them, Winged Kuriboh! But it won't ever happen!_"

Winged Kuriboh quickly started nuzzling my cheek the way he did when he tried to sooth me. "I know, Jay, and I'm so sorry." His fur felt weird against my cheek, and I instantly realized why; I started crying and my tears made his fur wet and a little coarse. Still, somehow, he still soothed me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, taking in a shaky breath. I reached up and rubbed my hand down his head, holding him against my cheek. Since I'd first woken up like this, and Winged Kuriboh showed up, I'd come to rely even more on my little fuzzy friend. He was probably the only thing keeping my sane right now.

He started humming, his entire little body vibrating softly; it soothed me more so than the simply nuzzling. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jaden. I know this whole ordeal has been extremely stressful on you. I'd be even more worried if you didn't blow up sometimes." He stopped humming and moving, just resting between my cheek and my hand. "Don't keep your emotions bottled up inside, Jay; it's not healthy."

I sighed again, nodding. "You're right. Thanks." I smiled meekly and dropped my hand. I took in another shuddering breath and looked down at Alexis and Morgan.

"_Okay, I lied; you do have to explain one thing,_" Morgan said, looking at Alexis intently.

"Oh, what are they talking about now?" I asked, moving down so I was floating next to the table.

"_What thing?_" Alexis asked, raising her head to stare at Morgan confused.

"_How did you know about Jaden and Claire?_" Morgan asked.

"What!" I sputtered, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're surprised?" Winged Kuriboh asked, sitting down lightly on my shoulder.

"_What?_" Alexis asked.

Morgan frowned. "_How did you know they dated? I mean, no one else knew at all! Not even Jaden's __**parents**__. How did you know? Did Jaden tell you?_"

"I most certainly did not!" I stammered.

"That's not a good thing to be bragging about," Winged Kuriboh pointed out as he poked my cheek with his wing.

I frowned. "Yeah, that's a good point."

"_Claire,_" Alexis answered after a few minutes. "_She told me just before she left last winter._"

I pounded my fist against my other hand. "So _that's _what you guys were talking about just before Claire got on her plane!"

"_Why?_" Morgan asked.

I looked at Alexis. "Yeah, why?"

"_Brook gave me a picture of Claire and Jaden kissing the night of the Winter Ball. She found it in my clutch and wondered why I hadn't confronted her or Jaden about it,_" Alexis answered easily.

"So that's what you guys meant when Brook showed up," I whispered. I looked down at my hands, watching them clench. "Damn, when did Brook get that picture?"

"_Why didn't you?_" Morgan asked.

This made me look up. "Good question, Morge."

"Shhh." Winged Kuriboh scratched my cheek lightly with his claw.

Alexis shrugged. "_There was no need. If Jaden wanted me to know, he would have told me. But Claire explained everything to me._"

I frowned. "Great, now I feel like a horrible boyfriend."

"We've established you keeping things from her that ends up blowing up in your face." Winged Kuriboh leaned against my head, his fur tickling my ear.

"Yeah, thanks for that wonderful reminder," I muttered.

Morgan smiled at Alexis. "_Oh, nothing, I was just thinking that it's so funny how seriously alike those two are._"

"Who? Me and Claire?" I looked at Morgan confused.

"_First they dated each other, and then they both dated a serious jerk: Marcus for Claire and Brook for Jaden._" Morgan's face contorted in rage as she spat the name of her biggest enemy. "_Who, by the way, I will never forgive for that._"

I flinched. "Deserved."

"_Don't let Claire hear you say that; she'll read you the riot act,_" Alexis said softly.

Morgan frowned. "_Yeah, I know. They always have each other's backs._" She waved her hand in the air. "_Anyway, as I was saying, there's one last thing that makes them so alike._"

"_What's that?_" Alexis and I said at the same time. I turned and smiled at her, but she was still looking at Morgan.

Morgan looked Alexis in the eye and smiled softly at her. "_They dated each other, they dated jerks, and then they found their soul mates._"

…

"What?" I said, looking at Morgan.

Alexis opened and closed her mouth a few times, her face tinting a deep red.

Morgan laughed and stood up, drinking the last of her coffee before tossing it in the garbage. "_Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'll see you later._" She walked away before Alexis could say anything.

Alexis stared after her, still bright red. "_Jerk,_" she muttered as she stood up. I followed after her as she threw away her half-drunk cup of coffee. She walked to the door and stopped, a soft smile on her lips. "_But she's right._"

I flushed bright red as Alexis left.

Winged Kuriboh poked my cheeks with his wings. "You're blushing, Jay."

I swatted him away. "Shut up."

He laughed and followed after me. "Jaden and Alexis, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang, bouncing around the hall with his eyes closed.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing. He wasn't annoying me, it was because of how freaking _adorable _he looked doing it.

He just smiled happily at me and disappeared through the wall.

I laughed and followed him, seeing Alexis sitting on Claire's bed, talking with Jesse.

He sat up quickly, concern filling his eyes. "_Alexis, you're crying,_" he whispered, concern lacing his southern voice.

"What?" I quickly floated over to her, seeing tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Lex!"

She touched her cheeks. "_Oh._" She tried wiping them away but they feel too fast. "_I'm sorry._" She turned away from Jesse, more toward me, and continued to try and wipe them away.

"_Don't be._" Jesse moved to her side, turning her face toward him so he could wipe her tears away with his shirt sleeve that he pulled over the palm of his hand. "_Are you sure you're okay?_"

She nodded, relaxing. "_Yeah, I was just suddenly struck with how much I miss Jaden, that's all._"

My heart clenched uneasily. "Oh, Lex."

Jesse frowned and released her chin. "_I'm sure he'll wake up soon, Alexis._"

"I hope you're right, Jesse," I whispered. Winged Kuriboh nuzzled into the crook of my neck, humming soothingly. I just smiled and stroked my hand down his side. I continued to watch Alexis as she pressed her fingers against her temples, eyes closed. She started falling toward the end of the bed. "LEX!"

"_Not again,_" Jesse muttered, grabbing Alexis' arms and shaking her lightly. "_Lex, snap out of it._"

She blinked awake, looking around confused.

"_You've got to warn me when you're getting those flashes._" Jesse helped her sit up, taking her shaking hands and holding them between both of his. "_Did you see anything new?_"

She stayed quiet for a moment, fingers flexing as Jesse rolled his hands over hers. "_I'm not sure,_" she answered. "_But I do know one thing, if I ever see his eyes again; I'll know who he is._"

Jesse looked at her intently. "_Are you sure?_"

She nodded. "_I'm never going to forget those cold eyes._" She shuddered as she remembered them. Jesse hugged her against his side and she closed her eyes contently.

I watched them for a few minutes and a weird feeling filled me. I can't describe it, there's just no way for me to, but I knew someone close to me could. And I knew I wanted her to. Slowly, I looked at Claire, seeing her sleep peacefully. I knew I shouldn't, that it was kind of selfish, but I willed her to wake up. And she did, moaning in a tone she always did when she was being woken up but didn't want to.

Jesse and Alexis looked at her, seeing her blinking awake. When her eyes landed on Jesse, they clouded in confusion, which was a good sign for me.

"_What's wrong? Does your leg hurt?_" Jesse reached for the call button but Claire grabbed his hand quickly.

"_You touch that button and you'll lose a hand,_" she threatened.

Alexis smiled as Jesse nodded and pulled his hand away. "_What are you confused about?_" she asked, looking back at Claire.

'_Please let this work,_' I willed silently, watching the trio with deep concentration.

"_This weird feeling I have,_" Claire answered, frowning.

"_And what feeling is that?_" Jesse took her hand in his, linking their fingers. Still, he didn't move from Alexis' side and his other hand, the one now in a smaller cast, never released her hands.

I held my breath, thinking, '_This is it._'

Claire looked at him. "_For some reason, I feel extremely…grateful to you. Like I'm glad you're doing something for someone I love when I can't do it myself._" Her frowned deepened. "_That's as best as I can describe it, because I don't think there's anything else that can._"

I beamed brightly at her. "It worked!"

"You willed Claire to wake up so she could convey your feelings to Jesse?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I nodded, still smiling like an idiot.

He smiled softly and shook his head.

"_Why?_" Alexis asked after a few moments of silence.

Claire shrugged. "_It's just such a deep, burning feeling. You'd have to feel it to understand._" She looked at them. "_Which is why I'm so confused, because I have no idea why I feel this way about you, Jesse._"

"That's because I do." I looked at him, watching as he shrugged and kissed her knuckles, talking softly. "You're helping me, Jesse, just by being there for Alexis. I'll never be able to repay you, if I ever wake up. But I can guarantee you I will try."

"_Let's not worry about it; how do you feel?_" Jesse asked, looking at Claire.

She looked at him like he was an idiot and Alexis couldn't help but giggle at it. I smiled at her, happy to see her happy. I noticed Claire smile as well, and then she got confused again.

"_Okay,_" Jesse said. "_Maybe that was the wrong choice of words._"

"_You think?_" Claire asked.

And I laughed.

_**xXx**_

"Damn it," I cursed, rubbing the back of my head. "I hate being forcefully dragged back here." I looked down, seeing my body. "Why was I dragged back here anyway? Things were just getting interesting."

Winged Kuriboh pointed down. "That's why."

I looked to where he pointed, seeing that Morgan was standing at my bedside. "Oh." I frowned. "I hate these."

Winged Kuriboh poked me. "Shh, and just listen."

I sighed and folded my arms behind my head, floating down so I was next to Morgan.

"_Everyone who's come and seen you have told me that they feel better after talking to you,_" Morgan began, arms wrapping around herself. "_But-_" she broke off, shaking her head quickly back and forth. "_Ugh, this is so hard._"

"Morge, you don't have to force yourself to be here," I said.

"Shh." Winged Kuriboh scratched my cheek lightly.

Morgan sighed and reached up, rubbing a tear from her eye. "_I don't have anything to say, which makes me feel bad. I feel bad because I __**don't **__feel bad, like my life isn't coming out at the seams because you're like this._" She frowned. "_I mean, I hurt unbelievably because I don't want to lose you, Jaden, but deep down I know that somehow, if you don't make it, I'll survive. Does that make me a bad person?_"

I smiled at her. "No, Morgan, it doesn't."

Morgan scuffed her toes against the ground. "_Every time I look at your friends from Duel Academy and your family, I see people who are actually devastated._"

I flinched. "Please don't remind me.

"_But…but then I see Mark and Danny and they're both like me. We all want you to survive and to wake up but we know somehow we'll survive even if you don't. Then Zane was kind enough to explain something to us._"

I looked at her, intrigued. "Oh, and what did he say?"

Morgan looked up at my physical face. "_You left for Duel Academy, and we were forced to grow up and find other people to rely on. Yes, Jaden, if you died we'd hurt and cry and would always feel some sort of pain in hearts where you are; just like Danny is for Tamara, but we'd survive, even if sometimes it feels like we're dying._"

I smiled, feeling some weight fall from my shoulders. "Thanks, Morgan. I really needed to hear that. I'm glad you'll be okay."

Morgan sagged slightly, smiling softly at my body. "_Why is it I just got the feeling that you're…glad that we're going to be okay?_" Still smiling, she walked over to my bedside and smoothed his hair gently from his forehead. "_I love you like a fool, Jaden; you're like my crazy older brother._" She started running her fingers through his hair, the way I like it. "_And you'll never know how much I love you for all you've done for me. You made me who I am, and you helped me find the one person who completes me._"

"Morgan," I whispered, slightly in awe.

She sighed and rested her hand against my head lightly. "_If you can hear me, Jaden, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be fine, Mark will be fine, and Danny will be fine. But we don't want to lose you._" She frowned.

I frowned back at her. "I don't to lose you guys either, or anyone else."

"_Not anytime soon, so you better duel like you've never dueled before. We're all waiting for you to open those big, brown eyes of yours and ask what's for lunch. So…_" Her voice broke, and she gave my body a watery smile. "_So just wake up you big dummy, okay?_"

I smiled back at her. "Okay, I'll try."

Someone knocked on the door. "_Morgan, it's me Blair._" Blair opened the door, peaking her head inside. "_I was wondering if I could see Jaden._"

"What?" I frowned at her.

Morgan nodded eyes still on my body. "_Sure, I was just leaving._" She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly against mine, pulling back before one second passed. "_Just wake up, Jay. Wake up for all our sakes,_" she whispered before leaning back and leaving the room.

I watched her go. "I'll try."

Blair walked over to my bedside, reaching down and grabbing my hand to hold between both of hers. "_I miss you, Jaden. So much. It hurts when I think about you not being around anymore. Everything seems to grow darker and life just doesn't seem welcome anymore._"

"Blair, don't talk like that," I whispered, standing behind her.

"_But you know what? If you heard me say that, you'd probably just smile and say that no matter what happens that you'll always be here, and you're right._"

"Of course, Blair." I smiled and smoothed my hand down her hair. "You'll all be okay."

She moved one hand from my hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, laughing quietly. "_I worked so hard trying to figure out what I wanted to say to you when I came here and I've completely forgotten it._"

I laughed with her, wrapping my arms around her like I'd hug her, but I didn't because I was really tired of flipping around uselessly. "Don't worry about it, Blair."

Blair smiled brightly, despite tears running down her cheeks. "_You're a great guy, Jaden, and I'll always love you._" Her smile slowly disappeared, turning into just a soft turn of the lips. "_But there's one thing I want to tell you, whether or not you can hear me._"

I moved my arms from around her and looked at her confused. "What?"

Blair grabbed my hands and held them loosely. "_I want you do know that I understand everything, and that I have for a long time._" Her smile grew sad. "_You love Alexis, so deeply that I don't even think you fully comprehend how much you do. The way you look at her sometimes, it's like you're staring at perfection, an angel smiling softly at you._"

I flushed brightly and Winged Kuriboh laughed at me.

Blair's smile disappeared. "_For a long time, I wished for you to look at me like that, but it took me until last summer to figure it out. After you and Alexis had that fight, and you disappeared, I tried to think of some way to find you. It took me a few hours, but I figured out that the only way to find you in such a big city was through Alexis. So I convinced her to run off and find you._"

I looked at her in surprise. "That was _you_?"

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "Obviously."

I made a move to swat him lightly, but he flew away before I could.

Blair's smile returned. "_And it worked, and I realized then that my fantasies about you were just that, fantasies. What you and Alexis have can't be compared to anything and would beat everything._"

I smiled at her. "Blair…"

She sighed, still softly smiling. "_For some reason, I just felt like you needed to hear that from me._" Again, the smile disappeared and Blair's face was wiped clean of emotion. "_So, just wake up. We all want you back, Jaden, more than anything._" She leaned down and pressed her lips against my cheek. "_Please come back to us, Jaden. Please._" Tears trickled down her cheeks as she turned around and left, wiping them away absentmindedly with the sleeves of her jacket.

I watched her go, smiling. A calming feeling coursed through me. "Thank you, Blair." I clenched my hands into fists and looked at my body. "And I'll try, by God, I'll try and wake up."

Winged Kuriboh sat on my shoulder. "And what have you been doing?"

I frowned and looked at him. "Obviously, not enough."

_**xXx**_

_Wow…I don't know what to say (again!) Grr…_

_Anyway, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	20. Their Foreign Confessions

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Blair, how was it?" Syrus looked at her. "Your eyes are red."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve again. "Yeah, I know." She sighed and sat down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs. "To answer your question, Syrus, it was…hard."

He frowned. "Was it just because you were alone?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Everyone grew silent, looking around at each other.

"Jesse," Jim called after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Jesse sat up on Claire's bed, looking at Jim confused. "What's up, Jim?"

The Australian pointed at the bed Jesse was lying on. "Where's Claire?"

"Her doctor came by about an hour ago and wheeled her out of the room. He said something about x-rays." He shrugged and laid back down, folding his arms behind his head.

Alexis shoved his legs lightly, forcing them back so she could sit down on the bed. "Where'd Morgan go?" she asked.

"Work," Danny answered, lounging back against the wall with his arms behind his head.

"How can she work?" Sam whispered, biting her thumbnail lightly.

Danny looked at her. "Work keeps her calm; she's got a lot of responsibilities at the theater as the assistant manager, so when she's working she can't really think about what's going on." He frowned. "And Morgan's always been strong; she's probably trying to convince herself that she can handle this whole thing."

"Why?" Hassleberry asked.

Danny shrugged, closing his eyes. "Don't ask me."

"Where's Mark?" Alexis asked. "Is he with Morgan?"

Danny frowned and opened his eyes slowly. "No."

Everyone looked at him startled.

Danny sat up and folded his hands in his lap. "Mark's been very distant lately." He looked up at everyone. "In fact, aside from that day at Kaibaland, I haven't seen him in almost two months."

"Even when you were with Morgan?" Aster asked.

"That's what I'm getting at! Mark hasn't even been with Morgan! He's been hiding in his room." Danny frowned and stared at the ground as if it held the answer.

"That sounds like what Mr. Yuki said when he picked us up at the airport," Bastion said.

"I wonder what's going on," Alexis whispered.

Jesse shrugged, keeping his eyes closed. "Maybe Mark's just going through a phase."

"Maybe," Danny muttered. He shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, just so you don't ask, Kaite's with the band. And I'm not there because I don't wanna be." Danny relaxed again, closing his eyes with his arms folded behind his head.

"Knock, knock," Chris said, entering the room, pulling Lauren behind him. Everyone mumbled a small hello. "Where's Claire?"

"With her doctor," Jesse answered without opening his eyes.

"Oh, well then this gives us the chance to talk," Chris said.

Jesse opened his eyes slowly and sat up, looking at Chris confused. "Talk?"

The Chief frowned, releasing his wife's hand in favor of folding his arms across his chest. "Yes. I was hoping that maybe you or Alexis or even Claire might have remembered something about the accident. I'm afraid I'm all out of leads."

Alexis looked at Jesse, her eyes conveying that she wanted him to keep her flashes quiet. He looked at her and nodded ever so slightly before looking back at Chris, saying, "I haven't remembered anything beyond our first chat."

"Me, too," Alexis answered.

Chris' frown deepened. "I was afraid of that. I assume Claire is the same."

"That's a very safe bet, Chief Yuki," Dr. Yates said from the doorway.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Oh, Dr. Yates, how are you?" Lauren asked as he entered the room.

He smiled at her, stopping to stand next to her. "I'm fine, but I'm not here to talk about how I'm doing."

Lauren's smile fell and her face paled. "Jaden."

Alexis instinctively reached out and clutched Jesse's hand tightly. He gave her hand a hard squeeze and didn't let up the pressure.

"Relax, Lauren, Jaden's not quite dead yet," Dr. Yates said with a small smile.

"Your humor does not amuse me, Dr. Yates," Lauren snapped, glaring at him.

Dr. Yates nodded, his smile falling. "Yes, my apologies, Dr. Yuki." He cleared his throat. "Beyond the fact that Jaden is now breathing on his own, nothing has changed." He looked at Lauren. "Which is a moot point."

"Why?" Hassleberry asked.

Chazz looked at him. "Because if he doesn't change then he isn't getting better."

"But he isn't getting worse," Blair said, looking at Chazz. "Which is good, right?"

Chazz just shrugged and looked away, but the scowl on his face answered her question easier than words.

"Anyway," Dr. Yates said loudly, gaining all attention back on him. "I was just coming to inform you that we've taken Jaden out of his room for a few exams, as well as to change his bandages and casts. He should be back in his room within in the next half hour."

"Thank you, Dr. Yates," Chris said, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"It's no trouble." Dr. Yates placed his clipboard between his arm and chest. "By the way, how is the investigation going if I may ask?"

"It's at a standstill for the time being, but I'm hoping it will heat up soon."

Dr. Yates nodded. "I hope so too."

"Is there anything you can tell me from Jaden's injuries? Any little detail may help," Chris said, looking at him closely.

"Hmm, let me see." Dr. Yates looked back at the clipboard, flipping the papers as he scanned them.

Alexis watched him, eyes blurring without any warning as she was suddenly thrown back into the crash. This time, though, it was at normal speed, meaning the brief glimpse with the driver couldn't be seen, though Alexis felt his cold eyes on her. She watched through dull eyes as the crash replayed before her, her body numb as she relived the rolling, deaf to all outside noise beyond that of the crushing car. Again, she felt Jaden's arm on her chest, keeping her safe.

"_Alexis, can you hear me?_"

The voice was vague, easily quieted by the sound of glass shattering. Suddenly, she was seeing the world upside down as the car slammed into the metal pole.

"_Sissy? Can you hear me?_"

Again, the voice was quieted, but by more silence. Alexis turned her head, looking at Jaden, Jesse, and Claire. She looked out the shattered window, seeing red tail lights disappearing in the distance before darkness covered her vision.

Suddenly, Alexis felt a soft hand on her cheek, her hand being squeezed tightly as a voice said, "**Alexis.**"

She blinked until the darkness faded and she was staring up a Jesse.

He smiled at her. "Welcome back."

She frowned and sat up slowly, as her head was lying in his lap. "Sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand from his to rub her temples as a headache slowly appeared.

"Sissy, what happened?" Atticus asked, kneeling at her side.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing," Axel commented.

Alexis glared at him but kept quiet, the throbbing growing more painful. Without warning, a bright light was suddenly shining in her eye. "Gah!" She flinched away from it, looking back to see that it was Dr. Yates with a small flashlight.

"It could be trauma," he said, turning her head back by taking a hold of her chin.

"It's not trauma," she muttered.

He smiled at her, bouncing the light between both of her eyes. "Of course not." He dropped the light and looked at her closely, releasing her chin. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing," Zane said. He looked at Dr. Yates from his chair. "She's done that before."

Alexis glared at him, betrayal shining in her eyes.

"Then it's possible that there is a much more serious problem here." Dr. Yates turned back toward her, taking her chin and looking deep into her eyes; the flashlight returned to his free hand. "I recommend that I take her for a MRI scan, followed by a session with our neurologist Dr. Byrnes."

"No," Alexis muttered but she wasn't heard.

"You truly think that there's something wrong?" Lauren asked, looking very concerned.

Dr. Yates nodded, looking at her but keeping a hold of Alexis' chin. "I do."

"I think a checkup could be a very good idea," Atticus said, looking at Lauren. "Just to be safe."

"I'm fine," Alexis said, but couldn't be heard once again.

"Well," Lauren said slowly, biting her thumbnail.

"You're all overreacting," Jesse snapped suddenly as he slapped Dr. Yates' hand from Alexis' chin. "Alexis said it's nothing, so it's nothing." He glared at Dr. Yates. "Shouldn't you be with Jaden anyway? He _is _your patient."

Everyone stared at Jesse with wide eyes, some of their jaws slack with shock.

Dr. Yates cleared his throat, standing up. "Very true; I shall take my leave then." He looked at Lauren. "Just keep an eye on her, I suppose." He shrugged and left the room.

"Wow, Mate, that wasn't like you," Jim said, looking at Jesse.

Everyone looked back at Jesse, seeing that he was rubbing his temples forcefully, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know. That was weird," he muttered. "I don't know what came over me; I was just suddenly furious with everyone trying to make decisions for Alexis." He frowned and looked at Lauren. "I'm sorry, Lauren."

She smiled at him. "Oh, Jesse, there's no reason for you to apologize. You were right." She frowned and looked at Alexis. "But, Sweetie, you can't be passing out like that if it's nothing."

"It really is nothing, Lauren," Alexis insisted. She could see that Lauren (and possibly everyone else in the room) was about to object. "Hey, Jesse, can I talk to you in private?" She grabbed his hand and yanked him off the bed, tugging him out of the room without giving him a chance to answer.

"Um, sure?" Jesse said, looking at her confused. He and Alexis walked until they were standing in an empty waiting room. When they stopped, Alexis kept her back to him, still holding his hand loosely. "I assume you want to tell me about your flash."

She didn't answer immediately. "I relived the entire crash," she whispered, pausing when she heard Jesse's sharp intake of breath. "Starting from when the car hit us." She turned slowly to look at him and Jesse could see the horror in her eyes. "I couldn't feel anything beyond what I felt then; I couldn't hear anything beyond what I heard then; I couldn't see anything beyond what I saw then." She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself after dropping his arm.

Looking off to the side, she continued, "I heard someone, I think Dr. Yates, and then my brother, but I couldn't figure out where their voices were coming from." Her arms tightened. "And then I saw nothing, like I fell unconscious just like before." She began to shake. "Oh, Jesse, I was so scared; I didn't know what was going on."

Then his arms were around her, holding her tightly, almost like he was trying to hold her together. "It'll be okay, Lex," he murmured into her hair.

She closed her eyes tightly and clutched the back of his shirt, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Why did I suddenly have that flash, Jesse?"

He shook his head, hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on her back. "I don't know."

"Why is this happening to me, Jesse? Why me? Aren't I suffering enough because of Jaden? Do I need to be afraid of these flashes now too?"

He smoothed down her hair. "Alexis, I wish I could tell you everything you want to hear, but I can't; I won't lie to you." He stopped smoothing her hair and simply held her. "But I will tell you that you don't need to be afraid. I'm here for you, okay? You have nothing to fear." He turned his head and lightly kissed her temple, causing her to gasp softly. "Okay?"

Alexis felt her cheeks turn red, but she nodded slightly, pulling back to smile at him. "Yes, thank you, Jesse."

He smiled at her and lightly kissed her forehead, causing a weird feeling to course through her. She turned her head away from him, resting it lightly against his shoulder as her vice grip on him relaxed. Now they simply stood there holding each other and Alexis began to feel better. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time since the accident. For a brief second, she wished she and Jesse could stand like that for a long time…maybe forever; she never wanted to lose the feeling she had when he held her like that.

"Jesse? Alexis?"

Claire's voice was like ice water being dumped on her. Alexis' eyes snapped open and she instantly became rigid. She suddenly felt like she was covered in slime as she turned to see that Claire was indeed standing behind them, dressed in normal cloths; she was looking at them confused.

"Hey! You're looking better!" Jesse cheered, smiling as he walked over to her.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him for a hug. "Yeah. My doctor wants me to walk around and work out my knee."

He pulled back and looked down at her. "So why are you dressed like you're being discharged?"

"My choice. I wanted normal cloths, so a nurse brought me the ones Mom packed for me."

"Okay, but will you be discharged?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see what the doc tells Mom." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway, can you do me a favor and go back to my room and tell everyone all those details? My doctor is checking a few things out and I'm supposed to lap the hospital a few times before going back there."

He smiled at her. "Sure, no problem." He leaned down and lightly pecked her on the lips before walking back to her room.

"Um, maybe I should go with him," Alexis said.

"Actually, I wanna talk to you," Claire said.

Alexis flinched, the slimy feeling growing stronger. She knew without asking what Claire wanted to talk about, and she couldn't blame her. Alexis had been wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms, so an explanation was defiantly due. Still, Alexis never once thought of Claire as the jealous type. Then again, until last winter, she had considered herself the same.

Taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes on the ground, Alexis began to explain. "Okay, listen, Claire, what you saw wasn't what you think it was."

"Alexis," Claire said, but the blonde continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"I know it looked bad, but nothing was going on. I was having a panic attack and Jesse was comforting me; that was it. There's nothing going on between us."

"Alexis," Claire tried again but with the same results.

"I know what you're thinking and what you're feeling but I swear nothing-" Alexis stopped talking, hearing Claire laughing. Confused, Alexis looked up. Sure enough, Claire was covering her mouth with one hand as her other arm was wrapped around her stomach, hunched over laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

Claire shook her head. "Because of you," she said between laughs.

Alexis frowned. "Me? Why?"

Claire took a few deep breaths and looked up; she was smiling, a small flush on her cheeks with eyes shining. "Alexis, I'm not mad or jealous or anything. I don't **think **anything about what I saw."

Alexis' eyes narrowed in confusion. "Then why did you want to talk to me?"

Claire smiled widely. "Because I wanted to know if **you **know what that was."

"Didn't I just explain to you what it was?"

"Oh, Alexis," Claire said, sighing. She walked over to Alexis, taking her arm and looping it through her own. "Walk with me." The pair started walking down the hall, arms looped through each other. "Alexis, I need you think back to that moment with Jesse and try to remember where you've seen that before."

Alexis looked at Claire confused. "What?"

Claire just poked her side. "Think."

So Alexis sighed and began to think, slowing down as she did. She couldn't think of any place she'd seen something like that before. But as she thought about what happened, her mind wondered back to the feelings she had, and she again felt guilty.

"Lose the guilt, Lex," Claire said, poking her forehead lightly. "I'm not jealous or mad, and when you figure out what I'm getting at you'll understand."

Alexis frowned at her and stopped moving, forcing Claire to stop with her. "Why don't you just explain it to me? Because I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Claire sighed and released Alexis' arm, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She stood like that for a minute before she looked Alexis square in the eye. "You want it straight? No sugar coating?"

Alexis nodded. "That'd be nice."

Claire nodded slightly. "Okay, fine. Here it is: you love Jesse."

Alexis choked on her breath, eyes growing wide as she stared at Claire, whose expression was completely serious. "I…what?"

Claire just raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to try and deny it?"

Alexis opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what she should say. After a minute, she realized that she couldn't say anything, because she couldn't lie. That weird feeling she had when Jesse held her, calmed her, kissed her easily; Alexis knew that she loved Jesse. But…

"I'm not _in _love with him," she answered, looking at Claire.

The adopted Yuki smiled. "I know, Sweetie; I never thought you were."

"But…" Alexis began but stopped, shaking her head and sighing. "You make everything so complicated," she muttered.

Claire smiled widely. "It's all part of my Claire Sato charm."

Alexis just smiled softly, chuckling lightly.

Claire's wide smile fell until it was just a soft turn of the lips. "Alexis, the place where you've seen that kind of embrace was Jaden's house last winter when I showed back up."

Alexis' smile disappeared as she looked at Claire confused. "What do you mean?"

Claire sighed. "What I mean is the way Jesse was holding you is the exact same way Jaden was holding me." She looked Alexis in the eye. "Alexis, you and Jesse are turning out to be exactly like me and Jaden."

Alexis blinked a few times. "What?"

Claire smacked her forehead, groaning. "Alexis, come on, I'm not going to have to explain this thing step by step am I?" She looked at Alexis. "Okay, this is what I mean: You love Jesse the same way I love Jaden: like a brother."

Bam, just like that everything seemed to fall into place for Alexis. She realized instantly that Claire was right, and she smiled as that knowledge began to sink in. "Okay," she began, still smiling at Claire. "You're right about that, but Jesse and I are not like you and Jaden."

Claire looked confused. "How so?"

Alexis smiled mischievously. "Well, for one thing, we've never dated."

Claire returned Alexis' smile. "I should hope so."

Alexis giggled softly, shaking her head. Slowly, her smile fell until her face was serious; she looked at Claire. "Claire, are you going to be discharged soon?"

She shrugged, placing her hands in her jean pockets. "Dunno, but if the doctor asked me if I wanted to go home tonight, I'd probably say no."

Alexis looked at her surprised. "Why?"

Again, Claire shrugged. "I just have this weird feeling about leaving the hospital. Besides, I heard my doctor mentioning a few things that will probably keep me here a few more nights."

Alexis tired not to feel relieved, and failed. "Oh, that's too bad; Jesse looked excited that you might be discharged soon."

Claire simply shrugged again. "I noticed." She looked at Alexis. "Besides, you're still sleeping in my bed, aren't you?"

Alexis' cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Jesse told you?"

Claire nodded and smiled softly at her; a disarming smile. "Yes, but its fine. If our positions were reversed, and Jesse ended up in a life-threatening coma, I wouldn't be able to sleep in my room." Claire reached out and took Alexis' hand. "Now come and walk around the hospital with me."

Alexis smiled softly and nodded, allowing Claire to pull her down the hall. Ever since the accident, Alexis had been on a short, emotional fuse. She realized then that Jesse had slowly been lengthening her fuse until it didn't matter if it was lit or not; he would be there to calm her down before she exploded.

'_Who'd have thought that Jesse and Jaden could become even more alike?_' she mused softly before beginning to talk with Claire.

_**xXx**_

"I dunno 'bout you, Mate, but coming here with a good buddy doesn't make this any less difficult," Jim said, tipping his hat back so his one good eye could get a better look at Jaden.

Axel, who was standing next to Jim, nodded. "I agree." He frowned and looked at Jaden as well. "Still, coming here alone might be worse."

Jim looked at him. "Care to find out? I can leave."

Axel shook his head. "No; I'd feel uncomfortable then."

Jim just nodded. "Same here." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his mouth. "I'm trying to figure out what we do from here."

"Didn't the others just say they talked to him?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, but what do we say?" He frowned and looked at Jaden, hearing the beeping of his heart monitor next to him. "We've only known Jaden a few months."

Axel looked at Jaden. "I don't know about you, Jim, but it feels like a few years to me."

Jim laughed. "Rightyo, Axel! I completely agree with ya there." He reached up and pulled the tip of his hat down. "Being mates with Jaden is never boring to say the least."

Axel nodded. "I agree." He looked away from the Southern Academy rep to stare at Duel Academy's best. "But you know what, Jim?"

"What's that, Axel?"

"Even after everything that's happened, the bio-bands, the alternate dimension, the Dark World; I wouldn't change anything even if I could."

Jim smiled softly. "I agree with you one hundred percent, Mate." He turned back to Jaden. "And now I know what to say."

Axel looked at him confused. "What's that?"

"This." Jim cleared his throat. "Listen, Jay, if you can hear me I just want you to know that you're one of the best mates I've ever had and to lose you this soon would be unimaginable." Jim frowned as his good eye darkened; he reached up and lightly touched his bandaged eye. "Back in the Dark World, I tried my damndest to save you from the darkness in your heart because I didn't want to lose you. Nothing's changed, Jay."

"Same here, Jaden," Axel cut in. "When Jim left it up to me to save you, I didn't think I could, but in the end I realized that I had to try. Even if I failed, I know I did my best." He looked at Jaden, placing his hand on the metal railing. "In the end it worked, Jim and I were able to get you back. But this time there's nothing we can do; getting back to yourself is all up to you."

Axel tightened his hold on the railing. "So listen good, Jaden. You gotta fight to come back. You're too good of a duelist to quit before you've begun, and you're too good a friend to lose before our friendship has even started."

"Here, here," Jim murmured. "I second what you said, Axel." He looked away from Axel and back at Jaden. "Just keep on trying to find your way back, Jay. You've fought your way out of the darkness before and you can do it again." He reached out and grabbed Jaden's hand, giving it a hard squeeze. "We all believe in you, Jay, so wake up and show us that you're not going down yet."

Jim and Axel stood that way for another few moments before both released their hands (Jim dropping Jaden's hand and Axel releasing the metal railing) and stood up straight. They stayed in the room, watching the steady breathing of their newest friend, for a few more minutes before quietly deciding to leave.

As they walked toward the door, Axel turned to Jim and asked, "What are you thinking, Jim?"

Jim stopped and Axel reached the door, stopping and turning to look at him. "I'm thinking," Jim began, "That Jaden's the best duelist I know, as well as the best friend." He frowned and shook his head lightly. "I just hope that that's enough."

Axel nodded and opened the door. "So are the rest of us."

_**xXx**_

_Wow, this chapter was really hard to write! :(_

_Eh, lots of little stuff; I dunno what to say. It's late; I'm going to bed._

_Just review and I shall update ASAP!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	21. Best New Mates

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden, what on Earth are you trying to do?" Winged Kuriboh demanded. What he was referring to was the fact that I was trying to get the attention of Dr. Yates, who entered my room shortly after Blair left. "He's even less likely to hear you than your friends."

I frowned and rolled away from Dr. Yates and looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Yeah, I know, but what else can I do? Winged Kuriboh, I've tried everything I can think of and nothing's worked!"

He poked my cheek with his claw. "Jaden, you're over thinking this. Sometimes you can only get what you want when you stop trying."

I looked at him, my jaw falling slack. "You're telling me just to quit trying to wake up?"

He frowned. "Jaden, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

He looked upset. "Jaden…"

"_Dr. Yates, I just saw Chief and Dr. Yuki enter Claire Sato's room,_" a nurse said, walking into my room.

I looked away from Winged Kuriboh and down at the group of medical professionals in my room. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Winged Kuriboh said, sitting down on my shoulder. I moved closer so I could hear what they were discussing.

Dr. Yates nodded and picked up the clipboard that was attached to the end of my bed. "_Excellent. I'll go and discuss Jaden's current condition with them while you take him for his check up and changing._"

The nurse nodded, saying, "_Very well, Dr. Yates._"

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Winged Kuriboh asked, pointing the tip of his wing toward Dr. Yates.

I nodded. "I think we should." So we did.

_**xXx**_

"Geez, he can sure move fast," I muttered, shaking my head. "Where did he disappear to?" I looked around for Dr. Yates.

"He was going to Claire's room," Winged Kuriboh said, pulling my hair in the direction Claire's room was.

I nodded. "Oh, right." I turned quickly and began heading down that way, passing through the door when I reached it. "Where's Claire?"

Winged Kuriboh shook his little body. "I dunno."

"_Jaden,_" my mom said, sounding a little off.

I flipped around, ending up in front of her; her eyes were wide and she looked a little pale. "Mom?"

"She can't see you, Jaden; she talking to Dr. Yates," Winged Kuriboh said, pointing at Dr. Yates, who was standing just a few feet away from my mom.

"_Relax, Lauren, Jaden's not quite dead yet,_" Dr. Yates said with a small smile.

I glared at him. "That's not funny."

"_Your humor does not amuse me, Dr. Yates,_" Mom snapped, glaring at him.

"Or me," I grumbled.

Dr. Yates nodded, his smile falling. "_Yes, my apologies, Dr. Yuki._" He cleared his throat. "_Beyond the fact that Jaden is now breathing on his own, nothing has changed._" He looked at Mom. "_Which is a moot point._"

"_Why?_" Hassleberry asked.

Chazz looked at him. "_Because if he doesn't change then he isn't getting better._"

I frowned and looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Am I ever going to get better, Winged Kuriboh?"

He just looked sad. "Jaden, I don't have all the answers."

I frowned. "Yeah, sorry."

"_It's no trouble,_" Dr. Yates said, placing his clipboard between his arm and chest. "_By the way, how is the investigation going if I may ask?_"

I looked back at the group, floating down so I was closer to them. "That's what I'd like to know."

"_It's at a standstill for the time being, but I'm hoping it will heat up soon,_" Dad answered, his arm around Mom.

I frowned. "Winged Kuriboh?"

He flew so he was in front of me. "Yes, Jaden?"

I looked at him. "If the crash was just an accident, why is my dad so dedicated to finding the guy who hit us? It can't be just because he left the scene of the crash."

He frowned. "That's a good question." He looked at my dad, who was talking to Dr. Yates. "I really don't know the answer."

I just frowned and looked away from the adults and at Alexis; she was staring at Dr. Yates from her place on Claire's bed. "Uh oh," I said, realizing what was happening before it happened. I moved closer and, true to my thoughts, her eyes grew dark and she suddenly began to fall backwards.

"_Alexis?_" Jesse said, catching her.

"_Sissy!_" Atticus rushed to her side, looking at her panicked. "_What's wrong with her?_"

Jesse placed Alexis' head in his lap. "_Calm down, Atticus._"

"_Calm down! How can I calm down?_" Atticus looked at him.

"_Calm down, Sir, and please move,_" Dr. Yates said, moving to Alexis' side. He pushed some of her hair off her face and placed his hands on her cheeks. "_Alexis, can you hear me?_"

Alexis didn't respond; her eyes remained dark and distant.

"Lex?" I whispered, moving closer.

"_Sissy? Can you hear me?_" Atticus asked.

Again, Alexis didn't respond. Instead she twitched slightly, which panicked everyone in the room.

"_That did not look licious,_" Chumley commented from where he was standing.

"_Doctor, do something!_" Atticus yelled.

I looked away from Atticus and back at Alexis. Jesse had placed his hand on her cheek and took her hand in his. He squeezed her hand and said, "_Alexis._" Just like that, she suddenly blinked until the darkness in her eyes faded. Jesse smiled down at her. "_Welcome back._"

"He's got the magic voice," I said in shock, sitting down on (actually, floating above) the bed next to Alexis. Winged Kuriboh laughed softly but didn't say anything.

"_Sorry,_" Alexis said, sitting up with Jesse's help. She started rubbing her temples, eyebrows fretting in slight pain.

Atticus kneeled next to her, asking, "_Sissy, what happened?_"

Alexis shook her head. "_Nothing._"

"You had another flash, didn't you?" I asked, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"_That didn't look like nothing,_" Axel commented.

Alexis glared at him, crying out and flinching away when Dr. Yates suddenly shined a flashlight in her eye. "_It could be trauma,_" he said, turning her head back by taking a hold of her chin.

I glared at him, my protective instincts kicking in. "Why don't you keep your hands to yourself, Doc?" I snarled.

Winged Kuriboh scratched my cheek lightly. "Easy, Jaden."

I just continued to glare at Dr. Yates, who finally released Alexis' chin and asked, "_Can you tell me exactly what happened?_"

"_Nothing,_" Alexis said, frowning.

"_It's not nothing,_" Zane said. He looked at Dr. Yates from his chair. "_She's done that before._"

"Many times," I said, looking back at her to see the betrayal in her eyes as she glared at Zane.

"_Then it's possible that there is a much more serious problem here,_" Dr. Yates said, turning back toward Alexis, taking her chin and looking deep into her eyes; the flashlight returned to his free hand. "_I recommend that I take her for a MRI scan, followed by a session with our neurologist Dr. Byrnes._"

"_No,_" Alexis muttered. I could see that no one heard her though.

"_You truly think that there's something wrong?_" Mom asked, looking very concerned.

Dr. Yates nodded, looking at her but keeping a hold of Alexis' chin. "_I do._"

I glared at him. "Well Alexis doesn't want to go; she says she's fine."

"_I think a checkup could be a very good idea,_" Atticus said, looking at Mom. "_Just to be safe._"

"_I'm fine,_" Alexis said, but couldn't be heard once again.

"Why don't you guys listen to her?" I yelled, feeling extremely angry at everyone for trying to make decisions for Alexis.

"_Well,_" Mom said slowly, biting her thumbnail.

"_You're all overreacting,_" Jesse and I snapped suddenly as we both slapped Dr. Yates' hand from Alexis' chin. "_Alexis said it's nothing, so it's nothing._" We glared at Dr. Yates. "_Shouldn't you be with Jaden anyway? He __**is**__ your patient,_" Jesse said as I said, "Shouldn't you be with me anyway? I _**am **_your patient."

I quickly looked at Jesse, completely surprised. "Wait…"

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Winged Kuriboh asked, looking between us with wide eyes.

I shook my head. "I…I don't know."

Dr. Yates cleared his throat and stood up. "_Very true; I shall take my leave then._" He looked at Mom. "_Just keep an eye on her, I suppose._" He shrugged and left the room.

"She's not a baby!" I yelled after him.

"What was that about?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I frowned. "I don't know. I only know that I didn't like what he was doing."

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "You mean his job?"

"Shut up," I said, shoving him absentmindedly. He just laughed.

"_Wow, Mate, that wasn't like you,_" Jim said, looking at Jesse.

I frowned and looked back at my teal-haired friend, seeing him rubbing his temples forcefully with his eyes closed. "Yeah, it wasn't."

"It wasn't like you either," Winged Kuriboh said.

I just waved my hand around. "Nah, I can get much more vicious when there's actual danger." I looked at him. "But how was Jesse saying and doing exactly what I was?"

Winged Kuriboh frowned. "Good question, but I don't know the answer."

I just frowned and looked back at Jesse, who muttered, "_Yeah, I know. That was weird. I don't know what came over me; I was just suddenly furious with everyone trying to make decisions for Alexis._" He frowned and looked at my mom. "_I'm sorry, Lauren._"

She smiled at him. "_Oh, Jesse, there's no reason for you to apologize. You were right._" She frowned and looked at Alexis. "_But, Sweetie, you can't be passing out like that if it's nothing._"

"It really isn't," I said as Alexis answered, "_It really is nothing, Lauren._"

Alexis could see that my mom, and everyone else in the room, was about to object, so she grabbed Jesse's hand and yanked him off the bed asking, "_Hey, Jesse, can I talk to you in private?_" She tugged him out of the room without giving him a chance to answer.

I quickly flipped off the bed and followed them, Winged Kuriboh flying after me.

"_Um, sure?_" Jesse said, looking at her confused. He and Alexis walked until they were standing in an empty waiting room. When they stopped, Alexis kept her back to him, still holding his hand loosely; I stopped till I was standing next to them. "_I assume you want to tell me about your flash,_" Jesse said.

I looked at Alexis, who remained silent. "Wow, she's really shaken up," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh dropped onto my shoulder. "Really?"

I nodded, moving closer to hear what Alexis was saying because she was speaking quietly.

"_I relived the entire crash,_" she whispered, pausing when she heard Jesse's sharp intake of breath.

I gasped as well, saying, "No wonder you're so shaken up."

"_Starting from when the car hit us,_" Alexis continued. She turned slowly to look at Jesse. "_I couldn't feel anything beyond what I felt then; I couldn't hear anything beyond what I heard then; I couldn't see anything beyond what I saw then._" She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself after dropping his arm.

"Oh, Alexis," I whispered, reaching out for her but dropping my arms when I remembered it would do no good.

Looking off to the side, toward me, she continued, "_I heard someone, I think Dr. Yates, and then my brother, but I couldn't figure out where their voices were coming from._" Her arms tightened. "_And then I saw nothing, like I fell unconscious just like before._" She began to shake and my heart clenched. "_Oh, Jesse, I was so scared; I didn't know what was going on._"

I frowned and took a step back, feeling useless as Jesse wrapped his arms around Alexis, holding her tightly.

"_It'll be okay, Lex,_" he murmured into her hair.

Alexis closed her eyes tightly and clutched the back of his shirt, pressing her face into his shoulder. "_Why did I suddenly have that flash, Jesse?_"

He shook his head, hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on her back. "_I don't know._"

"_Why is this happening to me, Jesse? Why me? Aren't I suffering enough because of Jaden? Do I need to be afraid of these flashes now too?_"

My heart squeezed uneasily. "Alexis, I'm so sorry," I whispered, feeling like scum for hurting her the way I am.

Jesse smoothed down her hair. "_Alexis, I wish I could tell you everything you want to hear, but I can't; I won't lie to you._" He stopped smoothing her hair and simply held her. "_But I will tell you that you don't need to be afraid. I'm here for you, okay? You have nothing to fear._" He turned his head and lightly kissed her temple, causing her to gasp softly. "_Okay?_"

Alexis' cheeks turned red, but she nodded slightly, pulling back to smile at him. "_Yes, thank you, Jesse._"

He smiled at her and lightly kissed her forehead. Alexis turned her head and rested it lightly on his shoulder, relaxing. I watched them, feeling like a peeping tom. Still, something about what the way Jesse and Alexis were standing…it was almost like I saw that same thing before. I just couldn't place my finger on it. I shook my head, and moved closer, standing right next to Jesse. I took a deep breath.

"Jesse," I whispered. "Claire isn't here to tell you how grateful I am to you right now, but for some reason I have the feeling that you already know. But I'm also jealous, because I'd give anything to be where you are right now." I frowned. "But I'm not, so I'm glad you're the one Alexis has turned to." I paused a moment before scarcely whispering, "Thank you."

"_Jesse? Alexis?_" Claire said.

I spun around to see her standing behind me. She looked better, dressed in normal clothes. She was looking at Jesse and Claire curiously, but not angrily.

"Uh oh," I said, turning to see Alexis staring at Claire with wide eyes, looking terrified.

"I wonder what she's thinking," Winged Kuriboh asked, looking at Alexis.

I shook my head slowly. "I can guess."

"_Hey! You're looking better!_" Jesse cheered, smiling as he walked over to her.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him for a hug. "_Yeah. My doctor wants me to walk around and work out my knee._"

"She's made a quick recovery," Winged Kuriboh said.

I nodded, smiling softly. "Claire's always been a quick healer."

He pulled back and looked down at her. "_So why are you dressed like you're being discharged?_"

I gasped and looked at Jesse then at Claire. "Discharged?"

"_My choice. I wanted normal cloths, so a nurse brought me the ones Mom packed for me._"

"_Okay, but will you be discharged?_" Jesse asked.

Claire shrugged. "_I don't know. We'll have to see what the doc tells Mom._" She shook her head slightly. "_Anyway, can you do me a favor and go back to my room and tell everyone all those details? My doctor is checking a few things out and I'm supposed to lap the hospital a few times before going back there._"

He smiled at her. "_Sure, no problem._" He leaned down and lightly pecked her on the lips before walking back to her room.

I stared at Claire, who was looking at Alexis. "Discharged?"

"That's a good thing, Jaden." Winged Kuriboh looked at me curiously. "Why do you look sad?"

I just frowned. "Claire is my only link to the real world; if she's discharged then I'll have no way to communicate with them." I looked at him. "Is it selfish of me to want her to stay here?"

He smiled softly at me. "In a way, but I bet you if Claire knew all of that, she'd probably stay just to help you."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, she would."

"_Um, maybe I should go with him,_" Alexis said.

"_Actually, I wanna talk to you,_" Claire said.

I looked between them. "Awkward," I said slowly, tasting the atmosphere. Winged Kuriboh snickered.

"_Okay, listen, Claire, what you saw wasn't what you think it was,_" Alexis said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"_Alexis,_" Claire said, but Alexis continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"_I know it looked bad, but nothing was going on. I was having a panic attack and Jesse was comforting me; that was it. There's nothing going on between us._"

"_Alexis,_" Claire tried again but with the same results.

"Is Claire mad at Alexis?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I shook my head and looked at Claire. "No, just the opposite; look at her. Claire looks like she's trying not to laugh." Sure enough, Claire's lips were pressed together tightly as she hiccupped with suppressed laughter.

Still, Alexis continued, "_I know what you're thinking and what you're feeling but I swear nothing-_" Alexis stopped talking when Claire burst out laughing, covering her mouth with one hand as her other arm was wrapped around her stomach, hunched over laughing.

I pointed at Claire. "See? Told you."

"_Why are you laughing?_" Alexis demanded.

Claire shook her head. "_Because of you,_" she said between laughs.

Alexis frowned. "_Me? Why?_"

Claire took a few deep breaths and looked up; she was smiling, a small flush on her cheeks with eyes shining. "_Alexis, I'm not mad or jealous or anything. I don't __**think **__anything about what I saw._"

Alexis' eyes narrowed in confusion. "_Then why did you want to talk to me?_"

"That's a good question," I said, folding my arms across my chest. "For a second, I really did think Claire was jealous."

Claire smiled widely. "_Because I wanted to know if __**you **__know what that was._"

"_Didn't I just explain to you what it was?_"

"_Oh, Alexis,_" Claire said, sighing. She walked over to Alexis, taking her arm and looping it through her own. "_Walk with me._"

"Uh oh," I said, following them. "I don't think I'm going to like this."

"Why?" Winged Kuriboh asked, following right by my head.

I frowned. "I don't know, I just don't think I will."

"_Alexis, I need you think back to that moment with Jesse and try to remember where you've seen that before,_" Claire said, looking at Alexis.

Alexis looked at her confused. "_What?_"

Claire just poked her side. "_Think._"

I moved so I was in front of them and watched as Alexis' eyebrow fretted with thought. My own mind wondered back to that moment with Jesse and Alexis; my gut coiled uncomfortably, only to intensify when I saw guilt coat Alexis' eyes.

"_Lose the guilt, Lex,_" Claire said, poking her forehead lightly. "_I'm not jealous or mad, and when you figure out what I'm getting at you'll understand._"

Alexis frowned at her and stopped moving, forcing Claire to stop with her. "_Why don't you just explain it to me? Because I don't have a clue what you're talking about._"

"I have a feeling I do though," I said slowly.

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded slowly but kept quiet.

Claire sighed and released Alexis' arm, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. She stood like that for a minute before she looked Alexis square in the eye. "_You want it straight? No sugar coating?_"

Alexis nodded. "_That'd be nice._"

Claire nodded slightly. "_Okay, fine. Here it is: you love Jesse._"

"WHAT!" I yelled, flipping around accidently. I had to kick my feet and flail my arms around until I was hovering next to Claire. "What did you say? Did you just seriously say that my **girlfriend **loves your **boyfriend**?"

Winged Kuriboh poked me. "Shush, just listen."

"_I…what?_" Alexis gasped.

Claire just raised an eyebrow. "_Are you going to try and deny it?_"

I looked at Alexis, seeing that she was opening and closing her mouth, trying to figure out what to say. I realized after a minute, looking into Alexis' eyes, that she wasn't going to deny it, because there was nothing to deny. "She loves Jesse," I whispered.

"_I'm not in love with him,_" Alexis said, looking at Claire.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I know."

Claire smiled. "_I know, Sweetie; I never thought you were._"

"_But…_" Alexis began but stopped, shaking her head and sighing. "_You make everything so complicated,_" she muttered.

I laughed. "That's Claire Sato for you!"

Alexis just smiled softly, chuckling lightly. I looked at her and then at Claire, seeing her smile fall until it was just a soft turn of the lips. "_Alexis, the place where you've seen that kind of embrace was Jaden's house last winter when I showed back up._"

Alexis' smile disappeared as she looked at Claire confused. "_What do you mean?_"

I looked at Claire confused as well. "Yeah, what do you mean?"

Claire sighed. "_What I mean is the way Jesse was holding you is the exact same way Jaden was holding me._" She looked Alexis in the eye. "_Alexis, you and Jesse are turning out to be exactly like me and Jaden._"

"They are?" I asked.

Claire smacked her forehead, groaning. "_Alexis, come on, I'm not going to have to explain this thing step by step am I?_" She looked at Alexis. "_Okay, this is what I mean: You love Jesse the same way I love Jaden: like a brother._"

I slammed my fist on top of my other hand. "That's where I thought I saw that stance before!"

Winged Kuriboh laughed, nuzzling my cheek lightly.

"_Okay,_" Alexis began, still smiling at Claire. "_You're right about that, but Jesse and I are not like you and Jaden._"

Claire looked confused. "_How so?_"

Alexis smiled mischievously. "_Well, for one thing, we've never dated._"

"_I should hope so,_" Claire said at the same time I did.

Alexis giggled softly, shaking her head. Slowly, her smile fell until her face was serious; she looked at Claire. "_Claire, are you going to be discharged soon?_"

I frowned. "Where'd that come from?"

She shrugged, placing her hands in her jean pockets. "_Dunno, but if the doctor asked me if I wanted to go home tonight, I'd probably say no._"

Alexis looked at her surprised. "_Why?_"

I looked at Claire confused as well. "Yeah, why?"

Again, Claire shrugged. "_I just have this weird feeling about leaving the hospital. Besides, I heard my doctor mentioning a few things that will probably keep me here a few more nights._"

Winged Kuriboh smiled at me. "See? Claire's still open to your feelings."

I just frowned. "Yeah, but is that a good thing?"

"_Oh, that's too bad; Jesse looked excited that you might be discharged soon,_" Alexis said, looking a little relieved.

I frowned. "See? Now my selfish ways are going to hurt my best friend."

Winged Kuriboh frowned at me. "Jaden, you're not being selfish."

"Of course I am! If Claire can be discharged than she should be. I shouldn't be keeping her here."

"Maybe Claire just doesn't want to be discharged; it might not be about you at all." He moved closer to me, nuzzling my cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself, okay, Jay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure." I turned away from him and started back down the hall toward my room. "Whatever." I knew Kuriboh was still floating back there, but I wanted to back to my room and sort a few things out, beginning with my selfish ways.

_**xXx**_

"Jaden, you have visitors," Winged Kuriboh said, scratching my neck lightly to bring me back.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "Who?"

He pointed his wing down. "Look."

So I rolled over and looked, seeing Jim and Axel standing by my bedside. I frowned. "Jim and Axel?" I moved down so I was right in front of them.

"_I dunno 'bout you, Mate, but coming here with a good buddy doesn't make this any less difficult,_" Jim said, tipping his hat back so his one good eye could get a better look at my body.

Axel, who was standing next to Jim, nodded. "_I agree._"

"You guys don't have to be here if it's difficult," I said.

"_Still, coming here alone might be worse,_" Axel continued, looking at my body.

Jim looked at him. "_Care to find out? I can leave._"

Axel shook his head. "_No; I'd feel uncomfortable then._"

Jim just nodded. "_Same here._" He sighed and rubbed his hand over his mouth. "_I'm trying to figure out what we do from here._"

I frowned. "You guys don't have to be here. It's not an obligation."

Winged Kuriboh landed on my shoulder. "They know that, Jaden, but they want to be here. Many people do but when they arrive, they don't know what to do."

I frowned and sat up, now sitting in front of them just above my body.

"_Yeah, but what do we say?_" Jim asked, frowning and looking at my body "_We've only known Jaden a few months._"

Axel looked at me, more at my body. "_I don't know about you, Jim, but it feels like a few years to me._"

"Ouch, that hurts, Axel," I said, mock flinching. Winged Kuriboh snickered in my ear.

Jim laughed. "_Rightyo, Axel! I completely agree with ya there._"

"Double ouch!" I said.

Jim, still smiling, reached up and pulled the tip of his hat down. "_Being mates with Jaden is never boring to say the least._"

"Glad I keep your lives entertaining," I said, smiling.

Axel nodded. "_I agree. But you know what, Jim?_"

"_What's that, Axel?_" Jim asked, looking at him.

"_Even after everything that's happened, the bio-bands, the alternate dimension, the Dark World; I wouldn't change anything even if I could._"

Jim smiled softly. "_I agree with you one hundred percent, Mate._"

I looked between the two in shock. "Really? Why?"

Jim looked at me. "_And now I know what to say._"

Axel looked at him confused. "_What's that?_"

"Yeah, what?"

"Just be quiet and listen," Winged Kuriboh said.

Jim cleared his throat. "_Listen, Jay, if you can hear me I just want you to know that you're one of the best mates I've ever had and to lose you this soon would be unimaginable._"

My heart clenched briefly. "Jim," I whispered.

Jim frowned as his good eye darkened; he reached up and lightly touched his bandaged eye. "_Back in the Dark World, I tried my damndest to save you from the darkness in your heart because I didn't want to lose you. Nothing's changed, Jay._"

I flinched, guilt filling me as I remembered my dark times as the Supreme King.

"_Same here, Jaden,_" Axel cut in. "_When Jim left it up to me to save you, I didn't think I could, but in the end I realized that I had to try. Even if I failed, I know I did my best._" He placed his hand on the metal railing. "_In the end it worked, Jim and I were able to get you back. But this time there's nothing we can do; getting back to yourself is all up to you._"

"Guys," I whispered, looking between the two. My throat felt tight, so I had to clear it before I could talk again, but Axel beat me to it.

"_So listen good, Jaden. You gotta fight to come back. You're too good of a duelist to quit before you've begun, and you're too good a friend to lose before our friendship has even started,_" he said.

"_Here, here,_" Jim murmured. "_I second what you said, Axel._" He looked away from Axel and back at me. "_Just keep on trying to find your way back, Jay. You've fought your way out of the darkness before and you can do it again._" He reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a hard squeeze, but I didn't feel it. "_We all believe in you, Jay, so wake up and show us that you're not going down yet._"

"I had no idea you two felt like that," I whispered, looking between them.

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek while remaining my shoulder. "Like I said before, people will confess things to people they think can't hear them that they would never say while that same person is awake."

I nodded. "Right, you did." I sighed and watched at Axel and Jim started to leave the room.

Axel stopped near the door and turned to Jim, asking, "_What are you thinking, Jim?_"

Jim stopped and Axel reached the door, stopping and turning to look at him. "_I'm thinking,_" Jim began, "_That Jaden's the best duelist I know, as well as the best friend._" He frowned and shook his head lightly. "_I just hope that that's enough._"

Axel nodded and opened the door. "_So are the rest of us._"

I frowned after them, watching as Jim pulled the door closed behind him. "Wow, I don't know what to say." I looked down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. "Winged Kuriboh."

"Yes, Jaden?" He flew to hover in front of my face.

I looked at him. "When Jim clutched my hand, I couldn't feel it." I frowned. "And that made me realize that I haven't been able to feel anyone who's touched me."

He frowned. "It's very complicated to explain why, Jaden, but it's normal for people who are in comas and are like you to not feel when people touch them."

I just continued to frown and looked away, back at my hands. I clenched and unclenched them, thinking back to what Jim and Axel said, about how I was the best friend they've ever had. The feeling that I wasn't doing enough came back full force.

"You guys gave up so much to try and help me, to save me from myself," I whispered. I looked up and at the door. "I just wish I knew what to do now so all you did wouldn't have been a waste of time."

"Jaden, no matter what happens, all they did wouldn't have been a waste of time," Winged Kuriboh said.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right, but my friends just told me to fight, and I have no intention of letting my best new mates down."

_**xXx**_

_Wow, I'm done! :D_

_Okay, well, if you're wondering where Yubel is, I __**did **__have her in here but I cut her because she made things really complicated. So now he just has Winged Kuriboh._

_But like I said before, this is set just after everyone (including Jaden) return from the Dark World._

_Anyway, review! :)_

_PS: Jaden was never stuck in the Dark World; so you can forget the stupid way 4Kids ended GX._

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	22. Ti Amo

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – Two Days Later (Day 11)**

"And why aren't you coming home?" Jesse asked for the twentieth time that day.

Claire sighed for the twentieth time, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "For the twentieth time, Jesse, my doctor doesn't want me to." She looked up at him. "He wants me to get more comfortable walking around before I'm discharged."

Jesse frowned, raising their locked hands to brush some hair from her cheek with the back of his hand. "Okay, I'll let it go." He leaned toward her, pressing his lips to her ear so he could whisper, "But I know that's bull 'cause I heard him talkin' to Lauren 'bout you being discharged. The only person keepin' you here is _you_." He pulled back and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She frowned but kept quiet, deciding that it was best to keep quiet about why she really was refusing to be discharged. Jesse tugged her hand and continued walking down the hall. "Let's get going then, work that leg and all."

Claire nodded mechanically, following him willingly. They walked silently down the hall, hand-in-hand, for a few minutes before Claire decided it was time to talk again. "Why aren't you with the others?"

He looked at her confused, but her gaze was on the floor. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

He frowned. "I want to spend time with you, even if it's here. In a little over a week, we'll be going back to Duel Academy and you'll be going back to America and we won't see each other for God knows how long." He had stopped by now and used his other hand to tip her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "So I want to stay here and be with you; is there something wrong with that?"

The blush that darkened her cheeks was answer enough, even though she stayed silent. Jesse just smiled softly and leaned forward, rubbing her lower lip with his thumb, before pressing his lips to hers; it was soft at first, tender and sweet, but Jesse slowly deepened it. Claire became lightheaded (and not because of lack of air) and needed to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

Claire growled low in her throat when something bright flashed across her darkened eyes, followed by the sound of a shutter snapping. Jesse simply chuckled and pulled back slightly, only to kiss her lightly again before completely pulling back, turning to see Alexis standing just behind them, a small smirk on her face and a camera in her hands. "I see Lauren finally made it."

Alexis just nodded, twirling the camera around. "Yeah." She frowned at him."Why didn't you wake me up when you left this morning?"

He shrugged. "You didn't get to sleep till late, so I figured you could use your sleep." He looked at her. "Besides, I wanted to spend some time with just Claire."

Alexis nodded. "Understandable." She sighed and walked over to them. "Mind if I join the company now? Everyone else is on their way and should be here soon."

Claire shrugged and grabbed Jesse's arm, wrapping it around her waist. "I don't mind at all."

Jesse smiled at Alexis reassuringly. "I don't mind either." He kissed Claire lightly on the top of her head before they and Alexis started walking down the hall.

Claire, hugging herself close to Jesse's side, looked at Alexis in confusion. "So, Alexis."

The blonde looked at her confused.

"What's up with the camera?"

"Oh." Alexis shrugged and looked down at her hands as she rolled the camera around in her hands. "Nothing, I just feel like taking pictures suddenly."

Claire frowned, instinctively knowing why Alexis was taking pictures. Before she could say anything about it, everyone else rushed over to them.

"Mark's not here again?" Jesse questioned, noticing that everyone but Mark was there today.

Morgan frowned. "He's been giving everyone the cold shoulder."

Chumley looked at her. "Could it be because of Jay?"

She just shrugged. "Possibly."

"What are you guys doing?" Blair asked, looking at Jesse, Claire, and Alexis.

"We were just walking and talking," Claire answered.

"Oh, look at you little multi-tasker, you," Danny teased. Claire just stuck her tongue out at him, pressing her cheek against Jesse's chest; he pressed his hand against her head, kissing her head again lightly.

"Mind if we tag along?" Syrus asked.

Claire just shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Jesse frowned down at her but she didn't see it. Everyone started to walk down the hall.

"Jesse," Axel said after a minute.

The Southern duelist looked at him confused. "What's up, Axel?"

"Have you heard if Chris has made any progress?"

Jesse frowned. "He hasn't; he came home late and pissed last night."

Aster frowned. "That's understandable; I'd be pissed too if I was making no progress."

"But maybe he should take a step back and a breather to try and get an open mind," Bastion said.

Zane looked at him. "He should, but he won't."

Sam nodded. "That's Uncle Chris for you."

Everyone grew silent after that, just thinking about Chris and the accident. Alexis sighed and looked down at the camera in her hands, turning it on and looking through the pictures she'd already taken. She smiled at the picture she'd taken of Claire and Jesse kissing the hall. It reminded her of the picture that Claire took of her and Jaden at the karaoke club last winter, just after they sang together.

Alexis frowned and turned off the camera, trying to ignore the tightening of her chest at the thought of Jaden. She looked up and to her side, looking at her reflection in the glass of the window of the room they were passing. When she did, the eyes of the driver that caused the accident were staring back at her. Alexis quickly turned away but it was too late. She knew that a flash was coming, the first time she could sense it before it consumed her, which worried her. She knew that this one would be stronger than before, because she was so close to what her mind was trying to tell her.

Blinded by the lights of the other car, Alexis knew she was falling to the hard, unforgiving floor. So she reached out blindly, trying to prevent it from happening before she could no longer feel her natural body and was thrown into her memory. This time was from the beginning, right when the cars hit, but it was in slow motion. She caught the eyes of the driver and the flash froze.

The eyes were cold as ice, matching the pale blue they were, and there was a hint of aggravation around their edges. It was the first time she could make out more than just how they felt when they were on her.

"**Lex, wake up.**"

The simple command was like a switch in her mind, and Alexis quickly blinked back the cold vision of the other driver until she was staring into the terrified eyes of her brother.

"Oh, thank God you're okay," he said, sounding very relieved.

"I told you she was fine," Jesse said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Alexis shook her head softly and sat up, nearly falling back until her brother helped her up. "Take it easy, Sissy," he said, rubbing her shoulders softly.

"I'm fine," she said, looking back at him. "Just a little lightheaded I suppose."

He frowned, not looking convinced. She looked away from him and at Jesse; she was curious as to why he wasn't the one next to her, because he usually was. She knew it was his voice that brought her back around. And when she looked at him, she knew why her brother and Zane were at her side and not him.

He had Claire wrapped up in his arms, one hand pressing her face against his chest as she sobbed and shook, her face twisted in pain. Her injured knee, the one she and doctors had been nursing ever since the accident, was resting tenderly against one of her hands while her other one clutched Jesse's shirt.

"Oh, my God, Claire," Alexis breathed. "What happened?"

Jesse rubbed Claire's arm, murmuring something comforting in her ear. "She fell on her knee, that's all." He looked at Alexis, his cheek resting against Claire's head.

Alexis frowned, remembering that she had reached out blindly before she lost awareness of her body; Claire was the closest thing to her. "Did I…did I grab her when I fell?"

Hesitation flickered across Jesse's eyes and Alexis knew she was right.

"No," Claire gasped, swallowing a few more sobs before turning slightly to look at Alexis. "No, I just tripped." She released her grip on Jesse's shirt to rub her eyes, which was still leaking a few tears.

Alexis wasn't convinced. "What did you trip over?"

Claire gave her a watery smile. "My own two feet; it happens all the time."

Alexis continued to frown. "But-"

Claire cut her off. "I tripped! You had nothing to do with it, okay?"

Alexis flinched, but nodded. She appreciated that Claire was trying to keep her from feeling guilty, because the fall probably just set Claire's recovery back. Still, Alexis knew Claire didn't trip over her own two feet, because she never does; so she still felt guilty.

"Is everything all right over here?" a nurse asked, looking down at everyone worriedly.

Zane looked up at her, opening his mouth to answer, when Alexis caught his arm and gave him a warning glare.

Jesse took that as the time to answer instead. "We're fine; Claire just tripped and Alexis fell down with her."

The nurse, who had been Claire's nurse for the past five days, covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh dear! Honey, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to Claire. "Can you stand?"

Claire nodded slowly, making a move to stand up. Only when she unbent her knee to do so, she fell back down, crying out in pain.

"Oh dear, that's not good," the nurse commented when Claire began to cradle her knee between her hands; the nurse stood. "I'll go get your doctor, Miss Sato." She looked at Jesse. "Can you manage to get her to her room?"

Jesse nodded. "No problem." As if to prove he could, he placed his arms beneath Claire's shoulders and just below her knees, being careful to not move her knee, and stood up, cradling her softly against his chest.

The nurse nodded, saying, "He'll be there in just a couple of minutes," and she ran off.

Claire, resting her head against Jesse's shoulder, murmured, "I guess it's a good thing I didn't want to be discharged."

Jesse frowned, being the only one to hear her. He looked at Jim. "I'm going to take Claire to her room and stay there until the doctor gets there. Then I figure he'll want to be alone with her, so I'll meet you guys in the waiting room."

Jim nodded. "Okay, Mate, we'll see you in a few minutes."

Jesse nodded and walked down the hall, back toward Claire's room. When he was out of hearing range, Zane turned to Alexis. "What the Hell, Alexis?"

She looked at him startled. "What?"

He frowned at her. "I'm sick of hearing that you're okay, especially after you've passed out!" He moved closer to her, causing her to flinch back. "There's something going on with that and you're keeping it from all of us: except Jesse."

She just looked away. Atticus placed his hands on her shoulders; squeezing them slightly. "Sissy, what's going on?"

"And don't say nothing," Zane said.

Alexis just pressed her lips into a fine line and stood up; she glared down at Zane. "Too bad, because that's what I'm saying: nothing." She hardened her glare when Zane opened his mouth. "And, just to please you, it's nothing that you need to worry about." She looked at Atticus. "I'm going outside for some fresh air: alone." With that, she turned and headed down the hall, disappearing.

Aster placed his hand on Zane's shoulder, squeezing it. "Smooth one, Zane."

Zane slapped his hand away. "Shut up, Aster."

Syrus frowned and looked at his brother. "What do we do now?"

Chazz shrugged. "We go wait in the waiting room." He walked down the hall, leaving everyone else.

Blair sighed and followed him, Bastion, Axel, and Jim right behind her. Syrus and Hassleberry started following mutely with Morgan, Danny, Brad, and Sam **(1)** just behind them. Zane and Atticus were still sitting on the floor with Aster kneeling next to Zane, watching everyone leave.

Aster patted Zane's shoulder and stood. "You're still as callous as ever."

Zane glared at him. "Zip it, Aster; I'm just worried about her."

Atticus sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. "So am I, Zane, but Lexi is stubborn." He looked down at his oldest friend. "So unless she wants to tell you about what's going on, she won't and it's probably smart to just let it go."

Zane frowned up at the elder Rhodes. "Are you really going to let it go?"

Atticus frowned and looked away. "It hurts me that she's not turning to me for comfort, but I can't blame her for it. She's grown up a lot, and I lost years when I disappeared." He shoved his hands in his jeans. "Whatever is going on with her, with the passing out and dealing with Jaden, even if she's not talking to me about it, I know she's not keeping it to herself."

Zane stood up, dusting off the back of his pants. "You're going to let her go, just like that?"

Atticus turned back, smiling at him just over his shoulder. "I'm not letting her go, Zane, I'm letting her grow."

_**xXx**_

"How do you feel?" Jesse asked, lightly massaging Claire's knee through the loose fabric of the sweatpants she just changed into.

She smiled at him, but it was forced with a little pain. "I'm fine."

He frowned and moved his fingers to the underside of the knee, pressing just lightly; Claire hissed in pain and flinched, reaching down to move his hands away but stopping and dropping her arms. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "See? You're not fine."

She frowned and leaned into his hand. "Okay, fine, it hurts like hell, but I'll survive." She reached down and grabbed his hands, pulling them from her knees to hold them loosely.

He squeezed her fingers. "How did you manage to change your pants anyway?"

She flinched and shook her head. "Very carefully without unbending my knee."

He frowned, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the door open.

"I hear someone was playing chicken with the ground," Claire's doctor, Dr. Barns, said as he entered the room with her nurse right behind him. He was a nice doctor, with a bright smile and just a little on the pudgy side. He moved quickly to her side and Jesse moved out of his way, still standing at Claire's side, holding her hands. "Let's take a looksy." Dr. Barns slowly rolled up the pant leg, moving tenderly over Claire's knee, especially when she began to hiss in pain.

Jesse squeezed her hands tightly. "It's okay," he whispered, resting his hip against the edge of her bed.

"Oh dear, that must have been some fall," Dr. Barns said looking at her knee closely. He placed one hand below it and one above, slowly unbending it. Claire's knuckles turned white as she squeezed Jesse's hands tightly.

Jesse squeezed them back, sitting down on the edge of the bed now. "Calm down, it'll be okay."

After a minute, Claire's leg was completely unbent, and throbbing. Already, it was turning a deep purple, covering the entire knee and traveling down both sides and curling lightly around the back. It had begun to swell, now slightly bigger than the rest of her leg.

"Well…I don't think any damage has been done to your knee to where we need to take x-rays or operate, which is good." Dr. Barnes felt around her knee. "Does it hurt all over or just in certain areas?"

"All over, but it hurts the most when you press it." Claire hissed. "Just like that," she whispered when he pressed her knee.

He nodded and looked up at the nurse. "Can you hook Miss Sato up with a morphine drip please?"

"Of course, Doctor." The nurse walked over to the wall, opening a draw and pulling out a morphine bag.

Claire frowned and looked at her doctor, who was wrapping up her knee loosely with gauze. "Morphine?"

He smiled at her. "It will help with the pain; we'll set it to a very low drip."

"But it still makes me drowsy."

The doctor chuckled lightly. "That's better than being in pain, isn't it?"

Claire just continued to frown. "I guess."

He chuckled and stood up. "Just rest up and keep your knee elevated," he said as he tucked a few pillows beneath Claire's left leg, elevating her foot. He wrote a few things on the clipboard at the end of Claire's bed before leaving the room.

"I hate morphine," Claire muttered.

Jesse smiled. "It'll make you feel better."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I guess so."

He smiled down at her, releasing her hands. She turned to look up at him confused. Jesse, smiling softly, framed her face with his hands and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "_Ti amo,_" he whispered, staring into her eyes. Claire's eyes clouded in confusion and Jesse chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Claire nodded and he kissed her forehead lightly before leaving the room. She turned to the nurse when she pulled one of her arms around so she could insert the IV drip. "There you go, Sweetie," the nurse said. She smiled sweetly at Claire. "You should fall asleep in just a few minutes."

"Hey, Nurse?" Claire called when the nurse headed for the door after situating Claire in the bed.

The nurse looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Do you know what '_ti amo_' means?" Claire relaxed against the bed, already feeling drowsy as the pain in her knee subsided.

The nurse smiled. "It's Italian and it means 'I love you'."

Claire's cheeks burned and the nurse left, closing the door softly behind her. Claire lay down in her bed, eyes drifting shut as her lips curved up, remembering the night before.

_**xXx**_

**Flashback**

"_So then Danny's arm was in a sling for two months while Morgan had a black eye for two weeks," Claire said, tongue poking out between her lips as she tried to pin down Jesse's thumb; they were currently curled up together on her hospital bed, thumb wrestling and telling stories. _

"_Morgan's that tough?" Jesse asked, moving his thumb to try and hold down Claire's._

_Claire shook her head. "Nope, she just plays dirty. Like me." She used her other hand to reach up and slap Jesse's thumb down so her own could pin it. _

"_Ah, cheater!" Jesse gasped as she held his thumb._

"_I told you; I play dirty." She was smiling though. _

"_I see." He pulled his hand back and moved both arms so he could tickle her sides. "So do I," he said, smiling wickedly as she started to laugh loudly. _

"_St-stop that! Le-leave me a-alone!" she gasped between laughs, trying fruitlessly to push him away. _

"_Not a chance," he whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips with his own, his hands curling loosely around her sides as he moved, pressing her more into her bed; Claire's own hands reached up to tangle in his teal tresses as she surrendered to him._

"_Don't go crazy now," Shelbi said, walking into the room. _

_Claire groaned in annoyance as Jesse pulled back; she looked at Shelbi with blank eyes. "What do you want, Aunt Shelbi?"_

_Shelbi smiled at her. "Visiting hours are over in ten minutes, so Jesse's gonna have to go." She turned around and left. _

"_And you couldn't have waited ten minutes to tell us that?" Claire muttered, causing Jesse to chuckle. _

"_Easy," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again. He, however, pulled back when her hands tangled in his hair and she tried to pull him closer. He gave her a lopsided smile when she pouted at him. "I repeat: easy."_

_She huffed out a breath and lay down on her side, pulling his arm around her so he'd lie down next to her. She closed her eyes, smiling softly when she felt him lazily kiss the back of her neck. They laid like that, in silence, for a few minutes before Claire decided to ask Jesse something. "Hey, Jesse?"_

"_Hmmm?" he hummed, eyes closed and face buried in her hair._

"_Where'd Alexis go?"_

_She felt him shrug. "She went home with Lauren about two hours ago." The hand around her waist began to rub soft circles on her stomach. "Why?"_

_Now it was Claire's turn to shrug. "I was just wondering." She yelped when Jesse bit her earlobe, tugging it lightly. _

"_Tell me the truth," he said when he released it._

_Claire frowned and rolled onto her back, still in his arms, and looked up at him; he had propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at her. "Do you know why Alexis has been passing out ever since the accident?"_

_Jesse frowned, resting his cheek against his hand. "Where's this suddenly coming from?"_

_Claire closed her eyes and shrugged. "I was just thinking about it." Her eyes opened. "Now do you know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

_He smiled at her, leaning down to nudge her nose with his. "Sorry, Claire, I love you but I won't tell you something Lex doesn't want anyone else to know." _

_Claire's breathe hitched, face turning a little red. "Oh, okay," she whispered._

_Jesse looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"_

_She turned away, face still red. "Nothing, don't worry about it."_

_He squeezed her side lightly. "Hey, did I say something wrong?"_

_She frowned, thinking, '__Kinda,__' but instead said, "No, you're being you; don't worry about it." She closed her eyes._

_Jesse frowned and sat up, looking down at her confused; he'd love to figure out what was suddenly bugging her, but visiting hours were done and he needed to leave. Sighing, he got off the bed and walked to her side. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"_

_She cracked her eyes open enough to look at him; she smiled. "Okay."_

_He smiled back at her and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips before leaving the room. Claire watched him go, her blush returning as her smile softened; she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her last coherent thought being, '__That was the first time he said he loved me…__'_

_**xXx**_

"Jesse, there you are," Blair said, being the first one to see Jesse approaching. Everyone else looked at him.

"How's Claire?" Bastion asked.

Jesse shrugged, hands in his jean pockets. "Fine; Dr. Barns put her on a morphine drip for the pain but he doesn't think anything serious happened. It was just bruised and swollen."

"That's good news," Morgan said, smiling.

Jesse nodded and looked around the room; he frowned.

Jim chuckled. "She's outside, and she's angrier than Shirley when I forget to feed her."

Jesse looked at him confused. "Why is she mad?"

"Many reasons," Axel answered.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Hassleberry said.

Jesse just continued to frown.

"We're going to go to the museum downtown; we'll meet you two there?" Syrus offered.

Jesse looked around at everyone before nodding. "Sounds good; see you there." He walked past everyone and out of the hospital.

When he was gone, Aster stood up. "Well…let's go then; there's no point in just hanging around here."

Everyone nodded and stood up, leaving quietly. Chazz, who was hanging at the back of the group, looked down the hall toward the ICU. He stopped and leaned toward it, eyes narrowed like he was trying to see farther. "Was that…was that Mark?"

"Hurry up, Chazz," Blair called, paused at the door.

Chazz just sighed and shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and hurrying over to her. '_I must have been seeing things._'

_**xXx**_

"Anger does not suit you," Jesse said, leaning against the wall next to the bench Alexis was sitting on.

She jumped, startled at the sound of his voice. She shook her head and looked up at him. "How's Claire?"

"She'll be fine." He looked at her. "But you're not."

She just frowned and looked away. "Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Did it help?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Not really," she answered with a soft smile. Jesse chuckled and extended his hand toward her. She looked at it warily. "What's up?"

"Let's go get some coffee and you can tell me about your flash, and maybe whatever else is bothering you." He smiled at her, a disarming smile. "Sound good?"

She smiled at him, placing her hand in his. "Yeah, that sounds really good."

_**xXx**_

Alexis swirled her coffee cup around, watching the steaming liquid tease the rim all the way around.

"You know," Jesse began, taking a sip of his own coffee. "I can't read minds."

Alexis smiled at him, setting her coffee down. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

He smiled back at her. "Which brings my point full circle."

She laughed softly, shaking her head.

Jesse set his coffee down and leaned forward. "What was the flash, Lex?"

Alexis' smile fell and she sank in her seat, hands folding in her lap. "It was just like every other one, it was of the accident."

Jesse reached out and lightly touched her arm. "But this one was different."

She looked up at him in confusion. "How did you know?"

He frowned and leaned back. "You should have seen yourself," he whispered. Before she could ask what he meant, he shook his head and said, "I just do. But I don't know _how _it was different."

Alexis frowned and looked down at her coffee, bringing her hands up to curl lightly around the cup. "It started from the beginning but was in slow motion." She clutched the cup tightly, still staring at the steaming liquid. "And when my eyes locked with the driver, everything froze and I could make out more about the driver; mainly his eyes." She shuddered as she thought about them.

"What was so different about the eyes?" Jesse cocked his head lightly to the side. "Haven't you seen his eyes before?"

Alexis nodded slowly. "Yeah, but this time it was different."

"How so?"

"I was actually able to make out everything about his eyes." She shuddered as they flashed across her vision. "They were cold as ice, pale blue, and there was aggravation around their edges."

Jesse took a drink of his coffee. "That is more than you've seen before."

She nodded and looked up. "But what probably freaked me out more was that I actually felt the flash coming and I knew it would be different." She sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

Jesse reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them loosely. "Hey, everything will be okay."

She stared at her hands, pulling them back. "I don't think it will be."

He gave her a worried look. "Alexis…"

She just looked at him. "Can you just let it go, Jesse? Please."

He frowned but nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want."

She smiled and reached out to cover his hand with one of hers, squeezing it. "Thank you."

He just nodded and sat back, taking a drink of his coffee. "And the other thing that's bugging you is Zane, right?"

She nodded. "And we don't have to talk about that either."

"Yeah, that one's pretty self explanatory," he agreed. Alexis just chuckled and took a drink of her coffee. The pair sat there silence for a few minutes until Jesse set his cup down and looked at her. "Hey, Lex?"

She looked at him confused. "Yeah, Jesse?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When did Jaden first say he loved you?"

Alexis shot back slightly, startled by the question. "Where'd that suddenly come from?" she asked, her face bright red.

Jesse didn't smile at her but instead folded his arms across the table after pushing his now empty coffee cup away. "Last night, I was talking to Claire before I had to leave. She was asking about your flashes, wondering if I knew anything." He looked down. "I said 'Sorry, Claire, I love you but I won't tell you something Lex doesn't want anyone else to know.'."

"Okay…" Alexis said, trailing off.

"She started to act weird and I didn't realize until this morning why." He buried his face in his hands. "Lex, that was the first time I said I loved her and I said it like that."

Alexis looked at Jesse, smiling softly. "Oh, Jesse, I'm sure she was fine; you probably just startled her, even if she realized it."

Jesse dropped his hands and looked at Alexis. "Trust me, she realized it." He reached out and touched her hands. "Now do you mind telling me when Jaden first told you he loved you? I mean, he says it to you all the time."

Alexis smiled softly, looking down at her hands which were still covered by Jesse's. "It was just after the Society of Light left Duel Academy during our second year. Everything was slowly returning to normal. I was starting to gather the courage to tell Jaden how I felt when I saw him wrapped up with some other girl behind the Slifer dorms; she was whispering things in his ear and it looked…intimate." She frowned as the memory flashed across her eyes like a movie.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"I gasped and it hurt to see it. Jaden heard me and freaked out. He tried to explain it to me but I didn't want to hear it, so I ran off."

"Let me guess, Jaden chased after you."

Alexis smiled and nodded. "He did, but he didn't catch me until I couldn't run anymore because I reached the cliff where he was always hiding. When he caught me, he explained that the girl was forcing herself on him and he was trying to get away from her without hurting her, because she said that she loved him." Alexis frowned, remembering how hearing that had hurt her. "But I didn't want to hear it and I tried to get away again, but he grabbed me and pulled me close."

Her smile returned. "I tried to get away but I couldn't; he was stronger than me. When I started to yell at him, he kissed me." She touched her lips, feeling his on them. She continued after a moment, whispering, "And when he pulled back, both of us gasping, he said that he loved me." She looked up at Jesse, a soft blush on her cheeks. "After that we were inseparable."

Jesse smiled at her, pulling his hands back. "That's…wow." He looked down. "That sounds like a better way to first tell someone that you love them."

"Did I forget to mention that it was raining?"

Jesse gave a startled laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah, you forgot, but that's okay." He sighed and placed his chin in his hands. "Wow, now I feel stupid for telling Claire how I did."

Alexis just shrugged. "How you tell a girl doesn't matter, just as long as you meant it."

"Oh, I meant it."

Alexis smiled at him. "Then Claire's fine."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled at her. "Still, I hope what I did before I left made up for it."

Alexis looked at him confused. "And what did you do?"

He smiled. "I told her I loved her…in Italian."

"Does Claire _speak _Italian?"

Jesse's smile turned slightly evil. "No, but I do."

Alexis laughed, shaking her head. "Then what good is telling her you love her in a language she doesn't understand?"

His smile turned soft. "I heard her nurse explain it to her, so she knows what I said."

Alexis smiled at him. "I think that's very sweet."

"Thanks."

"How do you say I love you in Italian?"

"_Ti amo,_" he said, his voice a perfect Italian accent.

Alexis cocked her head lightly to the side. "When did you learn to speak Italian by the way?"

"My grandfather **(2)**," he answered. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Sure, let's go." She stood up and left her cup on the table, Jesse doing the same. They left the coffee shop, talking softly about Duel Academy. When they were gone, the man who was sitting behind Alexis lowered his newspaper, sunglasses over his eyes and a ball cap pulled low.

"So…she knows who I am," he whispered. He looked out the window, seeing Alexis and Jesse walking passed. The girl was laughing, hands burring in the red jacket she'd been wearing since the accident. The man stood up, leaving a tip and his paper on the table. His sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose, revealing his ice cold, pale blue eyes. "I'm going to have to take care of her before she remembers too much." He pushed his glasses up his noses with his middle finger before turning and leaving the coffee shop, a plan forming in his head.

_**xXx**_

Mark paced back and forth in the slightly darkened room where his best friend was confined. He was gnawing on his thumbnail, looking a little nervous. "Come on, Mark," he was muttering to himself. He kept looking toward Jaden's body and then away. "Just ask it, come on, be a man!" He took a deep breath and turned to the bed, walking toward it. He placed his hands on the metal rail and stared at the peaceful face of the first friend he made after moving to Ochi City.

"Jaden, I'm not entirely sure if you can hear me or not, but if you can, I need you to listen closely." Mark leaned forward. "I need you advice on something, and you're the only one I can ask." He frowned and leaned back slightly. "I'm sure you know that Morgan's birthday is in a little over a week; nine days to be exact." Mark smiled softly, love filling his emerald eyes.

He slowly shook his head and looked back at Jaden. "Anyway, for once I don't need your help to pick her out a gift; I actually know what I want to…give her." Mark hesitated, as if he was choosing just the right words to say. "The problem is I'm not sure she'll like it, or even if she'll want it, so that's why I want your advice."

Mark dropped down so he was kneeling on the ground, his arms folded across the rail as he rested his chin on them. "You see, you've known Morgan the longest and you're really good at knowing exactly what your friends want, it's like your superpower or something." He sighed and looked at Jaden's face, which was peaceful; the only thing not normal about it was how pale it looked. "I've been trying to figure out if Morgan will like my gift for months and when I heard you were coming home for Spring Break, I realized that you would know what to do."

Mark frowned and looked away. "But then the accident happened and I haven't been able to ask you. But I believe that you can hear me and that you'll somehow give me an answer." He took a deep breath and reached into his jean pockets. He hesitated a moment before pulling out a black, velvet box. He rested his chin on the metal bar, holding the box in one hand while opening it with the other.

Inside, nestled in black velvet was a ring; it was silver with small diamonds crafted in an intricate design along both sides moving to the center. In the very center of the ring was a beautifully cut emerald of the darkest green; even in the pale light of the hospital room, it sparkled.

"Jaden, I want to ask Morgan to marry me." Mark's lips curved up slightly as he smoothed the velvet down before closing the box and slipping it back into his pocket. "The problem is I don't know if Morgan wants to marry me. I like to think she loves me nearly as much as I love her, but I could just be kidding myself. I mean, look at me." Mark waved his hands up and down in front of me. "I guess I'm kinda handsome, but I know I'm not really all that bright outside of school, most the time I'm just a wet match in a dark cave."

He stood up and looked down at the ground. "Every night, I go to sleep fearing that tomorrow is the day Morgan realizes she can have someone smarter and better than me. I mean, before you knocked some sense into him last summer, Danny had a serious thing for her." Mark looked at Jaden, fear in his eyes. "Even if they didn't see eye to eye, them together made a lot of sense, much more than Morgan and me."

Mark fell back into a chair against the wall, arms dangling at his side. "So that's why I can't talk to Danny about it; even if he has Kaite, I'd still feel awkward." Mark cleared his throat. "That's why I'm here, even though you can't answer me orally." He looked up and at the body that lay a few feet away. "I need some sort of sign that Morgan does love me and that she does want to marry me." He frowned. "I love her more than anything, but I want to be sure that she wants me the same way."

Mark looked down. "Just a sign, Jaden, that's all I want." He closed his eyes and sat there for a few minutes in silence before sighing and standing up. "What was I thinking would happen?" Mark sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, shaking his head. "Besides, Morgan's drowning right now, between school, work, and this, the last thing she needs is me suddenly popping the question." He was muttering to himself as he left; he closed the door quietly behind him.

_**xXx**_

_X.X This chapter took FOREVER!_

_Sigh, but I love it! Poor Mark :( _

_And, PS, you guys should check your inbox or my profile and see the newest oneshot I've posted if you haven't already read it. It's something I was inspired to write while writing this. ;) It's a oneshot about when Jaden and Alexis get together! GASP! ;) Just letting you know…_

_Anyway, __**REVIEW!**__ :)_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: I've cut back on my OC involvement; I'm trying to bring the gang more into focus. So Joni and Kaite aren't going to be at the hospital every day, 'cause they're not needed. That's why Danny and Morgan and Mark have been hardly in it. Trying to balance OC and actual characters is hard but I'm trying-just work with me please. Thanks. :)**

**2: If you've read my other story, ****Twin Love****, you might remember that I said Jesse knew how to speak Italian because his grandmother taught him; it's just one little change. Yes, just so you know, Italian is the language I chose for everything 'cause it's my favorite. :)**


	23. Signs

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – ****Two Days Later (****Day ****11****)**

"Jaden, this won't help you wake up at all!" Winged Kuriboh yelled, flying over to hover in front of me, stopping me.

I lowered my raised hand, which I was preparing to use to smash the IV drip that was set up in my arm. "Yeah…you're right," I whispered, feeling like a complete idiot. For the past two day I'd been in full blown freak out mode, which had reached its peak today; I was trying to smash everything in the room and I don't know why.

I fell down on the ground, placing my head in my hands. "What's wrong with me, Winged Kuriboh?"

Winged Kuriboh fell down onto my shoulder, nuzzling my cheek. "Nothing's wrong with you, Jaden. You have every right to freak out every once and awhile."

I just shook my head, muttering quietly to myself. I sat like that, with my head in my hands, for a long while, just trying to calm down.

"You're friends are here," Winged Kuriboh whispered after what felt like hours.

I slowly lowered my hands from my face and raised my head. "What's the point of me go going to see them? All it does is remind me that I'm not…I'm not better, I'm not normal."

"You're right, but you should see yourself when you're with them, Jaden."

"What, suffering?" I shook my shoulder, shaking him off of me so that I could turn my back to him.

He simply flew back so he was in front of me. "You never suffer when you're with them, Jaden; you look better actually." He scratched my nose. "Just come and see them, for me?"

I stared at him blankly for a few minutes before heaving a resigned sigh. "All right."

He smiled widely and flew up quickly while I stood up slowly. He quickly flew through the door and I followed him slowly, hesitating at the door for a second before going through; he was waiting on the other side. "They're over there." He flew away quickly, leading the way.

"Okay, fine, calm down," I called after him, following. Winged Kuriboh rounded the corner, stopping short to where I slammed face first into him. "Gah!" I flipped backwards in the air a few times before managing to right myself. "Geez, a little warning, Winged Kuriboh."

He just giggled and fell down in my hair. I sighed and looked up, seeing my friends standing in the middle of the hallway. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, moving to them so I was standing next to Alexis.

"_We were just walking and talking,_" Claire answered, which startled me.

"Did she just answer me?" I asked Winged Kuriboh.

I felt him shake in my hair. "Blair asked the same thing," he answered.

I deflated slightly. "Oh, right, I should have figured as much."

He scratched my head lightly, not enough to hurt me, more like he was reassuring me of something.

"_Mind if we tag along?_" Syrus asked.

Claire shrugged. "_Sure, whatever._"

"Is there something wrong with Claire?" Winged Kuriboh asked, peaking down between my bangs to look me in the eye.

I frowned and looked closely at Claire; her eyes were dark and distant. "Maybe, but I can't ask her anything about it," I whispered. The truth is, I knew exactly what was bugging her but in my current ghost-like state I'm useless.

"_Have you heard if Chris has made any progress?_" Axel asked Jesse. My head snapped away from Claire to look at the pair; everyone else was looking at Jesse.

He frowned. "_He hasn't; he came home late and pissed last night._"

I smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, that'd be my dad."

"He should probably take a step back, clear his head." Winged Kuriboh flipped out of my hair, landing on my shoulder instead.

"He won't," I said, knowing my dad better than most people would think. I sighed and scratched my fingers through my hair. "Still, something about my dad's dedication to finding the guy just doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?"

I dropped my hand and looked at him. "What I mean is that my dad wouldn't be so gung-ho about finding the guy if it was just an accident."

"Even though you are his son?"

I frowned and looked away, waiting a few seconds before answering slowly, "That may be the reason." I shook my head. "But there has to be more to it than that."

Winged Kuriboh sighed and relaxed more on my shoulder, almost as if he were sitting down in a chair. "Maybe he's just trying to find him in case…in case you die."

I looked at him slowly, seeing that he looked like he wished he hadn't said that. "Go on," I said after a second.

He just frowned. "If you die by cause of the accident, isn't that vehicular manslaughter?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"So he's probably just covering all of his bases."

"Not my dad."

He looked startled. "What do you mean?"

I looked away from him and back at my friends, who I hadn't realized I'd been following during my discussion with Winged Kuriboh. "What I mean is that my dad isn't even considering that I may die. He's after this guy for a different reason, and I'm going to figure out what it is."

"How?"

"Good question," I said after a minute. I groaned and shook my head, grabbing it with both hands. "This sucks; I hate this _so much!_"

Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek, trying to comfort me. I let him, but it didn't comfort me at all. I looked away from the gang, who weren't talking, and at Alexis. She was staring at her reflection in a window. Through the reflection I could see her eyes dark and growing distant. Then, without warning, she started to teeter towards the floor.

"Crap!" I lunged forward, as if I could so something. Instead, I froze and watched as Alexis' arm shot out and grabbed Claire's wrist.

"_Alexis?_" Claire yelled. Alexis was already gone, though, and couldn't hear her, she pulled Claire from Jesse's arm and to the ground. Claire, reacting instinctively, reached her now free arm and tried to keep Alexis from slamming into the ground as hard as she was going to. Because she did that, her bad knee slammed painfully against the ground. She cried out and let go of Alexis' arm and fell down completely against the ground, cradling her knee as tears streaked her cheeks.

"_**Claire!**_" Jesse yelled, falling down next to her. He pulled her up against his chest, cradling her tenderly.

"_**Sissy!**_" Atticus screamed as he rushed over to his sister. Thanks to Claire, Alexis hadn't' slammed into the ground as hard as she would have.

"_What just happened?_" Sam demanded, looking between Claire and Alexis.

"Her flashes," I whispered, looking at Alexis; Atticus had rotated her, cradling her head in his lap. Her eyes were closed. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her forehead.

"_This is very bad,_" Axel said. I looked back at him, seeing that he was looking down at Claire. Jesse pulled her tighter against his chest, pressing her head into his shoulder more firmly; he was murmuring to her but I don't think she heard him beyond her sobbing.

"_I'll go get a doctor,_" Morgan said, turning to run down the hall (which was surprisingly empty) when Alexis began to moan. She and everyone froze, turning to look at her. Alexis' eyes were still closed but she was moaning and whimpering.

"_Lex?_" Zane hurried over to her, kneeling down right next to me.

"_She'll be fine, just give a minute,_" Jesse assured them, his cheek pressed against the top of Claire's head.

"_That doesn't sound fine, Mate,_" Jim said.

Jesse just glared at him. "_She will be fine._"

"_Oh yes, because you happen to know everything about what's going on with Alexis, don't you, Jesse?_" Zane snapped, glaring at him.

Jesse didn't blink, turning his glare from Jim to him. "_What the hell are you talking about?_"

"_We all know that Alexis isn't keeping secrets from you, Jesse,_" Aster said. "_Especially about this._"

"_So what if she is?_" Jesse demanded, sounding annoyed.

"_So tell us what's going on with her!_" Zane snapped.

Jesse glared heatedly at him, opening his mouth to snap something when Claire reached up and pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing all of his protests. "_Do-don't argue with hi-him. You-you do-don't need to-to tell him anyth-anything,_" she hiccupped out between her sobs.

"Here, here," I muttered, eyes hot on Zane. He fidgeted slightly and I wondered if he could feel my intense gaze; I hope he can.

Jesse's arms tightened around Claire. "_Okay,_" he said softly. He pressed his hand against the side of her head, pressing it against his shoulder.

Zane opened his mouth, probably to argue despite Claire, when Alexis suddenly started to twitch. Everyone quickly turned to look at her, eyes wide. The twitches weren't really that noticeable…for about a second. Then her entire body started to convulse.

"_**SISSY!**_" Atticus yelled. Alexis just moaned in response, still twitching.

"_I'm getting that doctor now!_" Morgan yelled, turning on her heel to run down the still deserted hall.

"If she get's a doctor, things could get very bad for Alexis," Winged Kuriboh said.

I smoothed my hand over her forehead, feeling both terrified and useless. "And things aren't very good for her right now."

He frowned and sat on my shoulder. "True, but they could get worse."

I simply frowned in return. I rested my other hand over Alexis' and squeezed it as I whispered, "Lex, wake up."

Suddenly, Alexis stopped twitching and her eyes blinked open, staring right into Atticus'. I gasped and turned quickly toward Winged Kuriboh, who looked just as surprised as I did. "Did…did she **hear **me?"

He shook slightly, which I always took as him shaking his head. "I…I'm not sure." He looked at me, his usually wide eyes already wider. "Maybe."

My heart – if you could call it that – was pounding against my chest. I'm not sure why, maybe because of what happened but I think it's because Alexis heard me. _Heard me! _A week after the accident and I finally got someone – aside from Claire – to hear me and react!

"_Did I…did I grab her when I fell?_" Alexis whispered. I looked back at her, seeing that she was looking at Jesse and Claire; even I could see the hesitation in Jesse's eyes to Alexis' question.

"_No,_" Claire gasped, swallowing a few more sobs before turning slightly to look at Alexis. "_No, I just tripped._" She released her grip on Jesse's shirt to rub her eyes, which was still leaking a few tears.

"Will she be okay?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

"Who? Claire or Alexis?" I asked, watching as they argued for a moment.

Winged Kuriboh raised his wings, almost like he was shrugging his shoulders. "Both, I suppose."

I looked between the two; I vaguely noticed a nurse rushing over to the group. "Claire will, she'll get better. Alexis might, but she may always feel guilty about this."

"Even if Claire recovers?"

I watched as Jesse lifted Claire into his arms. "When Claire recovers you mean."

He nodded. "Right, even when Claire recovers?"

I nodded. "Even when she recovers."

"Why?"

I looked back at Alexis, who was still sitting on the ground between her brother and Zane; I smiled. "Because that's just who she is."

"_What the hell, Alexis?_" Zane demanded, glaring at her.

Alexis turned to look at him, startled. "_What?_"

"Oh, boy," I sighed. "This is gonna get ugly."

"For who?"

"For Zane."

Zane frowned at her. "_I'm sick of hearing that you're okay, especially after you've passed out!_" He moved closer to her, causing her to flinch back and me to glare at him. "_There's something going on with that and you're keeping it from all of us: except Jesse._"

"Geez, this again," I snapped. "What two people discuss between each other is none of your freaking business, Zane."

"_Sissy, what's going on?_" Atticus asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"_And don't say nothing,_" Zane butted in.

I glared at him. "I bet you ten bucks that that's exactly what Alexis will say anyway."

True to my suspicions, Alexis pressed her lips in a tight line and stood up, eyes hard on Zane. "_Too bad, because that's what I'm saying: nothing._" She hardened her glare when Zane opened his mouth. "_And, just to please you, it's nothing that you need to worry about._" She looked at Atticus. "_I'm going outside for some fresh air: alone._" With that, she turned and headed down the hall, disappearing.

Aster placed his hand on Zane's shoulder, squeezing it. "_Smooth one, Zane._"

"Very smooth," I agreed, smirking when Zane slapped Aster's hand away.

"Why did he do that? Does he think Alexis will just tell him everything he wants to know?" Winged Kuriboh asked, still on my shoulder.

I shrugged and leaned back on my hands. "Dunno, maybe." I looked over my shoulder and down on the ground, seeing him flat on his face. "Woops, sorry, little buddy." I scooped him up and placed him back on my shoulder. He shook a little, smoothing down his slightly ruffled fur.

"_You're still as callous as ever,_" Aster said

I turned away from Winged Kuriboh to look at them, seeing that Zane, Aster, and Atticus were the only ones still in the hall; everyone else had left.

Zane glared at him. "_Zip it, Aster; I'm just worried about her._"

"You're not the only one," I said. "But you can't push Alexis to tell you anything she doesn't want to."

Atticus sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. "_So am I, Zane, but Lexi is stubborn._"

I laughed. "Too true."

"_So unless she wants to tell you about what's going on, she won't and it's probably smart to just let it go,_" Atticus continued as he looked down at Zane.

I stopped laughing and looked up at him in surprise. "Wait, did Atticus just tell Zane to take a step back and let something that's obviously wrong with his little sister **go**?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded, saying, "Yes. Are you surprised?"

I nodded. "Very." I waited on the ground for another minute, watching as the trio got up and left, heading toward the waiting room.

"Do you wanna follow them?" Winged Kuriboh asked, scratching my cheek lightly.

I shook my head. "No, there's someone I want to find instead." I stood up and began heading down the hall, looking all over for one person who I was pretty sure was here. I'm not sure how long I looked before I finally found him sitting in the cafeteria, but it was faster than I first thought it would be. "Ah ha, there you are!"

Winged Kuriboh looked at me confused. "You were looking for your dad?"

I nodded and moved over to my dad's side, kind of sitting down in the empty chair he had pulled out next to him. He looked haggard and exhausted, the only thing that appeared to be keeping him awake the cup of black coffee he kept between both of his hands.

"Why were you looking for your dad?" Winged Kuriboh asked, sitting down on the table between me and my dad.

I continued to stare at Dad. "Because I need to know what he's figured out."

"And you think he's just going to suddenly start talking about the case?"

I shook my head and then looked at the fuzz ball on the able. "No, but I think he's waiting for someone."

"_Chief Yuki._"

Dad looked up at the same time I did.

"_Dr. Underwood,_" Dad said, gesturing to the chair across from him. Dr. Underwood sat down, setting a manila folder down on the table. "_I hope I haven't inconvenienced you._"

Dr. Underwood shook his head. "_No, I have no problem doing this for you. I'm just wondering why you asked me to do it and not Dr. Yates._"

"_My wife seems to be wary of Dr. Yates, which makes me wary._" Dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why does my dad wanna talk to Dr. Underwood?" I looked between the two, completely confused.

"Quiet and that'll be answered." Winged Kuriboh poked my hand that was lying on the table.

"_Speaking of your wife, I hate doing this behind her back._" Dr. Underwood glanced around the room as if my mom would magically appear.

"_Lauren's with my parents, and I understand but she's already a wreak with everything that's happened. If you confirm my suspicions than that will only make things harder on her._" Dad looked at Dr. Underwood closely, folding his arm on the tabletop. "_So what have you learned?_"

Dr. Underwood sighed and flipped open the folder that he had on the table, staring down at it. "_I've looked at my reports from the night of the accident and all of the nurses' reports from then on, as well as Dr. Yates' and the other doctors'._" He hesitated, eyes still scanning the folder.

My dad has never been a very patient man. "_Well spit it out then._"

"I don't think I'm going to like this," I whispered. Winged Kuriboh rubbed against my hand in a soothing manner.

Dr. Underwood sighed and looked at my dad. "_Everything in everyone's reports indicate that…that you're right. It is my professional opinion that the car accident was not an accident._" He stopped and looked around, as if anyone heard them, but the cafeteria was completely empty.

"_So you're saying that-_" Dad stopped when Dr. Underwood raised his hand.

"_What I'm saying is this: based on all of the reports, the force of the impact was focused on the front driver's side, meaning the driver's door._"

"_Meaning my son,_" Dad finished.

I inhaled sharply, leaning forward. "What?"

Winged Kuriboh quickly scurried up my arm and rested on my shoulder. "Uh oh, this doesn't sound good."

I nodded and listened as Dr. Underwood continued. "_Yes. Whoever was driving that car drove passed that red light and into your car with the intent to hurt your son, maybe even kill him._" Dr. Underwood closed the folder and slid it across the table and under my dad's hand. "_Everything I discovered as well as my newest report are in there for your investigation._"

Dad nodded and took it. "_Thank you._"

"_Do you mind if I ask what made you first suspect that the accident was never an accident?_" Dr. Underwood asked, leaning back.

Dad stared down at his coffee, which had grown cold and untouched. "_Nothing just felt right about anything. Yes, I believe Jaden grew as bad as he has because of his previous accident, but when I saw the car and everything else…the thought that it was just an accident didn't sit right with me._" Dad sighed again and stood up, leaving his coffee but grabbing the folder. "_Thank you again, Dr. Underwood._"

The doctor stood up, nodding. "_It was my pleasure, Chief Yuki._" He gave my dad a sympathetic look. "_I hope you find the man responsible for this._"

Dad nodded, a soft smile curling his lips. "_Me too._"

I sat at the table, watching them leave with my jaw slack. It took me a few minutes to regain my composure; I shook my head and closed my mouth. "So…I was right. The accident **wasn't **an accident."

Winged Kuriboh shook a little and I took it as he was trying to shake his head. "But who would want to hurt you…even kill you?"

I frowned and stood up as well. "I don't know, but all I know is when I pull through that when I find out who did it they'll wish they hadn't."

_**xXx**_

I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt drawn to return to my room, because I knew all of my friends had gone out (thank God). But I still went back and when I passed through the door, I realized why I was compelled to return.

"Mark?"

Sure enough, Mark was there, pacing back and forth next to my bed. He was gnawing on his thumbnail and he looked extremely nervous, which was very nice. I'm glad to know that I can make my friends nervous when I'm in a coma.

"What are you doing here?" I looked around the room. "Alone."

Winged Kuriboh flew off my shoulder and hovered just above the face of my body. "You always ask questions when people can't hear you."

I frowned and followed him, folding my legs beneath me as I sat – sorta hovered – next to him. "I know; its habit."

He nodded. "I know, going from completely alive and awake to a coma isn't easy."

"You can say that again."

He just smiled at me, resting against my leg in a comforting manner. It occurred to me then that I don't know what I would have done it I didn't have Winged Kuriboh there for me. I probably would have gone insane a long time ago. I rested my hand on the top of his furry little body and scratched it lightly, smiling when he began to vibrate in my hand as he purred – like a cat.

I nearly jumped when Mark suddenly threw himself against my bed, dropping to his knees and clutching the metal bar; he stared at my face as he said, "_Jaden, I'm not entirely sure if you can hear me or not, but if you can, I need you to listen closely._" He leaned forward. "_I need your advice on something, and you're the only one I can ask._" He frowned and leaned back slightly. "_I'm sure you know that Morgan's birthday is in a little over a week; nine days to be exact._" Mark smiled softly, love filling his emerald eyes.

I cursed lightly. "Crap, I forgot all about that." I smiled. "Well, at least I'll have a good excuse for not getting her a present."

Winged Kuriboh looked up at me, sadness filling his eyes. "That's not very funny, Jay."

I smiled softly and rubbed the top of his head, body, thing. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." He hummed beneath my hand, accepting my apology I suppose. I sighed and looked at Mark. "Anyway, Mark probably just wants my help to pick out a gift for Morgan."

Winged Kuriboh rolled back and looked up at him, his eyes wide and innocent. "Why would he need your help?"

I smiled down at him. "'Cause Mark **always **needs my help to find Morgan a gift."

"_Anyway, for once I don't need your help to pick her out a gift; I actually know what I want to…give her,_" Mark said suddenly.

Winged Kuriboh looked at him and then back at me. "Seems like you're wrong."

I frowned and nodded. "Seems like it."

Mark continued, "_The problem is I'm not sure she'll like it, or even if she'll want it, so that's why I want your advice._"

"Oh geez." I sighed and placed my head in my hand. "We've been through this before, Mark, Morgan does _not want to __**learn how to **__**surf!**_" I looked at him. "For God's sake, **you **can't even do it."

Winged Kuriboh looked up at me, startled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"_You see,_" Mark continued, "_you've known Morgan the longest and you're really good at knowing exactly what your friends want, it's like your superpower or something._"

I smiled. "One of many."

"_I've been trying to figure out if Morgan will like my gift for months and when I heard you were coming home for Spring Break, I realized that you would know what to do._"

"Like always."

Winged Kuriboh swatted at me. "He's just stroking your ego, isn't he?"

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Me?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't have an ego." That earned me a nice scratch along my cheek; I just laughed and swatted back at him.

Mark started talking again, which drew my attention back toward him. "_But then the accident happened and I haven't been able to ask you. But I believe that you can hear me and that you'll somehow give me an answer._"

I flinched and looked away from him. "Mark…"

Winged Kuriboh poked my cheek. "Look," he whispered.

Mark was resting his chin on the metal bar attached my bed, a black velvet box on his hand. He waited a moment before he reached up and opened the box, revealing what was inside. I inhaled sharply when I saw the emerald ring inside. "Mark…is that…are you…" I didn't finish, because Mark suddenly started to talk again.

"_Jaden, I want to ask Morgan to marry me._"

I flipped up off my bed, flailing around as I screamed, "**You WHAT!**" It took me a few minutes before I finally regained my balance; by now I was floating next to Mark's head. He had put the ring back in his pocket. "You want to ask Morgan to _**marry you? **_What the hell do you think you're doing, dropping this kind of news on me while I'm in a freaking coma!"

"_The problem is I don't know if Morgan wants to marry me. I like to think she loves me nearly as much as I love her, but I could just be kidding myself. I mean, look at me._" Mark waved his hands up and down in front of me. "_I guess I'm kinda handsome, but I know I'm not really all that bright outside of school, most the time I'm just a wet match in a dark cave._"

"Are you stupid!" I waved my hands around in his face, but he couldn't see me (obviously). "Of **course **Morgan loves you! Of course she wants to marry you! So what if everything goes over your head, that's what Morgan loves about you!" I started to punch him through his head. "God, Mark, come on!" I continued to punch at him, even as he stood up and flopped back in a chair. Finally, I stopped yelling and panted for breath.

He stared at the ground as he continued. "_So that's why I can't talk to Danny about it; even if he has Kaite, I'd still feel awkward._"

"Wait – what?" I looked around. "I missed that."

"That's because you were freaking out," Winged Kuriboh pointed out.

I just sighed and shook my head, looking back at Mark as he continued. "_That's why I'm here, even though you can't answer me orally._" He looked up and at my body and I looked as well, still listening to him. "_I need some sort of sign that Morgan does love me and that she does want to marry me. I love her more than anything, but I want to be sure that she wants me the same way._"

"God, of course she does!" I spun around and started flailing my arms around in front of his face; he stared blankly through me. "Come **on, **Mark! Stop being such a pansy!"

Mark looked down and away from me. "_Just a sign, Jaden, that's all I want._" And he closed his eyes.

"You want a sign, I'll give you a sign!" I spun around to see Winged Kuriboh sitting on my bed. "Winged Kuriboh, how do I give him a sign?"

He looked confused. "How should I know? Every time you've connected with someone awake you've done it on your own."

I ground my teeth together and looked at Mark, flipping back and yelping in surprise when he suddenly stood up. "Gosh, warning, Mark!"

He didn't answer, but instead muttered. "_What was I thinking would happen?_" Mark sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, shaking his head. "_Besides, Morgan's drowning right now, between school, work, and this, the last thing she needs is me suddenly popping the question._" He was muttering to himself as he left; he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Damn it, Mark!" I swatted my hand across the table next to my bed, sending a flower-fill vase crashing to the floor. The flowers erupted like an atom bomb and scattered loosely across the floor. Glass ended up flying like shrapnel every which way and the water was slowly creeping down the walls where it landed. I blinked a few times, mostly in surprise.

Winged Kuriboh sat on my shoulder. "It's probably a good thing Mark just left because I don't think he would have taken **that** – " he indicated toward the vase " – as a good sign."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…you're probably right." I sighed and shook my head, rolling around until I was hovering above my body. I folded my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, willing myself to return to my body so I could talk to Mark, give him that **good **sign he wanted. Even before the darkness crept up around my vision, I knew I wouldn't be waking up in my real body today.

_**xXx**_

_Wow…I hate writing these chapters and then forgetting what I need to say! _

_Argh, just review, please and thank you! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	24. Forever Thankful

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Chazz threw a red, rubber ball against the far wall, hand flying up to catch it when it bounced back to him. He sighed and fell down farther on the wall he was leaning against and continued to throw the ball against the opposite wall. After a few minutes, he glared at Blair, who had just caught his ball before it could bounce back to him.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

She glared at him. "We're in a _hospital, _Chazz." She threw the ball back at him, aiming for his head. Instead, Chazz caught the ball, tossing it lightly up in the air instead of throwing it across the waiting room. Blair just sighed and sat back down, shaking her head slowly.

"Why are we even here, again?" Chazz asked, eyes still on the ball he was tossing.

Zane's hand shot out and caught the ball before it could land back into Chazz's waiting one. "We're here because we need to be."

Chazz slapped Zane's hand, catching his ball again. "We're on vacation. You honestly think the slacker would want us here all the time?" Chazz raised an eyebrow when no one answered. "What? No one has an answer?"

"What do you want us to say, Chazz?" Jim snapped.

He stood up and dusted off the back of his pants. "I want you all to admit that I'm right. Us wasting our vacation here is pointless."

"Have you always been this unlicious?" Chumley asked.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Please, just because I'm the only one being reasonable right now doesn't mean I'm 'unlicious'."

"No, Chumley's right." Syrus looked at him. "I knew you hated Jay, but I never thought you didn't care about him."

"Of course Chazz doesn't care about him, Private." Hassleberry glared at Chazz. "He can't stand the fact the Sarge is better than him or that he has everything he's always wanted."

Alexis just rolled her eyes, pulling Jaden's Slifer blazer tighter around herself.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with any of that, you dino-brained wingbat!" Chazz snarled. "I'm just as worried about the slacker as you are and don't any of you think otherwise for one freaking second!"

Aster, who had opened his mouth to agree with Hassleberry, snapped it shut.

Chazz looked around the room, seeing everyone but Alexis and Jesse looking away from him, slightly ashamed; he snorted. "I never thought for one second that I knew the slacker better than any of you, but that appears to be the case."

When no one said anything, Chazz shook his head and placed his ball in his pocket. "You guys are really funny, thinking you know him so well when anyone could see that Jaden would be furious with us, spending each and every day here waiting for something that may never change."

"Now that's going too far, Chazz," Atticus said.

"No, it's not going far enough!" Chazz snapped. "You guys are all dancing around the subject, because none of you want to accept the fact that that guy lying in that room may never wake up!" He pointed at Alexis but kept his gaze on Atticus. "And none of you want to hurt Alexis, so you guys all try to tell her that everything is going to be okay!"

"Chazz, shut up!" Zane snapped.

"No, I won't shut up!" Chazz picked up a plastic bottle and threw it at Zane, who smacked it away. "Alexis isn't an idiot! You guys all are! She knows that the love of her love may never wake up again! Stop tip-toeing around the subject!"

Zane and Atticus both stood up, obviously ready to beat Chazz to a bloody pulp, but they were both shoved back down by Alexis.

"Lexi?" Atticus said, looking at her confused. Without missing a beat, Alexis smacked both Zane and her brother on the back of their heads. Everyone froze, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What was that for?" Zane demanded, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being wrong," she answered.

"What was I wrong about?"

"This whole situation." She shook her head, eyes closing. "I never thought I'd say this, but Chazz is right."

"Really?" Morgan asked.

Alexis nodded, shoving her hands into the pockets of Jaden's blazer. "I'm not an idiot, or a baby. I'm sick of being treated like one." She looked around at everyone. "I thought I established that just after the accident!"

Everyone but Jesse quickly looked away; Jesse just sighed and shook his head, arms draped around the back of the couch.

"Alexis," Zane began but Alexis raised her hand up, silencing him.

"Chazz is also right that you shouldn't be spending your vacation here."

"He said we!" Zane snapped suddenly. "That means you, too!"

"You don't think I know that!" she yelled back. "But the situation is different for me!"

"How in the world could it be different for you!" Zane demanded as he stood up.

"_Because I love him!_" Alexis shoved him back down. "You can't possibly understand my need to be here, Zane, because you're not me!"

"But it isn't healthy," Aster commented.

"I don't give a damn!" Alexis yelled. Jesse made a move to stand up, but thought better of it and sat back down. Alexis continued, eyes still glaring at Zane, "No one in this room or on this planet would try and keep you away from this hospital or any hospital if it were Sam lying in that room."

Zane's eyes tightened in pain and only Alexis could see it. "That's low."

"What's happened to me and Jaden is low," she whispered back. The sudden shift in her volume had Zane turning away from her. "I need to be here, Zane, but none of you do."

"What about Jesse?" Axel said after a minute, being the only one brave enough to speak.

"I'm here because my girlfriend is here," Jesse answered smoothly. Still, everyone else could hear that that wasn't the whole truth, but no one questioned him.

"What if we're here to see Claire?" Danny asked.

"But you're not," Jesse said before Alexis could. "All of you are here, sitting in the waiting room closest to the ICU. Claire is in the opposite wing of the hospital." He raised his hand, quieting anyone who was about to speak. "And I'm here, right now, because you guys are here."

Everyone grew silent after that, just absorbing everything they were told. After a minute, Zane whispered, "All right, you win." He looked up at Alexis, who continued to stand in front of him. "We get it, you're right." He sighed and scratched his fingers through his hair. "Damn it, why are you right?"

"Because I am," she answered. "And you guys can still be here, just not all the time." She looked away from everyone, toward the ground. "I sometimes wish I didn't feel like I need to be here, but there's just this pulling feeling that keeps drawing me here."

She felt someone touch her hand and turned to see that it was Atticus. He held her hand between both of his, rubbing it. "We understand, Lexi." He smiled, though it was sad.

Alexis pulled her hand back, letting it fall to her side. She looked around, seeing that everyone was wearing similar expressions to Atticus, except for Jesse. Alexis turned away from everyone and looked up. Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught her reflection in the window at the end waiting room. She was blinded by the eyes of the driver that hit their car; it only lasted a second, enough to steal her breath and make her insides turn around.

She pressed her hand to her mouth, her other hand pressing against her stomach. "I…I don't feel so good." And she ran down the hall, disappearing before anyone could do anything.

"Alexis!" Jesse jumped up and chased after her.

Everyone looked around at each other. Finally, after a few minutes, Hassleberry cleared his throat. "Well…what do we do now?"

"I'm going to wait," Jim said, leaning back in his seat. Everyone else looked at him; he sighed and shook his head. "I want to make sure Alexis is okay."

"She will be once I get here back home," Jesse said, walking back into the room. Everyone looked up, seeing him standing there with Alexis in his arms. Her head was dropped on his shoulder, arms lose around his neck, and she was as pale as a ghost.

"Is she okay?" Atticus asked as he rushed over to her, hands pressing lightly to her sweaty forehead and cheeks. She muttered into Jesse's shoulder, shuddering.

"I don't know, Atticus." He shifted his arms around to cradle Alexis with one arm while he raised his other to squeeze Atticus' shoulder. "I'm sure it's just the stress of everything finally taking its toll."

Atticus nodded mutely, fingers smoothing Alexis' hair from her forehead.

Jesse cocked his head lightly to the side. "Do you want to come back to the Yuki's house with us?"

"No," Atticus answered softly, closing his eyes and taking a step back. "There are some things I want to do, just text me and keep me updated, okay?"

Jesse nodded, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder again. "You got it." He shifted Alexis again and left the hospital.

"What do you have to do, Atticus?" Zane asked.

Atticus shook his head. "That's private. I've got to go now." He turned and headed down the hall, toward the Intensive Care Unit.

"What do we do now?" Bastion asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go get some fresh air," Axel said, standing up.

Jim looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. "And where are you going to get that?"

"In the park; I feel like taking a walk." Axel turned and left, pausing at the door to say over his shoulder, "Feel free to join me." And he was gone.

"Fresh air sounds licious," Chumley said, scrambling to his feet to follow the African duelist.

Syrus nodded slowly. "Yeah, air, always good." He followed his friend, and everyone slowly followed him. Except Aster, who remained in his seat, legs crossed and arms folded against his chest, the picture of someone not about to move. Aster glanced up when he saw familiar black pants fall in his line of vision.

"Yes, Chazz?"

Chazz folded his arms across his chest. "You coming, Phoenix?"

Aster shook his head. "No." He didn't offer any more information than that, and Chazz didn't press. He just shrugged and left. Aster sighed and unfolded his legs, dropping his elbows onto his knees to rub his eyes with his fingers. "Five minutes…ten minutes." He looked up and nodded. "Ten minutes." He turned his head toward the ICU. "I'll give him ten minutes."

_**xXx**_

Atticus stood in Jaden's room, staring at the shattered vase on the floor. "I wonder what happened," he murmured before sighing and dropping to his knees. He spent a few minutes cleaning up the glass and wiping up the water still dripping down the walls. When it was done, he gathered the flowers and set them on the bedside table.

"I've never seen myself as a procrastinator," he confessed before looking at the body lying in the bed to his right. Jaden, pale as Alexis was when Jesse carried her out of the hospital, looked peaceful. His hands rested on top of the sheets, IV drips hooked into his arms. The oxygen tube was still taped beneath his nose. Thankfully though, most of the visible injuries have healed so Atticus didn't notice them.

"Most everyone else has come to see you, Jaden." Atticus cleared his throat. "And I've been wanting to come and see you, but…but I've never known what to say to you." He looked away and at the pale, white walls above the bed. "But…but I think I just figured it out."

He licked his lips before looking back at Jaden. "Thank you." He waited a moment, as if those words would be the magic needed to awaken Jaden. When his only response was the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Atticus smiled sadly. "I'm sure if you heard that you're wondering what I mean."

He cleared his throat again. "There are just so many things that I want – no – need to say thank you for." He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head slowly. "I should probably thank you for the obvious, saving my life." Atticus let out a humorless laugh. "I know I should have said that back then, when it actually mattered, but I need to say it now."

He looked back at Jaden. "When I was possessed by Nightshroud, I was completely lost to myself. You brought me back, Jaden. You helped me save myself from…well, myself. You gave me back me, and everyone important to me." Atticus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I got my mom back, I got my dad back, I got my best friend back, but most importantly I got my sister back." He smiled softly. "I got my life back, Jaden, all because of you."

"Saving people's lives seems to be his specialty," Aster said, shoulders propped against the doorframe.

Atticus turned slowly, giving Aster a blank look before nodding and looking back at Jaden. "You're right."

Aster entered the room, closing the door and walking over to stand on the opposite side of Jaden. He stared at the face, pale and slightly abused, before saying, "He saved my life, too."

Atticus nodded. "I know."

Aster shook his head. "No, you don't know." Aster looked at him. "I was a cocky son of a bitch before I met Jaden." He sighed and looked down at his hands, curled loosely around the railing. "I thought everyone on this planet was only here to serve me, to cater to me. Everything revolved around me."

"I noticed," Atticus commented.

Aster snorted, eyes still on his hands. "I was a bastard, in every meaning of the word." He sighed. "And yet, this boy clad in red saw beyond my selfish exterior and reached…me, as crazy as that sounds."

"That's not crazy," Atticus answered in a whisper. "Everyone Jaden has ever met knows what you're talking about."

Aster chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I bet." He looked at Atticus. "I was brainwashed, in a way, and Jaden saved me from that, saved my life at least twice that one day he defeated Sartorius." Aster looked at the pale boy between him and Atticus. "And now I wish there was something in me as good as him, so I could find just some way to save him now."

Atticus nodded. "I know, me too." He sighed and looked at Jaden. "But, I wasn't done with my thank you's."

"Oh?" Aster looked at him. "What else is there?"

Atticus ignored him, staring at Jaden's peaceful face as he spoke. "Jaden, no matter what happens, I want you to know that there are no real words to express how grateful I am to you for loving my sister. You changed her, _you_. She's better, even if she hurts like hell right now. I know that her pain is because you loved her and she loves you." Atticus reached down and grabbed Jaden's hand, squeezing it fiercely. "I will be forever thankful to you, Jaden. Nothing will change that, nothing."

There is a moment of silence before Aster nods. "Yeah, me too." He shoved against Jaden's shoulder. "I owe you my life, Jaden, and so much more." He smiled, small and sad. "So wake up so I can find some way to repay it."

"Just wake up, Jaden," Atticus whispered, squeezing Jaden's hand once more before letting it fall. "We all still need you here." He turned and left the room, Aster following. When they were on the other side of the door, both of them let out a deep breath.

Atticus rubbed his eyes, clearing his throat. "What now?"

Aster rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He took a deep breath and nudged his shoulder against Atticus'. "Wanna get some fresh air? That's what everyone else is doing."

Atticus nodded slowly. "Yeah," he whispered. "Fresh air sounds good."

_**xXx**_

_Wow…Sometimes I feel like crying when I write everyone's deep confessions to Jaden. _

_Well, anyway, I once again forgot what I was going to say, so just review!_

** -x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	25. Best Thing

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long delay. There has been difficulties here at fanfiction for over a week and the support (after about seven emails) finally got it fixed. Again, sorry about the delay; I've been trying for over a week. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I ducked around Chazz's rubber ball, rubbing my ear when it bounced back to him. "Geez that almost hit me."

Winged Kuriboh flew back from his place in Jesse's lap to sit down on my shoulder. "It wouldn't have hit you, you know that right?"

I shoved him from my shoulder. "Yeah, I know that," I said, picking him back up with one hand.

He rolled around in my hand, a fuzzy brown ball with claws and wings, until he was standing in my palm, looking up at me. He stared at me as he was trying to compel me to say something more, but when I kept quiet, he sighed and kind of lay down on my palm, curling tight and drifting to sleep.

I smiled and scratched him just between his wings, looking up when I heard people arguing – Chazz and Zane to be specific. "_You honestly think the slacker would want us here all the time?_"

I groaned, dropping my head against the wall behind me. "This again? How many times are they going to argue about this? The argument only works for the day before everyone's back and they're arguing again."

"_What do you want us to say, Chazz?_" Jim snapped.

He stood up and dusted off the back of his pants. "_I want you all to admit that I'm right. Us wasting our vacation here is pointless._"

"_Have you always been this unlicious?_" Chumley asked.

"Not unlicious, Chum, just smart," I said, struggling to kinda-sorta stand up without using my hands and without touching the floor or walls, which, mind you, is NOT easy. When I was finally standing up, I looked to see Chazz screaming at everyone.

"_This has absolutely nothing to do with any of that, you dino-brained wingbat!_" Chazz snarled. "_I'm just as worried about the slacker as you are and don't any of you think otherwise for one freaking second!_"

I stared at him, slightly in awe, before I smiled. But it was short lived when Chazz – still fuming – looked around the room and said, "_I never thought for one second that I knew the slacker better than any of you, but that appears to be the case._"

When no one said anything, Chazz shook his head and placed his ball in his pocket. "_You guys are really funny, thinking you know him so well when anyone could see that Jaden would be furious with us, spending each and every day here waiting for something that may never change._"

I flinched as Atticus said; "_Now that's going too far, Chazz._"

"_No, it's not going far enough!_" Chazz snapped. "_You guys are all dancing around the subject, because none of you want to accept the fact that that guy lying in that room may never wake up!_" He pointed at Alexis but kept his gaze on Atticus. "_And none of you want to hurt Alexis, so you guys all try to tell her that everything is going to be okay!_"

"_Chazz, shut up!_" Zane snapped.

"_No, I won't shut up!_" Chazz picked up a plastic bottle and threw it at Zane, who smacked it away. "_Alexis isn't an idiot! You guys all are! She knows that the love of her love may never wake up again! Stop tip-toeing around the subject!_"

"God, Chazz," I whispered, staring at him in shock. I quickly shook it off when Atticus and Zane began to stand up, seething anger. "Oh crap!" I set Winged Kuriboh down on the table before jumping between them and Chazz. "Chill, guys! Chill!" I pushed against their chests, half expecting to go through them. Instead, they stumbled back into their seats.

I stared at my hands, thinking I did it, when I looked to my right and saw Alexis standing next to me. "Alexis?"

She didn't say anything, only raised her hands and smacked both Zane and Atticus on the back of their heads. Everyone grew silent and stared at her in shock. I just looked between her and the pair who were rubbing their heads.

"_What was that for?_" Zane demanded.

"_For being wrong,_" she answered.

"Wrong about what?" I asked, lightly touching the top of her arm.

"_This whole situation._" She shook her head, eyes closing. "_I never thought I'd say this, but Chazz is right._"

I looked away from her and at Chazz, who honestly looked surprised that Alexis was agreeing with him; I chuckled. "Don't look so surprised."

"_Alexis,_" Zane began, making me look back at them. Alexis just raised her hand up, silencing him.

"_Chazz is also right that you shouldn't be spending your vacation here._"

"_He said we!_" Zane snapped suddenly. "_That means you, too!_"

"_You don't think I know that!_" she yelled back. "_But the situation is different for me!_"

I looked at her confused. "How is it different for you?"

"_**Because I love him!**_" Alexis shoved Zane back down, as he had stood up. "_You can't possibly understand my need to be here, Zane, because you're not me!_"

I flinched, almost like I'd just been kicked in the chest; it felt like I had been. I stumbled back until I was lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I rubbed my hands over my face, eyes closed as I tried to fight down the guilt consuming me.

"Why? Why? _WHY!_" I yelled. "Why am I hurting everyone I love? Why am I making all of my friends argue like wild dogs? Why is this happening to me? _**WHY!**_" I threw a punch in the air, letting my hands fall to my side as I panted for breath. When I could finally hear something other than my breathing, I sat up. Winged Kuriboh was perched on the edge of the table, looking at me with big, worried eyes. I couldn't even muster up the strength to smile; I just rested my elbow on my knee and rubbed my eyes.

"_What's happened to me and Jaden is low,_" Alexis whispered suddenly, making me look up at her. "_I need to be here, Zane, but none of you do._"

"Alexis," I said, my voice cracking, "You **don't **need to be here."

"Maybe you should have been listening," Winged Kuriboh said, flying over to sit down in my lap.

I looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at me. "Alexis was just yelling at Zane about how if it were Sam in your place, no one could keep him away."

I nodded. "Because we wouldn't be able to."

Winged Kuriboh nodded in return. "Right, so switch places with Alexis."

My heart froze, if that were possible in my current state. "I would never switch places with Alexis, never in a million years," I whispered, voice rough with the sudden thought of being where Alexis was and her where I am.

Winged Kuriboh poked my cheek. "You see my point? You would never be able to leave Alexis if she were in ICU."

I nodded slowly, looking away from the fuzz ball in my lap to stare at the girl in blue and red before me. "Right," I said softly. "You're right." I forced myself to my feet again, catching Winged Kuriboh with one hand; I placed him on my shoulder.

"_We understand, Lexi,_" Atticus said.

I looked to see him holding her hand between both of his. Alexis drew her hand back and let it fall to her side, looking around the room before looking away and down the hall. I was close enough to her to hear the sudden catch in her breathing. "Lex?" I looked at her, seeing her pupils dilate for a second before returning to normal.

She pressed one hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach. "_I…I don't feel so good._" She ran out of the room before anything else could be said.

"Alexis!" I hurried after her, following her into the girl's bathroom that was just a few doors down from the waiting room. I stood next to her, useless, as she collapsed to her knees, hands curling around the porcelain of the toilet as she lost everything inside her stomach. "Oh, Alexis." I reached out, wishing I could do something, but I dropped my hand when I realized I couldn't do anything.

"_Alexis?_" Jesse asked, coming in just a second after Alexis and I did. I looked up; saw him looking around the bathroom before spotting her. "_Oh, Alexis,_" he whispered before rushing over. He dropped to his knees at her side, pulling her hair back from her face to hold it one hand while the other rubbed her back.

I buried my face in my hands, sitting there in the stall with my best friend as my girlfriend puked her guts out, feeling more useless than ever. "If I don't wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do," I whispered.

"It'll be okay, Jaden," Winged Kuriboh said. "Just be patient."

I looked up at him, as he was flying a few feet away from me. "No, I'm through with being patient." I looked away from him. I knew he wanted to say more, but he didn't. Instead, he sat down on my shoulder and did nothing. I sighed and looked back at Jesse and Alexis.

"_Jesse, I…I don't feel very good,_" Alexis croaked when she was finally done.

He smiled softly. "_Really? I hadn't noticed._"

She didn't even smile, only turning back to the toilet to throw up more. Jesse frowned and tied her hair back with a tie that was on his wrist. When her hair was secured, Jesse stood up and ran out of the bathroom, returning only a few seconds later with a bottled water. He tore some paper towels from the dispenser by the sinks before kneeling next to Alexis again.

"_Do you have everything settled?_" he asked softly. Alexis nodded slightly, moving back from the bowl and more toward me. I reached up and started to rub her shoulders slightly, my hairs standing on end when she shuddered. Jesse pressed the paper towel into Alexis' hand, and she turned away from him to whip her mouth before tossing it in the toilet. Jesse reached up and flushed it, handing Alexis the water.

"_Thank you,_" she whispered, taking a large drink. He just sat there, watching her. She set the water on the ground and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. "_I hate that._"

"_Good to know you're not bulimic._" Jesse screwed the lid back on the water, reaching up to press the back of his hand to Alexis' forehead and cheek when he was done. "_You're warm._"

"_Can you take me home?_" she pleaded.

Jesse nodded, smiling softly. "_Of course._" He stood up slightly, enough so he could take Alexis in his arms before he completely stood up. When they were standing, Alexis dropped her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck, before she fell asleep.

"Poor, Alexis," Winged Kuriboh whispered.

I nodded, watching silently as Jesse ran a paper towel under some cold water, pressing the rung out rag against Alexis' face while cradling her with one arm.

"_I was wondering when the stress would finally get to you,_" he whispered, sighing as he tossed the towel in the wastebasket.

I stood up, dusting off the back of my pants out of reflex; there was nothing on them. I moved to stand next to Jesse before, who was running a new towel under the water. "Take care of her, Jesse, please," I whispered, meaning more than just for tonight.

Jesse looked up after ringing the towel out and stared at the mirror in front of him. I could see myself and him in the mirror, which was good news I suppose. At least I'm not a vampire. Jesse suddenly gasped, eyes growing wide as the towel slipped from his hands. He whirled around, eyes scanning the area behind him, mainly where I was standing.

"Jess?" I asked, looking at him confused. He took a deep breath through his nose before slowly shaking his head. He didn't say anything as he left; only looking over his shoulder once. I didn't follow him, standing in the bathroom for another minute. "Winged Kuriboh…he didn't…he couldn't…"

"Jaden, you're re-writing all of the rules." Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "Nothing about your coma situation is the same as those before you."

I swallowed and looked at him. "So, does that mean that…" I couldn't finish, fearing to hope.

Winged Kuriboh understood, and nodded. "Yeah, maybe he did see you."

I shook my head slowly, absorbing the news as I wondered if it was good…or bad.

_**xXx**_

"If Jesse saw me then how did he see me? He's never seen me before." I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "He can't even see you."

The fuzz ball just raised his wings and dropped them quickly; a shrug. "Like I said, Jaden, you're changing everything."

I frowned and looked away from him. "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know; could be both."

"Maybe," I murmured before sighing and entering my room. When I looked up, I noticed someone standing at my bedside; my stomach sank. "Atticus."

The elder Rhodes was standing at my left, looking like was mustering up the strength to say something important. "_And I've been wanting to come and see you, but…but I've never known what to say to you,_" he finally said before looking away at the pale, white walls above the bed. "_But…but I think I just figured it out._"

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "Why do you always assume it's or the other?"

I didn't look at him, eyes still on Atticus. "Because it always is."

"_Thank you,_" Atticus said.

"What?" I moved closer, standing at his side. "What do you mean, Atticus? Thank you for what?"

"_I'm sure if you heard that you're wondering what I mean,_" he said, smiling softly.

"A little bit," I said, using index finger and thumb to show what I meant.

He cleared his throat. "_There are just so many things that I want – no – need to say thank you for._" He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head slowly. "_I should probably thank you for the obvious, saving my life._"

"Your life?" I moved to stare at his face. "When did I save your life?"

"_When I was possessed by Nightshroud, I was completely lost to myself. You brought me back, Jaden. You helped me save myself from…well, myself. You gave me back me, and everyone important to me._"

"Oh. Then." I turned away from him, remembering our duel my freshmen year before shaking my head when I heard him sigh.

"_I got my mom back, I got my dad back, I got my best friend back, but most importantly I got my sister back._" He smiled softly. "_I got my life back, Jaden, all because of you._"

"Atticus, you got your life back because of you. All I did was defeat the darkness that consumed you," I said.

"Jaden, Atticus couldn't have beaten his darkness without your help," Winged Kuriboh said.

I frowned but kept quiet.

"_Saving people's lives seems to be his specialty,_" Aster said, shoulders propped against the doorframe.

I spun around to look at him as Atticus turned slowly, giving Aster a blank look before nodding and looking back at my body. "_You're right._"

"Say what?" I looked back at him.

Aster entered the room, closing the door and walking over to stand on the opposite side of my body. He stared at my face before saying, "_He saved my life, too._"

"Quit making me sound like Superman!"

"But I thought you were Jadenman," Winged Kuriboh said.

"Just because I call myself Jadenman doesn't mean I think I'm a super hero," I whispered.

He looked at me. "Just because you don't think you're a super hero doesn't mean your friends don't."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"_I thought everyone on this planet was only here to serve me, to cater to me. Everything revolved around me,_" Aster said. I opened my eyes to see him looking at his hands.

"_I noticed,_" Atticus commented.

Aster snorted, eyes still on his hands. "_I was a bastard, in every meaning of the word._"

"You weren't a bastard, Aster," I said. "You were just…misunderstood."

"_And yet, this boy clad in red saw beyond my selfish exterior and reached…me, as crazy as that sounds,_" Aster continued, eyes now on my body's face.

"_That's not crazy,_" Atticus answered in a whisper. "_Everyone Jaden has ever met knows what you're talking about._"

"Don't be ridiculous." I looked between them.

"Jaden, you don't seem to understand how good of a friend you are to your friends." Winged Kuriboh sat on my body's chest, looking up at me.

"I'm just being me!"

"Exactly."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before just keeping it shut.

"_And now I wish there was something in me as good as him, so I could find just some way to save him now,_" Aster said softly.

"Aster," I whispered, touched.

Atticus nodded. "_I know, me too._" He sighed and looked at my body. "_But, I wasn't done with my thank you's._"

I looked at him. "What else is there to thank me for?"

Atticus stared at my physical face as he spoke, "_Jaden, no matter what happens, I want you to know that there are no real words to express how grateful I am to you for loving my sister. You changed her, __**you**__. She's better, even if she hurts like hell right now. I know that her pain is because you loved her and she loves you._"

My jaw fell slack and I stared at Atticus in shock. He reached down and grabbed my hand, squeezing it fiercely; I didn't feel it. "_I will be forever thankful to you, Jaden. Nothing will change that, nothing._"

"Atticus, loving your sister wasn't an obligation or a job or anything you need to thank me for. If anyone should be saying thank you it should be me to her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me," I whispered.

Winged Kuriboh looked at me. "And you're going to let the best thing that ever happened to you go?"

I closed my eyes, feeling the burning of tears I didn't want to shed, keeping quiet. What could I say? He was right but in the end there was nothing I could do. Unless things changed, I was going to lose her, and I didn't know how to change them.

_**xXx**_

_It seriously just occurred to me that I am making Jaden seriously OOC. Which, ya know, kinda makes sense because he has every right to be depressed! But if you guys don't like that, sorry, there really isn't anything I can do to fix it. :(_

_Anyway, I think that's all! Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	26. His Rock

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****12****)**

"_So you're not going to the hospital today?_" Atticus asked.

Jesse shook his head, shifting his cell phone to his other ear as he continued to fold the blankets he'd just washed and dried. "Alexis still isn't feeling any better and Claire's still drugged up, so she'll be asleep most of the day." He placed the blanket in a basket and reached for some bedding and began folding it. "So I'm going to stay here and take care of Alexis."

"_Oh, okay. We're just going to hang around the hotel, maybe go to town and do a little shopping, so keep me updated, all right?_"

Jesse smiled and picked up the cloth-filled basket, kicking the empty one to the space next to the dryer. "You got it."

Atticus sighed. "_Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow?_"

"Hopefully." Balancing the basket on one knee, Jesse grabbed his phone and hung up, shoving it in his back pocket. He sighed and hurried up the stairs, exiting the basement where the Yukis kept their laundry. Joey, who had followed Jesse down there, followed him up, nearly knocking him back down the steps. "Agh, crazy dog!"

Joey barked, ran around in a circle, and then ran up the stairs, disappearing down the hall toward Jesse's room.

He sighed and made a move to go upstairs when the house phone began to ring. He set the basket down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing the phone and answering it, "Yuki residence, Jesse speaking."

"_Jesse, you're still there?_" Chris asked.

"Alexis is still sick." Jesse sat down on a bar stool, spinning around on it.

"_Is she any better than she was last night?_"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. She's asleep right now." Jesse looked up the stairs, as if she was going to come down. "I was just doing a bit of housework."

"_Jesse, you're our guest, you don't need to do anything._"

Jesse smiled. "Too late, it's already done."

Chris chuckled. "_Funny._" He sighed. "_So, you're staying at the house today?_"

"Yeah. Why?"

"_Dr. Yates isn't letting anyone see Jaden today, that's why I called. I just got a hold of Sam and she told the others._"

"That explains why they're just chillin' at the hotel." Jesse sighed. "Why is Jaden suddenly not allowed visitors?"

"_Because Dr. Yates is a royal prick?_"

Jesse chuckled. "Maybe."

Chris laughed. "_Actually, he said something about how it's 'protocol' for them to excuse visitors for a twenty-four our period._"

"Okay, I don't work there, and I even know that's a load of hoey," Jesse said.

"_Lauren's pissed, and she's already reported Dr. Yates to the Dean of Medicine._" Chris sighed. "_Anyway, I think it's a good idea to keep away from the hospital for a day._"

"Yeah." Jesse sighed and scratched his fingers through his hair. "Is that all? I've still got some things to do."

"_Yeah, that's all. But if I come home and find it spotless, I won't be happy._"

"What was that last thing? I couldn't hear you." Jesse smiled as he hung up the phone, only after hearing Chris start laughing. He set the phone back in its cradle and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Geez." He sighed again and grabbed the basket from the couch, heading back upstairs. He walked into his room and set the basket on the end of his bed.

"Who was on the phone?" Alexis asked, voice groggy. She rolled over Claire's bed to look at Jesse; her eyelids drooped slightly over her eyes, her face pale. She was curled into a tight ball, the blanket pulled tight around her neck.

"Chris." Jesse pulled the blanket from the basket and shook it out, laying it out on his bed. "Go back to sleep." He set the basket on the ground by his bed and moved over her side, pressing his hand to her forehead. "You're still warm."

She sighed and shook her head, making his hand fall. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Sure." He turned to the table at the head of the bed and picked up the small bottle there, opening it and shaking out two white pills. He grabbed the glass of water and turned to Alexis, extending them to her. "Take them."

She made a face at him, but sat up and took the glass and aspirin. When she was done, she handed Jesse the water and he set it back down. He lightly pushed her down, covering her back up with the blanket. "Get some more rest, Alexis." He turned to go, stopping when he felt her grab his wrist.

"Jesse, wait."

He turned to look at her. "What?"

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you." She squeezed his wrist once before letting go and closing her eyes.

He smiled at her, brushing some hair from her forehead as he leaned down to press his lips there lightly. "You're welcome, Lex." He turned and, before leaving, grabbed his sketch book and some pencils. He left the door slightly ajar, mainly because Joey was curled up in the corner of the room.

Jesse sighed and began heading down the hall, back toward the stairs when he paused outside of Jaden's room. He stared at the closed door, chewing on his lower lip, before sighing and entering the room. He flicked on the light, standing the in the doorway for a few minutes before walking over and sitting down on the edge of Jaden's bed. Sighing, he looked around the room, mainly at all of Jaden's pictures. His eyes paused when they noticed Jaden's acoustic guitar propped in the corner, a composition notebook right next to it.

Curious, Jesse left his sketchbook on the bed and walked over, grabbing the book, turning it over to see "Lyrics" written on the cover. Deep down, Jesse knew he shouldn't, but he found himself opening the cover. Most of the pages were filled, a lot of blank ink and scribbles, patches of blue and red. He paused when he came on the last written page. His eyes scanned the words, jaw falling slightly slack. "Oh…my…god."

Jesse jumped a mile high, the notebook falling from his hands when Joey came bounding out of his room, going down the stairs. He sighed and bent down, grabbing the notebook and setting it back where it was. He walked back to the bed and grabbed his sketchbook, sitting back down on the edge. He opened it to a blank page and grabbed a pencil. He pressed the lead to the page, hesitating for a second, before he started to sketch.

Jesse wasn't sure how long he sat there sketching, but he didn't stop until he was finished, and when he was, he couldn't believe what he had sketched. "Even now that it's on paper, it still doesn't make any sense." He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, his book in his lap. He looked back at what he'd drawn.

It was a large rectangle. The dominate part of the drawing was inside the rectangle, him holding Alexis as she slept on his shoulder. It was yesterday, just after she had gotten ill at the hospital. Behind his shoulder, Jaden stood next to the stall Alexis and Jesse had just been in. Winged Kuriboh sat on his shoulder and they were both staring at the mirror where Jesse was standing. In that mirror yesterday, Jesse swore he saw exactly what he just drew. Only when he spun around, there was no one behind him, he couldn't even see Winged Kuriboh.

Jesse sighed and closed his book, falling back on the bed. "But that was too real…not to be real…" He sighed and closed his eyes, turning on his side and falling asleep before he realized it.

_**xXx**_

"Yes, Sir, I know I shouldn't have lied like that, especially to Dr. Yuki, but I had good intentions," Dr. Yates defended himself to the Dean of Medicine, Dr. Kawasaki.

The man simply folded his arms across his chest, eyes hard on the blonde-haired doctor before him. "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Dr. Yates. This blatant lie will not go unpunished."

"Sir, I know it was wrong but the Dr. Yuki and her family have been here for days. It was just a little white lie to keep them out of the hospital. Besides, Jaden's friends have been causing quite a ruckus around the hospital."

"Then that is _my _problem to handle, Dr. Yates, not yours."

Dr. Yates bowed his head. "Yes, Sir. My apologies."

Dr. Kawasaki narrowed his eyes at Dr. Yates and looked around the hall, seeing the nurses at the end of the hall, trying to look like they were talking without listening but Dr. Kawasaki wasn't fooled. He turned back to Dr. Yates and said, "Let's continue this conversation in my office."

Dr. Yates nodded and followed the Dean. The nurses, seeing that the reprimand was over, turned and went back to work. Now the hall was completely empty. Slowly, the door that led to the janitor's closet opened and Danny stepped out.

"Whew, I thought they'd never leave," he said, looking down the hall that Dr. Kawasaki and Dr. Yates just went down. He didn't give them a chance to return, instead quickly running into Jaden's room. He smiled when he was safely on the other side. "I still got it."

His mini celebration was cut short when he could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He swallowed and turned to see Jaden lying in the bed, looking like he was just sleeping. Danny had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, but he ignored it and walked over to the bed, standing at Jaden's left side.

"I can't say how many times I dreamed of being the one that put you here," Danny whispered. He cleared his throat. "Of course, that was before…before we finally _talked_." He sighed and grabbed a chair from the wall, pulling it to the bedside and sitting down. "Which, you know, is all my fault."

Without thinking, Danny reached out and took Jaden's hand, holding it tightly. "After my sister died, I couldn't feel anything beyond the intense pain that was consuming me. Everything hurt and every day I wished for her back, for me to be where she was, for **you **to be there, for me to be there with her." Danny sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I'm an idiot."

He dropped his hand and looked closely at Jaden. "Last summer, before you knocked some sense into me, when I was still the royal dick of Ochi City, I…" Danny broke off, shaking his head and dropping Jaden's hand so he could rub both of his palms across his jeans. "Geez, I don't know how to say it."

He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "Okay, here goes." He took another breath and began. "Jaden, those years when I hated you, when I tried to kill you, I…I never really meant any of it. As crazy as that sounds, I never hated you and I never really wanted to kill you." He looked up and stared at Jaden's face.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but you've always been the one, Jaden." He paused before smiling softly. "You've always been my rock, the one thing that gave me a reason to keep going." He turned away, ashamed. "When I kept trying to avenge Tamara, you were my rock in the sense that I couldn't leave this earth until I knew you had suffered for what happened to her."

"After Tamara's death, I became depressed and had a lot of suicidal tendencies." Danny took a deep breath. "When I chose to blame you, to make you pay, all of that changed." He looked back at Jaden. "Sure, I changed, too, but I never wanted to kill myself again, which is a small victory."

Danny shook his head, hands clenching on his thighs. "What I'm trying to say, Jaden, is you've always been there for me in someway and I don't want to think of a world where you can't be there." He looked away again. "Of course, you know I'd live if you…didn't, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to lose you."

Danny closed his eyes tightly. "When we weren't friends, I lost so many years with you and I don't want to lose anymore." He took in an unsteady breath. "I just got my best friend back and I can't stand to lose him again." He sighed and opened his eyes, staring at Jaden for a second before whispering, "Please wake up."

"Danny."

Said boy jumped three feet in their, falling out of his chair and landing on the ground. "Kaite!" he gasped as he sat up, staring at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

She hurried over to him, pulling him to his feet. "Finding you. The doctors and nurses will be coming to see Jaden soon, so it's time to go."

He nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the room. When they were safely out of the hospital, Danny looked at Kaite and asked, "How did you know I would be with Jaden?"

She turned and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Because I know you."

He smiled and stopped, pulling Kaite to him, hugging her tightly, thinking, '_I don't want to lose Jaden now that I have him back, but having Kaite let's me know that no matter what happens, I won't be that scared boy who just lost his sister ever again._'

_**xXx**_

_Interesting ending…Hmmm…I love Danny though! :)_

_And, gasp!, Jesse saw Jaden! O.o _

_So many questions, very few answers._

_Anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	27. Always My Friend

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****12****)**

I sat cross legged in an arm chair near my bed, tapping my foot in the air impatiently. It was almost noon and no one had shown up to see me. Okay, I'm glad they're not here but, come on; they at least come for a few hours. But today…nada.

"You can't have it both ways, Jaden," Winged Kuriboh said, appearing on my shoulder.

"Get out of my head," I grumbled, shrugging my shoulder enough to make him tumble into my lap.

He shook out his fur, looking up at me. "First they're here too much and now they're not here enough." He cocked his head lightly to the side, staring at me as I remained silent. Finally, he said, "You've grown used to having them here." Not a question.

"So?" Not really a rebuttal

He smiled. "So nothing." His smile fell and he frowned at me. "But if you're lonely, why don't you go see Claire?"

I frowned and turned away, resting my chin in my hand. "I've already tried that. They've got her drugged into unconsciousness."

"Is that good or bad?"

I shrugged. "Depends on whether or not she is dreaming."

Winged Kuriboh flew to hover in front of my face. "And what does that mean?"

I sighed and shoved him out of my face. "Never mind, it's not important." He obviously didn't think so, because he looked ready to argue when the door to my room opened up. We both turned to see that it was Dr. Yates. I stood up, asking, "What's he doing here?"

"Taking care of you," Winged Kuriboh said, sitting down on my shoulder.

I frowned and walked over to Dr. Yates, who was staring at the monitors next to my bed, writing down whatever he saw there on the clipboard that was kept hooked at the end of my bed.

"_Still hanging in there,_" he said, staring at what he'd just written.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course I am."

Dr. Yates sighed, dropping the clipboard to his side. "_But is that really a good thing?_"

I stared at him, mostly in shock. "What?"

"He's your doctor!" Winged Kuriboh snapped. "He should always be hopeful."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He's supposed to be reasonable."

Winged Kuriboh looked at me sadly, looking ready to talk more when the door suddenly opened. A large, well fit man with curly brown hair and deep, yet light, green eyes came in, dressed in a dark suit with a white lab coat.

"_Dr. Yates,_" he said, voice hard but polite.

"Who's that?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

Dr. Yates turned away from the IV drips he had been adjusting to stare at the man leaning in the doorway. "_Dr. Kawasaki! What are you doing here?_"

Dr. Kawasaki folded his arms over his chest. "_Looking for you. We have some things to discuss._" He stepped back into the hall. "_Now come here._"

Dr. Yates looked confused as he hooked the clipboard back to the end of my bed. "_I wonder what the Dean of Medicine wants to discuss with me?_" he whispered.

"That's who that is?" I asked, leaning to see Dr. Yates step into the hall and close the door behind him.

"Is he in trouble?" Winged Kuriboh asked, sitting down on the top of my head.

My first instinct was to say no, but then I remembered the look on Dr. Kawasaki's face. "Maybe." I hurried through the door, stepping to the side when I almost collided with Dr. Yates. I can pass through everything in my current state, but I don't like passing through people; it's way too weird.

"_What seems to be the problem, Dr. Kawasaki?_" Dr. Yates asked.

"_Dr. Yuki just called my office reporting that you have told them that they are not allowed to visit Jaden today. You told her husband it was protocol._" Dr. Kawasaki narrowed his eyes at Dr. Yates. "_I wasn't aware of this change in the hospital protocol manual._"

"So that's why no one has come to see me," I said, looking at Dr. Yates.

The blonde-haired doctor cleared his throat and looked the Dean of Medicine in the eye. "_Sir, I'm sure we both know that there is no change._"

"_Really?_" Dr. Kawasaki spat sarcastically, causing Dr. Yates to flinch.

"_But Jaden needed to be left alone for the next twenty-four hours,_" Dr. Yates insisted.

"_Don't you dare lie to my face, Dr. Yates, don't you dare lie to me ever,_" Dr. Kawasaki said in a low, warning tone, causing Dr. Yates to flinch again.

"_Sir, I'm not lying._"

"_Lying about lying is still lying to me!_" Dr. Kawasaki thundered. He suddenly spun around and glared at the pair of nurses standing behind him. "_Get back to work!_"

The nurses quickly ran away, leaving both doctors alone in the hall, except for me and Winged Kuriboh. When the nurses were gone, Dr. Kawasaki turned back to Dr. Yates, jaw clenched, eyes flaming, but he was taking deep breaths through his nose, obviously trying to calm down.

"Wow, he's kind of scary when he's mad," Winged Kuriboh said, burring himself deeper in my hair.

I reached up to pat him lightly on the head, trying to comfort him, but I ended up missing and patting myself on the head. "He has a reason to be," I said, dropping my arm. "Dr. Kawasaki and my mom are close friends."

"And you didn't know he was the Dean of Medicine?"

I shook my head slightly, careful about him. "Whenever my mom talks about the Dean of Medicine, she always calls him by his first name."

"Oh, that makes sense," Winged Kuriboh said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but this doesn't. Why is Dr. Yates keeping everyone from seeing me?"

I felt Winged Kuriboh shake in my hair, meaning he was shaking his head. "I don't know, but I think that's what Dr. Kawasaki is trying to figure out."

"Right."

"_Do you have any idea just how wrong you were?_" Dr. Kawasaki demanded, eyes hot on Dr. Yates

"_Yes, Sir, I know I shouldn't have lied like that, especially to Dr. Yuki, but I had good intentions,_" Dr. Yates defended himself.

"What good intentions could there be?" I asked.

"Can't hear you," Winged Kuriboh said.

"Yeah, I think I got that by now," I answered, sighing.

"_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Dr. Yates. This blatant lie will not go unpunished,_" Dr. Kawasaki said.

"_Sir, I know it was wrong but the Dr. Yuki and her family have been here for days. It was just a little white lie to keep them out of the hospital. Besides, Jaden's friends have been causing quite a ruckus around the hospital._"

"So wait, no my **friends **are the problem? What the heck!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"_Then that is __**my**__ problem to handle, Dr. Yates, not yours,_" Dr. Kawasaki said.

Dr. Yates bowed his head. "_Yes, Sir. My apologies._"

Dr. Kawasaki looked up and kind of at me. I glanced over my shoulder to see that there were nurses murmuring quietly at the end of the hall. They were obviously just standing there watching Dr. Yates be reprimanded.

"_Let's continue this conversation in my office,_" Dr. Kawasaki said, looking back at Dr. Yates. My doctor nodded and followed his boss down the hall and out of the ICU.

I stood there for a moment before saying, "I'm really not liking my doctor."

Winged Kuriboh wiggled to the front of my head, leaning out of my hair to look me in the eye. "Why?"

"I don't know; he just doesn't feel right." I sighed and looked up, startled when I heard a door opening. I saw the janitor closet door opening and inched forward. "Who would be hiding in a janitor's closet?" My question was answered when Danny peaked out and glanced around, making sure he was alone.

"_Whew, I thought they'd never leave,_" he said, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Danny, what the heck are you doing?" I asked, folding my hands against my hips the same way Morgan does when he's done something wrong. Obviously, he didn't answer. Instead he ran into my room, closing the door quickly behind him. I scowled at the door and followed him, passing through the door, seeing Danny standing at the left side of my bed.

"Aww, how cute. He snuck into the ICU just to see you," Winged Kuriboh cooed, flying out of my hair to land on Danny's shoulder.

I frowned and went over to my bed, moving to hover over my body so I was facing Danny. "He came when there was no chance someone would walk in on him." I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "It's not cute, it's scary."

He frowned back at me, about to talk when Danny started to.

"_I can't say how many times I dreamed of being the one that put you here,_" he whispered.

"Really? And I thought all that time you were just trying to give me a hug," I teased halfheartedly. If there was only one thing I knew about Danny it was that he was super sensitive about his dark time.

"_Of course, that was before…before we finally __**talked.**_" He sighed and grabbed a chair from the wall, pulling it to the bedside and sitting down. "_Which, you know, is all my fault._"

I frowned. "Danny, that's not true." I looked down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. "I should have confronted you a long time ago." Suddenly, Danny reached out and took my body's hand, holding it tightly. "Whoa, Danny, I like you as a friend." It took me a moment to realize that I – once again – couldn't feel anything. I stared at my hand, feeling dejected.

"_After my sister died, I couldn't feel anything beyond the intense pain that was consuming me._" Danny's voice had me looking up at him again. He continued, "_Everything hurt and every day I wished for her back, for me to be where she was, for __**you **__to be there, for me to be there with her._" He sighed again, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "_I'm an idiot._"

"You're not an idiot, Danny," I whispered. "You were just a grieving big brother." I smiled. "Still are."

Danny dropped his hand from his face and looked closely at my body's face. "_Last summer, before you knocked some sense into me, when I was still the royal dick of Ochi City, I…_" He broke off, shaking his head and dropping my hand so he could rub both of his palms across his jeans. I immediately knew something was really eating at him; as he always rubbed his hands roughly against his legs when he was nervous. "_Geez, I don't know how to say it._"

"Just spit it out, Danny. I'm pretty sure I'll understand what you want to say."

He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "_Okay, here goes._" I leaned forward, anticipating what he was going to say. "_Jaden, those years when I hated you, when I tried to kill you, I…I never really meant any of it. As crazy as that sounds, I never hated you and I never really wanted to kill you._" He looked up and stared at my face.

I smiled at him. "I guess, deep down, I always knew that you didn't hate me, Danny. It's good to know I wasn't just fooling myself."

"_I'm not sure how to explain it, but you've always been the one, Jaden,_" Danny continued.

I jumped back. "Whoa, Danny, I told you! I only like you as a friend!"

"_You've always been my rock, the one thing that gave me a reason to keep going._"

I deflated slightly, the words hitting me harder than they should have. "Danny."

"_When I kept trying to avenge Tamara, you were my rock in the sense that I couldn't leave this earth until I knew you had suffered for what happened to her._"

I smiled ruefully. "I've suffered more than you would know, Danny." I stared at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. "You won't believe the nightmares I had just after the death, where I was covered in her blood." I closed my eyes. "I can still remember; in those nightmares, I could feel her blood soaking my cloths, warm, and the look on her face just before the car hit her." I shuddered again, willing the vivid memories to leave me alone; so I focused on Danny.

"_After Tamara's death, I became depressed and had a lot of suicidal tendencies,_" he said.

"You what?" I snapped my head up to stare at him shock.

He took a deep breath. "_When I chose to blame you, to make you pay, all of that changed._" He looked back at my body. "_Sure, I changed, too, but I never wanted to kill myself again, which is a small victory._"

"Hey, if wanting to kill me kept you from wanting to kill yourself, then feel free to want to kill me again." I paused, pressing my finger to my chin as I looked up at the ceiling. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Jaden, you may want to pay attention to Danny," Winged Kuriboh said, poking my cheek. "He's about to confess something that he needs to say."

I looked at my fuzzy friend before turning to look at Danny.

"_What I'm trying to say, Jaden, is you've always been there for me in some way and I don't want to think of a world where you can't be there._" He looked away again. "_Of course, you know I'd live if you…didn't, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to lose you._"

I held my breath, keeping myself from saying anything so I could listen to him.

Danny closed his eyes tightly. "_When we weren't friends, I lost so many years with you and I don't want to lose anymore._" He took in an unsteady breath. "_I just got my best friend back and I can't stand to lose him again._"

"Danny, no matter what happened or what you did or tried to do, you've always been my friend, even if sometimes we didn't act like it," I whispered. Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek lightly.

"_Please wake up,_" Danny whispered, still staring at my face.

"_Danny._"

I turned to the door, startled, as Danny flew into the air and then fell to the ground. "Hi, Kaite," I said.

Danny scrambled to sit up. "_Kaite!_" he gasped in shock. "_What are you doing here?_"

She hurried over to him, pulling him to his feet. "_Finding you. The doctors and nurses will be coming to see Jaden soon, so it's time to go._"

"Of course they are," I said, sighing. Danny nodded and allowed her to lead him out of the room. When the door closed, I rolled onto my back and folded my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling. I laid there in silence for awhile before saying, "Winged Kuriboh?"

He rolled over in the air until he was in front of my face. "Yes, Jaden?"

"Do you believe in second chances?"

He frowned, obviously confused by my question. "Where'd that come from?"

I shrugged. "My mind's just wandering. So, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, me too." I sighed and rolled over onto my side, my arm still folded beneath my head. "I just hope I get one before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

I closed my eyes. "Everything."

_**xXx**_

_Wow…I forgot again. :(_

_Review! :)_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	28. The Nightmare Creator

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****13****)**

Jesse felt like his body weighed three tons. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, which took more effort than it should have. When he finally managed to open them, he tilted his head up, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table; it was 10:30…in the morning…the next day.

Jesse woke at the sudden realization that he had slept all day yesterday and all through the night in Jaden's bed. He groaned again, making a move to roll over and finally get out of bed when he realized he couldn't.

"What the…?" he whispered. Jesse flexed his outstretched arm slightly, surprised when it wouldn't move. He rolled his head to the side, and smiled when he realized why he was immobile. Mia and Zoey were curled against him asleep. Mia clutched his shirt while Zoey had her little fingers curled around his own. They both were using his arm as a pillow, which explained why he couldn't move.

'_I want to get up, but I really don't have the heart to wake them,_' Jesse thought softly. Ruby suddenly appeared by his head, bumping his with hers. "What's up, Girl?" he whispered very softly. Ruby mewled again, continually bumping her heard against his, urging him to roll it around. He used his free hand to bump her away, scratching her lightly between the ears when she stopped. "I'm not an owl, Hun. I can't turn my head completely around."

"Maybe she wants you to see Tommy curled up against your back," Alexis offered, coming into the room.

Jesse looked up at her, smiling when he realized that she – once again – had color in her cheeks. "You look better."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I feel much better." She sat down at his feet. "You look better, too."

"I wasn't sick," Jesse said.

Alexis smiled at him. "Not like me, but you were almost there."

He was tempted to defend himself but he realized that she was right, and sighed. "Right." He laid his head back on the mattress, mindful of Ruby. "Is there a reason these three are sleeping with me?"

Alexis frowned and shook her head. "Not a clue, I only woke up an hour ago." She ran her fingers through her damp hair, a sign that she had taken a shower.

"Well, where are Chris and Lauren?"

"In town. They left a note for us on the fridge." Alexis looked at Jesse. "Phil and Sophie will be here soon to pick the trio up."

Jesse nodded. "All right." He paused and then turned to look at her. "Should we wake them up and get them ready?"

"Probably." Alexis stood up and moved behind Jesse, reaching and taking Tommy in her arms. He mumbled something incoherent and turned in her arms, still asleep. Jesse reached out his other arm and covered the twins with it, using both arms to pull them against his chest as he sat up.

"Wha…?" they said, looking around confused. They looked up and blinked when they saw Jesse holding them. They then smiled brightly and threw their arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He laughed. "Well good morning to you too." He kissed the tops of their heads. "Let's get you guys ready for Grandma and Grandpa, shall we?"

_**xXx**_

It was a quarter after eleven when Jesse headed down the stairs as he rubbed a towel through his hair. "The rugrats gone?" he asked when he noticed Alexis sitting on the bar stool.

"Yeah." She spun around to face him. "Feeling better?" she asked as he walked passed her, towel around his neck.

"You already asked me that," he said as he opened the fridge.

"No, you asked me and I said you look better too." She leaned on the counter, using her finger to twirl the straw in the orange juice around as she watched him pour himself a glass of milk. "Are we going to the hospital today?"

Jesse shrugged and took a drink from his glass. "We can if you're feeling up to it." He rubbed his hand across his upper lip, removing his white milk-stash.

"I'm up to it," she said.

Jesse nodded and finished his milk, setting the glass in the sink. "Have you eaten?" he asked as he reached for an apple.

"Yeah," Alexis said, finishing her orange juice as Jesse bit into the apple.

He nodded again. "'Kay." He bit into the apple a few more times until he was only holding the core. He tossed it into the trash and washed his hands and face quickly before saying, "Let's roll."

_**xXx**_

"Morning, Mates," Jim greeted when Jesse and Alexis walked into the waiting room.

"Mornin'," Jesse said as Alexis nodded. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone was sitting around, no one making a move to stand up. "Jay still forbidden?"

"Amazingly so," Aster said. "Something happened last night, so they've got him under observation for the next few hours, maybe till tomorrow."

"What happened?" Jesse asked, pressing his hand against Alexis' back lightly when he felt her tense at his side.

"They wouldn't tell us," Syrus said.

"Which is, like, totally unlicious," Chumley added.

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Alexis said after a moment.

"Maybe," Bastion agreed. Everyone grew silent after that, Jesse and Alexis still standing in the middle of the room.

Morgan cleared her throat before saying, "But there is good news."

Alexis looked at her. "Oh? What's that?"

"Claire's being discharged today."

Jesse's face brightened, a smile stretching across his face. "Really?"

"Yes. Lauren and Chris just went to sign the papers," Zane said.

Alexis smiled and patted Jesse's arm lightly. "That is good news," she agreed.

Blair nodded. "Yeah, but I really want to know what's going on with Jaden."

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," Chazz said, lounging back against the couch.

"Probably," she agreed, sitting down next to him. She dropped her head against his arm which was behind her. He looked at her for a moment before shrugging and turning away.

"We're all set," Lauren said, walking into the room with Chris; she smiled. "They're getting Claire now."

"But we have to go to the station and keep working on the accident case," Chris said, taking Lauren's hand. "So she may just have to stay here until someone can take her back home."

"I can take her," Jesse offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"'Course I don't." He looked at Alexis. "Will you be good her by yourself?"

She smiled at him. "'Course," she said, voice mimicking his southern drawl. He smiled at her.

"Well then," Chris said, cutting off quickly when a heart-piercing scream filled the halls.

Jesse's smile fell instantly, face paling as he instantly recognized who the scream belonged to. "Claire." He spun on his heels and sprinted down the hall in the direction of the scream.

"Jesse, wait!" Alexis yelled after him, but he didn't hear her, so she chased after him. Chris, Lauren, and everyone else followed after her. Claire's room was at the very end of the hall, and as they got closer they could hear that the screams were indeed coming from inside. Alexis caught Jesse's arm just as he reached Claire's room. "Jesse, you can't go in!"

He whirled to her. "Do you hear her?"

"Of course I do!" She jerked him back when he tried to twist into the room.

"Let me go, Alexis!"

"No!"

"_Let me go! Don't touch me!_" Claire cried, voice sounding like a crying child. Jesse and Alexis froze, both slowly turning to see inside the room. Jesse tensed in Alexis' hold, pale face paling further. Claire was lying in her bed – kind of. She was thrashing around, screaming and kicking, scaring her tending nurses as they tried to calm her. Blood was running down her arms and staining her pajamas as well as the sheets from where her thrashing tore the IV drips form her arms.

"Miss Sato, please calm down," a nurse plead, moving to comfort her but jumping back when Claire's thrashing body lashed out at her.

"_Stay away from me!_" she cried, tears running down her face.

"What's happening?" Jesse whispered in a tortured voice. Alexis squeezed his wrist, rubbing his arm with her other hand.

"Oh dear," Lauren whispered from behind them.

"Excuse me," Dr. Barns, Claire's doctor, said as he rushed passed Jesse into her room, two very large, very muscular nurses behind him. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," one nurse said.

"She just suddenly started screaming and thrashing when we came to wake her," the other said.

The two large, male nurses moved to Claire, one reaching out to take her arms. When he touched her, she started screaming loudly, as if his gentle touch was actually hurting her; her eyes flew open; wide, blank, terrified. "_Let me go!_" Claire trashed away from the nurse. The other one quickly hurried over to help his friend.

"Nurse, a sedative please," Dr. Barns said, hand extended. The nurse placed a syringe in it and Dr. Barns quickly made his way to Claire. Her wide eyes saw him approaching and she started screaming and thrashing again, the nurses unable to keep her still. "_No, stay away from me!_" She kicked the syringe out of his hand.

"Nurse!" he yelled. The female nurse placed another syringe in his hand while the two male nurses finally caught Claire. One took both of her arms and folded them around her chest as he hugged her from behind while the other nurse pressed her legs down. Dr. Barns walked over, syringe ready.

Claire was sobbing uncontrollably. "_No, please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop!_"

Dr. Barns swiped a disinfecting cloth across Claire's visible patch of skin on her arm before injected the sedative; he let out a breath and took a step back. "There we go."

Already Claire was relaxing in the nurses' grips, her sobbing falling to slight whimpering. When the nurses let her go and laid her back down, she curled into a tight ball, knees pulled to her chest while her bloodied arms wrapped around them. Both female nurses rushed to her side, one tending to her arms and pulling her blanket up around her while the other murmured soothing things to her; tears still ran down Claire's cheeks.

The male nurses left the room, Dr. Barns following them. He closed the door and looked at Chris and Lauren.

"What the hell was that?" Chris demanded.

Dr. Barns sighed and looked at everyone. "That was Miss Sato in an in between state."

"What does that mean?" Atticus asked.

"It means that she was dreaming and woke up but was still in the dream and because of us, she manipulated the dream around us." He frowned. "I've never seen this before."

"I don't understand; she's never done that before, has she?" Lauren asked.

Dr. Barns shook his head. "No, which means that we can no longer discharge her." He looked at Lauren and Chris. "Do you have any idea about what she was dreaming about?"

"None," Chris answered. He turned to stare at Jesse, who was staring at the doctor blankly. "Jesse, do you know?"

"No," he whispered in a hollow voice, Claire's shrill screaming still echoing in his mind.

"I'm sure it was nothing, but its protocol," Dr. Barns said, but he didn't sound like he believed that it was nothing. He looked at Chris and Lauren. "Come back tomorrow and I'll let you know how Claire is doing."

Lauren nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Dr. Barns."

He nodded and left, leaving everyone standing outside Claire's room. Everyone stood around, uncomfortable for a moment, until Axel said, "Let's go get something to eat." He turned and left before anyone else said anything.

"Good idea," Jim agreed, following.

"Yay, more hospital food," Chazz said as everyone else followed the two exchange students, until only Alexis and Jesse were standing outside Claire's room.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, releasing Jesse's arm.

"No." He wasn't looking at her.

"Jesse-"

He cut her off. "She was crying like an injured child, Alexis, begging for them to stop. Whatever she was seeing had her terrified out of her mind and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help her at all." He clenched his hands at his side. "I could only stand here and have my heart torn to shreds as I listened to her cry and beg for them to stop, so don't tell me that I did everything I could, because I didn't. Don't tell me anything, because there is nothing **to **tell."

Alexis stared at Jesse for a minute before nodding. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unclenching his hands as he released it.

She stood there, waiting, before asking, "Do you want to talk about…anything?"

He shook his head. "I just want to be alone right now," he whispered, turning and leaving before she could say anything.

"But-" She reached her hand out for him, stopping and dropping it when she realized it would do no good. He needed some time alone, she supposed. She hurt from standing there listening to Claire scream and cry like little kid. She was certain that Jesse ached more than she did. So she'd give him some alone time, even though she didn't think it was a very good idea.

Alexis sighed and walked away, deciding to go get some fresh air instead of eating some more; she wasn't hungry. She walked out the doors and into the parking lot, looking around. Across the lot was a bench; it wasn't that pretty but it would be better than sitting in the stuffy hospital, and she didn't want to be too far today.

She looked both ways before beginning to cross the parking lot. As she was crossing, her cell phone fell out of the pocket of Jaden's blazer, hitting the ground and breaking apart. "Perfect," she muttered as she dropped to her knees to pick it up and piece it back together. Once it was in one piece, she stood up and stared at the screen as she turned it on. When it began to boot up, she smiled and put it in her pocket again.

She started to walk again, stopping when she heard squealing tires. She turned to see a van speeding toward her, obviously not going to stop. Her brain told her to jump, to move, but her feet stood rooted in the ground; she was paralyzed.

"Alexis!"

Alexis was tackled out of the way just as the van sped by. She skidded across the pavement, skin scrapping against the rough surface. She turned to see that Jesse had been the one to tackle her. "Jesse?"

"Are you crazy!" he snapped, sitting up. "Why didn't you move?"

"I-" She stopped, eyes drifting over Jesse's shoulder to stare at the van, which had fish-tailed around to avoid hitting a security camera poll head on. Instead the end of the car collided with poll, stopping the van from making its great escape. From her place on the ground, Alexis couldn't make out much, but she could see the driver. Mainly his eyes, and she froze. The driver of the van that just tried to kill her was the driver of the vehicle that hit them almost two weeks ago.

Suddenly, the driver leapt from the car and sprinted away before Alexis could get a good look at him. She jumped up, yelling, "Wait!"

"Alexis!" Jesse grabbed her arm when she tried to run away but she pulled it away.

"That's him, Jesse! The guy who hit us!" She didn't wait for him to say anything, choosing instead to run after the driver.

"Wait, Alexis!" Jesse yelled but she was already well out of ear shot. Jesse bit a curse before scrambling to his feet and chasing after her.

_**xXx**_

Alexis pushed people out of her way as she chased after the driver. He wasn't too far ahead of her; she could still see the back of his denim jacket, but she was sure she was going to lose him in this crowd. Suddenly, a man stepped out of a store and right in front of Alexis, causing her to backpedal and lose site of the driver.

"Crap, excuse me!" Alexis shoved the man back, ignoring his snapping yell as she continued to chase after the driver, but she couldn't see him. She stopped when she was clear of the crowd, spinning around trying to find him. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She turned and saw the denim jacket lying in a pile of garbage in the alley. Without thinking, she ran into the alley and grabbed the jacket, turning it around to stare at the inside. It was just a generic denim jacket, no name.

"Crap, crap!" She threw the jacket and turned around, ready to hunt the driver down when she froze, breath hitching as she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"You are a persistent little girl," the man said, making Alexis gasp.

"Dr. Yates!"

Sure enough, the man holding the gun a foot from her face was Jaden's ICU doctor, Dr. Yates. He was dressed in civilian clothes; he smiled a sick smile at her. "Hello, Alexis." He grabbed her arm in a bruising hold and spun her around, pressing the gun to her lower back as he pushed her deeper into the alley. "If you yell for help, it'll be the last thing you do."

Alexis swallowed and kept walking. "You're the one that hit us two weeks ago."

Dr. Yates spun her back around, now deep in the alley where no one would see them if they happened to pass by. "Now what makes you think that?"

With an unwavering gaze, Alexis stared into his eyes. "Your eyes."

He smiled a bone chilling smile at her. "My mother always did say I had the most entrancing eyes."

"I've stared into entrancing eyes, and yours are nothing like them," Alexis said, thinking of Jaden.

His smile fell. "I've heard that too." He sighed and cocked his head lightly to the side. "But we're not here to talk about my eyes." He smiled again. "Well, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you, talking to that blue-haired boy about how you would be able to recognize that driver just by his eyes." Dr. Yates clucked his tongue. "And I really couldn't let you finger me, so now I guess I'm going to have to eliminate you."

Alexis swallowed. "Why'd you do it?"

He smiled at her and took a step forward, forcing her to take a step back. "Sorry, Alexis," Dr. Yates said. "But I can't tell you that." He sighed. "Goodbye."

Alexis' heart stopped as Dr. Yates raised the gun. '_God, I'm really going to die._' Suddenly, the sound of someone dropping came from behind Alexis and she was tackled to the ground as Dr. Yates pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun firing muffled by the silencer attached to the end.

"Damn it!" he yelled, aiming to fire again when he was suddenly being tackled down, the gun flying from his hands to slide behind Alexis. She sat up slowly and stared at it in shock before slowly standing up and turning to see Dr. Yates rolling on the ground with the man who just saved her.

It only took a second for the man to wrap his arm around Dr. Yates' neck and yank him up to his knees, holding him in a headlock; there was some blood running down Dr. Yates' face, mainly from his nose, obviously broken.

"It's not nice to point a gun at a lady," the man said, breathing deeply.

"Jesse?" Alexis stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her, arm tightening around Dr. Yates' neck when he tried to wiggle away. "Saving you hid for the second time today." Jesse looked at Dr. Yates, eyes narrowing. "I just don't understand why you're here pointing a gun at my friend when you should be at the hospital taking care of my other friend."

"I've been dismissed until Dr. Kawasaki finds a fitting punishment to me for lying to Dr. Yuki yesterday." He gagged when Jesse's arm tightened again. "He's always had a soft spot for that bitch."

"Now that's not very nice," Jesse said.

"Jesse," Alexis said, inching forward. "He's the driver, the one that hit us two weeks ago. He's the reason Jaden's lying in that hospital bed right now." She moved closer until he looked at her, eyes warning her to keep back; she stopped. "He's the reason Claire is lying in the hospital," she whispered.

Jesse's face paled and he turned slowly to Dr. Yates. "Now why would a doctor sworn to help people leave the scene of an obvious accident."

Dr. Yates glared up at Jesse. "You're an idiot if you think that was really just an accident. Chief Yuki figured it out weeks ago."

Jesse pulled his arm tighter, causing him to gag. "Figured out what?"

Alexis shuddered at the deadly tone Jesse spoke in.

"That it wasn't an accident. Jaden Yuki was the target," Dr. Yates whispered because of the pressure Jesse was putting on his windpipe.

"Now why would Jaden be the target?" Jesse asked.

"Why would I know?"

"Because you were hired to kill him!" Jesse snapped, yanking his arm tighter and knocking his knee to the side, forcing him to the ground with Jesse pining him down, arm still around his neck.

Alexis gasped when she saw Jesse's eyes – dark orange and deadly. At that moment, Jesse looked like he could have killed Dr. Yates, and the way he was holding him showed he would. Oddly enough, Alexis wasn't afraid.

"I wasn't hired to kill him!"

"Then why did you do it?" Jesse demanded.

"My father! He made me do it, saying I owed him!" he whispered because of the grip Jesse had on his neck.

"Why would you owe him?" Alexis asked softly, dropping to her knees a few feet back.

Dr. Yates rolled his head and glared at her. "Because he's a bastard."

"We don't wanna hear about your daddy problems," Jesse snapped, yanking at his throat, making him gag, "Why did your dad ask you to kill Jaden?"

"He wouldn't tell me!"

"Bullshit!" Jesse yelled, pressing him against the ground, making him gag again.

"Jesse," Alexis whispered.

"He said his old boss wanted him to do it! Something about it being a test to see whether he'd survive or not," Dr. Yates gasped.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know! My dad didn't tell me anything except that I had to kill that kid!" He glared at Alexis. "And when he survived I knew I was screwed."

Jesse and Alexis froze. Slowly, Jesse looked down, orange eyes narrowing. "You were going to kill him in the hospital."

"No!"

"Then how did you get to be his doctor!" Jesse yelled.

"I did it so my dad would think I really was going to kill him! So that son of a bitch would get off my back!" He looked at Alexis. "I was played by my father who's being played by someone else! That man is the one who is after your boyfriend and I don't know why!"

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that there are a couple of great guys who can't wait to talk to you," Jesse said. He stood up and yanked Dr. Yates up, pinning his hands behind his back. "And they're at the hospital right now."

"You're turning me in?"

Jesse spun him around and slammed his back against the wall, pressing his arm against his throat and pushing him up. "You were hired to kill my best friend, which put him in intensive care, which also put my girlfriend in the hospital. Not to mention you just tried to kill another one of my friends so you wouldn't get caught!" Jesse got in his face, eyes still glowing orange. "You're just as guilty as your dad and whoever hired him!"

Dr. Yates glared at him. "Doesn't matter, I won't tell those bastards anything, and you can't help them because what I told you won't make it to my trial."

Jesse smirked. "You sound so tough now, but the second Chris gets you in that interrogation room, you're gonna crack like an egg and flip sunny side up on your father." Jesse pulled him away from the wall and flipped him, pinning his hands back where they were. He turned to look at Alexis, who remained on the ground. She stared up at him, watching as the orange slowly faded from his eyes and turned back to their emerald color. "Are you okay?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up while his other one kept Dr. Yates' pinned.

She stared at the hand before smiling softly and taking it. "I am now."

_**xXx**_

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris demanded as Jesse and Alexis came into the hospital, her still holding his hand while the other forced Dr. Yates along.

"Where is everyone?" Jesse asked, looking around when he noticed that the three men were the only ones there.

"Looking for you," Jake said, standing up.

"Where were you?" Mike asked, following Jake's lead.

"And why do you have Dr. Yates with you?" Jake asked.

"And why does he look like he just got the crap beat out of him?" Chris asked.

"Dr. Yates here just tried to kill Alexis." Jesse pushed him toward Chris, whose hands grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Twice."

"Really?" Chris said, spinning him around and cuffing him. "Well, then I guess he's under arrest for attempted murder." He looked up at Jesse. "Times two."

"He's also the driver who hit us two weeks ago," Alexis said.

Everyone slowly looked up at them before turning back to Dr. Yates, whose gaze was on the ground.

"Oh, we defiantly have a **lot **to talk about," Chris said. "Let's go." He forced him forward, Jake and Mike following them.

When they were alone, Jesse dropped his arm around Alexis' shoulders, pulling her against his side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling that nagging feeling she's had the past few weeks finally go away. "Yeah, I'm just glad the guy who caused this whole nightmare is finally caught."

Jesse frowned and looked at the door where Chris, Jake, and Mike had taken Dr. Yates away. "He may have caused the accident, Lex, but you heard him." He looked down at her. "His dad asked him to do it because someone hired him to."

Alexis nodded again. "I know, but remember what you promised me." She looked up at him.

Jesse nodded, remembering what Alexis made him promise before they walked into the hospital. "I have no intention of telling Chris or anyone until everything Dr. Yates caused is settled." Jesse sighed and rubbed his forehead, his other arm still around Alexis. "But who do you think would do such a thing?"

Alexis just shook her head. "I don't know who the true creator of this nightmare is and right now I don't care. All I care about is Jaden waking up and all of moving past this."

Jesse just nodded, choosing to keep to himself that moving past this might be all they can do.

_**xXx**_

_Yes, finally, they caught the guy! : ) Did anyone think it was Dr. Yates? Hmm?_

_Hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know what you thought!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	29. A Rival's True Feelings

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****14****)**

"So, wait, what exactly happened yesterday?" Aster asked, raising his hands up to stop Jesse mid-sentence.

Jesse sighed and sat down, propping his feet up on the table of the waiting room, where they were all sitting. "Dr. Yates tried to kill Alexis…twice."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Because I could identify him as the man who hit us two weeks ago," Alexis said.

"Wait – that was _him_?" Syrus gasped, jaw dropping. Alexis and Jesse nodded. "WHY!"

The pair looked at each other before looking back at Syrus. "He didn't exactly say," Jesse lied smoothly, Alexis nodding.

"There has got to be a reason," Bastion said, placing his chin in his hand.

"I'm sure there is," Jesse agreed. "But he didn't divulge it to Lex or me."

Everyone looked at each other, obviously in shock that the doctor who was taking care of one of their closest friends was the very man that put him there. They all sat there in silence, simply trying to absorb this new information.

After a few minutes, Morgan asked, "So now what?"

Everyone looked up and at each other. Slowly, Zane said, "We can't continue to stay here." He looked down at his hands, which he was clenching and unclenching, as everyone turned to stare at him. "We've argued too many times and given in too many times to leave this hospital and enjoy our vacation, which ends in a week."

"But, Zane," Sam began, lightly touching his arm.

He just shook his head, stopping her. "No, Sam, there are no buts. We've fought too many times over this same issue, and look where we were; back in the hospital." He looked at everyone. "The man who hurt Jaden is caught, so we can all go on and enjoy the remainder of our vacation."

Syrus raised a shaking finger and pointed down the hall toward the ICU, saying, "But Jay…"

"Won't change any time soon," Zane finished, eyes narrowing as if to dare anyone to say anything about his morbid point of view. "We all know that it's true; I want Jaden to wake up as much as you guys do, but we can't stay here." He sighed and shook his head, eyes closing. "Look at us, wasting our time here and arguing again!" He stood up and looked at everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to skip right to the part where we leave the hospital and spend the day actually having **fun**, just like Jaden would want us to."

Everyone looked at each other before sighing and standing up, leaving Jesse and Alexis sitting.

"All right, Zane, you win," Aster said, rubbing his hand over the top of his head. "I just hope you have some plans to keep us all very busy for the next week."

Zane's lips curved up lightly at the corners. "Don't worry, Aster; I have plenty of things to keep us busy." He jerked his head to the exit and everyone left, leaving him standing there with Jesse and Alexis. He didn't say anything, only walking over and dropping a piece of paper in Jesse's lap.

Jesse picked it up and looked up at Zane curiously. "What is this?"

"My phone number, because I know you don't have it. Call me if you and Alexis decide to get out of the hospital again; I'll let you know where we are," Zane answered.

Jesse looked back at the paper before smiling softly and nodding. "Sure, okay, Zane. Have fun."

Zane opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and nodded. He turned and left, leaving Jesse and Alexis. Jesse shoved the paper into the front pocket of his jeans before sighing and dropping his head against the back of the couch, eyes drifting shut.

Alexis lightly touched his leg. "Are you okay?"

Jesse didn't answer.

"You're still worried about Claire, aren't you?"

Again, Jesse didn't answer, but the way his jaw tightened was answer enough.

Alexis sighed and patted Jesse's thigh before standing up, grabbing his hand and yanking him up. He staggered slightly before looking at her confused. "What?" he asked.

She tugged his hand, making him walk with her. "Come on, I'm not letting you sulk a minute longer."

He frowned. "I wasn't sulking," he muttered. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and shrugged. "Fine, I was sulking, so what?"

"So, we're going to get to the bottom of your problem," she said.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

She stopped and smiled at him, pushing open the door next to them. "We talk to the source."

Jesse's face paled when Alexis tugged him into Claire's room. "Alexis, no, please," he whispered, the echo of Claire's screams bouncing around his head.

Alexis just patted his hand and pulled him into the room until they were standing next to Claire's bed; she was asleep, face peaceful. Her arms were bandaged and her wrists were shackled to the bedrail, most likely to keep her from hurting herself again if she was to experience another in between episode like the day before.

Jesse just shook his head. "She's asleep, let's go." He turned to leave but Alexis clasped her hand around his elbow and pulled him back, ignoring the way he gasped and the gooseflesh that now covered his arms.

"Jesse, relax," she said, rubbing his arm.

Jesse closed his mouth and shook his head. "How can I relax when all I hear are her screams?" he whispered, voice torn. His body suddenly tensed, making Alexis squeeze his hand harder.

"You won't be able to put those screams to bed if you don't talk to her," Alexis insisted, pulling him in front of her so he was standing next to Claire. "I'm going to go talk to Chris downtown; he wants my statement for his case against Dr. Yates. I'll be back in an hour."

He looked up at her, eyes wide and terrified. "You're leaving me here alone?"

She smiled softly at him. "Relax, Jesse. She's your girlfriend, not a monster; you'll be fine." She turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Jesse was half tempted to sprint from the room the second he was sure Alexis was gone and wouldn't drag him back. However, before he could make his great escape, the chains linking Claire to the bed rattled; he froze.

Someone sighed and whispered, "I always thought I'd see Jaden shackled to a bed, not me."

Jesse swallowed and slowly turned to see Claire's eyes half lidded. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest when she turned her glazed eyes up at him. She blinked a few times until they cleared and the two of them were staring at each other.

"Jesse?"

He swallowed again and whispered, "Yeah?"

She shifted up in the bed as much as the chains would allow her and stared at him confused. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "'Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look terrified."

He quickly covered his face with his hands, turning away from her as he tried to compose his expression. "Do I?" he asked, voice muffled by his hands.

"Yes," Claire said.

Jesse took a deep breath and turned back to her, giving her a charming smile. "How about now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, you still do. Jesse, what's wrong?"

He sighed and turned back around, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to Claire's bedside, sitting down. He grabbed a bobby pin from the table beside the bed and bent it open, breaking it in half. He moved over to the cuff around Claire's wrist and put the broken end of one of the pins into the lock. As he moved the pin around, he asked, "Do you know why the doctors put these on you?"

"Not really; every time I've woken up, a nurse came in and immediately put me back to sleep." She looked away from him and at the door. "Speaking of which, why isn't one here yet?"

"I don't know," Jesse answered. He sighed and shoved the pin into the lock, popping it open and freeing Claire.

She lifted her hand out of it and stared at it before looking at Jesse in shock. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

He moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers. "Ma would sometimes accidently lock me out of the house and I never had my key, so I had to learn to break into my own house." He shrugged. "It isn't that big a deal." He looked back at her. "Anyway, the nurses didn't tell you anything?"

Claire shook her head. "No, why? What happened?"

"Yesterday you were supposed to be discharged," Jesse began.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because when the nurses came to wake you up, you started screaming and crying and thrashing around. That's why your arms are bandaged; you tore the IV drips from your arms." He rubbed her arm, as if to show her exactly what happened.

Claire stared at him for a few minutes before whispering, "I don't remember any of that."

Jesse nodded. "I figured you didn't."

"Why'd I do that?"

"The doctor said you were caught in an in between state, when you're awake but you think you're dreaming," he explained.

Claire nodded. "That makes some sense."

Jesse nodded again before squeezing her hand and asking, "Claire, what were you dreaming about?"

She snapped her head up and stared at him, eyes wide and terrified as all of the blood drained from her face; her hand became limp in his. "No-nothing," she whispered in a rough voice. Jesse could see that the dream – or nightmare – was flashing across her mind like a vivid movie.

"Claire…" he began but she cut him off.

"What did I do yesterday? While I was stuck in the weird awake but not awake state," she clarified.

Jesse flinched and looked down. "You basically screamed and cried like a child, yelling at and trying to hit anyone who got close to you. If they touched you, you screamed louder, like they were hurting you." He took in a shuddering breath before continuing, "And when the doctor had a syringe with a sedative, you started screaming even louder, telling him to stay away. Two male nurses had to hold you down while he injected you; by then you were sobbing uncontrollably as you apologized."

Jesse looked up at her, seeing that she looked even paler than before, her eyes hollow as she pressed her lips tightly together. "Claire, what happened?"

She shook her head slowly. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't make me tell you," she whispered, voice broken as tears spilled from her eyes. Jesse tried to find something in him that would allow him to argue with her, to make her tell him what made her have that nightmare – which ended up giving him his own. But the way she pleaded with him, coupled with the tears, stopped the argument before it formed.

So Jesse sighed and let go of her hand, standing up and shoving the chair back where he got it. Claire didn't look up at him as he leaned across her. Using the other half of the bobby pin, Jesse freed Claire's other wrist from the shackle before sitting down next to her and gathering in his arms; she gasped as she adjusted against him.

Jesse kissed the top of her head, whispering into her hair. "Okay."

That one word broke Claire, and she clutched the back of Jesse's shirt as she pressed her face into his chest and sobbed. Jesse simply pulled her tighter against him and rested his cheek against the top of her head, rocking her gently as she sobbed.

Whatever the nightmare was, it was a secret burned too deep into Claire for her to tell him – yet. Jesse may have kept his life an open book for all to read, but he knew from the moment he began to talk to Claire that she wasn't like him; there were parts of her she kept to herself and refused to let anyone else see.

Jesse was patient, and he loved her more than words could describe, so he would wait for the time when Claire opened all of herself to him. He just hoped she wouldn't torture herself much longer before she finally does.

_**xXx**_

A red, rubber ball hit the tiled floor of a darkened room, a boy clad in black nearly invisible. He caught the ball and looked up at the boy his age resting in the bed in front of him. The boy in black sighed and bounced the ball to his right.

"For someone who has been lying in a darkened hospital room for almost two weeks, you still look tanner than me."

Chazz sighed again and grabbed the ball, clutching it in his hand as he stared at Jaden. "It's so unfair." He threw the ball across the room, catching it when it bounced back. He lounged back in the chair he was seated in. "Always the center of attention without ever meaning to." Chazz smirked. "But even I wouldn't want to be in your place."

He sighed again before tossing the ball across the room, hand shooting up to catch it as it bounced back. "Still, you seem to be the only one anyone cares about." Chazz sagged back against his chair, arms falling limp at his side. "Even I'll admit I'm worried about you." His back straightened when he realized what he said. "Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone who can hear me."

He leaned forward, placing his chin his hand as he shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Everyone knows I'm worried; I haven't been exactly hiding it from everyone." He looked up at the still body a few feet from him. "It's so unfair. Just when I begin to realize what a good friend I have in Jaden, he gets put in the hospital."

Chazz groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. "What am I saying? Realize? I've always known what a good friend I had, even if I never acted like it." He looked up again, eyes locking on the softly beeping heart monitor. "He really has the biggest heart I've ever seen."

He sighed and walked over to Jaden's side, folding his hands around the metal rail attached to the side of the bed. He stared at Jaden's peaceful face before whispering, "I hate myself for never telling you that you are the first true friend I've ever had. I hate myself for making it seem like I hated you, when that was never the case. I hate myself for knowing that I'll never be as good as you are." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, everyone is going to start wondering where I am, so I'm just going to say it and get it over with," he muttered. Chazz shook his head quickly before opening his eyes and staring at Jaden. "You're the only person I feel close to, Jaden, the only one who makes me want to be better in so many ways. If you died here, in this hospital, it's like you're quitting, like you're giving up everything, and that's not the annoying Slifer I know."

He grabbed Jaden's hand and held it tightly between his. "So you better wake up soon, Jaden, because you're stronger than this, stronger than anyone I've ever met or anything I've ever seen. You can do anything, so now you just need to wake up and prove to everyone else that you can."

Chazz dropped Jaden's hand and turned, leaving the room without another word or a backward glance. In Jaden's hand that Chazz held tightly remained the red rubber ball he kept bouncing. The limp, tan hand holding the ball lay there. Suddenly, the fingers twitched and the heart monitor blipped. All too soon, the hand fell limp again, the ball rolling away and falling to rest against the body hidden beneath the sheets. The heart monitors steady beat returned but the atmosphere in the room changed, became charged. One could say the room itself grew hopeful.

_**xXx**_

_Huh, funky ending, but I like it! : )_

_Okay, normally I bash Chazz like there's no tomorrow, but I really like the guy, so I gave him so reprieve here. That and I really liked his confession. I thought I kept it very "The-Chazz" – like. I could be wrong, but I really think I did._

_Anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	30. Always Knew

_Hey everyone! I'm _**SO SORRY**_ that I haven't updated for awhile! I just graduated high school so I've been really busy with final exams, finishing yearbook, graduation, and getting ready for my open house. I have managed to push through my writer's block and kick some serious but writing this story! :D Hopefully I can keep it up!_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 10**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****14****)**

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. I felt stiff and like I weighed a ton; I could barely move around. For one, brief second I thought that I'd woken up, that I was back in my body. As that hope speared me, I shot up and looked around. It only took me a minute to realize that I wasn't back in my body, but floating above it.

My heart plummeted to my feet as I sagged. Now fully aware of where I was, I could hear the steady beating of my heart monitor. After a second, I took in a shuddering breath and slowly looked up; I was alone.

I rolled around until I was kind of, sort of, standing. I scratched my fingers through my hair, coughing – my throat felt like sand paper. I rubbed my throat and turned to stare at my body. My bangs were clinging to my sweaty face and I was back on a ventilator.

"Great," I whispered, voice hoarse. "What happened to me now?"

"You got sick," Winged Kuriboh said, sitting down on my shoulder. He reached up and rubbed his hand-paw-thing against my temple, lifting the hair from it. "Really sick, but you're okay now."

I turned to stare at him. "How long?" I cleared my throat again.

"A little over a day. You've been out of it for just as long." He smiled at me. "And you've missed quite a lot."

I stared at him confused, about to say something when a nurse walked into the room. I turned away from him to stare at the nurse. Shortly after she entered, Dr. Kawasaki walked in, dressed like he was on the job. "What's he doing here?" I asked.

"Probably taking care of you," Winged Kuriboh offered.

I turned to stare at him. "But what about Dr. Yates?"

Winged Kuriboh stared at me. "Well… about that…" He let his sentence trail off when Dr. Kawasaki spoke up.

"_Excellent. He seems to have completely recovered,_" he said, breathing a sigh of relief. He placed the clipboard back on the end of my bed and looked at the nurse. "_Let's remove the respirator._"

The nurse nodded and the pair carefully removed the tube from my body. When it was out, the aching and dryness of my throat disappeared, which was good because it was starting to bug me.

"_He may be out of the woods right now, Doctor, but…_" the nurse began, stopping midsentence with a fierce look from Dr. Kawasaki.

"_That's enough, Nurse Bridget._" Dr. Kawasaki stood straight and grabbed the clipboard from the end of my bed again, writing stuff on it quickly.

The nurse flinched and nodded. She looked away from the doctor and at my body. After a minute, Dr. Kawasaki placed the clipboard back on the end of my bed and looked up at the nurse. "_Don't worry, Doctor; I'll take care of Jaden._"

Dr. Kawasaki nodded and left the room, calling over his shoulder, "_I'll inform the Yukis that they can resume visiting Jaden in about an hour. Have him cleaned up by then._"

"_Yes, Doctor,_" she muttered, but he was already gone. After a minute, she sighed and walked over to my bedside, staring down at my sleeping face. "_You pulled through this virus like a champion, Jaden. I hope for the sake of your family and friends you'll pull through this coma just as smoothly._"

I waited a beat before whispering, "Yeah, I hope I do to." I kicked my feet up and floated in the air; legs folded beneath me, and watched the nurse. After a few minutes, I looked at Winged Kuriboh, who was floating next to me. "Hey, Winged Kuriboh?"

He looked at me. "Yes, Jaden?"

"What happened to Dr. Yates? And to me for that matter?" I looked back at my body.

"Well, you caught a serious virus that caused you to stop breathing. Thankfully a nurse was in here checking on you when it happened and they were able to insert the ventilator quickly," he explained, dropping to sit in my lap.

"So I actually got sick after Dr. Yates told my family and friends that I was sick?"

"Kind of; he never told them you were sick, he just said that they couldn't visit you." Winged Kuriboh looked up at me, and for a brief second he reminded me of Tommy, which made me sag and feel worse than I already did. Seeing my pained expression, Winged Kuriboh quickly continued, "Anyway, about Dr. Yates, your father arrested him yesterday."

"Seriously?" I gasped, staring at him.

He nodded.

"What for?"

"Well, currently the charges are three counts of attempted murder, four if your dad can get him for Jesse, one count vehicular negligence, one count leaving the scene of an accident, and if you don't pull through, vehicular manslaughter," Winged Kuriboh listed, looking down at his paws as he ticked them off.

I blinked a few times before saying, "Wait – what?"

Winged Kuriboh looked up at me. "Oh, Dr. Yates is the man who caused the accident." His tone made it sound like it wasn't a very big deal.

"You're kidding me."

Winged Kuriboh shook his head. "Nope. Alexis identified him after he tried to run her down in the hospital parking lot."

I shot to my feet. "He did _what _now?"

Winged Kuriboh quickly flew up to rest on my shoulder. "He was trying to cover his tracks, and Alexis made it blatantly obvious that she could have identified him."

I pressed the heel of my palms against my eyes, fingers threading through my bangs as I shook my head. "I'm so freaking confused right now."

"Basically, while you were out of it during your bought with the virus, Dr. Yates tried to kill Alexis twice and Jesse once when he was helping her." Winged Kuriboh nudged my cheek with the tip of his wing. "Dr. Yates got the crap beat out of him by Jesse by the way."

I couldn't smother the smirk that turned my lips, so I didn't try. After a second, I dropped my hands and looked at Winged Kuriboh. "So what happens now?"

He looked at me. "Well, you continue to try and find your way back to your body."

I frowned and turned to look at it. "How do I do that?"

He didn't answer, not that I really expected him to. After a minute of tense silence, he said, "Maybe you should go see your friends; they're in the waiting room."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, big surprise." But I turned and left my room, hurrying down the halls toward the waiting room. I was going so fast I nearly went passed it. I backpedaled and stopped when I was standing in the opening of the room, staring at all of my friends. They were staring at Zane, who was standing and glaring at all of them.

"_But, Jay,_" Syrus began to whisper, pointing a shaky finger toward my room.

Zane quickly cut him off, "_Won't change any time soon._"

No one said anything, and I felt the weight of the silence on my chest, crushing me. I lowered myself so I was kind of standing on the ground.

"_We all know that it's true; I want Jaden to wake up as much as you guys do, but we can't stay here,_" Zane continued.

"And how many times does this make for this argument?" I wondered aloud.

"_Look at us, wasting our time here and arguing again!_" Zane looked at everyone, making me do the same; no one aside from Jesse and Alexis could meet his accusing gaze. "_I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to skip right to the part where we leave the hospital and spend the day actually having __**fun**__, just like Jaden would want us to._"

The weight my chest lessened slightly and I smiled at Zane. "Thank God for you, Zane, thank God for you."

It only took a moment for everyone to sigh and stand up; everyone but Jesse and Alexis. The weight on my chest fell away, and my smile widened.

"_All right, Zane, you win,_" Aster said, rubbing his hand over the top of his head. "_I just hope you have some plans to keep us all very busy for the next week._"

I looked at Zane, and saw his lips curve up in a small smile, and I knew he was about a month ahead of Aster. "_Don't worry, Aster; I have plenty of things to keep us busy._" He nodded toward the doors that lead from the hospital and everyone left – everyone but him, Alexis and Jesse.

I braced myself to watch Zane erupt at Jesse and Alexis the same way he did everyone else, but he surprised me yet again. He simply walked over to them and dropped a folded piece of paper in Jesse's lap.

Jesse looked at him confused. "_What is this?_" he asked.

"_My phone number, because I know you don't have it. Call me if you and Alexis decide to get out of the hospital again; I'll let you know where we are,_" Zane answered.

"If?" I questioned, turning to see Jesse smiling and nodding.

"_Sure, okay, Zane. Have fun,_" he said.

Zane didn't say anything, but looked like he wanted to but decided against it last minute. He turned and left, leaving me there with Jesse and Alexis. Jesse shoved Zane's number into his jeans and leaned back against the couch, dropping his head and closing his eyes.

"Jess," I whispered, moving to his side. "You're a mess."

Alexis lightly touched his leg. "_Are you okay?_"

I frowned when he didn't answer.

"_You're still worried about Claire, aren't you?_" she asked softly.

His jaw tightened and I could tell that that was answer enough for Alexis, and for me.

"What happened to Claire?" I whispered, looking at Winged Kuriboh.

He looked at me, probably about to say something, when he suddenly shook his head. "Sorry, Jay. It's not my place to explain." With that, the little fuzz ball disappeared.

I frowned. "Of course, because **helping**me actually makes sense!" I snapped. I shook my head and looked around, seeing that I was standing in the waiting room alone. I sighed and headed in the direction I knew Claire's room was. I noticed Jesse and Alexis standing just outside her door, so I hurried up.

Alexis smiled at Jesse and pushed the door open, saying, "_We talk to the source._"

"Source of what?" I asked, growing even more confused when Jesse's face paled as Alexis pulled him into Claire's room.

"_Alexis, no, please,_" he whispered.

I followed the pair. "What's the matter, Jesse? She's your girlfriend, why are you freaking out about seeing her?" I stopped next to the pair and stared at Claire – she was asleep. Her arms were lying on top of the blanket, wrapped in pristine white bandages. Her wrists were shackled to the metal rail of her bed, why I'm not exactly sure.

"_She's asleep, let's go,_" Jesse said, turning to leave.

"Hold on, Jess," I said, raising my hands up to stop him at the same time Alexis grabbed his wrist. I tried to ignore when he gasped, eyes growing wide and mouth falling slightly agape.

"_Jesse, relax,_" Alexis said, pulling him back and rubbing his arm.

He shook his head slightly, mouth closing. "_How can I relax when all I hear are her screams?_" he whispered, his voice torn.

"Screams?" I questioned, moving closer to his side, partly to get closer to Claire's side, but mostly to experiment. When he instantly tensed, I smiled softly. Maybe Jesse is aware of my presence without a mirror.

"_You won't be able to put those screams to bed if you don't talk to her,_" Alexis insisted. She pulled Jesse away from me and in front of her. She patted his arms as she said, "_I'm going to talk to Chris downtown; he wants my statement for his case against Dr. Yates. I'll be back in an hour._"

He looked up at her with what I assumed was a terrified expression. "_You're leaving me here alone?_"

"Jesse, she's your girlfriend," I said while Alexis talked to him. "Why are you so terrified of her?"

Alexis patted his hand again before turning and leaving, closing the door quietly behind her. I was half-tempted to follow her, but she was leaving and I'd discovered a few weeks ago that I was stuck here. I could venture the halls as long as I wanted, but if I tried to set foot outside of the hospital, I was immediately yanked back to my body. It really stunk.

Besides, I really want to know what happened yesterday while I was … out of it.

I turned around when I heard the chains linking Claire to the bed rattling. I was facing Jesse, because he was completely frozen.

Claire sighed and whispered, "_I always thought I'd see Jaden shackled to a bed, not me._"

I stuck my tongue out at her, pulling it back in when Jesse slowly turned to face her. She looked up at him as best she could through her half-lidded gaze. She blinked a couple of times until they opened completely; she and Jesse stared at each other.

"_Jesse?_" she whispered.

"_Yeah?_"

Claire shifted up slightly, giving up when the chains kept her down. "_Are you okay?_" she asked, staring at him confused.

He nodded. "_'Course, why wouldn't I be?_"

She didn't blink, "_Because you look terrified._"

"Busted," I said, watching as he covered his face and quickly turned his back on her; she frowned.

"_Do I?_" Jesse asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"_Yes,_" Claire said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, as best I could without passing completely through it. It took Jesse only a moment to turn back around and face her, giving her a charming smile. "_How about now?_"

"Yes," I said at the same time Claire said, "_Yes, you still do. Jesse, what's wrong?_"

"That's what I'm wondering," I said, raising an eyebrow when Jesse pulled a chair to the side of the bed and grabbed a bobby pin from the table next to him. He broke it in half and shoved the broken end of one into the keyhole on one of the cuffs holding Claire.

"_Do you know why the doctors put these on you?_" Jesse asked as he moved the pin around.

"_Not really; every time I've woken up, a nurse came in and immediately put me back to sleep,_" she answered with a shrug.

"That makes two of us," I said, watching Jesse intently. He sighed and shoved the pin into the lock, popping it open and freeing Claire. "Whoa, where'd you learn to do that?" I leaned closer to him, smiling slightly when I noticed some sweat beginning to bead on his brow.

"_Where'd you learn to do that?_" Claire asked, oblivious to Jesse's discomfort.

He slowly shook his head and moved closer to her, grabbing her hand and linking their fingers. "_Ma would sometimes accidently lock me out of the house and I never had my key, so I had to learn to break into my own house._"

"Ha, sounds like my family," I said.

"_Anyway, the nurses didn't tell you anything?_" Jesse asked, looking back at Claire. I looked at her as well.

She shook her head. "_No, why? What happened?_"

"_Yesterday you were supposed to be discharged,_" Jesse began.

"_Really?_" she said at the same time I did. He nodded.

"Then why is she still here?" I asked as Claire asked, "_Then why am I still here?_" I turned to smile softly at her, but her gaze was only on Jesse.

"_Because when the nurses came to wake you up, you started screaming and crying and thrashing around. That's why your arms are bandaged; you tore the IV drips from your arms._" He rubbed her arm, as if to show her exactly what happened.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging slightly. "She did what?" I turned to stare at her, seeing her blank expression. "You did what?"

"_I don't remember any of that,_" she whispered, still staring at Jesse.

He nodded. "_I figured you didn't._"

I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest. "I'm really confused right now." I looked back at Jesse. "Why did Claire do that?"

"_The doctor said you were caught in an in between state, when you're awake but you think you're dreaming,_" Jesse explained.

"That's confusing," I said.

Jesse nodded, waiting a beat before asking Claire, "_Claire, what were you dreaming about?_"

I turned to her, seeing her snap her head up and stare at him with wide and terrified eyes. Every ounce of blood drained from her face and her hand became limp in Jesse's. "_No-nothing,_" she whispered, voice rough. Her expression betrayed her though and I could tell that she was lying.

"_Claire…_" Jesse began to say but she quickly cut him off.

"_What did I do yesterday? While I was stuck in the weird awake but not awake state,_" she clarified.

I frowned and looked at Jesse, growing more confused when he flinched.

He dropped his gaze and said, "_You basically screamed and cried like a child, yelling at and trying to hit anyone who got close to you. If they touched you, you screamed louder, like they were hurting you._" He took in a shuddering breath before continuing, "_And when the doctor had a syringe with a sedative, you started screaming even louder, telling him to stay away. Two male nurses had to hold you down while he injected you; by then you were sobbing uncontrollably as you apologized._"

If I had been in my own body, my expression would have looked exactly like Claire's: ghostly pale, eyes hollow, lips pressed tightly together. "Crap," I whispered, dropping my gaze. "She's still having those nightmares."

"What nightmares?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I quickly shook my head and looked back up. "That doesn't concern you, Bud," I whispered, clearing my throat.

"_Please don't make me tell you,_" Claire whispered, making me look at her. Her voice broke and tears began to run down her cheeks. I looked back at Jesse, seeing that he wanted to argue with her, but her broken plea stopped his argument before it formed. He just sighed and stood up, moving the chair back.

"What are you doing, Jesse?" I asked, jumping out of his way when he leaned across the bed with the broken bobby pin, using it to open the other shackle. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly when she gasped.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "_Okay._"

Then – without warning – Claire burst into tears, turning to press her face into his shoulder as she clutched his shirt. Jesse pulled her tighter against him and rested his cheek against the top of her head, rocking her gently.

Immediately, I felt like a pepping Tom and decided now would be the right time to make my exit. Besides, I'd learned what I wanted to. I just hope that Claire finds the strength to tell Jesse exactly what her nightmare was before it blows up and ruins them.

_**xXx**_

I sighed and scratched my fingers through my hair, passing through the door to my room, stopping when I heard something rubber thumping against the wall. I looked up to see Chazz lounging in the chair against the wall, bouncing the ball across the room.

"What are you doing here, Chazz?" I asked, moving to stand next to him. "I thought you'd be with the others."

He just sighed and said, "_For someone who has been lying in a darkened hospital room for almost two weeks, you still look tanner than me._"

I stared at him confused. "What does that mean?"

He simply sighed again and held his rubber ball in his hand, staring at my body. "_It's unfair._"

"What's unfair?" I asked, watched as he threw the ball across the room again, catching it when it bounced back.

"_Always the center of attention without ever meaning to,_" Chazz said as he smirked. "_But even I wouldn't want to be in your place._"

"Trust me, Chazz, I wouldn't want you here either," I said.

He tossed the ball across the room, hand shooting up to catch it as it bounced back. "_Still, you seem to be the only one anyone cares about._"

"Not true, Chazz," I insisted, biting my bottom lip when he continued.

"_Even I'll admit I'm worried about you._" His back straightened when he realized what he said; I smiled. "_Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone who can hear me._"

"Too late," I said, smiling wider. "I already heard you."

He leaned forward, placing his chin his hand as he shook his head. "_Who am I kidding? Everyone knows I'm worried; I haven't been exactly hiding it from everyone._"

I shook my head. "No, no you have not."

He sighed. "_It's so unfair. Just when I begin to realize what a good friend I have in Jaden, he gets put in the hospital._"

I flinched, feeling guilty, as if the accident itself was my fault.

Chazz groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. "_What am I saying? Realize? I've always known what a good friend I had, even if I never acted like it._"

"Chazz, that was just you," I said. "I never once thought you were never my friend."

He looked up again, eyes locking on my heart monitor. "_He really has the biggest heart I've ever seen._"

I gasped and stared at him. After a second, I moved closer and narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure I'm the sick one?"

"He doesn't think you can hear him, Jaden, so he doesn't feel the need to lie," Winged Kuriboh explained.

I nodded and leaned back, watching Chazz get up and move to my bedside, grabbing the metal rail.

He stared at my body's face as he whispered, "_I hate myself for never telling you that you are the first true friend I've ever had. I hate myself for making it seem like I hated you, when that was never the case. I hate myself for knowing that I'll never be as good as you are._" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Chazz," I whispered, more in awe at his sudden confession than anyone else's.

"_Okay, everyone is going to start wondering where I am, so I'm just going to say it and get it over with,_" he muttered.

"Get what over with?" I asked, moving closer to him.

He shook his head quickly before opening his eyes and staring at my body. "_You're the only person I feel close to, Jaden, the only one who makes me want to be better in so many ways. If you died here, in this hospital, it's like you're quitting, like you're giving up everything, and that's not the annoying Slifer I know._"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" I wondered, snapping my head down when he grabbed my limp hand and clutched it tightly between his. "Really, why is everyone grabbing my hand?" I whispered, lifting the same hand that Chazz was holding to stare at it; I felt nothing.

"_So you better wake up soon, Jaden, because you're stronger than this, stronger than anyone I've ever met or anything I've ever seen. You can do anything, so now you just need to wake up and prove to everyone else that you can,_" Chazz said, forcing me to look up at him. Then he suddenly dropped my hand and left without a word or looking back.

I turned from the door and back to my body, seeing the ball he was constantly bouncing there. I raised the same hand and stared at it, opening and closing the fingers like I would if I wanted to hold the ball.

"Jaden!" Winged Kuriboh gasped, making me snap my head away from my hand to stare at my tangible one. I gasped when I noticed the fingers twitching. My heart monitor bleeped loudly, a spike in my normally steady heartbeat, before everything returned to normal. My hand fell limp and the ball rolled to rest against my body; the heart monitor fell back into its normally steady pace.

"Winged Kuriboh," I gasped, turning to stare at him with an equally surprised expression. "Did … did I just _move my fingers?_"

He shook his little head back and forth quickly. "Jaden, you've got to stop changing these rules!" He stared at me. "How can you do these things?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered, turning back to my body as I felt a feeling I dreaded rising up inside me:

HOPE.

_**xXx**_

_GASP! What's going to happen!_

_The countdown had begun, folks! Let's do our best and keep those lovely little things called reviews coming! : )_

_Again, sorry for the super late update!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	31. Roommates

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the congrats on graduating, it really means a lot. I can't believe that I started writing "Seasons of Love" almost four years ago, or over four years ago, I'm not entirely sure which. ;p _

_Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 9**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****15****)**

"Hi, Alexis," Syrus said, walking into the hospital, Hassleberry and Chumley following.

Alexis stopped and turned to see them, surprise evident on her face. "Hi, Guys, what are you doing here?" she asked as they walked over to her. "Zane called and said you guys had a really busy day today."

Syrus nodded. "We do, but we – ah – came to talk to Jay."

She smiled softly. "Oh, of course." She stepped out of their way and gestured down toward ICU. "Well, don't let me keep you." She turned and headed back down the hall, disappearing into Claire's room.

The trio looked at each other and then down the hall; each of them swallowed loudly.

"Well, we did miss breakfast," Hassleberry commented.

Chumley quickly nodded. "Right, and that's – like – completely unlicious."

Syrus nodded. "Right, sense we're all in agreement, let's go get something to eat."

The other two nodded and the three of them took off in the direction of the cafeteria, which is opposite that of the ICU.

_**xXx**_

"Was that Syrus, Chumley, and Hassleberry that just ran by?" Jesse asked, leaning forward to peak out the window.

Alexis looked and sighed, sitting down in the chair she had been occupying for the entire morning. "Yes." She looked at Jesse. "They want to talk to Jaden."

Jesse looked at her confused. "But Jaden is in the complete opposite direction of where they're going."

"Yes, I know," Alexis said, grabbing her magazine and lounging back in her seat. Jesse stared at her for a moment before nodding as he understood what she was talking about. He sighed and stood up, walking over and sitting down on the edge of Claire's bed, moving a strand of hair from her forehead; she only stirred slightly.

Alexis, seeing this, looked away from her magazine and asked, "They have her drugged up again?"

Jesse nodded and looked at Alexis. "Yeah; they're more afraid of what she'll do if she wakes up than anything else."

Alexis set the magazine down. "What do they expect to do after they finally discharge her? Send her to an asylum?"

Jesse shook his head. "I don't think they'll get that drastic." He suddenly felt a weight on him, as if he, Alexis, and Claire were not alone. He'd had this feeling for the past few days, ever since…

Alexis looked up, startled, when Jesse suddenly jumped to his feet. "Jesse, what's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't answer, only walked out of the room, closing the door quickly. The noise woke Claire up, causing her to jerk up in bed and look around the room confused, hair falling in front of her eyes.

"What?" she blinked a few times and reached up, moving the hair and looking at Alexis. "What just happened?"

Alexis shook her head and looked at the door. "Jesse just left."

"Why?"

Alexis shook her head and looked back at Claire. "I'm not sure."

_**xXx**_

Jesse was pacing in a quick circle just outside of Claire's room but out of view of the windows. He had his arms folded behind him and was muttering to himself. After a minute of relentless pacing, Jesse stopped and stood up straight, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Slowly he unfolded it, smoothing it out between his two hands to stare at it. It was the picture he drew after he spent the day at home with Alexis because she was sick, the one with Jaden and Winged Kuriboh staring at Jesse – the very thing he saw when he stared in the mirror the day Alexis got sick.

Ever since that day, Jesse has had the feeling that he wasn't really alone … that he, Alexis, and Claire were never really alone. He only got that feeling once in awhile, and he was slowly growing agitated do to the uncomfortable feeling.

It was probably because he wanted to prove that he wasn't insane, mainly to himself. Part of him felt that Jaden _was there. _But how did he prove to the rest of him that that was true? Staring at the picture, Jesse got an idea. "Mirrors," he whispered, looking up from the drawing. He saw Jaden via the mirror in the bathroom, and when he spun around he wasn't there.

Jesse quickly folded the paper back up and stuffed it into his pocket, turning around and quickly going back into the room. Both Claire and Alexis looked at him confused.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

Jesse nodded. "Never better." He moved to her side and asked, "Do you have your purse with you?"

She looked back at him confused. "Yeah."

"Where?"

Still obviously confused, Claire raised her hand and pointed at the closet. "Mom put it in there."

Jesse turned, stopped, and looked back at her. "Do you mind if I get something out of it?"

Claire looked at Alexis and both of them turned to Jesse with matching confused expressions. "No," Claire said slowly. "I don't mind."

Jesse smiled at her and went to the closet, opening it and reaching into the bag hanging there. He rutted around the bag for a moment before his fingers brushed something round and smooth. '_Ah, ha! There it is!_' Jesse thought quietly before he closed his fingers around the object and pulled out of the bag. He took a step back and closed the door, moving back to Claire's side as he placed the compact in the palm of his hand and opened it up.

"Gotta fix your make-up, Jesse?" Claire teased, smiling slightly.

Alexis reached into the pocket of Jaden's Slifer blazer and pulled out a bottle of lip gloss, holding it up. "Would you like to put this on, too, Jesse? It looks just like your shade," she said, trying – and failing – to smother her smile.

Claire pointed at her, exclaiming, "Oh! I have the loveliest shade of eye shadow that will go with that perfectly!"

Alexis pointed back at her. "I think I have some mascara in my bag!"

"I know I have some eyeliner!" Claire said before the two burst into a fit of laughter.

Jesse simply ignored them as he slowly turned around. They were so engrossed in poking fun at him that neither of them noticed. Jesse stopped turning when his back was to Alexis and his gasped sharply. Reflected in the mirror, standing right beside Alexis, was Jaden. He was standing like he always did, arms folded behind his head and his legs bent; he looked completely at ease. He was looking at Alexis, laughing, Winged Kuriboh sitting on his shoulder.

Ruby curled around Jesse's shoulders and mewed loudly. In the mirror, Winged Kuriboh looked up and then became hysterical, flipping and scratching at Jaden's cheek to get his attention. Jaden dropped his arms and looked at him confused. They talked and then Jaden turned slowly until he was staring at Jesse.

'_Can you see me?_' Jaden said after a minute, but Jesse could only make out his lips; he couldn't hear him.

"Yes," Jesse said and Jaden's expression changed.

"Yes, what, Love?" Claire asked, looking at him smiling and wiping some tears from her eyes.

Jesse didn't say anything, only watched as his best friend stared back at him.

'_Don't tell them._'

Jesse sighed and closed the compact, shoving it into his back pocket. "Nothing," he said.

Claire just giggled and shook her head. "Do you want to keep my compact?" she asked.

Jesse felt gooseflesh rise up over his entire body as he felt something across his shoulders. Ruby started butting her head against the air. Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror, opening it to see that Jaden was standing beside him, arm slung across his shoulders. He waited a beat before closing it and saying,

"Yeah."

_**xXx**_

"Just go in, Soldier!" Hassleberry said, trying to shove Syrus through the doorway.

Syrus, arms braced inside the doorway, shook his head quickly. "No! I'm not ready!"

"Come on, Sy," Chumley said, ringing his hands. "I'll treat you to some grilled cheese after we're done."

"Chum, not every situation can be solved with grilled cheese!" Syrus insisted.

"BLASPHEMY!" Chumley cried, jumping forward and shoving Hassleberry and Syrus into the room, falling on top of the pair.

"Ugh, get off of me, Soldier!" Hassleberry wheezed, struggling underneath Chumley.

"Sorry," Chumley apologized, rolling over and getting to his feet.

Hassleberry sucked in a breath and jumped to his feet, bending backwards to crack his back. "Man, Soldier, you sure know how to attack," he said.

Chumley chuckled nervously, looking down at Syrus, who was still lying on the ground. "Um, Sy, are you okay?"

Syrus, gasping, wheezed, "Help … me."

"Oh, sorry, Soldier!" Hassleberry said as he and Chumley both leaned down to help him up.

Now upright, Syrus gasped and coughed. "Was that necessary, Chum?"

Chumley nodded and Syrus sighed, needing no further explanation from his friend. He blinked and turned toward Hassleberry, glancing down at his wrist, seeing that the Dino-Duelist was clutching it. He lifted his gaze up the arm to see that the duelist was bone white underneath his dark complexion; his eyes were wide and his lips were pressed tightly together.

"Hassleberry?" Syrus whispered.

Hassleberry swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably. He raised his other hand and pointed across the room. "Look," he whispered.

Syrus slowly turned his head away from Hassleberry and stared across the room; breathe hitching in his throat when he saw the scene before him. "Jaden," he whispered. Lying before the group of three was their best friend, surrounded by white, tan complexion pale against the harsh florescent lights.

"Wow, this is … totally unlicious," Chumley whispered, wringing his hands.

Syrus began to hyperventilate and blindly reached out to grab both Hassleberry and Chumley. "I-I don't think I can do this."

Hassleberry turned to him. "Now, don't talk like that, Soldier. We'll get through this." He patted Syrus's back as he looked up at Chumley. "Together."

Chumley nodded. "Totally, Sy." He turned to look back at Jaden. "I mean, do you remember the last time Jaden was in the hospital?"

"Just after his duel with Aster Phoenix," Syrus said.

Chumley looked at him confused before quickly shaking his head. "No, Sy, I mean when we were all together. Just after his duel with Alexis's brother."

Syrus looked up at him. "You mean when the three of us were Slifers during our first year at Duel Academy."

Chumley nodded. "Yeah. Remember how he and Atticus were completely out of it and I had to carry him on my back because he refused to just lay in bed, especially after Dr. Crowler got turned into a doll?"

Syrus nodded while Hassleberry looked between the two of them confused.

"What in Sam Hill are you two talkin' about?" he demanded.

"Our first year at Duel Academy, there was this group of really scary people known as the Shadow Riders. They came to Duel Academy to try and steal some cards called the Sacred Beasts," Syrus began to explain.

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, they were buried beneath the school and protected by this really complicated safe thing. To open it you needed seven keys, so Chancellor Sheppard gave a key to five students and two teachers."

Hassleberry looked at the Koala Duelist. "Who were they?"

"Well, my big bro obviously. Then Chazz was also chosen, so was Bastion and Alexis." He looked at Hassleberry. "Jaden was the final student. Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner were the two teachers."

Hassleberry nodded. "Okay."

"Well, the Shadow Riders were sent to Duel Academy to try and get the keys from them, but the only way to get the keys and make them work was to beat each person in a duel, which is why Chancellor Sheppard picked the five best duelists in the entire school. Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner, well," Syrus looked at Chumley before looking back at Hassleberry. "They were just there."

"So what happened?"

"Jaden was the first to duel one of them, and it turns out that the first Shadow Rider was Alexis's brother, Atticus, who had been missing for years. He was possessed or something but Jaden freed him," Syrus said.

"And they were both sent to the hospital. Then the next Shadow Rider came, a vampire named Camula. Jaden was still out of commission when she showed up, so it was to the rest of them to stop her. Dr. Crowler was the first, and he lost and was turned into a doll," Chumley said.

"Why?" Hassleberry asked.

Syrus shook his head. "I don't really remember. I was petrified of her."

Chumley nodded. "Me too."

"Anyway, Zane dueled her next and … lost," Syrus whispered.

"Wait, I thought your brother was the top student at Duel Academy," Hassleberry cut in.

Syrus nodded but didn't answer, so Chumley did instead. "He was, but Camula cheated."

"How?" Hassleberry asked.

"She was going to kill Syrus, so Zane let her win." Chumley looked down at Syrus. "It was the only way."

Syrus didn't say anything. After a minute, Hassleberry asked, "So, what happened next?"

"Jaden challenged Camula, even though he was still confined to the hospital. To make it short, he won and saved everyone," Chumley explained.

Hassleberry waited, thinking that there was going to be more to this story, but when the pair remained silent, he asked, "So … what?"

Syrus looked up at him. "Despite still being hurt, Jaden challenged Camula because she was hurting his friends. Despite just being in a serious duel, Jaden ignored his pain and fought her, and won."

Hassleberry shook his head back and forth. "I'm still confused."

Chumley moved over to Jaden's side, staring down at him as he answered, "The last time we saw Jaden in the hospital, he pulled through and acted like nothing happened." He looked up at Hassleberry. "Seeing him like this makes me wish for the same thing."

Hassleberry looked down at Syrus and then back at Chumley, moving slowly to the other side of Jaden. "I can see what you mean." He placed his hands on the metal bars and looked down at Jaden. "We all want the Serge to wake up. I mean, what else can we do but hope?"

"Not much," Syrus said, moving to stand at the end of Jaden's bed. "But it's not fair, seeing him like this. Jay never deserved this; he's the best person I know." Syrus bit his lip and looked up at the two frowning at him. "Why him?"

"Because life's completely unlicious, Sy." Chumley looked down at Jaden and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of folded up paper. He unfolded it and smoothed it out between his hands. He stared at it before saying, "The night I heard about Jaden, I got really upset."

"That's understandable," Hassleberry said and Syrus nodded.

Chumley just continued to stare at the paper. "Mr. Pegasus came to me and said we were leaving the next morning for Ochi City, so we could see how Jay was doing." He smiled wobbly. "But I still couldn't chill out, so he told me that in order to calm down that I should do what I do best."

"Sleep?" Syrus offered.

"Eat?" Hassleberry chimed in.

Chumley shot each of them a dirty look before looking back at the paper. "Draw." He handed the paper to Hassleberry, who took it with a confused look. "And design new cards."

Hassleberry glanced down at the paper and then quickly back up at Chumley. "You … you designed this?"

Chumley nodded and shoved his hands in his suit jacket pockets. "It's going to be officially created in a few months." He looked down at Jaden. "Mr. Pegasus told me that he would hand deliver it to Jaden."

Syrus reached out toward the paper Hassleberry was holding. "Why? What's the card?"

Hassleberry placed the paper in his outstretched hand. "See for yourself."

Syrus took it and looked down at the paper, quickly looking up at Chumley. "Chum, this card…"

The designer nodded. "I know." He looked at Syrus, smiling sadly. "Do you Jay will like it?"

Syrus looked down at the card, smiling. "I know he will, Chum." He folded the paper back up and handed it to Chumley, who took it and put it back into his pocket.

The trio stood there in silence before Chumley spoke up. "You know, after I think about it, I think I owe Jaden much more than this card." He patted his pants pocket.

"What do you mean, Chum?" Syrus asked.

Chumley looked at him. "Take a good look at me, Sy." Chumley held out his arms. "Look where I am."

"You're in Jay's hospital room," Hassleberry said.

Chumley shook his head. "I don't mean physically, Hassleberry, I mean literally."

Syrus and Hassleberry shared a look before Syrus looked back at Chumley. "Chum, you literally are in Jaden's hospital room."

The former Slifer groaned and stared at the two. "You guys don't get it. I'm working for Industrial Illusions designing cards, my _dream job_." He looked at them. "Do you think I'd be doing this if Jaden hadn't come into my life?"

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"What I mean, Sy, is before Jaden was enrolled at Duel Academy, I was a third year drop out Slifer slacker. Everyone thought I was an idiot, no one believed in me." He turned away from the blunet and looked at Jaden. "Until Jaden came." He looked back at Syrus. "You too."

"Chumley…" Syrus breathed, awed.

Chumley looked back at Jaden. "He helped me turn my entire life around, helped me change, and in a way helped me get to where I am today: a top card designer at Industrial Illusions." He smiled and looked up at Hassleberry, watery eyed. "And personal favorite to one Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus."

Hassleberry and Syrus cracked a smile before they both blinked and looked at the brunet who lay between the three, the only thing that linked them together.

"You know, Chum, I think I see what you mean." Syrus looked at him. "I mean, before Jaden became my friend, I was a coward." He looked at Jaden. "Still kind of am, but I'm not afraid of everyone like I used to be. I'm not afraid of a challenge like I used to be. I'm not the little kid I used to be." He looked up at Chumley. "Because of him."

"Same here," Hassleberry added. "I was a control freak who tried to make people do everything I said." He looked at Syrus. "Remember Troup Tyranno?"

Syrus groaned. "Who could forget?"

Hassleberry chuckled and looked back at Jaden. "Jay helped turn me around."

"He helped us all turn around," Chumley said.

"Just by being himself," Syrus mused. The other two nodded and the room fell silent, broken only by the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Do you think we can help Jaden the way he helped us?" Hassleberry asked after a few minutes.

Syrus looked at him and then back at Jaden. "I think the only way to help Jaden is to keep hoping that he'll pull through."

Chumley nodded. "Jaden's the strongest duelist I've ever seen." He looked at Syrus and Hassleberry. "If anyone can pull through this, Jaden can."

Hassleberry nodded and released his hands from the metal bar, shoving them in his pants pockets. "I know, but every hero has their weakness." He looked at the pair in front of him. "Has Jaden finally met his match?"

Chumley shook his head. "No." He pulled the paper out of his pocket and placed it in Jaden's hand, folding stiff fingers around it. He folded the arm across Jaden's chest and lightly patted the hand before taking a step back. "Jaden's too strong to quit now." He looked at the pair standing in front of him. "And I won't stop believing that."

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other before turning back to Chumley and nodding. "You're right, Chum," Syrus said, smiling. "Jay will pull through."

"Agreed." Hassleberry walked back around and shoved Syrus toward the door. "Now forward march, if we don't meet them at the museum by fourteen hundred, General Truesdale will have us court marshaled."

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Dino Brain, we're not in the army!" Syrus said, trying to stop Hassleberry from shoving him out of the room.

"Come on, Sy, do you always have to pick a fight with the scary ones?" Chumley asked, following the feuding pair. He closed the door softly behind him, leaving Jaden laying there, a piece of paper held loosely in his grip. Slowly the fingers uncurled and the paper slid to the floor. Outside, three roommates argued while silently praying for their other roommate to wake up.

_**xXx**_

_I love those three! : ) Their chemistry is awesome on the show!_

_Anyway, so many things are happening and there's so little time left! What's going to happen next? Review and I promise you'll find out! _

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	32. One Little Push

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 8**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****15****)**

I sighed and lay down, hovering above my body, my arms folded behind my head. I pressed my lips together, bored out of my skull. Slowly, I sat up and scowled at the door. Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of me and looked between me and the door. "Did the door do something wrong?" he asked.

I shoved at him absentmindedly. "No, of course not," I said, shifting around so I could kind of, sort of stand up. I moved over to the door and turned my head, so my ear was as close to the door as it could be without passing through.

"_We do, but we – ah – came to talk to Jay,_" Syrus said from the other side.

I made a face and leaned back. "Just as I thought," I whispered, turning back to look at Winged Kuriboh. "More visitors."

He looked at me upset. "Why do you always become depressed when your friends come to visit you?" he asked.

"Because," I said, looking back at the door, waiting for it to open, "if they're coming to visit me then that means they aren't out having fun."

Winged Kuriboh moved to rest on my shoulder, nudging my cheek with the tip of his wing. "Sometimes before you can enjoy yourself, you must face your demons."

I looked at him. "Great, so now I'm a demon?"

He frowned at me. "Jaden, you know that's not what I meant."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I frowned at the door, folding my arms across my chest. I stared at it for a minute before I looked at Winged Kuriboh. "Shouldn't they be in here by now?"

He just shrugged. "Maybe they're still talking."

I shook my head. "No, they wouldn't stand outside my room for five minutes." I looked at him. "They'd look like idiots."

"Maybe, maybe not," he said.

I sighed and passed through the door, stopping and looking around. The hall was empty, no sign of Syrus or anyone else. I folded my hands against my hips and turned to look at Winged Kuriboh. "Now where'd they go?"

He was looking around, just as confused as I was. "I don't know." He looked at me. "Maybe they went to talk to Alexis and Jesse first."

I just looked at him before shrugging and heading toward Claire's room, where I knew Jesse and Alexis would be. I passed through the door and entered Claire's room, seeing that I was completely right. Jesse was standing next to the door, peaking out the window. Alexis was sitting down in a chair in the corner.

"_Was that Syrus, Chumley, and Hassleberry that just ran by?_" Jesse asked.

"All three of them?" I asked, moving to the other window and looking out, seeing Chumley rounding the corner and disappearing. I frowned and leaned back. "Why are all three of them together?"

Winged Kuriboh poked my cheek. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that they're all here to see you."

I looked at him confused. "Together?"

"Obviously," he said.

"_Yes. They want to talk to talk to Jaden,_" Alexis said.

I looked at her at the same time Jesse did. "But they're going in the opposite direction," I said as Jesse said, "_But Jaden is in the complete opposite direction of where they're going._"

"_Yes, I know,_" Alexis said, grabbing her magazine and leaning back in her chair. Jesse and I stared at her confused for another moment before he turned and headed over to Claire while I moved to stand next to Alexis. I stared at her, reaching out and running my hand lightly over the top of her hair; she didn't shudder, didn't flinch, didn't do anything, and I frowned.

"She's more aware of you than everyone else, Jaden," Winged Kuriboh quickly explained, sitting down on my shoulder. "It's just that she's so used to feeling you that she doesn't recognize when you touch her."

I smiled sadly at him and dropped my hand. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason."

He frowned at me but didn't say anything; he wasn't given the chance. Alexis looked up at Jesse and Claire and asked, "_They have her drugged up again?_"

I looked away from Winged Kuriboh to look at Jesse and Claire.

He looked up at Alexis and nodded. "_Yeah; they're more afraid of what she'll do if she wakes up than anything else._"

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest. "Being awake will be a hell of a lot better for her than being asleep."

"Why?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I sighed and looked at him. "Trust me, the nightmares consuming her mind will end up making her insomniac before she gets any better."

He frowned. "You sound very sure about this," he said.

I nodded and looked back at Jesse and Claire. "Because I am." I jumped when Jesse suddenly jumped to his feet.

"_Jesse, what's wrong?_" Alexis asked, looking at him confused.

"That's what I'd like to know," I asked, staring at him confused as he walked out of the room, closing the door noisily behind him, enough so that Claire jerked awake and looked around confused. "Nice one," I said, meaning it for Jesse.

"_What?_" Claire asked, blinking and looking around the room. She pushed some hair out of her eyes and looked at Alexis. "_What just happened?_"

"Your boyfriend just left in a fit," I said as Alexis explained, "_Jesse just left._"

"_Why?_" Claire asked, leaning back in her bed.

"Good question," I said, moving to peek out the window, leaning back confused.

"What?" Winged Kuriboh asked.

I looked at him. "Jesse's … pacing."

"Why?"

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be wondering that myself," I said, shaking my head and folding my arms across my chest.

"_How do you feel?_" Alexis asked, closing her magazine and placing it back on the ground.

I turned to her at the same time Claire did. "_Oh, I'm fine, but I swear if one more person gives me drugs to make me sleep, I'm gonna kill them._"

Alexis frowned at her. "_Jesse did tell you why they're doing that now, right?_"

Both Claire and I frowned. "It's not something they can solve by keeping her doped up," I said as Claire said relatively the same thing.

Alexis didn't smile though, not that it was a smiling matter. "_They're not trying to keep you 'doped up', Claire, they're just worried about your health._"

Claire just shook her head, muttering, "_If they really knew the reason behind what happened, they'd to everything in their power to keep me from going to sleep._"

My heart clenched as I stared at the terrified expression on Claire's face, feeling extremely useless. Part of me wished I could hold Claire, chase all of those nightmares away like I did years ago when they first started, but I couldn't. And it was no longer my place to do so; Claire had Jesse, but she was so terrified of telling him what was really going on inside her mind. I wanted so desperately at that moment to be able to tell Claire – no, to _order her_ – to tell Jesse what was really going on.

Of course, could I do that, she wouldn't even be here, suffering from those damned nightmares.

I turned back to the door when Jesse walked back into the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Everyone else turned to look at him as well.

"_Are you okay?_" Claire asked, ignoring the look Alexis gave her; a look similar to the one I just gave her.

Jesse nodded. "_Never better._" He walked over to stand next to Claire's bed and looked down at her. "_Do you have your purse with you?_"

I looked down at Alexis, seeing her staring at Jesse with an equally confused expression as the one I had.

"_Yeah,_" Claire said, sounding confused.

"_Where?_" he pressed.

I turned to look at him confused. "What do you need from her purse?" I asked, eyes following him as he walked over to the closet, where Claire indicated her bag was.

"What does Claire have in her purse?" Winged Kuriboh asked, shaking my shoulder, silently reminding me that he was there.

"I don't know," I said, looking at him. "Girl stuff?"

Winged Kuriboh stared at me. "Very inductive conclusion there, Sherlock."

I pointed at him. "Hey, when did you become so sassy?"

He just smiled at me, which made me scowl at him until I realized why he was acting like that, and I smiled softly back at him. He was acting like that because half the people around me acted like that; he was trying to give me some normalcy, which helped ease the pain of not being awake.

"Thanks," I said.

He just rubbed my cheek lightly, purring softly.

"_Gotta fix your make-up, Jesse?_" Claire teased, making me look back to see what she was talking about.

"Well, I was right," I said, slouching slightly and folding my arms behind my head. "Claire does have girl stuff in her purse."

Winged Kuriboh scratched his head. "But why would Jesse want her compact?"

"To fix his make-up?" I offered.

Winged Kuriboh just looked at me. "Jesse doesn't wear make-up."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Doesn't he?"

He scratched my cheek, making me laugh and look down at Alexis, vaguely hearing her and Claire teasing Jesse back and forth.

Alexis pointed at Claire, exclaiming, "_I think I have some mascara in my bag!_"

"_I know I have some eyeliner!_" Claire exclaimed and the two of them burst out laughing, and I followed in suit.

"Cut him some slack, guys. I'm sure he's nervous about finally getting in touch with his feminine side," I said, laughing.

Winged Kuriboh laughed with me before suddenly stopping. He made a sound like a startled child and then began to scratch and kick my cheek. "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden!" he yelled.

I dropped my arms and looked at him confused. "What's wrong, Little Buddy?"

He didn't answer, only made more startled noises as he pointed toward Jesse and Claire. I stared at him confused before I turned to see that Winged Kuriboh wasn't pointing toward Jesse and Claire, but at Jesse himself; Jesse's back to be more precise. I could see over Jesse's shoulder that he was staring in the mirror of Claire's compact, and I knew why, the vision of us in the bathroom mirror quickly crossing my mind.

Swallowing, I asked softly, "Can you see me?" Only after I asked it did I realize that Jesse couldn't hear me, even if he could see me.

"_Yes,_" he answered, and I knew he was speaking to me, because Claire and Alexis had been too wrapped up in their laughter to say anything. I'm not exactly how I appeared to him, but all I can say is that I felt both hope and misery bubble up inside me and conveyed through my expression.

"_Yes, what, Love?_" Claire asked, looking at him smiling and wiping some tears from her eyes.

I didn't turn my gaze away from Jesse, and he didn't say anything to her. Suddenly, I felt panicked that Jesse would tell Claire that he could see me, that he'd show both her and Alexis that I was there, and I knew without thinking that that knowledge would hurt both of them.

"Don't tell them," I pleaded.

Jesse waited a beat before he sighed and closed the compact, looking at Claire and saying, "_Nothing._" He put the mirror in his back pocket.

Slowly, I moved over to stand next to Jesse – being careful not to touch him – and I merely stared at him.

Claire giggled lightly and looked at him. "_Do you want to keep my compact?_" she asked.

I dropped my arm around Jesse's shoulder, partly to see if he could feel me as well as he could see me, but mainly to feel … connected. Jesse was the first person to see me, to acknowledge I was there. He was the first thing in this topsy-turvy situation that made me feel … better. I noticed Jesse pull the compact out of his pocket and lift it up, opening it to stare at the two of us in the mirror.

He waited a minute before sighing and answering, "_Yeah._"

And despite everything that was going on, and despite the fact that I didn't want to feel it, hope bubbled up passed the misery consuming me, and I knew that the only thing I could do was try my damnedest to wake up, no matter how impossible it seemed.

_**xXx**_

Winged Kuriboh looked at me, his big eyes conveying his worry for me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I stopped and looked at him, standing in the middle of the hall, heading back toward my room. "How different am I?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. "You keep saying that I'm changing the rules, that nothing is the same for me, yada, yada, yada." I dropped my hands. "How uncommon is it for someone awake to see someone who is in a coma, like Jesse seems to do for me?"

He frowned. "I've only heard of it a hand full of times, and it's never been the way Jesse sees you."

"Through a mirror?" I asked, heading back toward my room.

He didn't answer, instead he disappeared, like he usually does when I keep asking him questions he can't answer.

I frowned and shook my head. "Of course, I forgot, I can't press you for reasonable answers. Every time I do, you either disappear or tap dance around an answer." I stopped and made a move to punch a wall, stopping just a millimeter from passing through it. I dropped my arm, grinding my teeth together, and continued down the hall, stopping when I noticed that the door to my room was wide open and three people were lying on top of each other just inside the room.

"Chumley? Hassleberry? Syrus?" I asked, quickly walking into my room and stopping so I was floating just above my bed and staring down at them.

Chumley and Hassleberry stood up slowly, and Hassleberry bent backwards, cracking his back. "_Man, Soldier, you sure know how to attack,_" he said.

Chumley chuckled nervously and looked down at Syrus, who was lying on the ground.

I lowered myself slowly and leaned down toward Syrus. "You okay, Syrus?"

Syrus, gasping, wheezed, "_Help … me._"

"_Oh, sorry, Soldier!_" Hassleberry exclaimed. I jumped out of the way when he and Chumley both leaned down to pick Syrus up. I smiled as they talked, losing it when Hassleberry suddenly grabbed Syrus's wrist and stared at my body, looking terrified.

"_Hassleberry?_" Syrus whispered, looking up at him confused.

Hassleberry pointed toward my body, whispering, "_Look._"

"_Jaden,_" Syrus whispered after he turned to stare at my body.

"_Wow, this is … totally unlicious,_" Chumley whispered, wringing his hands.

I smiled sadly at him, folding my legs beneath me so I was floating just above my body. "Chum, I totally missed you," I said. I lost my smile and pressed my lips together as guilt speared through me when Syrus began to hyperventilate. "Sy, are you okay?"

"_I-I don't think I can do this,_" he said, clutching Hassleberry's and Chumley's arms.

Hassleberry turned to him. "_Now, don't talk like that, Soldier. We'll get through this._" He patted Syrus's back as he looked up at Chumley. "_Together._"

I closed my eyes and tuned them out best I could, muttering through tightly pressed lips. "Don't make me sound like him a horrible monster, don't make me sound so terrible, please."

"That's not what they're trying to do, Jaden, and you know that," Winged Kuriboh said, reappearing in front of me.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him with a blank expression. "For not trying to, everyone does a very good job of doing it."

He looked at me sadly but didn't say anything. Instead, he started to nuzzle under my chin. I sighed and lightly scratched him between his wings and looked back at my friends, frowning when I heard what they were talking about.

"_Yeah. Remember how he and Atticus were completely out of it and I had to carry him on my back because he refused to just lay in bed, especially after Dr. Crowler got turned into a doll?_" Chumley explained.

"Why are you guys talking about what happened during our first year?" I asked, knowing full well that they couldn't hear me.

"_What in Sam Hill are you two talkin' about?_" Hassleberry demanded.

"_Our first year at Duel Academy, there was this group of really scary people known as the Shadow Riders. They came to Duel Academy to try and steal some cards called the Sacred Beasts,_" Syrus began to explain.

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest. "Why are you guys talking about the Shadow Riders?"

"They're talking about the last time Chumley saw you in the hospital," Winged Kuriboh explained, scurrying up my chest to burrow in the crook of my neck while resting partially on my shoulder.

I frowned and rubbed my hand over the parts of him that weren't hidden beneath my chin. "Why?"

He didn't answer.

"_Well, my big bro obviously. Then Chazz was also chosen, so was Bastion and Alexis._" Syrus looked at Hassleberry. "_Jaden was the final student. Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner were the two teachers._"

I nodded. "Yeah, those who were chosen to carry the spirit gate keys."

"_Well, the Shadow Riders were sent to Duel Academy to try and get the keys from them, but the only way to get the keys and make them work was to beat each person in a duel, which is why Chancellor Sheppard picked the five best duelists in the entire school. Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner, well,_" Syrus looked at Chumley before looking back at Hassleberry. "_They were just there._"

I laughed. "That's kind of not true since Professor Banner ended up being the final Shadow Rider!"

"_Jaden was the first to duel one of them, and it turns out that the first Shadow Rider was Alexis's brother, Atticus, who had been missing for years. He was possessed or something but Jaden freed him,_" Syrus said, causing me to look back at him.

"I remember that," I said, nodding. I remember the antiseptic scent of the hospital room that was my home for a few weeks, the tangle of white sheets as I felt similar to the way I feel now: useless.

"_And they were both sent to the hospital. Then the next Shadow Rider came, a vampire named Camula. Jaden was still out of commission when she showed up, so it was to the rest of them to stop her. Dr. Crowler was the first, and he lost and was turned into a doll,_" Chumley said.

I glared at nothing, remembering the scene vividly, as if it had only happened yesterday and not two years ago.

Syrus shook his head. "_I don't really remember. I was petrified of her._"

"She wanted to revive her clan of vampires, but she didn't want Dr. Crowler to help her, she wanted Zane," I said, as if Hassleberry could hear me. Of course he couldn't, but the need to feel normal was overpowering.

"_Anyway, Zane dueled her next and … lost,_" Syrus whispered.

"_Wait, I thought your brother was the top student at Duel Academy,_" Hassleberry cut in.

I frowned and watched Syrus, but he didn't answer.

"_He was, but Camula cheated,_" Chumley explained when he realized that Syrus wasn't going to.

"_How?_" Hassleberry asked.

"_She was going to kill Syrus, so Zane let her win._" Chumley looked down at Syrus. "_It was the only way._"

I shook my head. "She wasn't really going to kill Sy, she was just going to take his soul."

Winged Kuriboh rolled back and looked up at me with big eyes. "The effect would be the same."

I shrugged. "I don't think so, but whatever you say."

"_Jaden challenged Camula, even though he was still confined to the hospital. To make it short, he won and saved everyone,_" Chumley explained when Hassleberry asked what happened after Zane lost his match with Camula.

Hassleberry waited, obviously thinking that there was more to the story than just that, but both Syrus and Chumley remained silent. "_So … what?_" he asked.

I looked at him. "So what, what?"

Syrus looked up at him. "_Despite still being hurt, Jaden challenged Camula because she was hurting his friends. Despite just being in a serious duel, Jaden ignored his pain and fought her, and won._"

I frowned. "Dr. Crowler lost, Zane lost, and I couldn't do anything. I refused to let anyone else duel that vampire and risk themselves because of it." I moved to float between Syrus and Hassleberry. "You guys mean everything to me and you don't understand how much it hurt to watch you guys get hurt like that. I couldn't sit around and do nothing, despite my condition."

Hassleberry shook his head back and forth. "_I'm still confused._"

Chumley moved away from us and stood by my body, staring down at it as he answered, "_The last time we saw Jaden in the hospital, he pulled through and acted like nothing happened._" He looked up at Hassleberry. "_Seeing him like this makes me wish for the same thing._"

"You and me both, Chum," I said, shoving my hands absentmindedly against my pants, trying to get them into pockets that weren't there.

Hassleberry looked down at Syrus and then back at Chumley, moving slowly to the other side of my body. "_I can see what you mean._" He placed his hands on the metal bars and looked down at me. "_We all want the Serge to wake up. I mean, what else can we do but hope?_"

I didn't answer, only stared at them as the group slowly surrounded my bed.

"_But it's not fair, seeing him like this. Jay never deserved this; he's the best person I know,_" Syrus said, biting his lip and looking at the other two, who were frowning at him. "_Why him?_"

Again, my heart clenched with guilt.

"_Because life's completely unlicious, Sy,_" Chumley said.

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest. "You always know how to say the right things, don't ya, Chum ol' buddy?" I whispered, ignoring the stab of pain in my neck as Winged Kuriboh clawed at me.

"_The night I heard about Jaden, I got really upset,_" Chumley said suddenly, making me look up at him. He was staring at a piece of wrinkled paper in his hands, and I frowned at him.

"_That's understandable,_" Hassleberry said and Syrus nodded.

I shrugged. "I guess." Again, Winged Kuriboh clawed at me, so I sighed. "Are you going to do that every time I sound upset about what's happening to me?"

"Not every time," he answered, and I chose to ignore him.

Chumley just continued to stare at the paper. "_Mr. Pegasus came to me and said we were leaving the next morning for Ochi City, so we could see how Jay was doing._" He smiled wobbly. "_But I still couldn't chill out, so he told me that in order to calm down that I should do what I do best._"

"_Sleep?_" Syrus offered.

"_Eat?_" Hassleberry chimed in.

"No," I said, watching as Chumley shot both of them a very dirty look.

"_Draw,_" I said at the same time Chumley did. He handed the paper to Hassleberry, who took it with a confused look. "_And design new cards,_" Chumley added.

Hassleberry glanced down at the paper and then quickly back up at Chumley. "_You … you designed this?_"

I frowned and moved over toward Hassleberry. "What is it, Hassleberry?" I asked, stopping when Chumley spoke up.

"_It's going to be officially created in a few months._"

I looked up to see that he was looking down at my body. "_Mr. Pegasus told me that he would hand deliver it to Jaden._"

I frowned and turned to Hassleberry, moving to look at the paper.

"_Why? What's the card?_" Syrus asked, reaching toward Hassleberry for it.

Hassleberry placed the paper in his outstretched hand. "_See for yourself._"

I frowned as the paper exchanged hands and watched as Syrus looked at the paper, gasping and looking at Chumley. "_Chum, this card…,_" he whispered.

The designer nodded. "_I know._" He looked at Syrus, smiling sadly. "_Do you Jay will like it?_"

"What is it?" I asked, quickly moving over to Syrus and looking at the paper, gasping and staring at it with wide eyes. The drawing was a card – obviously. The name of the card was big and bold at the top, the drawing in the center, and the details just below it. The name of the card was interesting: _**Elemental Hero Cosmic Knight**__. _The drawing was what shocked me to my core.

The monster stood tall and proud, feet planted in the crescent shape of the moon, hand on the hilt of its sword, pulling it from its sheath as it starred up and off to the side. A distant galaxy shined brightly off in the distance and the knight appeared as if he were staring at it. His armor was black with slight red tint. The helmet of the knight was cast off and on the moon just at the knight's feet. All of this was normal, except the face of the knight.

It looked exactly like me.

I reached out and lightly touched the page, completely in awe. "Oh … wow …" I looked up at Chumley. "Chum, this … this is amazing."

"_I know he will, Chum,_" Syrus said. He folded the paper back up and handed it to Chumley, who took it and put it back into his pocket.

Everyone fell silent and I just looked between them, looking at Chumley when he said, "_You know, after I think about it, I think I owe Jaden much more than this card._" He patted his pants pocket.

"Chumley, you don't owe me anything," I whispered, shaking my head.

"_What do you mean, Chum?_" Syrus asked.

Chumley looked at him. "_Take a good look at me, Sy._" Chumley held out his arms. "_Look where I am._"

I frowned and stared at him confused, trying to figure out what he meant.

"_You're in Jay's hospital room,_" Hassleberry said.

Chumley shook his head. "_I don't mean physically, Hassleberry, I mean literally._"

Syrus and Hassleberry shared a look before Syrus looked back at Chumley. "_Chum, you literally are in Jaden's hospital room._"

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up my throat, only to laugh a little harder when Chumley groaned.

"_You guys don't get it,_" Chumley said, staring at the two of them. "_I'm working for Industrial Illusions designing cards, my __**dream job**__._" He looked at them. "_Do you think I'd be doing this if Jaden hadn't come into my life?_"

I stopped laughing and looked at Chumley. "Wait – what?" I stared at him and ignored Winged Kuriboh as he laughed, his body shaking against my throat.

"_What do you mean?_" Syrus asked.

"_What I mean, Sy, is before Jaden was enrolled at Duel Academy, I was a third year drop out Slifer slacker. Everyone thought I was an idiot, no one believed in me._" Chumley turned away from Sy and looked at my body. "_Until Jaden came._"

"Chum," I whispered, completely in awe.

He looked back at Syrus. "_You too._"

"_Chumley…_" Syrus breathed, awed; just like I was.

Chumley looked back at my body. "_He helped me turn my entire life around, helped me change, and in a way helped me get to where I am today: a top card designer at Industrial Illusions._"

"Chum, Chum," I said, moving to stand next to him as he continued to talk. "Chum, I didn't do anything."

"_You know, Chum, I think I see what you mean._" Syrus looked at him. "_I mean, before Jaden became my friend, I was a coward._" He looked at my body as I stared at him in complete shock. "_Still kind of am, but I'm not afraid of everyone like I used to be. I'm not afraid of a challenge like I used to be. I'm not the little kid I used to be._" He looked up at Chumley. "_Because of him._"

"Sy, please don't," I pleaded, not wanting to hear any of this, even though none of it was bad.

"_Same here,_" Hassleberry added.

I looked at him in shock. "Oh, Hassleberry, please, not you too."

"_I was a control freak who tried to make people do everything I said,_" Hassleberry said, looking at Syrus. "_Remember Troup Tyranno?_"

Syrus groaned and I laughed. "_Who could forget?_" Syrus said.

Hassleberry chuckled and looked back at Jaden. "_Jay helped turn me around._"

I quickly lost my smile and frowned at him.

"_He helped us all turn around,_" Chumley said.

I flinched and shook my head, silently pleading for them to stop.

"_Just by being himself,_" Syrus mused. The other two nodded and the room fell silent, broken only by the beeping of my heart monitor, and I couldn't bear to say anything.

"_Do you think we can help Jaden the way he helped us?_" Hassleberry asked after a few minutes.

Syrus looked at him and then back at my body. "_I think the only way to help Jaden is to keep hoping that he'll pull through._"

Chumley nodded. "_Jaden's the strongest duelist I've ever seen._" He looked at Syrus and Hassleberry. "_If anyone can pull through this, Jaden can._"

Hassleberry nodded and released his hands from the metal bar, shoving them in his pants pockets. "_I know, but every hero has their weakness._" He looked at the pair in front of him. "_Has Jaden finally met his match?_"

I looked up quickly at Hassleberry, eyes growing wide. "Oh, God," I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. That thought had honestly never occurred to me, and now that Hassleberry mentioned it, it made complete sense.

Chumley shook his head. "_No._"

I looked up at him, mouth still covered by my hand, and saw as he pulled the paper out of his pocket and placed it in my hand, folding my fingers around it. He folded the arm across my chest and lightly patted my hand before taking a step back. "_Jaden's too strong to quit now._" He looked at the pair standing in front of him. "_And I won't stop believing that._"

I stared at him in shock, slowly dropping my hand from my face.

"_You're right, Chum,_" Syrus said, smiling. "_Jay will pull through._"

"_Agreed,_" Hassleberry said, making me flinch. Hassleberry walked back around and shoved Syrus toward the door. "_Now forward march, if we don't meet them at the museum by fourteen hundred, General Truesdale will have us court marshaled._"

I stared at them as they all left my room, closing the door behind them. I frowned and moved back over to my bed, standing next to my body and staring at the hand that Chumley placed his card design in. It was the second time someone left something in my hand, and I lifted my arm to stare at my hand, willing it to feel something – anything. Of course, I felt nothing. Instead, the paper slipped from my hand and fell to the floor, falling to rest there.

Careful – mindful of Winged Kuriboh asleep on my shoulder – I knelt down and lightly touched the paper, ignoring the empty feeling as my fingers passed through it. Knowing what was on the paper, I stood up and folded my arms behind my head, smiling softly as I stared at it.

I remembered what my friends and roommates said, about how I was the reason they were where they are, and – even though they had left – I still felt the need to tell them something important.

"You guys got yourselves where you are, I just gave you one little push." I smiled sadly and looked toward the closed door, feeling that I was cut off from more than just the other side. "That's all you needed. Everything else you guys did yourself. You don't need me anymore."

_**xXx**_

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_This took FOR-EV-ER!_

_X.X_

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	33. The Best Friend's Breakdown

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this one): 7**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jesse sighed and scratched his fingers through his hair, walking down the hospital hallway. He frowned and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, looking up and around, ignoring all of the looks he was getting. It wasn't common for him to be completely alone like he was, and that's where most of the looks were coming from. He stopped just outside Claire's room door and looked at it. His hesitation to see Claire had nothing to do with fear, as it did before. It mostly had to do with the reason why he was there.

_**Flashback**_

_Jesse groaned and rolled around in his bed, body quickly getting tangled in the sheets. He muttered complaints before he rolled completely off of the bed, slamming painfully onto the ground. He moaned in pain and slowly untangled himself from the sheets, forcing himself up onto his knees and grabbing his ringing cell phone._

"_Hello?" he said his voice groggy with sleep. _

"_I want to see Jaden."_

_Jesse blinked a few times before his vision cleared and he turned over, sitting down and pressing his back against the edge of his bed. "Claire?"_

"_Yes."_

_Jesse frowned. Normally Claire would have made a sarcastic remark to his question, which he already knew the answer to. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up straighter._

"_No."_

_Jesse's heart clenched uneasily. Something was really wrong with Claire, and he didn't like it. Her voice was hallow and emotionless, which meant that she wasn't lying. "Are you sure you want to see Jaden?"_

"_Yes." She let out a stuttering sigh. "Just come, Jesse. Please."_

_Jesse waited a moment, simply absorbing the desperation in Claire's voice, before saying, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Thank you." And the line went dead. _

_Jesse sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call on his end before dropping his arm, head falling back onto his mattress. He stayed like that for a minute before sighing again and standing up. He shoved his phone into his back pocket and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing again._

"_What's wrong?" Alexis asked._

_Jesse looked up and saw her sitting up in bed; she was staring back at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"_

_She smiled and shook her head, turning so her legs were dangling over the edge of it, feet on the floor. "No, your phone ringing did."_

_He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought I just left the sound on so my alarm would go off. Apparently I left all of my sound on."_

_Alexis giggled lightly. "Apparently." _

_He smiled back at her, a little relieved to hear her laughing a bit more freely; she seemed to be doing that more and more often. "Anyway," he said, leaning down and grabbing his suitcase, pulling it out and setting it down on his bed, opening it. "I won't be able to go with you guys to the gardens today."_

"_Why?"_

_Jesse, holding a shirt, turned to look at Alexis over his shoulder, seeing her trying to shove her hair back out of her eyes. "I'm going to the hospital."_

_She frowned at him, dropping her hand and flipping her head back, causing her hair to flip back with it and out of her eyes. "I thought we agreed not to go to the hospital today."_

_Jesse turned his head back, rummaging through his case more. "We did but something just came up."_

"_Is Claire all right?" _

_Jesse smiled at the concern in Alexis' voice, feeling grateful at her concern for him, but it quickly fell when he remembered Claire's voice on the phone. His hands stilled in his suitcase as he answered, "I don't know."_

"_Was that her on the phone?" Alexis asked._

"_Yeah." He looked over his shoulder and at Alexis. "She wants to see Jaden." Jesse tried to ignore the way pain flared up in Alexis' eyes at Jaden's name, but couldn't stop the uneasy clenching of his heart at the sight. _

"_Why do you need to be there?" Alexis asked in an almost normal voice._

_Jesse turned away from her. "She just wants me to be with her, that's all." The pair fell silent after that and Jesse eventually stopped looking through his suitcase, hands curling around the edge of the case as he tried to remain composed. He jerked and whirled when a gentle hand touched his forearm._

_Alexis smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, if that's what she wants and if that's what you want to do. I'll head into town with Lauren and Chris when they finally decide to go; you just get going."_

_He frowned at her. "Are you sure? If you get ready quickly I can drop you off at the hotel, or I'm sure you could come with me and Claire if you want to see Jaden too." Jesse quickly snapped his mouth shut, wondering if he said too much._

_Alexis just continued to smile and shook her head. "No, that's sweet, but I'll wait for Lauren and Chris. Besides, I'm sure Claire just wants you with her, I'd feel like a third wheel."_

"_Lex, are you even ever going to go see Jaden?" he asked suddenly, startling them both._

_Her smile fell and her hand slid from his arm, making Jesse quietly curse himself; he was just saying all the wrong things this morning. They stood there in silence for a minute before Alexis suddenly placed her hand back on Jesse's arms and stretched up to press her lips to his cheek. Jesse looked at her quickly, completely confused._

_Alexis stared down at her hand on his arm. "Maybe, but not today." She sighed and leaned up again, lightly kissing the side of Jesse's chin before patting his arm and leaving the room. _

_Jesse stared after her for a moment before sighing and looking at his bedside table. Next to his sketchbook was Claire's compact. After staring at it for a minute, Jesse reached out and grabbed it, staring at it in his hand before grabbing his clothes and disappearing out of the room, absentmindedly shoving the compact into the back pocket of his jeans, so he wouldn't forget it._

_**End Flashback**_

Jesse shook his head, bringing his focus back to the present. He pushed open Claire's door and stepped inside, smiling brightly, but quickly losing it when he saw Claire. She was lying on the end of her bed, back toward the door, arms wrapped around her chest with her legs pressed against her arms. He didn't say anything as he quietly closed the door and walked over, lying down behind her, arms pulling her back against his chest. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Claire's eyes slowly opened as she loosened the hold on her chest, turning her hands around to lightly grip Jesse's arm. "No," she whispered back.

Jesse hugged her tighter as he asked, "Then are you sure you want to go see Jaden?"

Claire didn't answer for a minute, and when she finally did, it was quiet; "I need to see him, Jesse."

Jesse frowned, the compact in his back pocket suddenly feeling like it weighed a ton. He had a near uncontrollable urge to _show _Claire Jaden, whatever he was. Yet there was some part of Jesse that told him that it might not work for Claire. He and Jaden had always shared some sort of special connection, one that was so pure, so unique, it couldn't possibly be shared by any other people on the entire planet. It was that feeling that kept Jesse from showing Claire, Alexis, or anyone Jaden.

This was his burden to bear, and he would bear it alone.

"Then let's go," Jesse said, sitting up and pulling Claire with him.

She turned in his arms, her hands reaching up and lightly framing Jesse's face. She tilted his head back and quickly pressed her lips to his, holding him there. Jesse, startled, stared at Claire's closed eyes for a moment before allowing his own lids to drop, hands turning over and lightly caressing her upper arms.

Claire slowly pulled back after a minute, hands still pressed lightly against Jesse's cheeks; she kept her gaze on his throat.

"What was that for?" Jesse asked softly, trying to get Claire to lift her gaze to look him in the eye.

But she just shook her head, hands falling from his face to lightly press against his chest. "I love you."

Jesse gasped sharply, eyes growing wide as he stared at the top of Claire's head. That was the first time Claire had ever told him how she felt, and the feeling that coursed through him was indescribable.

Jesse smiled softly, framing Claire's face just as she did his; he tilted her head up and stared into her eyes. "I love you, too."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she closed them to keep them from spilling down her flushed cheeks. Jesse just continued to smile and lightly kissed both of her eyes, pressing one to her forehead before dropping his own against hers. They stayed like that, forehead against one another, for awhile before Jesse said, "Let's go."

Claire nodded. "Okay." She pulled back and reached for Jesse's hand, taking it and stringing their fingers together.

He jumped off of the bed and helped her up, leading her out of the room and toward Jaden's by the hand. As they walked, he looked down at her leg and asked, "How is your knee?"

She looked up at him before looking down at her leg. "Sore, bruised but my doctor says it's healing up nicely after the fall."

Jesse smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah."

"But I am curious," Jesse said, making Claire look up at him confused. "Why did you call me to see Jaden? Couldn't you have just gone by yourself?"

She looked away from him. "I could have, but I didn't want to."

"Why didn't you want to?"

She looked back at him. "Does it matter?"

"That depends." He stopped suddenly, forcing Claire to stop.

She whirled and glared at him. "Depends on what?"

"Depends on why you've been acting so strange."

"I have not been acting strange!" she yelled, yanking her hand from his and turning around, trying to storm down the hall.

"Claire."

She stopped and turned, seeing that he hadn't moved; he was just staring at her. She looked away from him and clenched her hands, fighting a brief internal battle, before letting out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry."

He took a step, paused, and then moved to her side. "It's okay," he said, reaching up and brushing some hair behind her ear before kissing her temple.

She let out a shaky sigh, reaching up and grabbing his hand, linking their fingers again. She tugged his arm as she started to head down the hall without saying a word. Jesse frowned and stared at her, wondering what happened to make her behave so strangely. However, his wondering was cut short when they reached Jaden's room. The two of them paused outside the door and stared at it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jesse asked again, looking away from the door and at Claire.

She looked up at him. "Yes," she whispered.

He stared at her a moment longer before nodding and pushing the door open, pulling her in behind him. He pushed her forward and closed the door behind them, eyes remaining focused on the door. When he turned around, Claire was already standing by Jaden's side, her knuckles pressed lightly against her lips as she stared at him. Jesse just folded his hands behind his back and remained near the door.

Claire reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, dropping her hands even as the hair slipped out from behind it again. She pressed her fingertips against her lips again, remaining completely silent, only staring at the boy lying before her.

As Jesse watched her, he wondered if she really wanted him there. He wondered if he should leave, because she didn't appear ready to say anything and he thought it was because he was standing there. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the question, when Claire finally spoke up.

Quietly, almost as if she wasn't really speaking, she spoke; "Thank you."

Jesse felt his forehead crumple in slight confusion, before he quickly wiped his expression clean and rushed over to Claire when she began to cry. "Oh, Claire," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. Claire pressed her face into his shoulder, clutching the front of his shirt tightly.

He wasn't sure how long he held her, how long it was until her sobs finally subsided. "Claire?" he asked, glancing down at her. With her tearstained cheeks pressed lightly against his chest, her wet eyelids softly closed over damp eyes, her lips slightly parted with soft breathing, Jesse realized she'd fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile softly at her relaxed expression; despite how disheveled she looked – with damp eyes, flushed cheeks – Jesse thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

He loosened his hold on her slightly, leaning down to lightly kiss her forehead before resting his head against hers. For a moment, he only stood there, holding her. When he realized that she wouldn't wake up for awhile, he leaned down and picked her up, holding her in his arms, her own resting on her stomach. "C'mon," he whispered, lightly kissing her forehead again. "Let's get you back in bed."

Only when Jesse turned toward the door, all of the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he looked at the wall, stopping. He stared at what appeared to be a blank wall before whispering, "Jaden?"

The heart monitor blipped at a higher tone than before, and Jesse knew he was right. He could feel Jaden standing there, staring at him and Claire; probably stroking her hair in a comforting manner, judging the way all of the hair on his arm stood at attention. Jesse looked up and noticed that there were no nurses, no doctors, no one heading toward the room.

Upon realizing this, Jesse moved toward the chairs that lined the wall. Shifting Claire so he could hold her with one arm, he moved a couple of chairs around until it looked like a make-shift bed. Being extremely careful not to wake her, Jesse set Claire down in the chair, stripping off his jacket and covered her with it. Claire mumbled something, shifting around so her arms cushioned her head like a pillow, and grew silent again.

Jesse's heart swelled in his chest as a smile touched his lips, which he couldn't resist pressing against the top of her head before backing away. His eyes stayed on Claire even as his mind wondered to what he was about to do. The love that just filled his heart slowly dissipated, replaced with the numbness Jesse had come to rely on to deal with the entire situation; the smile fell from his lips as his expression turned blank.

He turned around and walked over to the corner of the room. He turned and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. With one arm folded across his bent knee, his other leg stretched out, Jesse stared down at the floor. A small shudder coursed through his body and he knew Jaden wasn't too far away, probably just standing there staring at him.

Jesse took a deep breath through his nose before lifting his head and patting the ground next to him. He turned to stare at the empty air, but it wasn't completely empty. It was charged in a way Jesse had come to recognize as Jaden, and that charged air wasn't moving.

"Come sit down, Jay, please," he whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder. Jesse continued to stare at the empty space in the room, eyes moving as the charged feeling moved. He shuddered again when the air around him chilled slightly, ignoring the gooseflesh that covered his arms and the way his hair stood on end.

He pulled his hands back, pressing them together and wringing them around as he debated about what to say. "This is different," he said slowly, testing his voice to make sure it wouldn't shake. He cleared his throat and sighed, resting his elbow on his knee as he threaded his fingers through his hair, turning his face away from the charged air.

"You know, I've been thinking real hard about the night of the accident," Jesse said quietly. "I've been thinking about it since it happened, playing in my head over and over again, wondering if I could have somehow stopped it from happening."

The air around Jesse charged in a different way, turning into what can only be described as a saddened disapproval.

Jesse couldn't stop the sad smile from touching his lips. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't like that, but I can't help it. I mean, you were focused on what Claire and I were doing in the back and not the road. I keep wondering if I hadn't started to tease you, maybe we wouldn't have been hit. If we hadn't started to joke around, maybe you would have been more aware of what was going on around us."

A lone tear slipped out of the corner of Jesse's eye, sliding down his cheek and onto his jeans. "I can't stop it, Jay. Even after Dr. Yates was arrested and confessed to it not being an accident, that it would have happened one way or another, I can't stop feeling that it's somehow my fault."

Another tear slipped out of Jesse's eye, slowly followed by another until there was a slow trickle of tears running down his cheek. "I've tried so hard to be strong, Jay. For Alexis, for Claire, for everyone, but the truth is the pain has become unbearable."

Jesse's throat closed and he tried to clear it, but it just grew tighter and made it difficult to speak. "I hate this," he whispered, throat aching. "I hate thinking that someday I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be there. I hate thinking that you and I will never hang out again. I hate thinking that our friendship is going to end here. I can't bear it, Jay, I really can't.

I've been trying so hard to not let the pain consume me like it has. I've been trying so hard to think positive about this whole situation, but there's only so much I can handle." Jesse paused, grinding his teeth together lightly. "You're my very best friend, Jay, and I can't even bear the thought that this might be the end."

Ignoring his tears, Jesse turned slightly, shifting up so he could reach into his back pocket, pulling out Claire's compact. Shifting back around, he stared at it. "In order to deal with the pain, I've had to force myself to become numb. In order to appear strong for the others, I've had to lock my own feelings away. In order to even put on a convincing smile and act like I'm not really dying inside, I've had to ignore the fact that the person I've come to rely on the most, the person whose become my best friend may never wake up."

Jesse's jaw shook slightly as he tried to get a handle on the emotions that were tearing him up inside. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision as he glared at the compact. "With how much I'm suffering, even silently, why am I being tortured like this? I didn't need to know that you were there, Jay. I didn't need to know that you can really hear everything that we've been talking about. I didn't need to know.

Why do I know? Why do I have to be the one who is burdened with this knowledge? Why do I have to be the one that can see you? Why me, Jaden? _**Haven't I been suffering enough!**_" Jesse suddenly yelled, hurling the compact across the room, a sob finally tearing its way out of his chest. The compact hit the wall with such force it snapped open and broken in two, the mirror shattering when it hit the floor.

Tears blinded Jesse and he buried his face in his arms, which were folded across his knees. His hands clutched his legs tightly as he tried to keep himself from spiraling completely out of control. The emotions he'd been trying to keep in check were all coming out. His chest hurt, his throat ached, and his eyes burned.

Jesse wasn't sure how long he sat there sobbing, but it felt like forever before he was able to get a hold of himself. He coughed a couple of times before sitting up. He rubbed his sore eyes with his sleeve, hoping to wipe away the remainder of the tears. He dropped his arms and stared at the ground, knowing that he looked like a mess. With a deep breath, he forced himself to his feet and walked toward the bathroom, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

In the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. "That was stupid," he whispered, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes again. "He probably already feels terrible. Where on Earth did I come from back there? He didn't need to know any of that." He sighed again and shook his head, walking over to the sink. After turning it on, letting the water run so it would warm up, he curled his hands around the edge of the sink and stared at the water.

Despite how guilty he felt for practically yelling at Jaden, Jesse felt better than he had since the day of the accident. He didn't feel the need to force himself to become numb to deal with the pain; it was still there, but it had finally become bearable. Jesse sighed again and removed his hand from the edge of the sink, cupping his hands underneath the faucet, leaning down to splash the water on his face, rubbing his cheeks. He repeated the process a couple of times before leaning down and drinking some water from the tap, not caring that it was a little warm; it felt good on his sore throat.

When he was satisfied, Jesse turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the rack next to the sink, drying his face with it. When he dropped the towel, he was staring in the mirror; the only evidence of his breakdown was his bloodshot, red rimmed eyes. Yet he couldn't find concern about that, as Jaden was standing behind him with Winged Kuriboh, looking sadder than he'd ever seen him.

Jaden, probably realizing that Jesse was looking at him, said, "_I'm sorry._"

Jesse sighed and set the towel down, fingers curling around the edge of the sink, staring into the mirror. "What are you apologizing for?"

"_Everything._"

Jesse sighed. "It's not your fault, Jay."

"_But I feel like it is._"

"Jaden," Jesse said slowly, "What I was saying before, I wasn't blaming you, just the situation."

Jaden took a hesitant step toward Jesse, saying, "_Jess, I didn't know you were having such a hard time._"

Jesse snorted and shook his head. "How could you have known?"

"_That's not the point; what I mean is I should have known._"

Jesse turned and faced where Jaden was standing, giving him a sad smile. "You shouldn't have known anything, Jay; I didn't want anyone to know."

"_Why?_"

Jesse sighed and looked away from Jaden, leaning his hip against the sink and folding his arms across his chest. "At first I didn't care if everyone knew I was hurting, but then I saw Alexis and I realized that she needed me more than I needed to hurt." He looked up at the mirror, seeing Jaden frowning at him.

"_But you hurt anyway._"

Jesse shrugged. "For a little bit, but after awhile I just made myself go numb." A tear slipped out of Jesse's eye and he cursed himself before reaching up to hastily wipe it away. "But it appears that even the numbness is only temporary." The tears in Jesse's eyes fell quickly and he buried his face in his hands, hoping to stop the tears before another sob consumed him.

Suddenly, Jesse's hair stood on end, his breath hitched in his chest. Only, for once, Jesse didn't feel frozen, instead he felt oddly warm. He dropped his hands from his face and turned his head slightly to the mirror. Jaden was standing in front of him, his arms around Jesse in what would be a comforting hug could Jaden physically touch him.

"_**I'm so sorry, Jesse,**_" Jaden said, causing Jesse to gasp sharply. Jaden's head was turned away from the mirror, but his voice was projected into Jesse's mind, sounding kind of like his spirits when they speak outside of duels.

Hesitantly, Jesse shifted his arms to wrap around Jaden, warmth searing his skin where it appeared it would have touched Jaden. He closed his eyes and whispered, "When I said those things, I never meant to hurt you; the words just tumbled out of my mouth."

"_**I'm glad they did. I never knew how much pain you were in, Jess. You shouldn't keep your pain inside like that; it isn't healthy.**_"

"I know."

"_**Then why do it?**_"

Jesse slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ground. "I guess, I guess I did because I was afraid to deal with the pain. I hurt like this with you just being in a coma and I don't want to even think about how much pain I'll be in if things end up going wrong." Jesse's arms tightened slightly and he closed his eyes when he felt the beginning of tears. "You've become my closest friend, Jay; you've become a part of me."

Jaden didn't say anything for awhile, which gave Jesse time to get control of his emotions. Finally, after what felt like forever, Jaden whispered,

"_**You've become a part of me, too, Jess.**_"

Jesse closed his eyes, trying to will the thought of losing his best friend from his mind. Jaden was a part of him that he never wanted to lose.

_**xXx**_

Claire mumbled something, curling into something hard and warm.

"Still asleep or are you finally waking up?"

Claire squeezed her eyes tighter before opening them. She turned her head and looked up, staring at the underside of Jesse's chin. "What? Where?" She turned her head around, seeing that Jesse was carrying her back to her room. She turned back and looked up at him. "Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"You were sound asleep; I didn't have the heart to wake you," he answered. His words were partially true. Mostly he didn't wake her because he needed the few minutes it would take to walk back to her room to compose himself after the scene with Jaden.

Claire frowned at him, hearing the partial lie in his words more than the partial truth. She kept quiet as they continued toward her room. The pair reached her room and walked inside. Jesse set her down on her bed, tucking her under the sheets. She tilted her head up and stared at him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jesse shook his head and leaned down, "No," he said before pressing his lips against hers. He pulled back after a moment, and Claire lightly touched his cheeks.

"Your lips taste like salt," she whispered, staring at his lips before lifting her gaze to his eyes. "Jesse."

He just stared at her, and Claire's sentence drifted off. "You shouldn't keep all of your emotions bottled up like that," she whispered after a minute. "Jaden wouldn't like that."

Jesse couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as Jaden's displeased expression filled his vision. "Oh, Claire, you have no idea."

_**xXx**_

_Okay, if I ever said that there was a confession that was my favorite, Jesse's just took the top slot. I don't know about you guys, but I cried, literally cried while writing it. It got to me because it's so true; the two of them are so close. Jaden freaked out just like that in the show when Jesse didn't come back from the alternate dimension. _

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. _

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	34. Guilt and Tears

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 6**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, folding my arms beneath my chin as I stared down at my body. In the time I'd been in a coma, all of the injuries I received because of the accident had healed and now – aside from the tubes and wires attached to my body – I looked like I was just sleeping.

"What are you thinking about?" Winged Kuriboh asked, appearing next to me.

I titled my head and looked up at him. "The proper question is what I am **not **thinking about," I countered.

He moved toward me, looking a little upset. "Okay, I'll bite; what's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "That's a joke, right? You know exactly what's wrong."

He flew back into my line a vision, looking even more upset than before. "Jaden, moping around isn't going to change anything."

I pouted at him. "I'm not moping."

His eyes lit up slightly at my soft shift in mood. "Yes, yes you are."

I stuck my tongue out at him, rolling onto my back and folding my arms behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. I lay like that for awhile, not moving, until Winged Kuriboh flew into my line of site again. "What now?" I asked, tilting my eyes so I could stare at the ceiling just behind him.

"You didn't hear it, did you?" he asked.

I frowned and sat up, staring at him. "Hear what?" He turned and stared at the door. I frowned and looked around him. "Winged Kuriboh?" Again, he didn't answer me. I folded my legs beneath me, wrapping my hands around them, and leaned forward. "I'm really not enjoying this silent treatment, Fuzzy Buddy."

Suddenly, I heard what Winged Kuriboh was listening to, and I sagged slightly as I recognized it:

It was Jesse.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?_" he asked, which made me sag even lower when I realized that he must not be alone, and I wasn't surprised in the least when I heard Claire whisper softly from the other side of the door.

"_Yes._"

"No, no, no," I muttered, pressing my hands against my temple and weaving my fingers in my hair, shaking my head back and forth. "I can't take any more of this!"

Winged Kuriboh quickly flew to nuzzle against my chest, humming loudly. I had this near uncontrollable urge to push him away, but I let my hands fall to my sides as my gaze lifted to the opening door. Jesse stepped in first, pulling Claire behind him. Her eyes remained locked on my body while Jesse turned his back toward it, pushing her farther into the room while he closed the door, gaze remaining on it.

Claire, dropping his hand, moved hesitantly toward my body, stopping when she was standing next to it. I slowly moved to stand next to her, watching as she pressed her knuckles lightly against her lips, just staring at my body. I vaguely noticed Jesse turn and remain near the door. A lock of hair slid to frame her face, and she reached up and lightly pushed it behind her ear, dropping her hands even when the hair slid back.

Watching her standing their silently, just staring at my body, I figured she was just biding her time until she snapped something smart at me, like "Just as lazy as ever, I see" or something to that affect. It was something that would give me a sense of normalcy, something I'd been seriously lacking. I was already smiling softly, anticipating the remark, when she whispered something I never thought I'd hear her say;

"_Thank you._"

I frowned, about to ask for what, when she suddenly burst into tears. "Claire!" I gasped, startled, about to hug her when Jesse was already by her side, pulling her against him. I frowned and let my arms drop, just watching them as he murmured soothing words to her, which I was sure she couldn't hear beyond her crying.

I folded my arms across my chest and turned my gaze toward the ground, realizing then why Claire hadn't been harsh toward me, like I was hoping she would have been. Claire had always been smart and – even though she was trying to be brave for everyone – she knew my chances and wanted to thank me for, well, _everything._

My heart lurched as I realized this and my stomach twisted. Claire was never one to give up on anything and, even though I knew she hadn't, her simple thank you made me like she'd already given up on me.

"_Claire?_"

I looked up at Jesse's voice. He was staring down at Claire, smiling softly. I moved to stand next to them, seeing Claire's head resting lightly against Jesse's chest, her grip on his shirt loose and her lips slightly parted. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that she fell asleep standing up.

"I didn't know she could sleep standing up," Winged Kuriboh said, sitting down on my shoulder.

I frowned and shook my head. "She isn't really standing, more like leaning, but after what happened last night, I understand how she can just fall asleep like that."

He looked at me confused. "What happened last night?"

I didn't answer him, lost in the memory of what transpired last night.

_**xXx**_

_Winged Kuriboh had left me alone, saying that "__I needed time to think__" but I really wasn't in the mood to think. Well, I didn't mind being able to think, it was the being alone part that eventually started driving me insane. So I found myself standing next to Claire, watching her sleep. _

"_Man," I said, shifting so I was floating cross legged, resting my elbows on my knees while I placed my chin in my hands. "I feel like a pervert."_

_Claire moaned softly in her sleep, shifting. I frowned and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was around 2:30 in the morning. I looked back at her when she started to whimper. "Claire?" I said, moving toward her. I jumped back when she suddenly started to thrash around._

"_No, no, no, no, NO!" she whimpered before screaming loudly and shooting up in bed, panting and covered in sweat, scaring me half to death - no pun intended. She took in a stuttering breath before pressing her hands against her mouth, shifting around so her legs were pressed against her chest, eyes closing. "God, why won't they stop coming?" she whispered shakily, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_My heart constricted as I realized why she suddenly woke up: her nightmares. I moved to float just over her bed, feeling useless as I watched her sob into her hands. "Claire," I whispered, heartbroken. At that moment, the useless feeling that consumed me was like no other feeling from before. I've felt completely and utterly useless since I woke up from the accident, and I learned to deal with it. But it was sitting there, watching Claire sob into her hands, that the feeling of being completely useless almost consumed me._

_But I fought it off and focused on Claire, moving to sit just beside her. Though her sobbing tore my heart to pieces, and there was absolutely nothing I could really do, I couldn't help but try to find some way to comfort her. In the end, I ended up sitting there, watching her sob near uncontrollably, just waiting for them to run their course._

_It took nearly five minutes for her sobbing to quiet down, another two for the choked and stuttered breathing to even out, and one complete minute for her to finally lift her red, swollen, tear-streaked face. When she finally did lift her head, she sat up straighter and rubbed her hand underneath her nose, sniffing loudly. She cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her right hand, her left arm wrapped around her legs, holding them to her chest._

"_I can't," she breathed softly, voice hoarse as she threaded her fingers through her bangs, resting her temple against the palm of her hand as he elbow remained propped up on her knee. She stopped and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "I can't take anymore of this. I just can't." Her voice was soft, broken, defeated; meaning, to me, it was completely heartbreaking._

"_Claire," I whispered, shifting to sit closer to her. My sentence trailed off when she suddenly turned and leaned through me, scaring me slightly. I turned and watched her open and reach into the drawer of her bedside table. "Claire, what are you doing?"_

_Obviously, she didn't answer. Instead, I shifted back and watched her pull out her cell phone before she sat back on the bed after closing the drawer. She stared at her phone for a moment before flipping it open and holding down a number. Before she pressed it to her ear, I recognized the number as Jesse's cell phone._

"_Why are you calling Jesse at 2:30 in the morning?" I asked, glancing at the clock to confirm the time. It's not like I was expecting an answer; I'd been in a coma for far too long to still not know that no one aside from a select group of individuals could see and/or hear me. Sadly, drugged up as she was, Claire wasn't a part of that group._

_Instead, I folded my arms across my chest and watched as she lightly chewed on her fingernails, staring blankly at the wall. She sat like that for only a few seconds before she quickly jerked the phone away from her ear and snapped it shut, cutting off her call._

"_What on earth am I thinking?" she whispered, swiftly putting her phone back into the drawer she pulled it from. After she closed it, she slowly sat back and just stared at her palm. "I can't drag him into my nightmares. He doesn't belong there," she whispered, torn and desperate. She then covered her right wrist with her left hand, lightly squeezing it. _

_I flinched as the source of all of Claire's nightmares filled my head. "You don't belong there either," I said softly._

_She sighed and dropped her hands, buzzing her lips as she sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. "Well, there's no way I'm going back to bed after that." She cringed as she slowly dropped her hand from her hair. Sighing again, she turned and moved around in bed, getting back under her sheets but moving the pillow and bed so it was propped up. When everything was where she wanted it, turned her body so the right side was pressed against the mattress; she was facing me, so I turned to face her._

"_I wish Jaden were here," she whispered suddenly, scaring me. She had her head tilted down and she was staring at her hands, linking and unlinking her fingers._

_My heart constricted at her soft spoken confession, and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Claire, I am here and I'll always be here, even if sometimes you can't see me." I lightly touched the top of her head, leaning in and lightly touching (kind of) my lips there, whispering, "I'll always be there for you, Claire, even if you don't know it."_

_When she said nothing – not that I was expecting her to – I pulled back and looked down. She had stopped linking and unlinking her fingers, instead leaving her right hand open and stretched out. Without thinking, I placed my left hand there, folding my fingers in between hers. I felt nothing aside from dull warmth, but it was neither new nor special. I felt it whenever I touched anyone, which was one reason I hated passing through people. I remember asking Winged Kuriboh once why I felt warmth when I touched someone but nothing when anyone touched my body. His answer:_

_To disappear … again. _

_I'm both used to and sick of that answer from him._

_But Claire did something I wasn't expecting, something that scared me: she folded her fingers back around mine, almost as if she knew I was there, which she couldn't have possibly known; right? However, that wasn't the end of it. Claire then shifted more and dropped her head on what would be my shoulder if I was really, tangibly there; her head was propped up by the mattress, but her cheek was resting right where my shoulder was. I knew from the warmth I felt there._

"_I can't handle this without his help," she said so softly I almost missed it. _

_I didn't say anything, because I couldn't. My voice disappeared. There were a lot of things I could handle, but these raw, uncensored emotions from Claire were tearing me up. Still, I felt an odd sense of peace. I wasn't pleased that Claire was being chased by her monsters every night, but I __**was**__ pleased that she wasn't keeping it bottled up, even if she technically wasn't telling anyone. Claire had a nasty habit to not talk about anything that she didn't want anyone to know, even if she was completely alone. As she always said when we were kids, "__**If you say it, you can't take it back, no matter how much you want to. If you don't want it known, keep it to yourself. That's the only way to keep a secret a secret.**__" _

_So, taking the small sense of peace, I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips over the top of her head, softly tightening my fingers around hers, increasing the warmth. Just for tonight, just for now, I was going to do what Claire was doing: I was going to pretend I'm really there, that I'm really holding her hand, chasing all of her nightmares away, just like I did all those years ago._

_Just for tonight._

_**xXx**_

"_Jaden?_" Jesse whispered, tearing me from my memory. I looked up at him, not realizing that I was stroking Claire's hair, or that Jesse had picked her up and was carrying her. I was too consumed in my memory to even realize that I had followed them halfway across the room. I just stared back at him confused.

"There aren't any mirrors in here," I whispered, vaguely hearing my heart monitor beep loudly.

Winged Kuriboh, who remained on my shoulder, looked at me. "He can't really see you, Jaden," he assured me.

I looked at him, dropping my hand from Claire's head. "Then how did he know I was standing here? Winged Kuriboh, he was staring **right at me!**"

He nodded. "Yes, I know, but he didn't see you, Jaden. He can't."

"Then how did he know I was here?" I demanded.

"He probably saw your energy." He made it sound very logical.

Which, by the way, it was _not_. "How on earth can he see my energy? What does it even look like?"

He shrugged. "There really is no way to say for sure what spirit energy looks like. I've been told that it doesn't really have a physical appearance, just a soft charge in the air that changes depending on the spirit's feelings." He looked at me. "He probably just felt the jump in the air concentration and knew it was you. It's the same feeling that causes your other friends' hair to stand on end and gooseflesh to cover their bare skin."

I blinked and turned to see that Jesse had moved away from me and now had his back to me. From what I could see, he was moving some chairs around while still holding Claire in his arms. Watching him, I asked, "What is he doing?"

Winged Kuriboh shrugged and sat down in my hair. "I don't know what he's doing but I have a feeling that if you wait long enough you'll figure it out."

Frowning, I folded my arms across my chest and continued to watch him; he covered Claire with his coat and we both smiled when she mumbled something in her sleep, burring deeper into the jacket. My smile softened into a slight turn of the lips when I looked away from Claire and at Jesse, seeing the undying love shining in his emerald eyes. It was a look I was familiar with; it was the same look Alexis had whenever I caught her looking at me.

However, my smile disappeared and turned into a confused frown as Jesse's smile fell and his expression turned blank. "Jesse?" I asked softly, starting to get a little concerned. When his eyes became as blank as his expression, I really did start to worry. "Jesse, bro, what's wrong?"

Of course he didn't answer; instead he turned around and walked over to the corner of the room, opposite of where he just lay Claire down. Once there, he turned to face the wall where I was standing and pressed his back against the wall behind him, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. He folded his legs and stared at the ground.

Confused, I moved to stand next to him, ignoring the way he shuddered. "Bro, what's wrong?" I asked, not expecting an answer but hoping I'd get one nonetheless. I began to get extremely nervous when he took a deep breath through his nose. My eyes grew wide when he patted the ground next him, but he kept his gaze on the ground.

"Does he...does he want me to sit next to him?" I asked Winged Kuriboh, shocked beyond belief.

The furry, winged creature in my hair didn't move, but he whispered, "I wouldn't doubt it, Jaden. I just told you that Jesse is extremely aware of your presence, mirror or no mirror."

I nodded. "Yes, I know, but why him and no one else?"

"I have no idea."

"_Come sit down, Jay, please,_" he whispered, suddenly.

I gasped sharply, just staring at him for a moment before slowly moving. His eyes followed me and, for just a moment, I thought he really could see me and not just my energy. I wondered if I was doing the right thing by obeying his silent plea, but I didn't think anything more of it really. So I sat down next him as best I could, trying to ignore the way he shuddered, or the way gooseflesh covered his skin.

He pulled his hands back, pressing them together and wringing them around while I just stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"_This is different,_" he said slowly.

I smiled and nodded. "Just a little," I agreed. He cleared his throat and sighed, resting his elbow on his knee as he threaded his fingers through his hair, turning his face away from me; I frowned. "Jesse, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

Winged Kuriboh rolled out of my hair and landed on my knee, looking up at me with big eyes. "That's not it, Jaden."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked at Jesse. "He wants to talk, just like everyone else has, but he knows you're here, listening to him. Everyone else wasn't sure, so they felt they could speak freely without much worry. Jesse on the other hand..." He let his sentence trail off.

I finished for him as I looked up at Jesse, who still wasn't facing me. "Can do nothing but worry."

"Exactly."

"_You know, I've been thinking real hard about the night of the accident,_" Jesse said quietly.

I looked at him confused. "Why? What is there to still think about?"

"_I've been thinking about it since it happened, playing in my head over and over again, wondering if I could have somehow stopped it from happening,_" he answered.

I frowned at him. "Jesse, there was nothing you could have done, so stop beating yourself up."

His lips curled up in a sad smile. "_Yeah, I figured you wouldn't like that._"

"Damn straight I don't like it," I cut in, quieting down when he continued.

"_But I can't help it. I mean, you were focused on what Claire and I were doing in the back and not the road. I keep wondering if I hadn't started to tease you, maybe we wouldn't have been hit. If we hadn't started to joke around, maybe you would have been more aware of what was going on around us._"

My lips parted slightly as I tried to figure out what I should say. Jesse had surprised me. From the moment I woke up, I never once thought of what was going on before the car hit us, but this guilt he clearly felt did make sense. "Jesse," I whispered. "It wasn't your fault. Dr. Yates said it wasn't really an accident, so whatever was going on before it doesn't matter."

Winged Kuriboh flew up in my line of vision. "It's not that simple, Jay."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"This guilt didn't just start. Jesse has obviously been thinking about this since the day of the accident. Dr. Yates' confession can't make such deep-rooted guilt just disappear overnight."

"But it was never his fault!" I insisted.

Winged Kuriboh nodded. "I know that, and Jesse does too."

"Then why does he feel so guilty?"

"Why does any person feel guilty after an accident like yours?" When I shook my head he continued. "Because they want answers, and by blaming themselves they get those answers."

"And a lot of unnecessary guilt," I said.

He nodded. "But they'll take that guilt and answer over grief and no answers."

I frowned and looked at Jesse, flinching when I saw a single tear slip out of his eye and run down his cheek. I wanted to say something, but Jesse went on. "_I can't stop it, Jay. Even after Dr. Yates was arrested and confessed to it not being an accident, that it would have happened one way or another, I can't stop feeling that it's somehow my fault._"

"That is the guilt that he forced himself to accept so he could have answers," Winged Kuriboh whispered.

I pressed my lips together to keep from commenting so I could listen to Jesse, feeling guilt coil in my stomach as another tear slipped out of his eye, slowly followed by another until there was a slow trickle of tears running down his cheek. "_I've tried so hard to be strong, Jay. For Alexis, for Claire, for everyone, but the truth is the pain has become unbearable._"

I gasped sharply, an indescribable pain spearing through me. "Jesse," I whispered, not really knowing what to say.

"_I hate this,_" he whispered, sounding like he was chocking on his words.

"Hate what?" I whispered back in the same tone.

"_I hate thinking that someday I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be there. I hate thinking that you and I will never hang out again. I hate thinking that our friendship is going to end here. I can't bear it, Jay, I really can't._"

I flinched and closed my eyes, swallowing and willing the pain to go away; it didn't. In fact, it only got worse as Jesse continued.

"_I've been trying so hard to not let the pain consume me like it has. I've been trying so hard to think positive about this whole situation, but there's only so much I can handle._" Jesse stopped and I inhaled sharply, knowing that whatever he was going to say next would probably be the hardest thing for me to hear. "_You're my very best friend, Jay, and I can't even bear the thought that this might be the end._"

"Jesse, this won't be the end; please stop beating yourself up over this," I crocked out, though it was some of the hardest words I'd ever spoken. I held my breath and watched as Jesse, ignoring his tears, shifted to sit up and reach into his back pocket. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as he pulled something out and sat back down. Upon closer inspection, I recognized it immediately; it was Claire's compact. "Why do you have that?" I asked, watching as he sat back down and stared at the compact in his hand.

I was completely unprepared for what Jesse said next, or the agony that it caused me.

"_In order to deal with the pain, I've had to force myself to become numb. In order to appear strong for the others, I've had to lock my own feelings away. In order to even put on a convincing smile and act like I'm not really dying inside, I've had to ignore the fact that the person I've come to rely on the most, the person whose become my best friend may never wake up,_" he whispered, eyes locked on the compact. His jaw shook a little when he paused.

I was shaking my head, eyes still locked on his face. My gut coiled tighter when I noticed the tears brimming in his eyes. "Stop, Jesse, please stop."

Of course he didn't; he only continued to tear my heart to shreds and make me sick to my stomach with guilt. "_With how much I'm suffering, even silently, why am I being tortured like this? I didn't need to know that you were there, Jay. I didn't need to know that you can really hear everything that we've been talking about. I didn't need to know._"

"No, no, no, Jesse, please don't," I whispered, broken. I wasn't sure what I was asking him to do, maybe I just didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. Nonetheless, what he said next was the hardest thing I've ever had to listen to.

"_Why do I know? Why do I have to be the one who is burdened with this knowledge? Why do I have to be the one that can see you? Why me, Jaden? __**Haven't I been suffering enough!**_" Jesse suddenly yelled, hurling the compact across the room, a sob finally tearing its way out of his chest. My eyes followed the compact, watching it hit the wall with such force it snapped open and broke in two, the mirror shattering when it hit the floor.

I stared at the mirror, forcing myself not to look at Jesse, even when he started to sob uncontrollably into his arms. I folded my legs up, pressing my arms against my thighs, and pressed my face into my hands, trying to force the guilt that was consuming me to go away. I knew that there was no way to control these emotions and I was glad that Jesse wasn't keeping them locked up, despite the fact that the confession caused me to be consumed by this unbelievable guilt.

I sat that way for I don't know how long, stiffening when I heard Jesse cough, forcing his sobs to stop. I slowly lifted my head and turned to stare at him; he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, trying to wipe away the rest of his tears. He dropped his arms and stared at the ground for a moment and I worried that he was going to start crying again. Instead, he took a deep breath and forced himself to his feet and walked toward the bathroom, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

I didn't move, only sitting there, watching his back. When the bathroom door closed, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. When I did, it was shaky. I groaned and dropped my head against the wall, running both of my hands through my hair, nudging Winged Kuriboh out. He flew and landed on my lap, looking up at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

I just shook my head, fingers threaded through my hair as the heel of my hands ground against my closed eyes. "No, no I'm not okay. I'm so far from okay that okay seems like a fictional world."

"Snippety aren't we?"

I sighed and dropped my hands, letting them fall limp on the ground. "Sorry, I'm just… not okay."

"I gathered."

I shook my head slowly and looked down at the furry thing resting on my legs. "I don't get it, Winged Kuriboh."

He cocked his head lightly to the side. "Get what?"

"How can Jesse feel so guilty over something that is obviously not his fault?"

Winged Kuriboh stared at me for a moment before saying, "I don't know, Jaden; how can you feel so guilty over Tamara's death when it was obviously not your fault?"

I shot up, stiffening instantly; the force caused Winged Kuriboh to fly off of my lap. "_That _is completely different."

Undeterred, Winged Kuriboh flew up to hover just in front of my face. "Oh, how so?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to find the words I desperately wanted to say, when I realized that he was completely right. Jesse was feeling just as guilty about the accident has I have been about Tamera's death for the last six years. "God," I whispered, leaning back, falling limp. "I can't believe this is happening."

"There is usually one guilty-feeling person in a situation like this," Winged Kuriboh insisted, but stopped when I started to shake my head.

"No, not what I mean."

He flew into my line of vision, giving me a confused look. "Then what do you mean?"

I stared at him for a moment. "You're right, I feel unnecessary guilt over Tamera's death, and I force myself to hide it. Just after she died, I did exactly what Jesse is doing right now; I forced myself to become numb in order to cope. I did everything he is doing to the point where I became physically sick and some doctor had to give me a prescription."

Winged Kuriboh looked at me sadly. "And you never really got over it."

I nodded, though I knew it wasn't a question. "I just learned to live with the pain." Slowly, I sat up, reaching up to grab Winged Kuriboh to hold him in my hands. "But I don't want Jesse to force himself to live with this pain."

Winged Kuriboh looked up at me. "Perhaps you should tell him that. You haven't been able to help anyone else, and I think Jesse needs yours more than anyone."

I looked at the bathroom door. "Why do you say that?"

"Because everyone else has Jesse and Jesse has no one else." Winged Kuriboh looked away from me and at the bathroom door. "I mean, you heard him, he's had to force himself to appear strong for everyone else." He laughed. "He's kind of acting like you in that aspect."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, standing up and dropping him. He just chuckled and flew away, floating just behind me as I walked into the bathroom. I immediately saw Jesse leaning over the sink, drinking water from the tap. The guilt that I had momentarily misplaced came back, and I swallowed against it, moving to stand behind Jesse. When I saw myself in the mirror just above his head, I stopped and waited.

It only took him a few moments to turn off the water and lift his head, wiping his face with a towel near the sink. When he lowered the towel, we locked eyes instantly, but I held my breath for a few moments, just watching him. Finally, I said, "I'm sorry."

Jesse sighed and set the towel down, fingers curling around the edge of the sink, staring into the mirror, at me. "_What are you apologizing for?_"

Thank God Jesse can read lips. "Everything."

Jesse sighed again. "_It's not your fault, Jay._"

'_It's not yours either,_' I thought but said, "But I feel like it is." Because I did.

"_Jaden,_" Jesse said slowly, "_What I was saying before, I wasn't blaming you, just the situation._"

I took a hesitant step toward Jesse. "Jess, I didn't know you were having such a hard time." Because I didn't.

He snorted and shook his head. "_How could you have known?_"

I frowned, not liking what he said. "That's not the point; what I mean is I should have known."

He turned and faced where I was standing, smiling sadly at me. "_You shouldn't have known anything, Jay; I didn't want anyone to know._"

I waited, watching as he looked at the mirror out of the corner of his eye. When he was, I said, "Why?" But I already know the answer.

He sighed and looked away from the mirror, leaning his hip against the sink and folding his arms across his chest; from the way he moved, I figured he just didn't want to look at me. "_At first I didn't care if everyone knew I was hurting, but then I saw Alexis and I realized that she needed me more than I needed to hurt._"

I flinched and continued to frown, speaking when I saw him looking into the mirror again. "But you hurt anyway."

He shrugged, as if his grief and pain were insignificant. "_For a little bit, but after awhile I just made myself go numb._" A tear slipped out of his eye and he hastily wiped it away, continuing before I had a chance to say anything. "_But it appears that even the numbness is only temporary._" The tears fell quickly and he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Jesse," I whispered, moving before I realized what I was doing. I wrapped my arms around Jesse as best I could without really touching him, because I would only go through him. "I'm so sorry, Jesse."

I was staring at the wall at the back of the bathroom, but I still noticed Jesse lifting his arms to kind of wrap around me; I felt the odd warmth that I normally felt when he did. "_When I said those things, I never meant to hurt you; the words just tumbled out of my mouth._"

I smiled. "I'm glad they did. I never knew how much pain you were in, Jess. You shouldn't keep your pain inside like that; it isn't healthy."

"_I know,_" he said.

I frowned, not liking that answer. "Then why do it?"

Jesse didn't say anything for about a minute. When I was about to ask again, he said, "_I guess, I guess I did because I was afraid to deal with the pain. I hurt like this with you just being in a coma and I don't want to even think about how much pain I'll be in if things end up going wrong._" When I felt the warmth increase I realized that he had tightened his arms. "_You've become my closest friend, Jay; you've become a part of me._"

I gasped sharply, fearing I'd feel more guilt when I felt something different: relief. The guilt just disappeared and I was left with a feeling of peace. I wasn't sure what it was; maybe it was because what Jesse said made sense, maybe it was because what Winged Kuriboh made sense. All I knew was, right then, I realized something in a brief moment of complete clarity, and I couldn't stop myself from whispering back, "You've become a part of me, too, Jess."

Jesse didn't say anything, but I knew he was happy by the way his arms loosened around me. I smiled and hugged him back, so glad that everything would hopefully only get better from here.

_**xXx**_

"You didn't notice, did you?" Winged Kuriboh asked me.

I looked at him curiously, as he was hovering just above me. I was lying just above my bed with my arms folded behind my head, just like I normally do. Jesse had just taken Claire from the room, saying something about how he should probably get her back just in case she's not allowed to be out yet. "Notice what?"

"At the end, you weren't facing the mirror when you spoke to Jesse."

I frowned and sat up. "So?"

He smiled. "So, how did Jesse know exactly what you were saying?"

I shook my head. "Dunno, my energy?"

Winged Kuriboh spoke as if he were finishing my sentence; "Only gives general ideas, not exact words. Jesse knew what you were saying."

"How?"

"He heard you."

"Heard me? Heard me how?"

Winged Kuriboh just smiled at me, looking like the cat that stole the cream. I glared at him, wondering what he meant and why he wasn't telling me straight when I realized what he meant; I gasped and jumped up.

"He heard me!"

Winged Kuriboh laughed and flew up to be level with my eyes. "He did, he did!"

I was smiling so widely that my cheeks started hurt until it slowly fell, my body along with it. "He heard me," I whispered, voice significantly less happy.

Winged Kuriboh frowned and flew to hover just in front of me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "Is Jesse hearing me good or bad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, could be both." Then he disappeared.

I sighed and shook my head. "Of course; well, at least I got an answer." I leaned back like I was and stared at the ceiling. I was at a sort of odd place after the emotional roller coaster Jesse and Claire both just put me through; I've never enjoyed being tag teamed. But, as the darkness began to creep around the edges of my vision and I fell into unconsciousness, my peace shattered when I realized something.

Now, with Claire and Jesse finished, there was only one last person left to confess to me, one person who hasn't set foot into the ICU since the first night of the accident, one person who could probably make me feel ten times worse than what Jesse made me feel, and I whispered that one name just before the darkness claimed me.

"Alexis."

_**xXx**_

_Hmmm, this chapter took a ridiculous amount of time._

_CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION FAIRY! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Hopefully some lovely reviews will keep Tinkerbell's evil cousin away from me!_

_So, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	35. Broken Confession

_Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but I just started college so I'm a little overwhelmed! Please just be super patient with me, which may be just a little harder after this chapter, but I really need you guys to. Just remember:_

**I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY! I WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLOT WITHOUT A CONCLUSION! **

_So for those of you who keep thinking I've forgotten about this story and that I'm abandoning it, you are panicking for no reason. Just be patient._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this one): 5**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****16****)**

Deep breathing, clammy palms and a rapid heartbeat; Alexis stood outside a familiar yet unfamiliar door. She hadn't felt this nervous since the day she went to confess her feelings to Jaden. This situation was a lot like that, in some ways, except this time there was no chance that Jaden would speak up. Alexis rubbed her hands against the front of Jaden's blazer, reaching up to clutch the locket he gave her.

She took another deep breath, trying to calm the quivering of her stomach. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and she swallowed again. She took another breath before raising her other hand and slowly opening the door. She kept her gaze cast down as she entered and closed the door behind herself. The room was dimly lit and was completely silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor, showing that Jaden was still alive.

Taking another breath, Alexis dropped her hand from the locket and looked up, seeing Jaden lying on white sheets, looking like a sleeping angel. This was the first time Alexis was alone in Jaden's room, and she felt like she didn't belong. Slowly, never moving her gaze from Jaden, Alexis moved around the bed, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to Jaden's right side. Sitting down, Alexis reached out and took Jaden's hand in both of hers. It wasn't holding hers back, strong and warm like it always was, and she felt something pierce her heart.

Alexis wetted her lips and moved to sit on the edge of the chair. "Hi, Jaden," she whispered, closing her mouth when she felt her throat constrict on emotion. "I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you, like the others, but … but I haven't been able to." She cleared her throat, grasping Jaden's hand in one of hers while she reached out to lightly stroke his face.

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep since the accident." She moved a lock of hair from his forehead, running her fingers lightly through his hair as she continued. "Every time I'd close my eyes, I'd relive the accident. Even when I was awake, I'd keep reliving it. It became so bad that I was afraid that I'd become insomniac." She had enough humor in her to give a weak smile, but it quickly vanished when her only answer was the steady beeping of the heart monitor behind her.

"I …" she cleared her throat, still running her fingers through Jaden's hair. "I don't really know what to say. Everyone who has come to see you actually looks a little better afterward, even if they themselves don't see it. I do, and it makes me sad that I can't look like them, but I guess I'm not really like them when it comes to this situation."

Her fingers paused in his hair and she simply stared at his face for a moment. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she pulled her hand back from his hair and placed it over his other hand. "It just occurred to me the reason why I'm so different from the others. It's not because I was in the accident, that I saw your body become a crash-test dummy in person." Her voice caught, and she had to clear her throat before continuing.

"The reason why I'm different is because I love you, Jaden," she whispered, listening to the heart monitor intently, as if that silent sentence would somehow change the beeping. Of course nothing changed and she sighed, releasing one hand from his to run it through his hair again.

"It's really hard," she whispered, more to herself than to Jaden's unconscious form. Upon realizing that she spoke aloud, she lifted her gaze from the bedspread to his face. "This may sound mean, almost insensitive, but what I mean is that it's really hard to love you like I do." She frowned and lightly scratched his scalp, like she always did when he said or did something that annoyed her when she was running her fingers through his hair.

"I keep thinking about it, why I do love you, even after everything you put me through." She pressed her lips together, remembering everything in such detail that it was almost like she was reliving each, heartbreaking moment. "First you hurt me – unintentionally of course – when I saw you wrapped up with the Obelisk girl behind the Slifer dorms."

She smoothed her tongue over her lower lip. "Then there was last summer, when every secret you'd been keeping from me came to light. Brook, Danny, your family, when I learned all about that, it felt as if you didn't trust me, as if you didn't love me enough, as if you didn't love me as much as I did you, and it hurt," she whispered, rambling to avoid bursting into tears as the pain of the memory consumed her.

"Then last winter, there was you and Claire. You told me about her before, but you never told me that you guys were actually an item, a secret one or not." She frowned and stopped her hand, rubbing the top of his scalp lightly. "But I understand now that you didn't see the need to tell me, though that still isn't any excuse." Her nails bit at the top of his head.

"Of course, that's just you and I can't blame you for that." She smiled, lifting her nails from his scalp. "It's one of the things I love best about you, your child-like view of most things." She giggled lightly to herself as the image of Jaden pouting, as she knew he would be doing if he were awake to hear that, flashed across her eyes. She stopped giggling abruptly when she realized that he wouldn't be pouting anytime soon.

She stared at his face, slowly moving her hand through his hair. She didn't say anything, only continued to stare at his face as her fingers left his hair to lightly stroke his face. "You look like you're sleeping," she whispered, voice catching as her fingers lightly stroked his closed eyelids. "I do this all the time when I want you to wake up." She smiled sadly, ignoring the feeling of tears brimming in her eyes. "You once told me that it was a nice way to wake up."

Her lips quivered and her smile vanished. Her hand slid from his face to fall limply near his face. "And that's what I need, Jaden," she croaked out. "I need you to wake up." Her hand tightened around his. The tears that were brimming in her eyes fell down her cheeks and onto their joined hands. "You can't give up, Jaden. You can't leave all of your friends like this. You can't leave me like this!"

Her words were cut off as a silent sob tore its way out of her chest. Alexis closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together, willing herself to be in more control. It took a moment but she finally calmed down enough to continue. She opened her eyes and looked at his face. She lifted her other hand and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I still need you, Jaden. I need you to be alive and okay. I need your child-like mannerisms. I need your courage and your big, strong heart. _I still need you._" Her voice broke again, but she forced herself to continue through it. "Please, Jaden, don't leave me. Not yet." Slowly, never lifting her watered-down gaze from his face, Alexis stood. Her hand released his and she framed his sleeping face with both of them. She moved closer so her face was just a few inches from his. "Please, Jaden, wake up. For me."

Then, slowly, almost hesitantly, Alexis lowered her face toward Jaden's. She didn't pause, didn't think, only did: she pressed her lips to his; silently praying that maybe this would be a little role reversal in _Sleeping Beauty_ that the princess awoke the sleeping prince with a kiss. And, just a moment after he lips touched his, something did happen, but it wasn't for the better. Jaden didn't wake up.

Alexis jerked her head up and whipped around to stare wide eyed and Jaden's heart monitor, the only thing on earth that proved the man she loved was still alive; it's steady beeping the only thing keeping her sane. Only, at that moment, the beeping had turned into a shrill screaming, which meant only one thing:

Jaden was flat-lining.

_**xXx**_

_Sam: Hmmm, she disappeared. Left this note though:_

'_**DON'T KILL ME!**__"_

_So, I guess I'll just say it for her:_

_**Review!**_

**-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	36. Last Love

_Sam: She's still in hiding, so I guess just enjoy the chapter. She does apologize for the long delay, says college and work got too hectic to find time to write. Sorry._

_She also apologizes for the previous version of this chapter, where all the italicized and underlined words didn't have any spaces and were one long word. Fanfiction altered the editing and caused it, because both original documents were normal. So, again, sorry. : (_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 4**

**_xXx_******

**_Jaden's POV_**

**Time Skip – The Next Day (Day ****15****)**

"You could still wake up in time to return with your friends, Jaden," Winged Kuriboh said, appearing in front of me.

I just sighed and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "I haven't come close to waking up in two weeks, how could I possibly wake up in less than a week?"

He flew to hover in front of me again, looking a little disappointed. "You've come very close, Jaden. Remember when you managed to get your hand to twitch?"

I have a humorless chuckle. "That was close to waking up?"

He dropped down onto my chest, lightly scratching my chin. "Don't be like that, Jaden. Why are you acting like you've given up?"

"Because I have."

"No you haven't and you know it."

"Oh, what do you know?" I sat up quickly, hand instinctively shooting up to catch Winged Kuriboh before he fell from my chest. My eyes locked on the door, ears straining to hear the turning of the knob, which I swore I just heard less than a second ago. Sure enough, a few seconds later the door slowly swung open, my heart constricting when I saw Alexis step into my room.

"First Claire, then Jesse, and now Alexis, I don't know how much more of this I can take," I whispered, vaguely seeing Alexis close the door behind herself, her eyes on the ground, her hand clutching the locket I have her last summer.

Winged Kuriboh landed on my shoulder, nudging my cheek lightly with the tip of his wing. "You knew that she would eventually come and visit you."

I frowned. "I hoped I'd be wrong." I turned and slid to the other side of my bed when Alexis approached. She grabbed a chair blindly, because she was keeping her eyes locked on my body, and pulled it to the side of the bed. She sat and grabbed my hand, which was lying limply on top of the sheets. As she held it between both of hers, I looked lifted the one she was holding and stared at it.

I felt nothing.

"See, Winged Kuriboh?" I whispered eyes still locked on my hand. "I'm no closer to waking up today than I was yesterday."

He frowned at me but kept silent.

"_Hi, Jaden,_" Alexis whispered, making me drop my hand and look up at her. She pressed her lips together, eyes tightening in a flash of pain, before she continued, "_I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you, like the others, but … but I haven't been able to._"She cleared her throat, holding my hand in only one of hers as she reached up to lightly stroke my face. I closed my eyes and tilted my head, like I would if I could really feel her, which I couldn't.

"_I haven't had a decent night's sleep since the accident._"

I opened my eyes as she spoke up again, feeling something tighten in the pit of stomach. She moved a lock of hair from my forehead, continuing to move her fingers through my hair as she continued to speak.

"_Every time I'd close my eyes, I'd relive the accident. Even when I was awake, I'd keep reliving it. It became so bad that I was afraid that I'd become insomniac._" She smiled weakly, which only made me frown. I didn't even have time to say anything before the smile disappeared.

"_I …_" she cleared her throat, still running her fingers through my hair. "_I don't really know what to say. Everyone who has come to see you actually looks a little better afterward, even if they themselves don't see it. I do, and it makes me sad that I can't look like them, but I guess I'm not really like them when it comes to this situation._"

"Lex," I whispered, moving toward her but stopping, because for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to stand next to her. I felt that it was more important to watch her expression than anything else. Because I was staring at her expression, I didn't notice when she stopped running her fingers through my hair. I only noticed she did when she pulled her hand back and covered my other hand with it.

"_It just occurred to me the reason why I'm so different from the others,_" she said.

I frowned and leaned forward. "Why?"

Winged Kuriboh sat down on my shoulder. "Maybe it's because she was in the accident."

"_It's not because I was in the accident, that I saw your body become a crash-test dummy in person._" Her voice caught, so she stopped to clear her throat. While she was, I glanced at Winged Kuriboh.

"I guess you're wrong," I whispered, throat tight because I did not like the way this conversation was going. He looked at me with a depressed expression before Alexis continued and I looked back at her.

"_The reason why I'm different is because I love you, Jaden,_" she whispered, stopping to listen to something I suppose.

I covered my mouth with my hand and slowly shook my head. "It's just like I thought, Alexis is going to be the one that tears my heart to pieces," I whispered, ignoring the way Winged Kuriboh tried to comfort me. Right now, I was beyond being able to be comforted.

Alexis sighed and released one of my hands and started to run her fingers through my hair again. "_It's really hard,_" she whispered, and I barely heard it. I guess it was more for her than for me. She tilted her head up and looked at my face, continuing. "_This may sound mean, almost insensitive, but what I mean is that it's really hard to love you like I do._" 

My heart clenched before tearing in half. I guess I never realized how hard I was to love, and I loved Alexis enough to realize that maybe, loving me was bad for her. And, as hard as it was for me, I sat there and listened as she continued.

"_I keep thinking about it, why I do love you, even after everything you put me through._" She pressed her lips together, eyes darkening."_First you hurt me – unintentionally of course – when I saw you wrapped up with the Obelisk girl behind the Slifer dorms._"

I nodded, remembering that stormy day.

"_Then there was last summer, when every secret you'd been keeping from me came to light. Brook, Danny, your family, when I learned all about that, it felt as if you didn't trust me, as if you didn't love me enough, as if you didn't love me as much as I did you, and it hurt._"

I realized that she was rambling and I wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she didn't need to keep going, but it wouldn't have been fair to her. She needed this, needed to vent, so I let her.

"_Then last winter, there was you and Claire. You told me about her before, but you never told me that you guys were actually an item, a secret one or not._" She frowned and stopped her hand, just staring at me."_But I understand now that you didn't see the need to tell me, though that still isn't any excuse._"

I couldn't help but smile at her. "No, no it is not." I pressed my lips together when she started to talk again.

"_Of course, that's just you and I can't blame you for that._" She smiled and I frowned, wondering where this was going."_It's one of the things I love best about you, your child-like view of most things._"

I pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, smiling when I heard Alexis giggle lightly to herself. My smile fell when she stopped giggling and frowned. She stared at my face, slowly moving her hand through my hair. When she didn't say anything, only continued to stare at my face, I moved closer to her, looking at her closely. "Alexis?" I whispered.

"_You look like you're sleeping,_" she whispered suddenly, voice catching as she moved her fingers from my hair and lightly stroked my closed eyelids. I closed my eyes, feeling empty when I felt nothing.

"_I do this all the time when I want you to wake up._" I opened my eyes, seeing her smiling sadly, and I felt something coil in my stomach when I saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "_You once told me that it was a nice way to wake up._"

"That's because it is," I whispered, looking away when her lips quivered and her smile vanished. 

"_And that's what I need, Jaden,_" she croaked out, making me look back at her. "_I need you to wake up._" Her hand tightened around mine as the tears that were brimming in her eyes fell down her cheeks and onto our joined hands. "_You can't give up, Jaden. You can't leave all of your friends like this. You can't leave me like this!_"

Her words were cut off as a silent sob tore its way out of her chest. Alexis closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together. Because she was silent, I said, "Alexis, I don't want to leave you like this; I don't want to leave any of you like this, but I don't think it's up to me." I chocked on nothing and looked away, pressing my hand against my mouth to keep from breaking down.

"_I still need you, Jaden_," Alexis said, making me look back at her.

"No, Lex, no you don't," I whispered, forcing myself to stop when she continued.

"_I need you to be alive and okay. I need your child-like mannerisms. I need your courage and your big, strong heart. I still need you._" Her voice broke again, but she forced herself to continue through it, and tore my heart to pieces. "_Please, Jaden, don't leave me. Not yet._" Slowly, never taking her eyes off of my face, she stood up, releasing my hand and framing my face with both of hers. She moved closer to me so her face was just a few inches from mine. "_Please, Jaden, wake up. For me._"

I gasped sharply, holding my breath as she slowly lowered her face toward mine, never stopping until she pressed her lips to mine.

And everything changed.

Slowly, I lifted my hand up and lightly touched my lips. "I … I can feel this."

Winged Kuriboh gasped and looked at me. "You what?"

I swallowed and continued to stare at Alexis, relishing the feeling of her lips against mine. That was the only thing I'd been able to feel, and I felt all the tears I'd been holding in trickle down my cheeks in a steady flow. For once, I felt closer to the world of the awake, like at any moment I was going to wake up. I felt insanely hopeful.

And that's when everything went wrong.

My hand fell from my lips as Alexis' head snapped away from mine and we both stared at my heart monitor, which was screeching loudly, which could only mean one thing:

I was flat-lining.

"What … what's happening?" I whispered, about to continue when I felt something lightly touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw nothing but bright, warm, inviting light, which could only be one thing. When I realized this, I felt my heart plummet to my feet, vaguely seeing Winged Kuriboh cowering behind my shoulder out of the corner of my eye. I slowly shook my head back and forth, whispering,

"No … not now."

**_xXx_**

_Sam: She's still hiding, probably for good reason. I don't know._

_Anyway, I'm to request reviews on her behalf, so **review!** : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	37. The Final Call

_Sam: She's hiding, surprise there. She does say that this chapter took FOREVER to write and when you read it, you'll understand why it did. She's been working on it nonstop so she desperately apologizes for the delay, it was completely unintentional and she thought she only updated it a few weeks ago, not a month._

_No worries though, because the next chapter will be here faster, at least, that's what my note says. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! (Which is super long…)_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX. I do not own the specific scenes in this chapter. This is noted in a footnote at the end of the chapter.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this one): 3**

**_xXx_******

**_Narrative POV_**

"Jaden! Jaden! No, Jaden, please!" Alexis cried, turning from the screaming heart monitor to hold Jaden's face tightly between both of her hands. It took only a moment for the room to be flooded with ICU nurses and doctors. Dr. Kawasaki was the one who pulled Alexis away from Jaden.

"Miss, I need you to stand back," he said.

She clutched his arm, saying, "No! I have to stay with him!"

He shook his head and kept pushing her toward the door. "Miss, you have to stay out of the way!"

"Doctor!" a nurse yelled, making both Dr. Kawasaki and Alexis turn around. The nurses had leveled Jaden's bed back so he lay flat. One nurse pumped air into Jaden's lungs while another performed CPR while a third was preparing the crash cart.

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed as she tried to push passed Dr. Kawasaki.

"Miss! Stay out of the way and let us do our jobs, please!" he said, pushing Alexis back.

"Doctor!" another nurse yelled. "We need your help!"

"What's going on?" Chris demanded as he and everyone else burst into the room.

"For God's sake, this isn't a show!" Dr. Kawasaki yelled, giving Alexis a gentle but firm push back toward the group. Atticus immediately wrapped his arms around her to keep her back, holding her firmly against his chest. "Everyone needs to vacate this room ASAP!"

"Dr. Kawasaki, we don't have time for you to argue with them!" a nurse, who was pumping air into Jaden's body, yelled.

"Just let them be! We need you now!" the nurse performing CPR demanded.

"Nurse, grab the crash cart!" Dr. Kawasaki ordered before turning back to gapping group. "Stay there and do not move!"

"Forget about us! Help my son!" Chris demanded as he pointed toward his son while he kept one arm wrapped firmly around his wife, who was trying to get to her son.

Dr. Kawasaki looked a little hesitant, but he quickly turned around and rushed over to bed. "Nurse, bring the crash cart over here stat!"

A nurse quickly pushed the cart toward the bed while another nurse removed the pipe and bag from Jaden's mouth. The third nurse hastily opened Jaden's shirt and strapped on the pads from the cart that the first nurse handed to her. With the pads attached, Dr. Kawasaki prepared the cart. While the machine warmed up, he rubbed the two crash pads together. When the machine was fully powered up, he yelled, "Clear!" and pressed the paddles against Jaden's chest. The body jerked up, the heart monitor silencing for just a moment. When Jaden's body lay flat again and the shrieking continued, Dr. Kawasaki demanded the machine be turned up and they tried again.

While he and the nurses tried to revive Jaden, his family and friends watched with wide eyes and horrified while dozens of memories with their favorite Slifer flashed across their eyes like a movie.

**_xXx_**

**_Bastion's POV_**

_Jaden's view of the world is something I always admired about him. He didn't look at things the same way I did, with calculations and statistics. It was refreshing to be friends with someone like him, because he wasn't intimidated by my genius, I don't think it really registered to him at all. He just looked at me like a duelist and a friend and treated me as both._

_So when I needed help cleaning my dorm room walls and ceilings, which were covered in different formulas and equations, I knew who would be willing to help. _

_"Check it out, I'm Michael Angelo," Jaden said, balancing on a metal stool while he brushed white paint over my many formulas on the ceiling of my dorm room. Syrus was painting the wall while I scrubbed the floor, the three of us laughing and having a good time. "Get it?" Jaden continued after a second. "Because I'm painting on the cei-" He was cut off when he began to wobble back and forth on the stool. The paint brush flew out of his hands and smacked Syrus in the face._

_"You do realize that this means war, Jay," Syrus deadpanned. _

_Jaden began to hop around frantically on the now stable stool. "Look, Sy, it was an accident."_

_Syrus ignored him and grabbed the can of paint._

_"Okay that's enough, give me that paint," I demanded as I stood up, only I was a few seconds too late. Syrus splashed the paint toward Jaden, who jumped out of the way just in time. Only I was standing right behind him and was now dripping with white paint. _

_Jaden saw this and started to laugh loudly, which annoyed me._

_Growling, I said, "Funny, is it?" I grabbed my cloth that I was using to scrub the floors and shoved it in his face, coating him with a layer of white paint. _

_He growled softly and grabbed a paint brush still dripping and tried to swipe me with it, only I dodged. Then, with him using the brush and me my towel, we began to playfully fight, trying to get the other one with paint. We all started laughing and Syrus joined in with the bucket, dumping its contents on Jaden's head when he wasn't looking. _

_I never had moments like this at home, probably because I never had friends like Jaden, easy going and fun to be around. Though it took me an hour to wash all of the paint off of my person, I wouldn't change what happened for anything. _

**_xxx_**

_I always knew Jaden would be a worthy opponent. The fact that I spent the past few weeks dissecting his deck and preparing one to counter his was testament enough to my belief in him and his abilities. I never spent so much time on an opponent if I didn't believe they were good enough for it; Chazz is an example of that._

_Of course Jaden didn't disappoint, he kept surprising me. But I thought I had already assured my victory when I disabled Jaden's fusion properties. He couldn't win if he couldn't fuse, a simple answer to the complicated equation that was Jaden Yuki's deck._

_I should have anticipated the end result though, but my pride and confidence clouded my judgment. I should have realized that I would never be able to defeat Jaden by simply stopping his fusion ability. He never quit, never would, that's just the kind of duelist he is._

_That duel with Jaden taught me that a duelist can't be measured by their deck alone, but their determination and faith. Just because Jaden uses his fusion monsters doesn't mean he can't win without them. I may have solved the equation that was Jaden's deck and his fusion monsters, but there is no answer to the equation that is Jaden Yuki._

**_xXx_**

**_Zane's POV_**

_I never thought at a Slifer would be as skilled as Jaden was. But he was, and he was held his own against me far better than some other Obelisk's I've dueled had. Perhaps it is because he had dueled for a reason._

_I chanced a glance over at my brother, who was watching me as I walked away. Just behind him, Jaden stood smirking. He just lost but he accepted it with dignity, a trait that many duelists around here lack. I smiled softly at both of their expressions before continuing on my way. _

_"So, Zane," Alexis said as she caught up with me. "What do you think?"_

_I smiled softly again. "I think Sy chose good friends, Alexis."_

**_xxx_**

_I wasn't surprised that I scored highest in the entire school; I'd only been doing it for the past three years. When Crowler told me that I had the honor of selecting my opponent for the graduation duel, I didn't even need to think twice about who it would be. There was only one person worthy of being my opponent for my last duel here at Duel Academy, and I've been itching to duel him for weeks now. _

_Only when the duel actually came, Jaden wasn't dueling his best. And I wouldn't stand for it._

_"Come on! Where's the Jaden that almost beat me before?" I demanded._

_"He's right here!"Jaden yelled back. "I think. I don't know."_

_"Of course you don't!" I closed my eyes and spoke a little less severe. "Because you're heart is not in this." I was being serious, but the mood shifted instantly when Jaden's stomach growled. _

_"Oh, and neither is my stomach," Jaden said, sitting down. "Ah, I skipped lunch."_

_I was not expecting that to be his response. "Huh?"_

_The school began to murmur, but Jaden ignored them. "Dorothy!" he yelled, looking around. "You around?" He spotted her and raised his hand in the air. "Hey there! How bout some grub?"_

_She just smiled and looked at her partner. They both nodded and stood up. "Okay, you got it!" Dorothy said as the two of them took off, apparently to get Jaden lunch, right in the middle of our duel. _

_"Hello, it's Jaden. Everything he does is odd," Chazz said after being asked by Bastion._

_"Maybe, but at least he's being himself," Syrus said._

_Jaden laughed and lounged back on his hands. "Sy's right! I wasn't being me! And what better way to be Jaden than to have a big meal? Huh? So, how bout it, Zane, do you mind if I scarf?"_

_I closed my eyes. Now this is the Jaden I've been waiting to duel. "Why not?"_

_"Great answer."_

_After he ate, the duel really began. The fact that Jaden was able to come back so quickly and not be defeated as easily as he would have proved that he was a fantastic duelist, and a worthy adversary. So when the final round came about, I knew that I had chosen the right duelist._

_"Wow, Zane, you really are great. I'm gonna miss ya," Jaden said as my Cyber-End Dragon prepared to destroy his Shining Flare Wingman and end the duel._

_"And I you, Jaden, and that's why I'm passing you the torch," I said. _

_"Huh?"_

_"Once I leave here, **you'll **be the top student at this school. Despite your grades or your rank you'll be the best so make me proud," I explained, smiling._

_"I'll give it my all, Zane, and I'll start right here 'cause this duel's not done!" Jaden exclaimed, shocking me. "I still have one trick up my sleeve, oh yeah, and here it comes! I'm activating the trap known as Final Fusion!" _

_I gasped, and then smiled again. "How cleaver."_

_"If this card's played the both of us take damage to your life points equal to our monsters combined attack points, and you know what that means." He was smiling._

_I was smiling too. "Sure do." _

_After our monsters exploded and our life points dropped to zero, the crowd began to clap, but I really wasn't paying attention. I walked over to Jaden, who was still flat on his back. _

_"You okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him._

_"I think. How's my hair? Is it still there?" he asked, sitting up. _

_We didn't look at each other as we spoke._

_"Looks like a draw," I said. _

_"Yeah, does that mean we gotta duel again?" he asked. _

_"Absolutely. Someday we will," I answered without a second thought._

_"Sweet. I guess till then," he said._

_I raised my hand toward him. "Till then."_

_He slapped my hand. "Good, I could use a break."_

_"Me too," I agreed before we both lay on our backs laughing. It was the best duel I had in a long time, and I was already anticipating our next. _

_Jaden was going to make me proud, I was sure of it._

**_xXx_**

**_Blair's POV_**

_I came to Duel Academy for Zane. I loved him, I wanted to be with him, and I wanted to marry him. Only I was too young to enroll, so I had to disguise myself as a guy, except I nearly blew my cover when temptation got the better of me and I snooped around Zane's room. Jaden found me and ended up discovering who I was._

_I had to make sure he kept quiet about it. He didn't seem like he was going to, but he wanted a reason, and I didn't want to give him one. He had this crazy idea that a duel would tell him everything he wanted. _

_I'll admit, dueling him was a lot of fun, and watching his expression when my Maiden slowly turned all of his monsters against him was the best. When he beat me, I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be, and I was ready to tell him my secret. Only he said he already knew, and so did everyone else who saw us duel, especially Zane._

_His rejection stung, but I knew he was right. I wasn't ready for Duel Academy. So I left, vowing to return when I was the right age._

_I may have come to Duel Academy for Zane, but I'd return for Jaden._

**_xXx_**

**_Axel's POV_**

_The ocean waves beat steadily against the cliff side. The wind whipped against me, shaking me by the steel cable tied around my foot. I could hear the blades whirling as they began to cut through the cable. My eyes were closed and my arms were folded across my chest. My duel disk was back in my dorm room, mostly because it couldn't fit over my thick jacket. _

_The cable gave slightly, but I didn't flinch. I knew I still had plenty of time. A miniscule shudder ran down my spine as I felt eyes on me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up._

_Jaden smiled when he saw me looking, kneeling on the edge of the cliff, wrapped tightly in his own thick, winter blazer. "I have a question for you."_

_I glanced at the top of the cable, seeing I had a few more minutes before I would have to get on the cliff to avoid a head dive into the raging sea. "And what would you like to ask?"_

_Jaden folded his arms over the tops of his knees, resting his chin on them. "What are you doing for Christmas break?"_

_I shrugged. "I'm going to be staying here; my parents won't be at home and I won't be able to catch up with them before they leave."_

_Jaden frowned. "And you're okay with that?"_

_I frowned at him, wondering why he was interested in my home life suddenly. "Being okay with it and being able to do something about it are two completely different things."_

_"Fair enough," he agreed, falling silent for a moment. "But are you okay being here at Duel Academy alone?" _

_I couldn't help but smirk up at him. "Who said I'll be alone? Dr. Crowler will be keeping me company."_

_He laughed, which made my smirk soften slightly until it vanished. The blades were almost completely through the cable, so I swung back and forth until I had enough momentum to flip up onto the cliff, kneeling next to Jaden just as the cable snapped._

_Jaden clapped for me while I untied the cable from the front of my boot. "Why do you do that anyway?" he asked when I undid the knot._

_"My father trained me that dueling is about training both the mind and the body. That you have to push yourself to your limits in order to get better," I explained, standing up. "I train how I duel: hard."_

_Jaden smiled up at me, still kneeling. "I can respect that." He stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants, turning to look up at me. "Do you want to come home with me for Christmas?"_

_I froze, turning to look at him. He was staring at me, smiling softly. "What?"_

_He chuckled and shoved his hands into his blazer pockets. "Come home with me for Christmas. Spend it with me, my family, and everyone else." He nodded his head toward the academy. "All of our friends are already coming, well, except for Adrian." He shrugged. "He's already got plans."_

_I kept staring at him. "You're serious."_

_He nodded and looked back at me. "Yeah, of course."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want you to be there," he answered. _

_I shook my head slightly. "But why would you want me to intrude on your family's Christmas?"_

_"You're not intruding on anything, Axel. I'm inviting you just like I invited everyone else," he explained._

_I sighed. "Why do you want me to go?"_

_He smiled at me. "Because you're my friend and I want you to be there."_

_I continued to stare at him, but he just kept smiling at me. The wind continued to howl and the ocean continued to lap against the cliff side. Seeing that he was serious, and I truly didn't want to be alone for Christmas, I nodded. "Well, if you're insisting and it really isn't an inconvenience, then I'd be honored to come."_

_His face broke out into his trademark grin. "Sweetness! We're all leaving in three days and we won't be coming back to classes start back up for the New Year. You guys are all getting a hotel, my parents are paying and don't even try to convince them otherwise, it will not work. Jesse and Alexis will be staying at my house with me." He pumped his fist in the air. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever! I'll catch ya later, Axel. Lex and I got a date!" He took off running with a small wave over his shoulder. _

_I stood there for a few moments longer before laughing softly and shaking my head, a soft smile turning my lips. Out of all the people I've met in my life, there is truly only one person like Jaden Yuki. I never even knew that he considered us friends, but the fact that he did gave me a feeling of comfort I've never felt before._

_I may not have known that he considered us friends, but I'm glad he did. I was sure that I would never have another friend as special as Jaden Yuki for the rest of my life._

**_xXx_**

**_Jim's POV_**

_"Hey, Jim, where are you going?" Jaden asked me, walking over to me._

_I looked back at him. "I'm heading back to my dorm."_

_He frowned and glanced down at his watch, the same one Alexis had given him for his birthday. "But it isn't even nine yet." He looked back at me. "Don't you want to stay for a little longer? I bet Shirley would kick all our butts at limbo."_

_I chuckled and shook my head. "She would, but we have to get up early in the morning."_

_"Why? There are no classes tomorrow." His eyes grew wide as he gasped. "Right?"_

_I laughed. "No, there are no classes."_

_"Then why are you getting up early?"_

_I patted Shirley, who was secured in her pack on my back. "Shirley and I are going to clean up the island."_

_He stared at me confused for a minute, cocking his head to the side. "Clean up the island?"_

_I nodded and glanced around the beach we were standing on. This past week had been parents' week, so the entire island had been filled with hundreds of parents. Because of this, and the apparent lack of trashcans, everyone seemed to be throwing all of their trash wherever they pleased. _

_"You've seen the mess," I stated simply, nodding toward a trail of soda cans that someone had thrown into the sand. _

_Jaden looked at where I nodded, his mouth falling into the shape of an 'o' as he understood what I was talking about. He looked back at me, frowning. "But why are you going to clean it up? Didn't Chancellor Sheppard create a cleanup group? He has the past two years anyway."_

_I shook my head. "With everything that has happened this year, with Viper and," I hesitated, knowing how sensitive Jay was when it came to mentioning the alternate dimension, Dark World, and Yubel._

_He smiled softly. "Jim, it's okay. I can handle it."_

_"And everything," I continued, basically ignoring what he said. "The cleanup crew just slipped through the cracks."_

_"So you're going to do it by yourself?" he asked._

_"I won't be alone, Mate. I got me Shirley to help, don't I girl?" I looked at her, smiling when she growled._

_"But why are you going to clean it up?" Jaden persisted._

_I sighed and looked back at him. "I told you before; wild life preservation is a hobby of mine. This island is a delicately balanced ecosystem and all of this garbage could disturb it if it isn't taken care of." I shrugged. "Someone has to clean it up, and I guess it's going to be me and Shirley." I wasn't concerned though; I've done it before and I knew I'd do it again in the future. _

_Jaden just kept staring at me before asking, "What time are you getting up?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I'm going to start cleaning at seven. Why?" _

_He opened his mouth to answer, but Alexis called him over. He glanced at her and held up one finger before looking back at me._

_I chuckled and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Go to your girl, Mate. I've got to get to bed anyhow." I squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see you later." I waved to him as I headed off to my dorm._

_True to my word, I was up, dressed, and prepared for a day filled with cleaning up the island. I started to work my way through the portion of the woods where a majority of the guests spent their time and dropped their trash. I glanced up in a tree, seeing a string of gum wound through a bird's nest. _

_"Well, that's not good," I said, dropping the slowly filling trash bag down and climbing up into the tree. I sat on the branch and, with gloved hands, began to pull and unwind the gum from the nest. _

_"G'Day there, Jim!"_

_I jumped at the sudden yell, hands shooting up to balance myself from the branch above my head. I looked down and saw the source of the outburst, and gasped, "Jaden!"_

_He was smiling up at me, dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a long sleeved black shirt._

_"Hey, don't forget about me," a different voice, southern accented this time, as its owner poked his head in so I could see him through the leaves._

_"Jesse?"_

_He smiled widely at me. "Howdy," he said, saluting me with his index in middle fingers of his right hand. He was dressed exactly like Jaden; except he was still wearing his tan boots and his long sleeved shirt was blue._

_Finally getting the gum out of the nest, I jumped down and landed on the ground, pitching the gum into the bag I left on the ground. I dusted my hands off and looked back at the pair of best friends before me. "What are you guys doing here?"_

_Jaden waved a garbage bag at me slightly. "We're here to help you clean up the island."_

_I blinked a few times. "Really?"_

_"Of course!" Jesse exclaimed, laughing. He looked around, frowning. "You'd think the parents would try to clean up after themselves. Ya know, set a good example for us kids."_

_Jaden laughed. "Yeah, well, we're kind of exempt from that rule of law, aren't we?"_

_Jesse laughed at him. "If my mom saw this mess, she'd be embarrassed for herself and her peers."_

_"My dad probably would have just arrested them for littering." Jaden laughed again. "The entire island would have been in lock up!"_

_They laughed again and I started to laugh with them. "As entertaining as this monologue is, why are you guys here to help me clean up?"_

_They stopped laughing and looked at me, looking back at each other before they turned back to me again. "Because we want to," Jaden said._

_I frowned at them. "But why…" I never got to finish, cut off by a different voice._

_"Jaden, did you find Jim?"_

_Jaden smiled and turned around. "Yeah, over here, Lex!" He raised his hand and waved his arm over his head, getting the attention of his girlfriend. _

_I slightly gapped as not only Alexis – dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a dark blue fitted shirt – walked over to us, but Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Axel, Aster, Blair, and Chazz were all trailing behind her. Everyone was dressed in jeans and tennis shoes and various types of shirts in various colors, save Axel, who was still dressed in his normal attire._

_"What took you guys so long?"Jaden asked, reaching his hand out and smiling when Alexis took it, twining their fingers together._

_"Hassleberry couldn't find any tennis shoes and Syrus wouldn't let him wear his combat boots," she explained. I looked down at Hassleberry's feet and saw that he was wearing his combat boots anyway._

_"Syrus give up?" I asked._

_"I did not! Chazz threatened to go back to bed if we didn't hurry up, so I **allowed **dino-brain to wear his boots," Syrus explained, glaring softly in Chazz's general direction, but he just ignored the glare._

_"Anyway," Axel cut in before something could ensue, looking at me. "I'm assuming you came from the direction of your dorm, as there was no garbage when we worked our way over here."_

_I nodded. "Yeah, I got a little tied up." I pointed up at the birds nest. During the time when everyone arrived, the mother returned and was now chirping happily._

_Everyone glanced up before looking at Jaden. He turned to me, smiling as he released Alexis' hand. "So, Jim, where should we start first?" _

_I looked around, vaguely feeling Shirley rub against my ankles as she scuttled farther down the path. I smiled and looked back at him. "Follow the croc of course."_

_He laughed and, after pecking Alexis lightly on the cheek, hurried to follow my girl. "Shirley, wait up! You're missing the mess!"_

_With some slight grumbling from Chazz, everyone else followed Jaden, idly picking up trash as they went along. I stayed back, loosely holding my own bag as I smiled fondly at them. "So, why are you guys helping me?" I asked, glancing back at Axel, who was picking up some trash that everyone else missed on their mission to follow Shirley._

_He looked at me before nodding down the trail. "Jaden."_

_I frowned, pausing when I bent to pick up more trash from the ground. I turned to look at Axel. "Jaden?"_

_Axel nodded and shoved a crumpled up burger wrapper in his bag. "Yes." He looked at me, cutting off my next question with a simple look. "He left shortly after you did, saying that he was going to get up early in the morning to help you. He explained what you were doing and Jesse then was volunteering as well, then Alexis. Slowly the rest of us agreed to help and left to go to bed. Jaden and Jesse ran around waking us up just a little over half an hour ago. They left us while we got ready and," he looked at me, "found you."_

_I smiled softly, turning away from Axel to watch as Jaden stood at the bottom of a tree, holding a garbage bag open. I recognized Jesse's boots dangling from the branch. "But why did Jaden want to come and help me?"_

_Axel placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it to get me to look back at him. When I did, he said, "Jaden said that this is very important to you, and because you're his friend, it's important to him." Axel gave a small smile, hardly a turn of the lips. "And the rest of us agreed." He gave my shoulder one more squeeze before heading over to the group. _

_I stayed where I was and just continued to smile at them. It widened when Jaden dove to catch a piece of garbage that Jesse threw out of the tree. When he caught it successfully, after sliding like a baseball player into home base, he yelled gleefully and jumped to his feet, and then proceeded to do what I could only assume was a victory dance. Everyone who saw it started laughing, even Axel and Chazz._

_I kneeled down and stroked my hand down Shirley's back, who scuttled back over to me when Jaden started running around to catch the trash Jesse was throwing. Pausing on her snout, I scratched it thoughtfully, chuckling when she growled softly in pleasure. "We sure found a good friend in Jaden, didn't we, girl?"_

_She nudged my thigh, roaring softly, but her eyes sparkled and I knew she agreed._

**_xXx_**

**_Atticus' POV_**

_I glanced around the small, compact dorm room. After being an Obelisk for so long, I never imagined how small and cramped the Slifer dorms would be. The triple bunk bed covered most of the room, two desks shoved in the corner covered in undone homework and opened booster packs. It appeared cozy, but I couldn't relax. After all, I was specially summoned by one Jaden Yuki._

_Why he asked me to meet him in his dorm that day, I still didn't know. _

_I turned around when I heard the door opening, remaining silent with my arms crossed over my chest as Jaden walked into the room. Seeing me, he smiled._

_"Ah, good, you came," he said, bending down to untie his shoes._

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "You expected me not to?"_

_He shrugged, eyes on his feet as his fingers worked at the knots in the laces. "I honestly didn't know what to expect."_

_"Fair enough," I answered, standing there watching him. _

_He stood again when he finally managed to untie his shoes, unceremoniously tossing them in the corner of the walkway. He smiled at me. "Something tells me you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here," he said, stripping off his jacket as he spoke._

_"Yes, you could say that."_

_"Well," he began, draping his jacket over the back of a chair. He kept his eyes on the red fabric. "It has to do with Alexis."_

_I raised my eyebrow at him._

_"And me."_

_Now I narrowed my eyes at him, preparing myself._

_"And the fact that we're now dating."_

_I blinked a few times before a smile spread across my face. "Well it's about time!"_

_He whirled around, eyebrow raised. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_I just laughed and ran over, hugging him tightly. "It means what it means! I can't believe that you two waited this long to make it official!"_

_He gagged and shoved me away. "What does that mean, 'official'? We just started dating a week ago!"_

_I stared at him. "Really?"_

_He nodded. "Really."_

_I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him. "So what made you suddenly decide to ask my baby sister out?"_

_A blush bloomed on his cheeks as he turned away from me. "I never actually asked her out, us being together just kind of happened."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Happened how?"_

_He sighed, shook his head, and looked back at me. "Trust me, Atticus, it was PG all the way." Oddly enough, that comforted me. "There is a real reason to why I asked you here, and it wasn't just to tell you that I was dating your sister."_

_I nodded. "Okay, then why?"_

_He pressed his lips together. "I want your blessing."_

_"You want my what?" I asked after a few minutes of silence._

_"I want to know that you're okay with me and Alexis being together," he elaborated. _

_"Why?" I asked, still in shock._

_He shrugged and scuffed his socked toes against the floor. "Because you're her older brother."_

_I could hear that there was more to it, but I couldn't press Jaden for more details. I was too pleased with the fact that Jaden was going out of his way for my blessing for something as simple as dating my sister. I knew Lexi wouldn't ask Jaden to ask me for my blessing, so this was all Jaden._

_"How can I not give you my blessing when you've come so far as to ask for it?" I asked him softly._

_He just smiled at me, shoulders sagging with what I assume was relief. "Thank you," he whispered, still smiling._

_I just shook my head and started to walk passed him, stopping next to him to clap him lightly on the shoulder. "Just be good to her."_

_He didn't look at me as he nodded. "I wouldn't be any less."_

_I smiled, squeezed his shoulder, and left the room, feeling lighter. There was only one person in this world who I knew would be good to my sister, who I trusted completely with her care, and that guy was the one who just asked for my blessing just to have it._

_I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder at the Slifer Dorm. "Thank you, Jaden."_

**_xXx_**

**_Aster's POV_**

_I didn't understand why Sartorius insisted I return to Duel Academy to duel some girl, but I trusted his judgment, so I went. I was both surprised and annoyed when Jaden showed back up. What was even more annoying was him prattling on about aliens and space._

_I just ignored him and let him replace the girl. It didn't matter who I dueled, either way they were going to lose. _

_The duel was annoying. Jaden kept summoning these 'aliens' that were supposedly his 'friends' that found him while he was cruising around outer space. He was a child living in a fantasy and I had reached the end of my rope with him._

_"You're nuts! You duel in a fantasy world! Well it's about time you grew up! I duel by using the power of destiny! And I never lose!" I exclaimed, patience gone._

_"You're forgetting the most important thing," Jaden began as if I didn't just yell at him. "Dueling is about making friends and having a blast, isn't it? That's why your dad started designing cards in the first place."_

_His words struck a chord in me, annoyingly enough._

_'Jaden's right. My father created the Destiny Heroes to make me happy. What would he think of me now?' I pondered silently, lost in the memory of my dad. As the memory faded, I thought, 'Maybe that's what's wrong with me. Every time I use my Destiny Heroes, all I feel is pain. What happened to me?'_

_When the vice chancellor started to yell at Jaden, saying that once he lost the Slifer dorm would be demolished, I realized something._

_'Wait a sec. I should be using my heroes for good, not to cause destruction. Otherwise I'm no better than the thugs who took my father,' I realized completely. I had to make my father proud, but I couldn't lose the duel. I had to defeat Jaden. _

_But I didn't, he defeated me, defeated the destiny Sartorius laid out for me._

_I walked over to Jaden, stopping next to him. "Jaden, I don't say this much but I'm impressed. Now look, I don't intend to lose again, so you better enjoy this moment while it lasts."_

_"Of course, I'm gonna milk this victory for all it's worth. I mean, come on, it's not everyday that I beat the pants off an undefeated pro duelist. Now here's how I see it, we don't count our first duel because you let me win, so that means we're tied," he said._

_"Yeah, well not for much longer," I said, turning around and walking away. I wanted to stay at Duel Academy, hopefully I'd get answers, as Sartorius wasn't taking my calls. That duel with Jaden opened my eyes: Sartorius was a liar and he was using me to get to Jaden. And I wasn't going to be used any longer._

_Jaden won the duel, but I was secretly glad he had. The defeat was the thing I needed to break away from Sartorius' shadow, and I'll be damned before I ever forget what Jaden did for me._

_Forget destiny, I was making my own path now, thanks to Jaden Yuki._

**_xXx_**

**_Chazz's POV_**

_I always thought I hated Jaden Yuki. I thought I hated him more than anyone in the world. At least, until my brothers showed up and ruined everything. I was going to win the school duel, I was going to make Duel Academy regret the way they treated me, and of course my brothers would show up and ruin it. _

_The pressure was almost too much, but I wasn't going to lose. Period. _

_I thought I had everything under control. Jaden wasn't going to get the best of me, especially with my brothers watching. Except I forgot who I was dealing with, but I remembered when I played my Armored Dragon Level 7. _

_"Aw, what wrong? You not so talkative anymore? You don't have anything to say, Jaden?" I asked, feeling smug and confident._

_"Yeah I do!" Jaden said, sounding shockingly happy. "I gotta get me one of those! So cool! Trade for him?"_

_I couldn't believe him! "No, I won't trade for him! What's wrong with you? You should be **scared **of him, not admiring him!"_

_"But how can I not? He's an incredible monster and this is an incredible duel! How could anyone **not **be excited? I mean, this is as good as it gets! I'm stoked! This is what dueling's all about! Thanks, Chazz!" He kept jumping around, as if it were Christmas morning! He's pathetic and a loser and I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

_He wouldn't give up! _

_I couldn't give up!_

_I couldn't let my brothers down!_

_Jaden was the only thing standing in my way! I was going to bulldoze over him and win! I have to! I have to! I have to!_

_He thought he could get to me, prattling on about how you should only duel for fun, that no matter what you should be having fun, win or lose. It didn't bother me, at least not until he mentioned my brothers. I couldn't argue, because – though I'd never admit it – he was right._

_And then I lost._

_And my brother's really laid into me; I thought they were going to push me around a bit._

_"Let him go!" Jaden growled. My brothers and I turned to look at him, seeing all of his friends standing behind him. He continued, "Yeah, sure he lost, but how could he not with you two jerks breathing down his neck!"_

_I stared at him wide eyed. Not only was he madder than I'd ever seen, madder than he actually appeared, but he was laying into my brothers! _

_"Two jerks?" Jagger muttered, still holding me by the collar of my jacket. "Do you have any idea who we are? We could have you crushed kid!"_

_It was a threat, but Jaden didn't look scared at all. He just continued to glare at my brothers._

_"Why defend Chazz anyhow? He's a nobody now! Disowned by us! And by the whole world! I mean, the cameras caught enough of it! He got schooled! He got mopped up!" my other brother yelled._

_Jaden just bared his teeth in anger, his eyes falling into a more piercing scowl. _

_"That's right!" Jagger yelled, getting right in my face and hurting my ears. "And then worst of all he got beat!" _

_"Wrong!" Jaden yelled, bangs shielding his eyes as his shoulders shook with suppressed anger, a stance I was all too familiar with. "There's one fight he did win!" His head snapped up and if looks could kill, my brothers would be six feet under. "The fight against you two! Sure, Chazz may not have one the duel, but, hey, at least he fought it on his own terms! It's like he said, he used **his **cards, not what your money could buy!" _

_I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe him. After the way I treated him, treated everyone, he still stood up and defended me against my brothers. I can't even do that and Jaden did it without hesitating, almost like we were actually friends and not rivals. _

_Maybe I don't hate Jaden Yuki as much as I thought._

_No, that's a lie._

_I don't hate Jaden Yuki at all._

**_xxx_**

_I had to bring my grades up if I wanted to get out of the Slifer slum and back into the Obelisk dorms, but staying awake in Banner's class was a little hard. Today though, since he was talking about famous duelists, it was quite easy. Even Jaden – the definition of Slifer Slacker – was awake. So when he started talking about being able to defeat the undefeated Abidos the Third, I snorted._

_"Sure it would, Slacker. And then you'd probably take down Yugi and Kaiba too!"_

_He turned and smiled at me. "You think? Well thanks, I had no idea you believed in me so much, Chazz."_

_"Its sarcasm, got that?" I said, raising my hands in a threatening manner. _

_He ignored them and turned back around, folding his arms behind his head and lounging back in his chair. "Sure, but if you wanna change your name, Chazz, you can do a lot better than Sarcasm."_

_I ground my teeth together and leaned over the table in front of me and pull the slacker into a headlock. "You know what I mean!" I snapped, shaking him back and forth. My grip on his neck wasn't tight at all, so he just laughed and lightly tried to pull my arm away from him. _

_"Hey, come on, guys, you're gonna get us in trouble," Syrus said. _

_I released my hold on Jaden's head and started to pull his ears. "Wanna see trouble?" I asked. "Fine! How about this?" _

_Syrus laughed. "Stop! He's gonna hear us!"_

_"He sure will," Professor Banner said. I stopped pulling Jaden's ears long enough to look down at the professor. "You can continue in detention."_

_Damn Jaden._

**_xxx_**

_I had seen the light, and there was no way I was going to go back to who I was before. No one was going to change me, especially not Jaden and the annoying pit stains. But what was even more annoying than the duel was Jaden constantly bringing Ojama Yellow back to the field; that little snot-nosed freak meant nothing to me!_

_Didn't he?_

_The little freak cried and cried, which was annoying, but then Jaden had to go and agree with him. "He's right, Chazz," he whispered._

_A pain pierced my brain, and I clutched my forehead to try and be rid of it, thinking, 'There's no way I actually liked that little pit stain, is there? No! This is pity I'm feeling! I pity him for being so … pitiful!' _

_"Come on, concentrate, Chazz!" Jaden ordered. "Think about how you feel, not how Sartorius told you to feel!"_

_"Back off!" I yelled._

_But he wouldn't shut up. "You owe **everything **to the Ojama brothers, Chazz, and deep down you know it. You'd be nothing without them."_

_"We know you better than anyone!" Ojama Yellow exclaimed suddenly. "And this isn't you! You always hated the color white, and look what you're wearing!"_

_More pain._

_"It's true, man!" Jaden agreed quickly. "You don't even look like yourself! WAKE UP, CHAZZ! You wore the same black jacket every day."_

_"What are you waiting for?" Ojama Yellow demanded. "You know you wanna try it on, don't you? Black is your color! Know why? Cause the dirt doesn't show!"_

_That was preposterous! "But I'm always clean!" Then I spotted it, right on my elbow. "Is that … it is! It's a stain!" _

_WHO AM I!_

_My vision suddenly clear, I saw the truth. "Sartorius used the light to blind me from the truth. He wants everyone to be exactly the same!" My memories shuffled around my aching brain before everything snapped back into place. "What's going on here? I'm not like those geeks! Always prancing around in their clean, white clothes. I hate wearing white! I'M NOT PERFECT AND I DON'T CARE!" I snapped my head up and looked at everyone. "Know why? 'Cause I'm proud of who I am!"_

_"Me too!" Ojama Yellow agreed quickly, his brothers' spirits appearing next to him. _

_"You're a filthy slob!" Ojama Green cut in._

_"And sometimes you smell like cheese!" Ojama Black added. _

_"That's right!" Ojama Yellow finished. _

_"And I can be a real jerk, too!" I said. _

_"That's why we love ya!" Ojama Yellow insisted. _

_I blinked and realized for the first time what was on my field and in my hand. "Hey, what's that?" I looked at the monster on my field. "And these cards, I never had these in my deck." I looked away from my hand and at Jaden's field. Seeing what he had, I gasped, "Jaden! What are you doing with **my **lame monsters on **your **field?" Those annoying pests were mine!_

_Ojama Yellow looked ready to cry. "He called us his monsters!"_

_"Zip it!" I ordered._

_"All right!" Jaden exclaimed. "We got our Chazz back!"_

_And boy, was it good to be back!_

**_xXx_**

**_Hassleberry's POV_**

_It happened every time. I was always deserted by my troops when I need them most. This time was no different. When Troop Tyranno left me and began to root for Jaden, I felt the same sting of betrayal I had every time before that. But I didn't know why they had left me. I was dueling the same way I always had, and I was winning. But Jaden seemed to have an answer for that._

_"Well, Coronel, maybe they're just bored," he offered._

_That couldn't be it. "Come on, bored with **my **dueling? Now that's just crazy talk."_

_"Think about it, Dingleberry," he said, looking excited. "You said yourself that you've used the same moves for twelve duels in a row." His eyelids drooped to soften his expression. "So don't you think it's time you evolved?"_

_I was confused, but the others seemed to understand what he was saying, and I realized he was right when one of my men yelled that he wasn't bored anymore._

_"You were right," I gasped, looking at Jaden as I stood back up. _

_He smiled softly. "I always am." Then he went right back to the duel, destroying my field spell card with his Skyscraper, and I don't like change. When I admitted that, I realized that that was what Jaden was talking about. I'd been stuck living in the past, never allowing myself to evolve and learn from my mistakes. _

_"Exactly," Jaden exclaimed, cutting into my hopefully internal monologue. I glanced at him; he was smiling. "Don't worry, Corporal, you weren't thinking out loud this time, but I assume by the look on your face that you figured it out." Then he finished out his turn and the duel by beating me. It was a humbling experience, and I was more than happy to lose to such an opponent. _

_After my defeat, I decided that I needed a change of scenery, so I moved into the Red Barracks with Jaden and Syrus, hoping to learn from the one person who taught me so much in so little time. _

_Sergeant Hassleberry was officially a member of Troop Jaden._

**_xXx_**

**_Chumley's POV_**

_I confessed my special ability to Syrus and Jaden, never thinking for one second that either of them would believe that I could talk to duel monsters. _

_Jaden apparently did._

_"Well, did you tell this to your dad, Chumley?" he asked._

_"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, HOT SAUCE!"_

_Jaden growled softly before grabbing my shoulder and yanking me up. "Come on!" he said as he started to pull me out of the room. _

_I had no idea where he was going, until we were all standing in Chancellor Sheppard's office. My dad and Professor Banner were there too, and all three of them listened as Jaden explained the situation to the Chancellor._

_"So there you have it. Chumley **can't **be allowed to drop out!" Jaden finished, and I couldn't believe him. "He's got a gift!"_

_My dad wasn't going to be swayed. "Oh, sure, a gift for eating grilled cheese."_

_His comment stung, but Jaden ignored him. "Look, I know Chumley. I'm his roommate. Not to mention his pal."_

_Syrus piped in, "Yeah, me too. What Jaden said."_

_"Look boys, I respect you sticking up for your friend here, but I'm afraid that this is a personal matter," Chancellor Sheppard said. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, looking like he wasn't happy with the situation at all. "It's not your business."_

_My dad looked pleased though. "That's right, it's family business."_

_I noticed Jaden get a little tense with what my dad said, but it only lasted a second before he relaxed and said, "But, sir."_

_Dad cut him off though. "Which is why I propose a duel!"_

_"Huh!" I said, staring at him like he had two heads._

_"That's right, father versus son! If you have this special gifts your friends say, you should beat me easy. And I'll let you stay at the academy. But if you lose, then you come home," he said, getting a scary look on his face._

_Normally I would have walked and hide (because I don't run), but I stood my ground and glared right back at my dad. "It's a deal." _

_"Good, then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning! How does that sound, Chancellor?" Dad asked, looking back at Sheppard._

_"So be it," he said quickly. "Tomorrow morning it will be decided. Will Chumley stay or go?"_

_Stay. I was going to stay. After the way Jay stood up to my dad and Chancellor Sheppard for me, I owed him that much. I don't care if my dad was the state duel champ the last three years. I was going to win._

**_xxx_**

_I was excited to have won Industrial Illusions contest. I was even more excited about the fact that Pegasus himself wanted me to come and work for him designing more cards, my dream job. Only, when Dr. Crowler said I had to beat him in order to go, my excitement kind of went right out the window. I couldn't even sleep that night, so I somehow found myself sitting on a cliff behind the dorms just listening to the waves._

_"Hey, Chumley," Jaden said as he walked over to me. "Why ya out here?" he asked. I glanced at him over my shoulder, a little surprised to see him. "Can't sleep cause you won that big contest?" He moved to sit down on the ground next to me. "I'd be excited too."_

_"Jaden, um, look we have to talk. It's really important," I said._

_"The left over grilled cheese?" he asked, pointing at me. "Aw, it's cool that you ate them."_

_"It's not that," I snapped, though I did eat them. "Jaden, they're going to kick me out tomorrow unless I beat Crowler in a duel." I stood up, too nervous to sit down any longer._

_"Rewind and repeat," Jaden said, looking up at me. "Didn't you just get offered a job with Industrial Illusions?"_

_"That's if I beat him," I explained._

_"Aw, why does Crowler make everything so tough?" Jaden didn't sound happy with what our least favorite professor was doing. I sighed, knowing I'd never be able to beat him. "Well guess what," Jaden said as he stood up, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You'll just take out that creepy Crowler then." He smiled. "I did, so you can to."_

_He made it sound so simple, which it wasn't, but his smile was contagious. "You're right. I just can't lose as long as you guys are with me." _

_I did lose, but I improved and put up a good fight. Crowler let me go to Industrial Illusions and I couldn't have been happier, but I also knew that there was no way I'd ever have made it there if I didn't have Jaden pushing me the entire time. He's always there when his friends need him most, and I'll never be able to repay him for what he did for me._****

**_xXx_**

**_Syrus' POV_**

_I wasn't good enough to go to this school. I still wasn't sure why I bothered applying. I was never going to be as good as my big brother. It was easier to just make a raft and leave the island, before I did something to embarrass him. But there was an awful lot of water … and waves … and I was a coward._

_I was still trying to gather up the courage to go when I noticed Jaden running toward me. Not wanting him to catch me, I quickly got on my raft, ignoring my quacking legs, and pushed off. Only I think Jaden was on the track team back home, long jump, because he leapt about three feet over the land, the sea, and my head to land in front of me on the edge of the raft. Of course, the raft was only built for one person with my size and weight. Not two people, especially not someone who is as tall and eats as much as Jaden. So, naturally, the raft split apart and we both fell into the water._

_Gasping for air, I shot to the surface and started flailing around. "Help me! I can't swim!" I cried, turning around and grabbing Jaden to keep from falling back into the water. _

_He wasn't prepared for me, nor my vice grip on his neck as he tried uselessly to keep us both afloat. "And you were about to raft out into the ocean! Yeah, that makes sense!"_

_I never claimed it was my best idea._

_It also didn't help that after a few seconds and hearing Chumley splash into the water that we realized that we were in shallow waters. Feeling both humiliated and ashamed, I wrapped my arms around myself and looked up at a drenched Jaden._

_"Why are you trying to stop me Jaden? I stink." I looked away. "Please just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."_

_"Syrus!" Jaden clenched his fist and leaned closer to me. "That's your brother talking! Come on pal! Ya gotta believe in yourself!" _

_I wasn't going to be swayed. "You gotta believe me. I'm a lost cause."_

_Jaden growled and bared his teeth, clenching his hand into a tighter fist as he glared at me. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or the way I was acting; probably the latter. _

_"He is right you know."_

_We – being Jaden, me, and Chumley – quickly spun around and looked up on the ridge, seeing my brother and Alexis standing there looking at us._

_"Zane!" I gasped, hardly believing that he was actually standing there. _

_Jaden just appraised him. "So that's the school's top duelist," he muttered softly to himself. I barely heard him._

_Zane didn't and only continued to look at me. "You dropping out?" _

_"Well… yeah, kinda," I said, wondering why he was asking. _

_He closed his eyes and kind of looked away from me. "Well, it's about time." _

_I sagged, defeated, and whined softly. I turned back around and started to fix my raft, determined to get out of here one way or another._

_"He's wrong," Jaden said._

_Those softly spoken words broke me, and I started to cry. I wasn't sobbing, so I heard Jaden growl._

_"You're his big brother! How can you say that?" Jaden demanded, angry._

_Zane just brushed off his temper. "Because I know him."_

_"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what, you don't! And I'm gonna prove it! Right now! Let's duel!" Jaden yelled._

_I gasped and spun around, "No, Jaden." _

_Zane just stared at Jaden. "Duel a Slifer?" For a second I thought he was going to say no, hoping against hope that he would, but instead he closed his eyes and smirked. "Sure, why not? It's been awhile since I've gone slumming."_

_"Get your game on," Jaden said._

_I couldn't let him duel my brother. "Jaden, he's good!" It sounded like a perfectly logical reason for him not to duel my brother. _

_He just looked at me. "I'm sure he is." Then he turned back and glared up at my brother. From the fire in Jaden's eyes, I realized that he didn't care who Zane was. To him, it didn't matter if he was my brother, an Obelisk, or the best duelist in that school. Then, at that moment, he was just another duelist. _

_I can't really explain it, but after realizing that, Jaden seemed different in my eyes. He was still the same, but to me, he was something more than just my best friend._

**_xxx_**

_It was hard to believe in myself. Jaden had more faith in my abilities for our tag duel against the Paradox Brothers than I did. I didn't want to let Jaden get expelled because I couldn't duel up to par, but he wouldn't let me doubt myself. Well, at least vocally. _

_Whenever I thought I was doing something wrong or I did do something wrong, he would just smile at me and tell me not to worry, that it was going to be okay. To this day I have no idea where that optimism came from. _

_I still can't believe that Jaden let me take the victory for us. By letting me fuse my UFO-Roid with his Elemental Hero: Tempest, we were able to blast the Paradox Brother's monster out of there, saving both our butts._

_After our win, Jaden looked at me smiling. "Let it out, Syrus. I know you cry when you're happy."_

_"No way, not the new Syrus," I tried to defend myself, only to start crying at the end. _

_"Ah, there are some things that will never change," Jaden said, a smile in his voice._

**_xxx_**

_I was mad at Jaden, furious at him. He traded my bed for a duel monster card; one he claimed was for me for my birthday, which was last Tuesday! I mean, there was cake and a party and everything! How could he forget?_

_So when he was challenged to a duel by some pirate who called himself the Admiral, I refused to go. I felt guilty immediately afterward. I mean, the guy was supposedly a shadow rider! What if Jaden lost and lost his soul or something, just like Crowler and Zane. He'd think I was mad at him, which I was._

_What I hadn't expected when Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz to return without Jaden. Alexis explained that the Admiral wasn't a shadow rider, but that he just wanted Jaden to help him run a new Duel Academy under the sea. Jaden didn't want to go at first, but in the end he decided to. I refused to believe that he would just give up Duel Academy for a couple of doubloons. Jaden never seemed to care about money, so why would he start then._

_I waited a whole week, just sitting at the dock, waiting. Just when I was going to give up, he came back!_

_"Syrus!" _

_"Jaden?" I gasped, standing up. Sure enough, there he was, driving a speed boat toward us. _

_"Ahoy!" he yelled, waving. "I escaped, Sy! He trapped me, but I broke out of there for you, swavey." Just then the boat suddenly broke down, leaving him stranded out there. "In one piece, hopefully," he said, looking around. When smoke began to billow out of the back, he said, "Uh oh, this doesn't look good!"_

_I didn't think, only reacted. "I'm coming! Jaden, I'll save you!" Then I jumped in and began to head over toward him. "Jaden! I'm sorry! I want you to be my shipmate!" _

_"Really?" he asked, leaning over the edge of the boat to talk to me when I reached it. Fire extinguisher residue was all over him and the boat. "That's good to know, because that weird Admiral guy, couldn't understand a word he said." He laughed, as if being kidnapped by a crazy pirate wasn't a big deal. _

_I wasn't going to take that smile lightly. "So, we're cool?" I asked._

_"Of course!" Jaden said, as if nothing happened. He folded his arms on the edge of the boat and looked at me smiling. "But, Sy, when did you learn how to swim?"_

_I gasped and looked down, realizing that I was in the middle of the ocean. "I didn't!" I said as my panic caught up with me and I began to drown, flailing and kicking to try and remain afloat. _

_"Syrus, grab me!" Jaden yelled, extending his arm toward me. _

_"Only if you promise to get me a new bed!" I said._

_"Well…" he began but I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the ocean with me, holding onto him for dear life. _

_"How bout it?" I asked._

_"Okay, but definitely not a water bed," he said._

_Even after everything he put me through, he was still my best friend, and I was so glad that he was back._

**_xXx_**

**_Claire's POV_**

_The music was a little too loud for my sensitive two-year-old ears. I remember very little about the day, only how pretty I looked and all of the soft and pretty things around me. All of the grownups were spinning around the floor, laughing, and I felt completely alone. Until I noticed a boy my age walking toward me, holding the hand of a grownup I didn't recognize. _

_The boy saw me and smiled widely, releasing the grownups hand as he ran over to me. He stopped just in front of me, still smiling, and said, "Hiya! My name is Jaden!"_

_I blinked, a little scared of the audacious boy. "I'm Claire."_

_The boy – Jaden – only continued to smile. He grabbed my hand, startling me, and started bouncing up and down. "Wanna be best friends forever?"_

_I stared at Jaden for a moment before I felt myself smile just like him. I began to bounce up and down like him, squeezing his hand back, and saying, "Kay!"_

**_xxx_**

_"I give up!" I yelled, falling to the ground legs folding beneath me. _

_A twelve-year-old Jaden remained standing, turning slightly to look at me and laugh. "You give up way to easy." He took a drink from his water bottle before he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _

_I glared at him. "We've been trying to figure out this dance move for over two hours! We're never going to get it!"_

_He tossed his water bottle at me. "Oh, calm down. We'll figure it out. We aren't the best in the class because of our good looks you know."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. "Our good looks? Sweetie, don't flatter yourself." I took a quick swig of the water he tossed at me before throwing it so it rolled out of the way._

_Jaden just chuckled and trotted over to restart our track. "If I'm not allowed to flatter myself then you're not allowed to discourage yourself." He turned slightly to look at me, giving me a charming smile. "Now, let's take it once more from the top."_

_"I don't wanna," I whined, remaining seated on the ground. _

_Jaden just sighed and pressed play, sprinting back toward me. "Too bad," he said, reaching down and pulling me up. _

_I pouted but allowed him to begin leading us in our dance routine. The music was a compilation of random songs that seemed to flow seamlessly together when in reality they made no sense whatsoever. When the final change happened and a slow tempo became quickly upbeat, the one move that we couldn't seem to get came. And like the thousand times before, we messed it up again. _

_The move seems simple enough. It starts off with me running at Jaden, who then grabs a hold of my waist and flips me around his torso then he helps me do a back flip off of his hands when I return to the front of his torso. I land on my hands and use them to launch myself back into the air, doing a front flip back toward Jaden. He is then supposed to catch me in his arms and my legs lock around his waist._

_Simple, right? _

_Well every time I launch myself again to do the front flip, I have too much momentum from the back flip and I end up going sideways and missing Jaden by a good three feet. This time though, I completely mess up my timing. I'm barely able to catch myself before I slam against the ground after the back flip, just managing to use my hands to catch myself before hitting the ground and just laying there. _

_Just as the music ended, I yelled, "Our teacher is a big, fat liar! This move is not easy at all!"_

_Jaden's feet came into my line of vision. "Well, if you're yelling at our teacher then you must be okay." I turned my head and glared up at him; he just smiled down at me. "I think maybe we should take a little break and then get back to it."_

_"Fine by me," I said. He offered his hand toward me, to help me up, but I just quickly swiped my leg underneath his, causing him to fall on the ground next to me. Before he could do anything, I straddled his hips and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. "I could use a little R and R."_

_Jaden smiled softly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh and how are you going to use your little R and R?"_

_I smirked. "Oh, maybe doing something a little like this." I then leaned down and pressed my softly smiling lips against his. After a minute, I pulled back slightly. _

_"Sounds like a nice way to relax," he murmured against my lips._

_I laughed softly and pressed my lips back against his._

**_xXx_**

**_Jesse's POV_**

_"Now where'd that little rascal scurry off to?" I muttered to myself, looking around for Ruby. She disappeared the minute the boat docked, ignoring me when I told her to stay close. I sighed and climbed the stairs up onto what I assume was the roof of Duel Academy. To my surprise, Ruby was there, with what appeared to be another spirit and a Duel Academy student, a Slifer I reckon by the blazer._

_"There ya are, Ruby," I called, gaining the trio's attention. Ruby smiled at me and came rushing over, curling around my body to rest on my shoulder. I turned to her, smiling. "I told ya to stay put." She just smiled, unrepentant. _

_"Dude, is that a monster spirit or am I still dreaming?" the other student asked, reminding me that he was there. _

_I walked over to him as he began to stand up. I laughed once. "This here's my pal Ruby Carbuncle," I introduced, stopping a few feet from the now standing duelist. _

_"Ruby Who?"_

_I laughed, "No, Ruby Carbuncle!"_

_"Hold on, that means you can…" he began._

_I finished for him, "Yup, I assume you can too."_

_His duel spirit chirped happily._

_"That must make you the infamous Jaden Yuki," I said, smiling. _

_"In the flesh," Jaden said. "So how long have you been able to see spirits?"_

_"Since I was born I think, and from what I hear it's the same thing with you," I answered. "Comes in handy, doesn't it?"_

_He smiled and nodded. "Talking to monsters is so rad." His smile fell as he added, "Usually." His eyes seemed to grow distant and dark, I assume from the memory he was recallin'. I didn't say nothin', just let him think. The light returned to his eyes after a moment. "Anyway, I've never seen you here before. Are you a freshman?"_

_I smirked softly. "Ah, not exactly," I began. "I transferred here."_

_"Awesome," Jaden said. "Well, let me be the first to say welcome." He raised his hand to me._

_"That's mighty kind of ya," I said, taking his hand. When our hands met, a jolt of familiarity ran up my arm, and from the way Jaden's hand contracted around mine, I assume he felt the same thing. The shock ran completely up my arm and through the rest of my body, leaving me warm and tingling. _

_"That's strange," Jaden said after a few minutes, his eyes never leaving mine. "Have we met before?"_

_"I dunno, it sure feels like it," I said, trying to shrug off the reaction I got but was unsuccessful. We just kept staring at each other, holding hands, when Winged Kuriboh swiped his wing across Ruby's cheek. My girl, not to be a pushover, launched off my shoulder and tackled Winged Kuriboh. The two twirled to the ground fighting._

_Jaden and I said nothing as we watched our spirits fight. Then his friends showed up and said something about a rally, and Jaden and Kuriboh ran off, leaving me and Ruby on the roof. I smiled down at her. "Looks like it's going to be a good year, Ruby."_

_She looked up at me, smiling and making happy noises. It took me a moment to remember that I was going to be introduced to Duel Academy … like … now. And I was completely lost. "Uh oh, we better hurry on outta here and find where everyone is, Girl!" I took off running, knowing I was going to be late._

**_xxx_**

_Trapper was a sick man, destroying monster spirits just for their energy! First he takes the Jerry Bean card from my pal and then he captures my Sapphire Pegasus! As if that weren't bad enough, now he's gonna tear up Jerry Bean's card, destroying him forever! And there wasn't anything I could do to stop him!_

_Trapper cackled. "You tried you best and failed 'em both! They're done for! It's over!" He cackled again, a sick laugh._

_"Not if I can swing it, Trapper!" an all too familiar voice yelled. "Hold on, Jesse!"_

_I opened my eyes and gasped as Jaden swung down from the ceiling. He kicked Trapper square in the chest, sending the villain sprawling, Jerry Bean flying in the air. Jay let go of the rope he was swinging and landed, snatching the card that Trapper was just about to destroy. "Gotcha!" _

_"Way to go!" I exclaimed, feeling a weight lift from my shoulders now that my pal's card was in safe hands._

_Jaden turned to me, pointing at me in his signature way, saying, "It's all good." Jerry Bean's spirit appeared just behind Jaden, looking pleased to be safe. "I've got it. He's okay. Now go save your Pegasus."_

_I pointed back at Jaden in the same way he was pointing at me. "Right!"_

_Trapper got to his feet, fuming. "Why you…"_

_"Hey, Trapper, lose something important?" Jaden laughed as he ran behind the villain and over to my side of the field. _

_"Now to save my Pegasus," I said, focusing again on the duel. It ended just after that, thanks to my Pegasus and bond we shared. Once Trapper collapsed after I defeated him, Jaden rushed right over to me._

_"You did it, Jesse!" he exclaimed._

_I looked at him, panting, "Thanks. I couldn't a done it without ya." _

_Trapper called out to me, saying something about how he was like me, that he had a bond with a spirit and then his card was stolen. He tried to explain his reasons behind all that he did, but it didn't do anything to make me forget just what he's done. When he mentioned Viper, I simply couldn't believe it. I knew Viper was a bad guy, but now that he enlisted Trapper after promising him Rainbow Dragon's spirit… All I can say is Viper sure has a lot of explaining to do. _

_"You tell us where Viper is!" I ordered, gasping when my bio band started to glow, a light shooting out of it, taking all of my energy with it. I started to fall forward, but Jaden grabbed me._

_"Jesse!" he said, holding me up right. The two of us stood there and watched as Trapper disappeared, leaving us the only ones in the room. "Where'd he go?" Jay asked. _

_"He just plum disa-" I began but was cut off when I tried to take a step forward. I was completely drained and nearly fell down. Jaden was the only thing keeping me up. _

_"Jesse, you okay? Let me help," he said, tightening his grip on me. _

_I took a few deep breaths. "It's cool. I'll be okay." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What do ya say we go hunt down Viper and put an end to all this?"_

_He nodded. "All right, but first let's go find the others. We gotta go and make sure nothing has happened to them." _

_I nodded and, with Jaden's help, walked out of the room. If it weren't for Jay, things could have been a lot worse. Jerry Bean could have been destroyed and I could have lost my family. There was no way I'd be able to repay him for what he did. Ever._

**_xxx_**

_I finally had it, the Rainbow Dragon was finally in my deck! Now I had to go give Jaden some back up and defeat that kid, Marcel I think. We needed to get home, and my Rainbow Dragon was the only thing that could do it._

_So when it turned out that Marcel was being controlled by some monster spirit named Yubel, I was shocked, but it got even worse when it turned out that Jaden knew Yubel. When she went to attack him, I did the only thing I could do._

_I drew her attack at me. My Rainbow Dragon protected me, but then everything started going haywire, now that there was enough energy to take them all home. Jaden didn't understand, but the only way to assure that everyone got home safe was if I kept my attack going, so I ordered Rainbow Dragon to attack Yubel. I needed to protect him and everyone else._

_The last thing I remember was watching the gateway open up, and Rainbow Dragon taking everyone home. Then, there was nothing back darkness._

_It felt like eons later, surrounded by nothing but darkness, when I felt a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling I had when I first met him, the beginning of our bond. I didn't have any strength to fight the darkness, there was no way out of it, but I did have enough strength to call out to him, just once._

_'Jaden! Jaden! Help me!' _

_With the last of my strength expelled, I fell back into the darkness. _

_As soon as the darkness fell, it lifted. I heard voices, voices I recognized but couldn't place. Except for one._

_"It's me, Jess! I know you can do it!"_

_That voice helped me break out of the darkness, and I opened my eyes. "What's this?" I looked around, confused and tired. "Where am I?" A crystal to my left shone brightly, drawing my attention and waking me up. "Who's out there?" I instantly recognized everyone out there. "Oh, it's my Crystal Beasts! And Jaden!" I jumped to my feet. "Hey, Guys!" Finally awake and free of the darkness, I stood by helplessly and watched Jaden duel Yubel. _

_I wasn't entirely sure what happened, but all of a sudden things starting shaking. Jay said something about fusing his Neos with the Rainbow Dark Dragon I was trapped in, saying that once they fused, I would be free._

_"Jaden!" I yelled just as the crystals began to crumble. _

_"I'm right here!" he answered. _

_Then everything was gone. Suddenly, I found myself opening my eyes again, this time I was staring at the ground. My body felt heavy and strange, almost like I didn't belong in it. Probably because Yubel had been controlling for God knows how long. I lifted my head, groaning slightly, and blearily looked up to see the guy who freed me. "Jaden? That you?"_

_"You bet, Partner!" he exclaimed. _

_"So then," I began, struggling to get up. "What happened?"_

_Jaden began to head toward me, when Yubel's chuckling froze him. "He rescued you. Of course, I always knew he would."_

_"You did?" Jaden gasped. _

_"I never intended to keep your friend. It's the card, that's what I sought to acquire," she explained. "Don't you see?"_

_"Huh?" Jay said. _

_"The only way you could free Jesse was by using it. And you feel for it." She flashed him a card, one I didn't recognize. "Sorry, Jaden, now it's all mine."_

_"Give that back!" Jaden ordered. "You can't take my Super Polymerization!" _

_She pointed down at the card that was face up on my field. _

_Jaden continued, "Unless you played the spell card Last Trick! Which would mean that you could take a spell card that I put in my graveyard! You set this all up! But why?"_

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Yubel said. "Because now, the fun begins!" She pointed and revealed the final card on the field. "I play Thousand Buster! By giving up 1000 life points, all monsters with less than 1000 attack points are destroyed! And we take 1000 points of damage as well!"_

_I was barely sitting up, so I really didn't understand what was going on. All I knew was Jaden yelling for me and then tackling me. Something exploded, dust filled the air, but Jaden kept me down, protecting me. _

_Yubel said something about them both losing the duel, and then that Jaden and her would begin a new duel._

_"Jesse, you okay?" Jaden asked, ignoring the psycho spirit to help me sit up. _

_"Couldn't be better," I muttered, smiling slightly; I cringed as pain speared through me. "Okay, I probably could be better, but don't worry. I'll be fine. It takes more than a hostile spirit take over to keep this boy down." I looked at him. "Thanks for savin' my hide, Jaden."_

_"Well, if it weren't for me, your hide wouldn't have needed saving," he said, sounded depressed. I wanted to argue, say that what I did was my decision, but Dr. Crowler and Syrus rushed over, then Yubel ran off and Jaden started to follow her. _

_"Jaden, wait," I called. He turned to look at me confused. I sat up a little, pulling away from Crowler best I could without keeling over again. "You're actually going?"_

_Jaden smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Come on, Pal, you really have to ask?"_

_He had a point, but it didn't mean I had to like it. After Yubel possessed me and I got my body back, I could still feel her, sense what she was feeling, but mostly I could remember her memories, and she had it bad for my pal. I didn't have the strength to go with him though, as much as I wanted to. So I did the only thing I could._

_"Well, here," I said, holding my deck out toward him. "I'm guessing you won't let me come with ya, so take my deck, and give that Yubel a little piece of my mind. Can you do that?"_

_He nodded. "Thanks, Jesse." He took my deck from me, kneeling so we were eye level. "Now get some rest and regain your strength." _

_I nodded. "Right." _

_He and Dr. Crowler talked for a minute before he disappeared up to duel Yubel. Even as I watched him go, I wanted to run and go with him. Even if I didn't have the strength, I owed him everything. He saved my life, freed me. I never thought things would have gone as far as they did after I used Rainbow Dragon to save everyone, but Yubel had. I could feel her plan, everything, starting from the beginning of the year with Viper and his bio bands. _

_He was my best friend, and I sacrificed everything to keep him safe, and he sacrificed everything to get me back. Whatever that connection we forged when we first met, it made us who we are, and I wasn't going to give up on him, just like he never gave up on me._

**_xXx_**

**_Alexis' POV_**

_I only wanted to duel him, Syrus sneaking into the girl's dorms simply made it happen sooner that I previously anticipated. Of course Jaden was ready for a duel, despite the strings Mindy, Jasmine, and I had attached to it. With Etoile Cyber and Doble Passé on the field, I couldn't help but smile softly to myself._

_"I'll summon the Elemental Hero: Sparkman!" Jaden called out, playing a card on his duel disk. Blue lightning flashed briefly and Sparkman appeared. With his attack points 400 more than my Etoile Cyber, I knew what Jaden was going to do next, and I was well prepared. Jaden didn't disappoint. "And now I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with static shock wave!" He threw his arm out with the attack._

_Sparkman made a sound, kind of between a grunt and a yell, as he extended the same hand that Jaden did. Blue lightning crackled from his palm and shot across the water, headed straight for my monster. Despite knowing that it was going to happen, I still ground my teeth and growled softly._

_"Hold it right there!" I said, extending my hand to reveal my facedown card. As it appeared, I continued, "I activate the trap card Doble Passé." The lightning from Sparkman's attack diverted around my monster and struck me instead._

_"Huh?" Jaden muttered, looking both annoyed and confused at the same time._

_Undeterred by the attack, I explained, "Doble Passé changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me. And now my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" Etoile Cyber leapt into the air and across the water, headed straight for Jaden._

_"Great," he muttered, eyes following my monster._

_"Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points increase by 600," I further explained, smiling internally as her attack points rose and she struck Jaden's chest with a swift kick. He cried out and dropped down to one knee, clutching his arm as he stared at me with an interesting expression._

_Syrus, who was seated on the boat behind Jaden, called out to him, "Jaden!"_

_I strained my ears to hear what Jaden said to himself. "That Alexis is something else, sacrificing her own life points so she could get to mine."_

_I ignored the warm feeling I got with the tone of awe he spoke about me with, instead saying, "So, you impressed?"_

_Jaden stands up, answering, "Impressed? I think I'm in love."_

_I also ignore the way my heart constricts and my breath hitches slightly, the warm feeling increasing to an annoying temperature. I write off all three reactions quickly, hoping no one noticed them. "You're sweet; too bad I have to crush you."_

_The thing was, right then and there, I didn't crush Jaden, instead I began to crush **on **Jaden._

**_xxx_**

_Herrington Rosewood was a perfect example of why I despise being called the Queen of Obelisk Blue. He didn't hesitate to make his feelings for me very public, which made him very annoying. My opinion of him didn't improve at all when he freaked out when Jaden and I were talking about Chazz. In fact, it grew even worse when he challenged Jay to a duel, with **me **as the prize! _

_I desperately wanted to storm out of the room and give both of them the cold shoulder, but I had to see if the rumors about him being as good as Zane were true. And with how swiftly and easily Jaden beat him; I concluded that they couldn't be farther from the truth. Part of me suspected that Herrington himself spread the rumors around, probably trying to get me interested. _

_So when he fled from the gym bawling, I couldn't stop myself from giggling lightly. Jaden was probably the only guy in school who wasn't falling over trying to win me over, but now – according to Herrington that is – he and I were now engaged. _

_I had some mixed feelings about that. My heart stuttered slightly when Jaden started walking over to me, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Alexis, guess I'm your fiancé."_

_I kept my expression schooled despite the way my heart fluttered in my chest at the idea of Jaden being my fiancé. _

_"He's going through with it?" Syrus gasped, obviously shocked._

_Jasmine clapped her hands together, looking a little happy. "Oh my!"_

_Jaden stopped and stood in front of me. His expression turned to a confused one. "So what does 'fiancé' mean anyhow?"_

_Mindy, Jasmine, and Syrus groaned and fell to the ground. _

_I smiled softly, lowered my head, and closed my eyes thinking, '**Only Jaden…**' Aloud I said, "It means friend, at least for now big guy." _

_And I would never admit it, but I loved the idea of Jaden being my fiancé, but I wanted the proposal to be from Jaden, where I actually had a say, not some wager in a duel. _

_Maybe I didn't hate Herrington Rosewood as much as I thought._

**_xxx_**

_I was going to get the key back. My master wanted it and no one was going to get in my way. Not even Jaden. There was no way I could lose, especially with the new deck my master gave me. He was determined, I'll give him that much. But he wasn't going to win._

_But he did._

_"Alexis! Wake up! Hello? Anyone home? Hey sleepyhead, rise and shine!"_

_I blinked awake and looked around. Jaden was kneeling next to me smiling. "Hey, where am I?" I asked, sitting up. "Wait, did we just duel? Hold on, I beat you right? Please tell me that I didn't lose?"_

_Jaden just smiled softly, chuckling. There was a strange look of relief and something else – something softer – in his eyes. "You won all right," he said, extending his hand to me. _

_I stared at him for a minute before smiling and taking his hand, letting him pull me up. When I was standing, he didn't let go of my hand, and we just stared at each other while my brother and the others talked quietly in the stands. I couldn't remember what happened; everything was just a white blur. The look in Jaden's eyes told me a story I couldn't understand._

_He gave my hand a hard squeeze, shocking me, before he let it go and both of our hands fell back to our sides. Then Jaden moved on, talking about defeating Sartorius._

_Atticus told me later what happened, and I couldn't believe how horrible I was to Jaden. And even after everything I said to him, he still fought so hard to break the hold Sartorius had over me. The fact that he cared so much made me feel so cared for. Now I can remember so clearly what that look had been in Jaden's eyes when I woke up, free from Sartorius. I've seen it in those brown orbs every time he's looked at me since we were together. _

_It was love._

**_xXx_**

**_Narrative POV_**

Barely three minutes had passed but to everyone in the room it felt like three years passing by in slow motion. Jaden's body jerked once again as Dr. Kawasaki pressed the paddles to his chest in another attempt to revive his still heart; when Jaden's body lay back on the bed and the heart monitor did nothing but continue to scream shrilly, Dr. Kawasaki sighed and set the paddles down on the cart.

"That's it, I have to call it. Nurse, mark the time of death as 11:34 A.M." Dr. Kawasaki sighed and ran his fingers through his haphazard hair. "We lost him."

**_xXx_**

_Sam: Hmm, wow, I have no idea where she is. Though she did leave a note saying that it isn't over yet. She also says you **WILL NOT **wait more than **TWO WEEKS **for the next chapter. It will get here faster if you guys are lovely and review though._

_So, just review! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**Here is the list of episodes I used in this chapter! Remember, I own nothing and all dialogue and situations are the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. I own all the scenes I wrote for myself, which are noted below as well.**

**NOTE: Number/Number means those episodes were used during the same flashback.**

**Bastion: **_Season 1: Episodes 12 and 22_

**Zane: **_Season 1: Episodes 8 and 51/52_

**Blair: **_Season 1: Episode 20_

**Axel: **_I wrote this scene_

**Jim: **_I wrote this scene_

**Atticus: **_I wrote this scene_

**Aster: **_Season 2: Episodes 67/68_

**Chazz: **_Season 1: Episodes 25/26 and 40. Season 2: 87/88_

**Hassleberry: **_Season 2: Episode 55_

**Chumley: **_Season 1: Episodes 9 and 50_

**Syrus: **_Season 1: Episodes 8, 10/11, and 38_

**Claire: **_I wrote these scenes_

**Jesse: **_Season 3: Episodes 106/107, 116, 130/151/152_

**Alexis: **_Season 1: Episodes 3, 15. Season 2: 93/94_


	38. Unbroken Promise

_Sam: Well, hopefully this will be the last time she's in hiding, but we'll see._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this one): 2**

**_xXx_******

**_Narrative POV_**

Lauren cried out and collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands. Chris dropped down next to her, arms coming tightly around her, hugging her firmly against his chest. The nurses and Dr. Kawasaki slowly moved around the room, cleaning up while Jaden's body lay lifeless on the bed.

Alexis didn't understand what was happening. Everything seemed so surreal. Nothing was making sense, not Lauren sobbing, not the shrieking of the heart monitor, nothing at all. Nothing until her brother whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Lexi, I'm so sorry." His voice was torn, broken, and that's what broke her.

"NO!" she screamed, clawing her way out of her brother's arms and flinging herself at Jaden's side. A sob tore its way out of her chest as she framed Jaden's face with her trembling hands. "No, Jaden, please, you can't leave me!"

"Lexi, stop," Atticus said, wrapping his arms around her as he gently pulled her away from the body.

"NO!" Alexis shrieked, kicking and tearing away from her brother's comforting embrace. She resumed her position at Jaden's side, hands framing his face. "Jaden, wake up! You can't give up now! Wake up, please!"

"Sissy, please," Atticus said, once again trying to pry his sister from the side of her dead boyfriend. Alexis didn't even yell again, only screamed and shrieked as she tore out of his arms for the third time. Atticus tried to reach for her again, but Zane placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Atticus, don't. Let her be," he whispered his own voice hoarse with emotion.

Atticus looked up at his best friend, agony in his eyes. "But, Zane," he whispered, but stopped when Zane started to shake his head.

"Atticus, leave her alone. She needs this right now. Her world is shattering, so let her live in denial, even if it's just for a little while," Zane said, eyes drifting away from Atticus to look at Alexis. "She needs to believe that this isn't happening."

Atticus sighed and nodded, looking away from Zane and back at his sister, forcing himself to remain still and away from her. Zane's hand slowly slipped off of his shoulder to fall and hang at his side. Everyone else, who was all slowly falling either out of a state of shock or into one, all just stood still at the door of the room.

Alexis was oblivious to everyone and everything around her. The only thing that she could see was Jaden and the fact that he wasn't waking up. Her shaking hands pressed harder against his face as she leaned closer to him, still screaming, "No! Jaden, please, wake up! I love you; you can't leave me like this! Please, Jaden!" By now her sobs had almost completely taken over her body. Her tears were running down her cheeks too quickly to even bother trying to stop. "Jaden!"

A final sob tore its way from Alexis' chest as she collapsed against Jaden's chest, hands leaving his face to clutch his shirt as she sobbed against it. Nothing mattered any more. Jaden was gone and Alexis could no longer be in denial, and the pain was excruciating.

_Ba-bump_

Alexis gasped sharply, hands tightening in shock. Her face remained pressed against Jaden's chest, where she heard _and _felt it again.

_Ba-bump_

Now his chest lifted slightly: a breath; and Alexis quickly jerked her body up to stare at his face. Her hands loosened on his shirt but remained pressed against his chest.

_Ba-bump_

The heart monitor stopped shrieking, and a soft blip filled the room. The sobbing that was coming from various people stopped and the room became eerily quiet. When Jaden's chest gently lifted again and the heart monitor slowly began to beep at a regular pace, Alexis whispered, "Jaden?"

Eyes locked on his face, she held her breath and watched as his eye lids moved slightly, seeming to be pulled tighter shut before slowly opening, revealing chocolate brown orbs that no one had seen in so long. Slowly, almost as if in slow motion, his eyelids fluttered open and shut a few more times before Jaden slowly sat up in bed. As he shifted, Alexis' hands slid limply from his chest to lie on the bed at his side. Using his arms to support himself, Jaden looked around the room, taking in all the shocked, tearstained faces of his friends and parents, the nurses and Dr. Kawasaki. He looked all around the room as his eyes slowly cleared. When they were, he looked down at his side, seeing Alexis there with tears still running down her cheeks.

A soft smile turned Jaden's lips and he lifted his hand up, using one arm to support himself, and lightly pressed his hand against her cheek, causing her to gasp. His thumb lightly wiped away the tears still pooling in her eye. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, causing Alexis to inhale sharply. It was_ his _voice; it was Jaden. And he was staring right into her eyes. "Didn't I promise that I'd never leave you?"

Alexis couldn't stop the startled laugh that bubbled out of her throat as more tears slipped out of her eyes. She smiled wobbly at him before it really clicked to her that Jaden was staring at her, talking to her, touching her, and the smile disappeared. "Jaden!" she cried out as she leapt up from the floor and onto him, arms wrapping tightly around him.

Jaden fell back on his bed from the force of her tackle, but he didn't care. His arms wrapped around Alexis as he pulled her as tightly as he could against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

He was alive.

**_xXx_**

**_Jaden's POV_**

I was alive.

I could hardly believe it, I was so sure that I was dead, but I wasn't. Everyone was in complete shock. I was declared legally dead, had been legally dead.

But now I wasn't.

Dr. Kawasaki was the first to recover, after Alexis of course. He quickly rushed over to my bed and lifted the head of it up so I wasn't lying flat on my back with Alexis clutching me tightly, not that I minded. I could actually feel when I was being touched and touch back. I'd almost forgotten what it was like.

But Dr. Kawasaki managed to talk Alexis into letting go of me, but she only detangled herself from my arms to curl up against my side, clutching one of my hands tightly between both of hers, quietly sobbing when I clutched her hands back. With her at my side, Dr. Kawasaki began to run a couple of quick tests. Mostly he checked my motor functions, pointed a bright light in my eye, and asked a bunch of questions, questions like if I knew what day it was. He was so surprised when I told him the exact date. He also asked what the last thing I remembered was which I lied and said I remembered bright lights and squealing tires; he would have thought I was crazy if I told him the real thing I remembered.

He wanted to take me down and run some scans on me, to see if I had suffered any real damage from the minute or so I went without any oxygen being pumped into my body. But, at seeing my parents and friends, and the vice grip Alexis had on my hand and arm, he realized that maybe right then wasn't the best time for any scans.

"Well," he said, putting his flashlight back into his pocket. "All I can say is this is one hell of a miracle. You seem perfectly all right and there doesn't appear to be any brain damage, though I won't know for sure until I'm able to run some tests." He glanced around the room. "But, I think those can wait for awhile." He then smiled at me and lightly patted my hand, the one laying beside me. "Welcome back, Jaden."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks, it's good to be back."

He and the nurses quickly left the room a moment later, and when the closed the door behind them, my mom lunged up from the floor and was at my side before the door even clicked shut.

"Oh, my sweet baby," she whispered as her hands framed my face and she kissed my forehead. She quickly wrapped both of her arms around my neck and hugged me against her chest, her cheek resting against the top of my head as her lips lightly brushed against it. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, thankful that Alexis willingly released my arm. I turned to press my face against my mom's chest, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"No," she said, quickly pulling away to stare at me. "No, Honey, don't you dare apologize. Nothing was your fault."

"But I broke my promise," I whispered.

She just laughed softly, wiping away some tears that escaped her eyes. "Sweetheart, I don't care. All that matters is that you're alive, you're okay, and you're going to get better." She smiled and lightly kissed my forehead again, hugging me tightly for a moment before letting go.

I looked up to see Dad standing next to her, just staring at me. I smiled. "Hi, Dad."

Dad didn't say anything though. He only hugged me fiercely, and I hugged him back, taking a deep breath, feeling like I was finally home. He turned his head to the side and lightly kissed my temple, whispering, "I love you, Son."

I felt a lump form in my throat and I couldn't talk around it, so I just nodded, eyes closed tightly to keep myself from crying.

After a moment, Dad pulled back and stood up straight, clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. Mom, who had finally stopped crying, smiled at him and kissed his cheek, taking his hand in hers. "Well, we're going to tell the rest of the family, but we'll all be back in a couple of hours," he said.

Mom smiled at me. "Hopefully, Dr. Kawasaki will have run all of the remaining tests." She ran her hand lightly over to the top of my head one last time before allowing Dad to lead her out of the room. When they closed the door behind them, the only people left were my friends.

The room suddenly became very awkward. No one knew what to say or do, and I was starting to become uncomfortable. Though, I suppose I do understand why they were so nervous. I was declared legally dead not fifteen minutes ago.

I was just figuring out what to say, something that would hopefully return everything to normal, when I noticed Claire pushing away from Jesse and walking toward me. I noticed then that she was only limping slightly, so her knee must be healing up nicely. She walked all the way to my bedside and just stood there, staring at me with me staring back at her. When I was about to say something, she did something that only she would do:

She smacked me upside the back of my head … hard.

"Ow!" I yelped, hands shooting up to cradle my abused area while everyone else seemed to stare at her in shock. "What the hell, Claire? Do you _want _me to become coma-" I was cut off when Claire suddenly threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Scare me like that again and I'll kill you myself," she whispered, face pressed against my neck.

I relaxed and nodded, smiling softly as I hugged her back. "Don't worry, I won't," I whispered back.

She nodded. "Good." She released me and leaned back, jumping slightly when Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist.

He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head lightly before turning to look at me. "It's about time you woke up," he said, extending his left hand toward me.

I smiled and extended my right hand, grasping his extended hand tightly, squeezing it. "It's good to be awake."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand for a moment before we both let go. After that, the tension and awkward air seemed to vanish as my friends all surrounded my bed. There was a lot of people talking, crying, practically all of them reaching out to grab my hand or hug my fiercely. It only took about ten more minutes for everyone to calm down, mostly because my arm was getting sore and I had to lie back down.

"So," I said when everyone managed to find a place to sit down. Since there was only two chairs, Chazz claiming one and Aster the other, everyone mostly sat down on the ground, except Alexis, Claire, and Jesse. Alexis remained curled up against my side, clutching one of my hands tightly, while Jesse was sitting at the end of my bed, Claire's head in his lap while she lay along my side, feet resting just next to my shoulders. "What'd I miss?"

Everyone looked around at each other, probably trying to figure out how to answer that. Jesse just stared at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion. I just winked at him, which made him chuckle.

"You didn't miss much, Jaden," Zane insisted, leaning back against the wall near Aster, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, we just went out a couple of times, acted like tourists," Syrus said.

"How do you act like tourists?" I asked.

Hassleberry shifted around on the ground, folding his legs in front of him. "Well, with Private Truesdale getting lost everywhere we went, it's not very hard."

Syrus immediately whipped his head around to glare at the Ra soldier. "Excuse me, Dino-Brain, but I believe _you _kept getting lost with me!"

"You were the one with the map! And you refused to give it to me!" Hassleberry countered.

Syrus pointed at him. "That's because the last time I gave you the map, you got us even more lost and then you refused to stop and ask for directions!"

"We didn't need directions! If you would have just swallowed your pride and called your brother we would have known where to go!"

"Don't turn your idiocy back around on me!"

The two of them then started to bicker back and forth, playing hot potato with the blame.

"Aw, they're so cute," Claire said. She turned her head around so she could look at them. "So, tell me boys, when's the wedding?"

Both Syrus and Hassleberry quickly shut up and turned to stare at her confused. "What in Sam Hill are you talking about?" Hassleberry demanded.

"Well, the two of you are arguing just like a couple, so I was just wondering when you were making it all official. I could totally help you plan it. I did help my mom when she and my stepdad tied the knot," she explained, smiling wider when both Hassleberry's and Syrus' jaws fell on the floor.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" they both screamed at the same time, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing.

"Then stop arguing like you are," Aster said, smothering any remaining chuckles.

Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other for a moment before quickly scrambling away from each other to sit on opposite sides of the room. When the laughter died back down, I looked around the room and noticed the Chumley wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, where'd Chum go?" I asked, sitting up slightly to get a better look around.

Claire pushed me back down with her foot. "He said something about calling Pegasus and telling him you're okay."

"Oh," I said.

"But how'd he get out of here without anyone noticing?" Bastion asked, looking at everyone.

"He didn't," Claire said, looking at him. "I did notice him."

"I meant aside from you," he explained, to which Claire's answer was to shrug.

"Hell if I know."

"Great explanation there, Claire," I said. Her razor wit response was to stick her tongue out at me. I just chuckled, and then looked back around the room. "Hey, where are Danny, Morgan, and Mark?"

"School **(1)**," everyone answered, and I nodded.

Not even a second later, the door swung open and the trio all leapt into the room, screaming, "Jaden!" They then ran over to my bedside.

"Or not," Claire said.

"Shush," Jesse said, covering her mouth with his hand.

"I thought you guys were at school," I said after hugging all three of them.

"Well, we were," Morgan said, leaning against Mark.

"Was it not a full day or something?" I asked, but they shook their heads.

"Nope, still a full day," Danny said.

"Wow, is it that late already?" I asked, looking around the room for a clock. When I saw that it was barely after noon, I looked back at them. "Well, it isn't late at all."

Mark shook his head. "We know; we just ditched the last half of the day."

My jaw dropped. "You did what now?"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Jaden. Like we were going to sit there the rest of the day after hearing you'd woken up."

"How _did _you guys hear?" Axel asked, looking at them closely.

"Lauren and Chris told a teacher, who told us," Mark explained.

"And after Mark and I heard, we hunted down Danny and ditched," Morgan finished.

"Why look for Danny? Why not just ditch and come right away?" Aster asked.

Morgan looked at him. "Because Mark and I have never skipped, so we didn't know how to leave campus without being caught."

Danny smiled. "And while I was the town thug, I always skipped school. It's not even a challenge anymore." He sounded so sad about that.

"Well, good, you shouldn't ditch school at all," I said. "You learn important stuff there."

"Oh, how would you know, Slacker?" Chazz asked. "You sleep through every class."

I shrugged. "So? At least I attend."

"Sadly, Mate, sleeping isn't much better than ditching," Jim said.

"Quiet, Jim, I'm trying to teach Danny a lesson here," I said, which only made the Australian chuckle and shake his head.

"Oh, would you relax, Yuki, it's not like we're missing any important classes," Danny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, we're only missing math, science, and history," Mark elaborated.

"Oh, yes, because those classes aren't important at all," Chazz said.

Danny pointed at him. "See? Even Rich Boy agrees."

"It's sarcasm, Moron," Chazz snapped.

Danny shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Okay, fine. Even Sarcasm agrees."

Chazz fell out of his chair. "Not this again!" he yelled from the floor, which made me and Syrus burst out laughing. He grumbled as he pulled himself back into his chair.

"Well, I don't know what that was all about," Mark began, looking between Chazz, Syrus, and me. "But I'm glad you're finally awake, Jaden, because I have something really important I need to talk to you about."

I stopped laughing and looked at him confused before I remembered what he said when he visited me while I was in my coma. Suddenly, before I realized what I was doing, my arm shot out and grabbed the collar of his uniform, jerking him away from Morgan and bringing his face very close to mine. "Oh my God, what the hell were you thinking, Mark!"

Everyone looked at me confused while Mark just stared at me in shock. "What are you talking about, Dude?"

I shook him slightly. "Your 'important thing'! How dare you ask for some sort of sign while I'm in a freaking coma! Why on earth would you drop that kind of news on me! That was totally not cool!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mark yelled, lifting his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Sign, coma, news," he whispered before gasping and staring at me with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Wait, _you heard me!_"

"Of course I heard you! I heard everyone!"

"Wait – what?" everyone but Jesse demanded. Jesse, because he already knew that I knew what was going on while I was in my coma, just started to chuckle.

"That doesn't matter right now! I want an answer, Mark!" I shook him again, trying to get his attention back to the matter at hand.

He just shook his head and looked at me, a little depressed. "So, you don't think it's a good idea?"

"I never said that. I think it's a wonderful, brilliant idea and I claim full ownership of said idea if anyone asks, but that's not what I'm saying. I want to know why you asked me while I was in a coma," I explained, releasing his collar and lying back down.

Mark smiled and leaned back. "So, you think I should do it?"

I pointed at him. "If you don't do it, I'm going to kick your butt."

He pointed back at me. "Great answer, no worries, I was going to do it no matter what you said."

I threw my free hand in the air, because Alexis was still holding my other one. "Then why in the world did you ask me what I thought you should do?"

He shrugged. "You're my best friend; I just wanted your opinion."

"But what was the point if what I said wasn't going to matter?" I asked.

"It's just like when we were talking last winter, Jaden," Claire cut in.

I turned to see her sitting up, looking at me. "Talking about what?"

"In the car, on the way home after we picked up breakfast after that big snowstorm that caused the power to go out, remember?" She raised her eyebrow at me, and I did remember. It was the time when I asked what she thought of Alexis, and she asked me the same thing.

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense then," I said, relaxing again.

Claire just rolled her eyes and shook her head, lying back down.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Morgan demanded, jumping forward as if I wouldn't recognize that it was her who spoke.

"Nothing," Mark, Claire, and I answered at the same time.

"It obviously isn't nothing," Syrus said.

I shrugged and relaxed against the back of my bed. "It's nothing that you need to worry about, Sy," I elaborated.

He just frowned and shrugged, leaning back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling

"Okay, now that the Mark rant is out of the way, can we rewind to what Jaden said a minute ago?" Atticus asked, looking around at everyone as if he needed their permission.

"What thing?" I asked.

He looked at me. "That thing you said about being able to hear everything that everyone said," he explained.

"Oh," I said, glancing around at everyone. "Oh, well, to put it simply, I heard everything you guys said." I shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you serious?" Blair asked eyes wide.

I nodded. "Well, yeah, why would I lie about something like that?"

She just shook her head. "Not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

Chazz quickly interjected. "The point is there is no way you heard what we said. You were in a coma for crying out loud!"

I just turned and smiled at him, almost smirked. "Oh, come now, Chazz, don't be so mean. Are you just acting like this because you don't want everyone to know how highly you think of me?"

He snorted. "Highly? Don't make me laugh, Slacker."

I just smirked a little softer and said, "Okay, whatever you want to believe, Chazz." I waited a moment. "And thanks."

He looked at me confused. "Thanks for what?"

"For believing I'm the strongest person you've ever met."

He gapped at me.

I couldn't help but continue. "I hope that I proved it to everyone else now." Then I smirked.

Chazz opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking like a fish washed up on the side of a river, before finally giving up and snapped his mouth shut, folding his arms across his chest. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Oh my gosh, you really did hear what we said," Morgan gasped, looking between me and Chazz.

"And Chazz said nice things about you," Syrus continued, looking a tad more shocked than he probably should have.

Chazz bristled and turned quickly to glare at the younger Truesdale. "I said no such things."

"Oh, you can lose the act, Sarcasm, we all know already," Danny said with a shrug.

Chazz snapped his glare from Syrus to Danny. "Seriously, are we really going to play this game again? It got old at Duel Academy fast and it's already old now!"

Blair quickly intervened before things got ugly. "Don't change the subject now, Chazz. What happened?"

Aster nodded and turned to look at the boy dressed in black. "That's what I'd like to know. Last I knew, you said you didn't go and visit Jaden."

Chazz shrugged. "I lied, so what? It's not like I was under oath or anything."

"But why lie about it?" Bastion asked. "That's what has us really interested."

Hassleberry nodded. "Yeah, Soldier, you didn't need to lie."

Chazz quickly scanned the room and realized that everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer. So, he folded his arms across his chest and sat up straight in his chair, closing his eyes and tilting his head up toward the ceiling at a weird angle. "You know what? I do not feel comfortable with this line of questioning."

"Too bad, now answer the question," Blair said, moving to kneel next to him.

Chazz didn't budge. "I assert my fifth amendment rights."

"You're not in America, Genius," Claire interjected.

Chazz just looked at her for a moment before quickly looking away. "I don't care; I'm still not saying anything."

Jim patted him on the back. "You know what? That's all right, Mate, because you're silence is all the answer we need."

Chazz quickly looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, the more you deny it, the more obvious it is that you really did say nice things to Jaden," the Australian explained.

Chazz just pressed his lips tightly together and looked away, choosing then to keep quiet. But he'd already said plenty, and everyone started to tease him. He kept quiet, but the way his lips curved slightly, I could tell that he didn't mind the teasing; he was just glad that I **did **prove him right, which made me smile.

And I was glad that I did too. But I wondered how.

"_You finally found your will to live,_" Winged Kuriboh said, appearing in my mind so everyone around me disappeared until it was just the two of us.

"My will to live?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"_Yes, that was the only way for you to live, Jaden. It's why it took you so long to finally break free from your coma,_" he explained.

"But I've been trying for the last two weeks!" I interjected.

He shook his head. "_No, Jaden, you kept trying to wake up. You never really had a solid will to live._"

"What's the difference?"

"_A very big one._" He flew closer to me. "_That's why you started breathing on your own when you're parents took you off of the ventilator. Despite giving your mom permission, you had a will to live, so your body started to breath._"

I stared at him confused. "So, I needed to die in order to live?"

He shrugged. "_Sometimes that's what it takes, that's also why your body started to breathe. You weren't ready to die then, Jaden, so your will to live spiked, thus your body was able to survive, so you could live._"

I shook my head. "Wow, that's confusing."

He chuckled. "_I guess, but just know that you've had the power to live the entire time._"

"Wasn't I already alive?"

"_Yes, you were alive, but you weren't living._" He sat down on my shoulder. "_You were so focused on simply waking up that you forgot to live, which is why it never worked until the very last second._"

I looked at him. "And how did it work?"

He turned to me, wearing a knowing expression, and he didn't need to say anything for me to understand why I was suddenly able to wake up.

No.

Why I was suddenly able to live.

**_xXx_**

It was late when a nurse wheeled me back into my room after Dr. Kawasaki ran all of the scans he wanted to. He was right with his assumption; there was nothing seriously wrong with me. I was just extremely weak, and after such a long and eventful day, I was completely exhausted, but sleep was the last thing I wanted.

"You sure are one lucky guy, Jaden," the nurse said as she helped me back into my bed.

I looked at her confused. "Lucky? You mean because I escaped death?"

She smiled at me, pulling my blanket up and fluffing my pillow. "Oh, well that, but I was talking about your friends and family." Her smile brightened. "They're so loving."

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess I am a lucky guy."

"Yes, you are." She patted my hand. "Goodnight, Jaden."

"Night," I said, watching her leave. Sighing, I glanced around my new room, out of the ICU. Dr. Kawasaki moved me here after the rest of my family showed up, because we were already breaking hospital regulations with everyone sitting around in my room. I chuckled softly to myself and relaxed against my bed, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes, feeling myself slowly succumbing to my exhaustion.

"Jaden?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Alexis sneaking into my room. "Lex." I sat up slightly, staring at her in shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home already."

She shook her head and walked over to my bedside. "No, I stayed behind."

"Then how are you getting home?"

She jerked her thumb behind her. "Jesse is waiting in the parking lot with a car."

"Oh." I smiled at her and lay back down. "So, why'd you stay behind?"

She shrugged and grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together. "I just wanted to."

To this, I frowned and reached out my other hand, pressing it against Alexis' cheek and turning her head so she was facing me. "Alexis," I whispered, stopping when she suddenly released my hand and crashed her lips onto mine, hands clutching the front of my shirt. I was startled by the sudden kiss, but I quickly got over it and closed my eyes, kissing her back. My hand slid from her cheek to cup the back of her head gently.

Her lips were hard and urgent at first, like she needed to feel that I was alive and with her, but slowly the kiss calmed until it was soft, gentle, and full of sweetness. She chocked on a sob and pulled back slightly, pressing her forehead to mine. I opened my eyes to see that hers were still closed, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"I thought I lost you forever," she whispered, voice clogged.

I shook my head, being sure to keep our foreheads together; my fingers lightly kneaded the back of her head. "No, I would never break that promise to you," I whispered.

She opened her tear filled eyes to stare into my dry ones. "But I told you that you'd have to leave me sometime."

I kissed her eyes closed, brushing the tears away with my lips. "And I told you," I said after kissing her left eye, moving to her right. "That it would never happen if I had anything to say about it." I leaned back enough to stare at her, my fingers running softly through her hair. "And I did have something to say about it, because here I am with my promise unbroken."

She didn't say anything, only released my shirt to wrap her arms tightly around my neck, burying her face in my neck, just breathing deeply. I wrapped my arms firmly around her, hands lightly rubbing her back. We just remained like that for a moment too long to measure.

"I love you, Jaden," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Alexis, so much," I whispered back, arms tightening around her, keeping her pulled firmly against me. And there, holding the one girl I loved with my whole heart, my whole soul, my whole self, I finally felt like everything would be okay. I felt alive, and I felt like I was home.

Holding my will to live in my arms.

**_xXx_**

_Ha, I'm back! : ) See! Everything worked out in the end. Sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for so long, but it's fun, come on, admit it! You like being kept on the edge of your seat! : )_

_Only two more chapters to go! We're almost done with Spring! It seems like it just started and now it's almost over._

_Oh, geez, well, there's still much more to come, so please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: The gang may have a 3 week spring break but the other guys don't! A great way to cut back on the OC involvement I believe. :)**


	39. Catfightfor Boys!

_Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanza! Overall, happy holidays everybody! :D I hope everyone is having a fantastic holiday, so here's my present to you! A lovely update! Yay! Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters…go get your own.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this one): 1**

_**xXx**_

**Time Skip – Four Days Later (Day 20)**

_**Jaden's POV**_

I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. It was weird, considering four days ago I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes, but now I was far too content to break the illusion of slumber. Despite my longing to remain this comfortable and content for awhile longer, I forced my lids to lift and stare up at the ceiling.

I smiled and stretched my arms above my head, groaning softly when I felt my muscles stretch and tighten. After being comatose for over two weeks, my body was still very stiff and sore.

Careful arms wrapped around my torso and soft lips lightly brushed the underside of my chin, causing my smile to widen. "I was wondering when you'd finally move," Alexis whispered, wide awake.

"Hmm," I hummed, dropping my arms and wrapping them around her, pulling her closer. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "I'm quite content to lay here for the remainder of the day," I murmured.

She giggled and rested her head against my chest, sighing contently. "I'm not going to lie, I wouldn't complain."

I smiled and tightened my arms around her.

"But the others will be showing up soon, so we probably shouldn't still be lying in bed when they do," she continued, which made me frown.

Damned logic.

I sighed. "Fine, you win." I unwound my arms and sat up, groaning. "Geez, I feel like I just dueled a dozen duel ghouls."

Alexis giggled and sat up, moving over to sit on her knees just behind me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and started kneading the tight and sore muscles. "For some strange reason, dueling duel ghouls seems like a far more reasonable explanation." Her voice trailed off toward the end and her hands relaxed against my shoulders.

I sighed and covered her hands with mine, leaning back against her, turning my head to lightly kiss her cheek. "Hey, turn that frown upside down. Today is a happy day." I pulled back slightly to flash my signature goofy smile, the one I knew she loved best.

She stared at me for a moment before her lips quivered slightly and then started to laugh. "You're such a dork," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck for a quick, tight hug.

I chuckled and squeezed her arms for a moment before pulling them away from my neck and standing up. "Come on," I said, grabbing one of her hands, stringing our fingers together. "Let's head downstairs."

She smiled at me. "All right." She moved off of the bed, shoving her feet into a pair of slippers, and stood up next to me. Hand in hand, we walked out of my room and into the hall of my house. I was released from the hospital yesterday, only because my mom swore up and down that I'd be well taken care of and Dr. Kawasaki knew I would.

"About time you two got your lazy butts out of bed."

Alexis and I stopped and turned to see Claire and Jesse walking toward us. Well, more appropriately, Jesse walking toward us with Claire in his arms. She looked quite content there, with her arms around his neck and feet crossed at the ankles.

Claire was released from the hospital two days ago, and Jesse was – according to Alexis – treating her like a princess. As hard as it was for me to admit it, from what I've seen, it's far too adorable to say anything bad about.

"Hey, you are totally not one to judge, Miss Queen of Lazy," I said.

Claire stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm not lazy, I'm just healthily inactive."

"Since when has it been healthy to be inactive?" I questioned.

"Since I said so," she responded, which only made me and Alexis start laughing.

"You're so weird," I said, still laughing.

Claire just smiled and shrugged. "I try."

"Hey you four quit lollygagging and get down here. I need some help down here," Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I resent being called a lollygagger," I yelled back to her.

"Resent it all you want, but continuing to stand there only proves it true," she countered.

I waited a moment before saying, "Touché." Then the four of us started to head downstairs.

Claire glanced at me. "Oh, German, nice touch." Then she gave me a kind of scary smile.

Of course, the meaning just went over my head and I smiled back at her. "Thanks. I like to spice up my speech with some fancy words and sayings occasionally."

"Oh, God," Jesse groaned as Claire started to laugh.

I looked at them confused, stopping on the final landing of the stairs while they continued down the stairs. "What? Was it something I said?"

When Claire only started to laugh harder while Jesse continued to shake his head, I frowned. I turned when I felt Alexis squeeze my hand and gently place her other one on my arm. She gave me a look that questioned my intelligence. "Jaden, touché is French."

"Yeah…" It took me a moment to figure out what she meant, and when I did, I felt very dumb. I groaned and covered my eyes with my free hand. "Oh, I can't believe I fell for that."

"Neither can I," Claire said, laughing.

I slowly lowered my hand from my face and glared at her. "Why? Why do you do that?"

She shrugged. "It's fun, I'm usually bored, and you're easy."

I stuck my tongue out at her and finished going down the stairs. "You are just plain evil."

She smiled sweetly at me. "I try."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her innocent expression. Sometimes Claire was illegally adorable, a trait she obviously picked up from me.

"Can a couple of you kids come in here and give me a hand?" Mom called from the kitchen, back to us.

"Sure, be right there," I said.

Claire looked at Jesse. "Jesse, put me down so I can go help Mom."

"Oh no," he said, turning and heading toward the couch.

"Oh no what?" she asked, pouting at him when he set her down on the couch.

"You are not straining your knee," he said, grabbing a pillow from the couch and setting it on the coffee table, propping her leg up on it.

She rolled her eyes. "Jesse, I'm fine. I can help." She made a move to get up, gasping and slipping back into her seat when Jesse leaned down and got very close to her face wearing a terrifying expression.

"Stay."

She pouted at him but nodded, probably a very smart move. Jesse's scary face disappeared as he smiled at her, lightly kissing her on the lips before standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

I moved to stand next to Claire but kept my eyes on Jesse. "Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship," I said. She glared at me, but I just smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to help my mom." Only when I started to head that way, Alexis tightened her grip on my hand and yanked me back. I yelped when she shoved me onto the couch next to Claire. "What was that for?" I asked as I looked up at her.

She folded the backs of her hands against her hips. "You stay too."

I pouted. "Why?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You were just complaining about how sore you were. The last thing you need to do is strain yourself moving all the stuff around."

I smiled. "Lex, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." I started to get up, made it about half way there, before I froze. Alexis was giving a look that could kill, so deciding my life was far more important than anything else, I slowly sat back down. "Or, well, relaxing and taking it easy sounds good too."

She smiled and patted the top of my head like I was a dog. "Good boy." Then she left to go help my mom and Jesse in the kitchen. I inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, leaning back and resting my arms on the back of the couch.

"Well, it's obvious who wears the pants in _that_relationship," Claire said, smirking like a devil.

I rolled my head to the side and stared at her. "Like it was ever any other way."

She laughed and shook her head, scooting over so she was sitting at my side, leaning against me just slightly; she patted my thigh lightly. "You're actually kinda sweet."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Thanks, I try."

She giggled and shook her head, sighing.

I stared down at her. "I thought Dr. Barns said he wanted you to work out your knee."

She frowned and looked away from the commotion in the kitchen and down at her propped up foot. "He did."

"Then why isn't Jesse letting you work it out?"

She scratched the top of her head sheepishly, something I did a lot back at Duel Academy. "Um, well." She stopped and looked at me very seriously. "Okay, I'll tell you but if you breathe a word of it to anyone, I swear to all that is holy I will write down every nasty, little secret you have every divulged to me and give it to Alexis in a spiral bound notebook."

I stared at her with wide eyes, quickly mentally cataloging all of the secrets I'd trusted to Claire, and realized that there were quite a few that I wanted no one else on earth to know.

Seeing the terrified look in my eye, Claire raised an eyebrow. "Deal?"

I nodded quickly. "Deal, now spill."

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder, scanning the house. When she figured out that we were the only two still in the house she turned back to me. "Jesse is making me take it easy right now because I slipped in the shower last night and banged my knee on the edge of the tub."

"Oh my God, Claire! You need to wear knee pads 24/7!" I groaned, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Shut up. The only other time I hurt my knee was saving your girlfriend from becoming intimate friends with a hospital floor," she snapped, smacking my chest lightly.

I sighed and nodded. "Right," I said as I scratched my fingers through my hair. I stared at the coffee table for a minute before saying, "You should tell Mom."

She quickly looked at me. "Jaden, no! She'll freak out and probably send me back to the hospital!"

I looked at her. "Well, your knee already had a deep muscle bruise from your previous fall, so I'm sure slamming it against the edge of the tub didn't help." I frowned. "You really should tell her."

She shook her head. "Jesse looked at it. All I did was bang up the side a little. It isn't even the side the shard impaled." She stared up at me. "And you promised that you wouldn't say anything."

"That was before I found out what it was," I said. "Claire, this isn't something you should keep from Mom. She needs to know."

Claire narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before saying, "Fine, then I guess she'll also need to know that I slipped on a Catapult Turtle rubber duck that she will swear she threw away years ago." She then raised an eyebrow at me.

I pursed my lips. "Well, I think Jesse's far better suited to decide whether or not to involve the doctors," I said slowly, looking around the room as I spoke.

She smiled and patted my cheek saying, "That's what I thought."

I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, I'll relent for now, but you have to promise me that if your knee is still bugging you by tomorrow you'll tell Mom and let her handle it."

She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "You don't have to worry about that. Jesse made me promise that last night before he'd let me go to bed."

I smiled and nodded. Usually it was very awkward for me when my friends started to date each other, like when Morgan and Mark started dating. They were always hugging and kissing, so much so that I thought they'd never move passed the honeymoon stage. Now that I think about it, they _still_haven't moved passed it.

But with Jesse and Claire it was different. I was so happy to have someone that loved Claire as much as – probably more than – I did. I didn't mind seeing them act like a couple, probably because they never really had a honeymoon stage. I guess one could say their relationship was a lot like mine and Alexis'. Just being with each other was enough, because you loved that person with so much of yourself that it didn't matter what was going on around you.

Mostly I just liked the fact that Claire loved Jesse enough to listen to what he has to say and actually consider it.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked as she poked my cheek, drawing my attention from my thoughts to reality.

I smiled and squeezed the shoulder my hand was resting on. "Oh, just you and Jesse."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "And what, dear Jaden, are you thinking about us for?"

I smirked. "Just so I can see that lovely look on your beautiful face."

She poked me in the chest. "Don't you cover up your insult with petty compliments."

I gasped, pressing my free hand against my chest. "I'm wounded! I would never do something like that."

"Like hell you wouldn't," Claire countered, which only made me laugh.

"Hey, you two, the others are starting to show up, so get your butts out here," Alexis called from the sliding glass door.

I glanced at her over my shoulder. Once I saw that she was still in her pajamas, I looked down at myself, realizing quickly I was dressed the same; I looked back at her. "Shouldn't we go get dressed first, Lex?"

She looked down at herself, probably realizing that she was indeed still dressed for bed. "Yeah, probably." She stepped back into the house and headed toward the stairs, stopping with one foot on the first step and one hand on the railing; she turned back to me. "Coming?"

I sighed. "Yeah, coming." I forced myself up and followed her up the stairs.

_**xXx**_

I waited for Alexis outside the bathroom, turning and smiling at her when she emerged after a few minutes. With both of us now dressed for the day, I reached for her hand and found it already outstretched toward mine.

"A little ahead of ourselves, are we?" I teased, smiling at her. She just giggled, which only made my smile widen. By now we had reached the bottom of the stairs. I looked around the room and noticed quickly that Claire wasn't there anymore. "Hmm," I said, placing my hand on my chin. "Do you think she hobbled out on her own or did Prince Charming sweep her off her feet again?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Jesse is done carrying her around."

"_Jesse,__put__Claire__down__the__lawn__chair__over__there__and__come__help__me,_" Mom called from outside.

I looked at Alexis, raising an eyebrow. "Done, huh?"

She just shook her head and sighed. "That boy is just a tad too bad at spoiling her."

I laughed. "A tad?"

She giggled and shook her head, pinching my arm lightly. "Don't be mean; it's very sweet, and unbelievably adorable."

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess, but I can assure you that it won't be adorable for much longer."

Alexis looked at me confused. "Why do you say that?"

I sighed. "Claire certainly loves Jesse and is definitely enjoying all of this attention, but she is far too independent to let him continue for much longer."

Alexis thought a moment. "I see. Well, how long do you think before she finally has had enough?"

I laughed abruptly. "It's Claire. I may know her inside and out but she always finds some new way to both confuse and fascinate me at the same time."

Alexis laughed. "That's a very interesting way of saying you have no idea."

I smiled at her. "I try."

She just shook her head and started to lead me outside. My backyard had been decorated with streamers, balloons, and I'll swear in a court of law that I just saw a clown run in front of me chasing a failed balloon animal. Seeing all of the childish chaos, I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Mark, Morgan is going to hate this!"

He whipped around, looking frazzled. "I know!"

I looked at him confused. "Then why did you do all of this?"

He shook his head back and forth so quickly I was afraid his head was going to snap off his body. "I didn't! Your mom did!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I threw my hands up, letting go of Alexis' for just a minute. "You let my mom plan your girlfriend's birthday party, are you freaking kidding me? Why on earth would you even consider doing that?"

"Well, when I asked if we could throw it here, she said we could only if I let her help plan it, but then she started ordering things and buying all of this kid stuff and I just didn't know how to tell your mom no because she is letting use her house after all but Morgan is going to hate all of this and I just know that this is going to be the biggest disaster since the time I forgot to turn of the sink it the guys bathroom at school and ended up flooding the whole southwest wing!" Mark was panting by the end of his one breath, thirty second rant.

"Mark, relax." I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I'll handle my mom, you just take down anything and everything you know Morgan will hate."

He looked at me. "So take down everything."

I nodded. "Pretty much."

He nodded. "Kay." Then he ran off toward the tables where there were pink frilly baskets filled with assorted treats.

"Your mom still sees you all as kids, doesn't she?" Alexis asked when she noticed just how kid-like this party was going to be.

"That she does," I said, turning back to her. "Okay, while I go handle my mom, hunt down that weird clown and get him to leave at any cost."

Alexis looked at me confused. "And how do you propose I do that?"

I pointed at Claire, who was sitting down on the ground with Joey's head resting in her lap; she was scratching his ears. "Ask the devious devil over there." Then I turned and ran toward my mom, who was in the driveway talking to – God, save me – a man with a bouncy house.

"Yes, you can put that…" she was saying but I quickly cut her off.

"Back in your truck sir, we won't be needing your services today."

Both the man and my mom looked at me. "Are you sure, Son?" he asked, lowering his clipboard.

"Jaden, what on earth are you…" Mom began to scold me but I just raised my hand and smiled at the delivery man.

"I am one hundred percent positive. Thank you so much for coming and I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience we caused you."

He shrugged and handed the clipboard to me, completely ignoring my gapping mother. "All right, just sign here saying that you changed your mind."

I took the pen he offered and quickly scratched down my signature. "There you are." I handed him back his pen.

He tipped his hat to me then my mom before getting back in his truck and backing out of our driveway.

"Jaden Yuki, you better have a good explanation for what you just did."

I sighed and looked back at my mom. "Mom, why?"

She just pouted at me. "I just wanted you guys to have a great time."

"Mom, Morgan is turning eighteen, not eight. All of my friend's are seventeen or older, not six and under." I placed my hand gently on her arm. "You have got to stop throwing us such kiddy parties, Mom, it's just not natural."

She looked down at the ground, obviously not liking the fact that I was speaking to her like Dad does whenever he's disappointed with her; sometimes my mom acts like a kid, so you have to treat her like one.

It is so hard being as responsible as I am.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She sighed and shook off my arm. "I'll just go in the house and finish the cake, and I'll make it just the way Morgan would want it."

I nodded. "Good." When she started back toward the house, I called after her. "And Mom!"

She stopped on the steps leading back into the house and looked back at me. "Yes?"

I pointed at her. "Don't take advantage of Mark like that! You know he isn't that bright!"

She just shook her head and disappeared into the house. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves after seeing that Mark hadn't really done much with the yard.

It was going to be a terribly long day.

_**xXx**_

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Syrus gasped as he and the others showed up only twenty minutes later.

I looked at Alexis confused before looking around the yard. Because we were pressed for time and had no other ideas, Mark and I ended up tearing everything down and stuffing them into black trash bags, leaving only the balloons and a few streamers still wrapped around the tables. We then took black and red spray paint and covered all of the bright, girly colors. Now it was just a red and black mess.

But, I guess it was exactly what Morgan would like, so Mark and I both approved of it. As for the clown, Alexis and Claire ended up doing something I would have never thought of doing to get rid of him: they fired him. He took it pretty nice too, just honking his big red nose at them before climbing into his little purple car and driving away.

"You should have seen it twenty minutes ago," Claire said, leaning forward and away from Jesse.

Aster looked at her confused as he and the others set their presents for Morgan on the table. "What did it look like then?"

She smiled. "Well, let's just say Jadenman there saved us from a day of clowns and bounce houses."

Sam, who came in with Zane, just looked at me. "Let me guess, Aunt Lauren was allowed to plan the party."

I pointed at Mark. "His fault."

She just sighed and patted the top of my head. "Way to save the day."

I smiled. "Hey, what can I say? It's what I do."

"Hey, Danny just texted me!" Mark said as he leapt from the house. "Him and Morgan will be here in just a couple of minutes!" Mark threw his phone across the lawn then started waving his hands around. "Everyone hide!"

Everyone looked around at each other confused. "This." Syrus paused for a minute. "This is a surprise party?"

"I didn't know that," Hassleberry said.

"That's because it's not," I said.

Mark stared at me. "Of course it is!"

"It's kind of hard to have a surprise party when the birthday girl knows all about it," Bastion said.

Mark gaped at him. "How does she know?"

"You told her!" everyone yelled, pointing at him.

"I did no such thing!" he defended himself.

"You did so!" Blair said.

"When?"

"_Yesterday!_"

Mark opened his mouth, probably to rebut, when he probably remembered that he did in fact tell Morgan yesterday all about the amazing eighteenth birthday party he was throwing for her and smartly closed his mouth and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess we don't need to hide after all."

"Why on earth would you hide?" Morgan asked as she, Danny and Kaite walked over to us.

"Because Mark thought it was a surprise party," Aster explained.

Morgan looked at him confused. "But Mark told me about the party yesterday."

Atticus nodded. "Oh, we know."

"Then why…" she let her sentence trail off as she shook her head. "What am I saying? It's Mark and that is the only explanation I need."

Mark turned around and stared at her, placing his hands on his hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She just smiled and walked over to him, placed her hands on his chest. "Relax, Babe, you know I tease you with only love and affection."

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Yeah, yeah," he said, leaning down to lightly kiss her lips. "Happy birthday."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Thanks."

"Okay, break it up, let's keep everything PG here," Claire said as she threw a small ball my sisters always played with at them.

Morgan just laughed as it hit her and pushed back from Mark, taking one of his hands instead. "Fine, fine."

After that, everyone kind of dispersed and formed their own little circles, just talking and laughing, looking like they were having an amazing time. I couldn't help but smile and continue to sit on the ground next to Alexis, content with just watching everyone. I was so used to just watching that I briefly wondered if I would ever be able to re-assimilate into the group.

I knew it would take time for everything to return to as normal as it could be, but at that moment I didn't care. Everything seemed perfect.

"Jesse, let me get up!"

Well, almost perfect.

I laughed softly and turned to my left, seeing Claire struggling to stand up, but she was only struggling because Jesse had a good, firm hold of her hands.

"Nope, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't take it easy," he insisted as he yanked her back onto his lap. Claire growled softly and clenched her hands into tight fists, refusing to look at him.

"Uh oh, here we go," I whispered to Alexis.

She glanced at me and then at pair a few feet from us. "Should we move?" she whispered back.

I chuckled and shook my head, looking at her like she was crazy. "And miss the show? I don't think so."

She laughed and shook her head, kissing my cheek and standing up. "Well, you do that, I'm going to go talk with my brother and Zane."

I smiled and watched her go before turning back to Jesse and Claire. By now, Claire had calmed down and had unclenched her hands. She took a deep breath and turned to smile at him. "Jesse, I love you, but if you don't stop babying me I'm going to dump your sexy, southern butt."

Jesse stared at her for a second before smiling mischievously at her. "So now I have a sexy, southern butt?"

Claire shrieked in frustration as she shoved against him, standing up. "Smartass," she said, kicking his shin before jumping over him and rushing over to talk with Morgan and Mark.

He just laughed and absentmindedly rubbed his shin. I was a little surprised when he didn't immediately leap up and chase after her, but I was quickly over it when I remembered that Jesse was extremely smart, and chasing after an obviously pissed off Claire was _not_smart.

"Do you enjoy waiting on her hand and foot or do you just enjoy watching her slowly get more and more annoyed?" I asked as I moved to sit closer to him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Neither."

"Then why do it?"

He looked at me. "Because I love her, Jay, and I want to make sure she doesn't set her injury back farther than it already has been."

I folded my arms across my knees and looked at him. "If you're so concerned, just go tell my mom." I may have promised not to tell Mom but I knew Claire would never had made Jesse do the same.

He waved his hand dismissively in the air and turned back to watch her. "I already did."

I gapped at him. "You did?"

He nodded without looking at me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and forced him to spin around and look at me. "When?"

"This morning in the kitchen when we were preparing for the party," he explained.

I slowly let my hand fall from his shoulder. "Wait, then why isn't my mom freaking out?"

He sighed. "Because she told me that Claire probably only agitated the deep muscle bruise from the previous fall and didn't do any serious damage. It would just be sore for a couple of days." He shrugged. "I mean, she only caught the bare inside edge of the tub as she fell, so it's not like she fell onto the edge like when she fell onto the floor."

I shook my head slowly and looked away from him. "Yeah, I didn't follow that last part at all."

He chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Let me rephrase it for you."

I nodded and turned to him. "Yes, I shall let you."

He just shook his head, chuckling softly, before he said, "Claire will be fine after a couple of days. It's nothing serious."

"Well, that's good to know, but why does Claire still think she's hiding it from Mom when you've already told her?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Jesse Andersen, did you go behind you girlfriend's back?"

He shoved me saying, "Don't sound so surprised! I had to promise not to say anything before she would tell me anything."

So Claire did make him promise like she did me. I shook my head and stared at him. "Then why did you break the promise?"

He stared at me with a look that questioned my IQ. "I love her, Jaden. I won't do anything to hurt her and I wouldn't lie about something that could hurt her. I'm not a doctor, so I didn't know if Claire had seriously hurt herself when she fell, so I asked the only doctor I could."

"Even if it meant pissing off your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'd rather have her pissed off and know she's going to be okay than have her happy and worry myself into oblivion." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing if it were Alexis."

"Oh, Alexis has nothing to do with this," I said dismissively.

"Oh, how do you figure?"

"Well, for starters, Alexis would never make me do anything like that. If she thought she'd hurt herself, she'd want me to get help ASAP."

Jesse nodded. "Fair enough."

"But, mostly, Alexis isn't anything like Claire, so I would never be put into a situation such as yours," I finished, smiling.

He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." For a minute we both just sat there in silence before Jesse looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "So…" He let his sentence trail off.

I looked at him. "So…" I repeated.

He smirked and looked at me. "Did you really dig your toy Catapult Turtle rubber duck out of the garbage after your mom threw it out years ago?"

"It was my favorite toy!" I defended myself. "Mom had no right to throw it away just because she thought I was too old for it!"

"You were fourteen playing with a toy that was labeled for kids eighteen months and up."

I shoved him, which only made him laugh. "Don't judge me like that!" But I was laughing too, feeling more at home in myself with my friends at that moment.

_**xXx**_

About a half hour after the party started, Mom brought out Morgan's finished cake, which was thankfully **not**childish like I feared. After a disastrous rendition of happy birthday, Morgan was finally allowed to unwrap all of her presents. All of the ones from my friends ended up being something that had to do with dueling: card packs, rare cards, even a deck box or two. Sam gave her some new clothes and Kaite gave her a couple of books. When she reached for Claire's I realized that I didn't have a single thing to give her.

I smacked my forehead. "Oh, shit," I muttered.

Alexis looked at me confused. "What?"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I didn't get Morgan a present."

She just stared at me. "Somehow I think she'll understand."

I frowned at her, wanting to say something but deciding against it, so I looked back at Morgan instead.

She was smiled as she read the label on the package. "From Claire and Jaden." She looked at Claire. "Should I be concerned?"

Claire smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

Morgan laughed and tore at the wrapping paper. While she was, I turned and looked at Claire, raising an eyebrow at her. She saw me, turned, and winked before looking back at Morgan.

"Seems like Claire has your back," Alexis whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, seems like it." I looked at Alexis. "Well, for now."

Alexis just giggled softly and shook her head, turning back to watch Morgan.

I turned back toward the birthday girl, who was just staring at a black picture frame in her hands. From what I could see it was four four-by-six pictures.

"Oh, wow," she whispered in awe. She smiled and looked at Claire and me. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome," Claire said smiling.

Morgan set the picture frame down on her stack of presents before looking up at me with a patronizing smirk. "I'm surprised you even remembered my birthday far enough in advance to get me a present."

"Hey, I can plan ahead," I defended myself. She just gave me a blank stare, so I quickly amended, "Okay, sometimes I can plan ahead."

"Very rarely," she added.

"Very," the rest of my friends continued.

"Oh I can just feel the love in this general area right now" I said sarcastically, which just made everyone laugh.

"Thank you, Jaden," Morgan said smiling at me.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"Here, open mine next," Danny said, handing her a plain manila envelope.

Morgan smiled at him and took the envelope. Because everyone could see the excited glint in Danny's eyes, and because Morgan can be a little mean, she held the envelope up to her ear and shook it.

Danny scowled at her. "It isn't something you can guess by shaking it near your ear."

Morgan just laughed softly and opened the envelope. She reaching inside and pulled out a stiff piece of paper. After setting the envelope to the side, she looked at what I assumed was the front of the paper. Her mouth fell slightly slack as she gasped softly, eyes widening. "Oh my goodness," she breathed in awe, eyes still glued to the piece of paper in her hands. Slowly, she looked at Danny, who was smiling warmly at her. "Danny, you named a _star_ after me?"

"Shut up, he did not," I said, leaning forward to get a better look at the paper, which Morgan flipped around so I could see it. And, just like she said, Danny had bought a star and named it after her. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, he really did buy you a star."

Danny looked at me. "I promised her I would, remember?"

I thought a moment. "Vaguely."

"Vaguely remember what?" Blair asked.

I looked at her and noticed that everyone else was staring at me with curious eyes. I scratched the back of my head, a little uncomfortable with all of the eyes on me. "Well, when we were kids, Morgan loved stars and space. There was this particularly bright star that Morgan really liked; she'd always point it out to us no matter where we were."

"The North Star?" Chazz asked, a little sarcastically.

I ignored his sarcasm and shook my head. "No, it was just this really bright star."

"Which, by the way, is the one I named after you," Danny added.

Morgan whirled around and stared at him. "Shut up, it is not!" She quickly looked back at the piece of paper. "Oh my god, it is!"

Danny chuckled softly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I told you that someday I'd buy you that star and you didn't believe me." He leaned down and placed his mouth just a few inches from her ear. "Believe me now?"

"Hell yes I do!" she exclaimed, still beaming like the star Danny just named after her. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, her beaming dimming slightly so it became a warm expression. "Thank you."

Danny's smile widened. "You're very welcome." Then he leaned forward and pressed a very lightly kiss to her lips, the contact only lasting for a quarter of a second.

"Oh crap," I said after Danny pulled away, now smiling a little _too_warmly at Morgan.

"What?" Alexis asked.

I grabbed her hand took a large step back. "It's about to get violent up in here," I whispered, partially to myself and partially to her.

Jesse, who somehow heard me, turned to give me a confused look. "What on earth are you talking about?

I didn't get a chance to explain, because Mark gave everyone my answer… when he grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair and yanked him up and away from Morgan. No one had a chance to say or do anything before Mark punched Danny square in the face, releasing his hair before connecting his fist so Danny flew back, causing the gang to scramble out of the way so they wouldn't get hit.

"Oh my god, Mark! What are you doing?" Morgan screamed as she leapt to her feet.

"Enter over protective, prone to become super jealous boyfriend Mark McNamara," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"God, Mark, what the hell!" Danny barked as he struggled to sit up, pressing a hand to his now bleeding, possibly broken nose. He glared at Mark but remained sitting on the ground.

Mark didn't answer, he only walked quickly over to Danny and grabbed the front of his shit, yanking him up before connecting his knee with connect with Danny's stomach, causing him to hunch over and drop his hand from his face.

"Mark! Stop it!" Morgan ordered.

"That's it!" Danny snarled, grabbing Mark's next attempt to connect his fist with Danny's face. Holding tightly onto Mark's hand, Danny clenched his free hand into a fist and punched Mark hard in the face. But, because Danny kept a firm hold of Mark's hand, Mark didn't go anywhere. Instead, Danny quickly snapped his leg up and kicked Mark hard in the chest, now releasing the hand so he flew back.

"Look out there, Shelia," Jim said, grabbing Morgan's arm and yanking her out of the way before Mark slammed against the table, tipping it over and sending all of the gifts sliding across the ground.

"Son of a," Mark wheezed, leaning up and wrapping an arm around his torso. He turned his head and glared at Danny, who was bracing his hands against his knees gasping for breath, ignoring the steady stream of blood coming out of his nose.

"Are you done?" Danny gasped.

"Not even close," Mark snarled, lunging at Danny. Somehow, Danny managed to stay on his feet so all they did was stagger back. They started to punch, kick, and do pretty much anything that would cause pain to the other.

"Someone stop them!" Morgan yelled, obviously too flustered to try and stop them. Of course, no one leapt at the chance to take down two well muscled guys who were fighting like rabid dogs. Normally, I would have taken both of them down and then let Morgan chew their heads off, but I would have gotten in more trouble for interfering than they will for fighting.

Still, this was getting ridiculous. So I looked around and found a wheeled cooler just a few feet from me, and then saw that Danny and Mark were fighting near the pool. I let go of Alexis' hand and walked over to the cooler, dropping down to my knees and realigning the cooler. Blonde hair brushed my shoulder, causing me to turn and see Alexis leaning next to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I smiled and turned back to Mark and Danny. "Well, I was thinking that it's time Danny and Mark cooled off." I glanced at her. "Don't you agree?"

She just raised an eyebrow, so I decided it was probably best to show her what I meant. I turned back to the fighting pair and shoved the cooler, causing it to roll quickly toward them, taking them out at the knees so they both fell into the pool, water erupting around their flailing forms and lapping up on the edges of the pool.

"And that's a strike," I said, smirking as I stood up.

Mark's and Danny's heads bobbed up in the water, both of their faces bleeding from various cuts, and Danny still from his nose. They turned to look at each other, looking ready to launch at each other again, when Jim and Axel both reached in and grabbed the collars of their shirts and yanked them out of the pool.

As they both lay on the water-covered ground, I moved to stand between them, arms crossed over my chest. "Well, have the two of you cooled off enough?"

Danny scrambled to sit up, legs folding beneath him. He jerked a finger at Mark, ignoring the steady drip of blood from his nose – which looked a little crooked. "He started this!"

"And you joined in, so I'm finishing it," I rebutted. Danny just scowled at me. I ignored him and turned my attention to Mark, who was now sitting up and glaring at Danny. "Down, Mark," I snapped, causing him to look at me.

"But, Jay…," he started to say but was cut off when a towel was shoved in his face.

"There are no buts!" Morgan snapped at him before turning to Danny and politely handing him the other towel.

Mark deflated slightly, looking sadly at Morgan. "But, Morgan," he whispered, smartly snapping his mouth shut when she whirled back around to glare him.

"You had no right whatsoever to suddenly start beating the crap out of Danny!" she snarled, making him flinch.

"Actually, he did," Danny said, tilting his head back and pressing the towel to his nose.

"How so?" Zane asked.

Danny rolled his eyes up to look at him. "Well, I did kiss his girlfriend."

"You pecked me on the lips!" Morgan said, standing up.

Danny shrugged. "Semantics." Still holding the towel against his nose, he struggled to his feet. "I don't blame him for flying off the handle like that. I would have done the same thing if someone kissed Kaite." He smiled sheepishly at her. "I completely forgot he was your boyfriend when I kissed you, didn't actually remember it until he punched me, but I was so pissed that he did that I fought back." He shrugged then. "No one's clocked me that good since Yuki and I last got in a tussle." He shook his head. "Anyway, point is this is all my fault for kissing the girl of an easily jealous guy, such as myself. Since I would have done the same I can't really blame the guy. We're just both insecure softies on the inside after all." Then he gave Morgan his brightest, most disarming smile.

Morgan just glared at Danny before she sighed and nodded. "Okay, fair enough." She turned and extended a hand to Mark. "Get up, baby. I'm not angry with you anymore." Mark beamed up at her and took her offered hand. She took the towel from his other hand and started drying him. "Overprotective fool."

"Morgan, your mother is…," Mom said as she walked out of the house, stopping when she took in the scattered presents, and soaked and bloody boys. She folded her hands against her hip. "What happened here?"

I looked around. "Well, one could say that Danny and Mark had a not so civil disagreement." I looked at her. "But I prefer to say that there was a catfight."

"Hey!" Mark and Danny yelled as they heard me.

I smirked. "For boys."

_**xXx**_

_X.X This chapter took waaaaaaay too long! Gah!_

_Anyway, only one more to go! So review and I'll update ASAP!_

_And, once again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	40. One Heart

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy the new one! I can't believe that this is the end! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter!_

**Disclaimer: If my name was Kazuki Takahashi then I wouldn't even be on this site, so, yes, I don't own YuGiOh GX.**

**Claimer: My series, my plots, my titles, my original characters...go get your own.**

**!THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

It took Mom almost a half an hour to finish tending to both Mark's and Danny's various injuries. Thankfully I had been wrong in my assumption of what happened to Danny's nose, meaning it wasn't broken. The reason it looked crooked was because it was broken and healed crooked a couple of years ago. Apparently I was the one who broke it.

"You seriously don't remember breaking my nose four years ago, Yuki?" he asked after my mom went back into the house.

I shrugged. "We fought a lot, you lost a lot, and we both got hurt a lot. Excuse me for not remembering every time you walked away with a bloody nose," I said defensively.

Danny just laughed. "I walked away with a bloody nose _every time._"

I just glared at him and he stopped laughing abruptly, muttering an apology. We had an unspoken, unwritten agreement to never speak of our years as enemies. Though, granted, this whole conversation was brought about by... wait, it was Danny. Okay, I feel better now.

I cleared my throat and looked back at everyone. "Moving on, who's present wasn't opened?"

Everyone looked around at each other, at me, and at the gifts which were scattered across the yard when Danny threw Mark into the table.

"I think everyone's gifts were opened, Jay," Syrus said.

"If not, oh well," Aster said, nudging one of the upturned gifts with his toes.

"My gift wasn't opened," Mark said softly, looking down at his feet.

Everyone turned to look at him. Morgan folded the backs of her hands on her hips. "Well then give it here mister."

He sighed. "I'm not so sure you'd want it anymore."

I spun around and punched him hard in the arm, causing him to jump and yelp. He rubbed his arm where I punched him and looked at me with a wounded expression; I just glared at him, folding my arms across my chest. "Mark McNamara if you do not give Morgan this present I will kill you and bury your body in the woods, am I understood?"

Now everyone was looking at me curiously before turning to look at Mark, who was frowning. "But, after all that," he began, waving his hand in the general direction of the overturned gift table.

I stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain again. "You will give her that present, Mark, and she will love it despite all this." I waved my arms rapidly in all directions.

"But," he began again but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Mark, if she were going to say no to you, she would have said it years ago," I murmured, only loud enough so he could hear me. Slowly I peeled my hand away from his mouth. "Okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Jaden. What would I do without you?"

"Probably flail around in an endless void of confusion with no way out," I answered with a shrug, making him laugh.

"Probably," he agreed.

"If someone doesn't explain to me what is going on in the next five seconds, more people are going to go swimming," Claire said.

"Oh, hush you," Jesse said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips to keep her quiet.

"I'm with Claire. What are you talking about, Mates?" Jim asked, looking between me and Mark.

I just smiled at him. "Oh, you'll see, Jim." I looked at Mark. "Right, Mark?"

He smiled and nodded. "Right." He cleared his throat and walked over to Morgan, grabbing both of her hands, holding them lightly. I smiled softly at them, ignoring the insistent jabbing of a finger in my side. I knew without even looking that it was Claire, and I was not about to miss Mark give Morgan a gift I'm one hundred and twenty percent sure that she is not expecting.

"Mark, what's going on? Why don't you want to give me my gift?" Morgan asked.

Mark shook his head. "Trust me, Morge, I want nothing more than to give you this gift, the problem is that you can't have it unless you answer one question." He smiled warmly at her, and I heard both Claire and Alexis gasp softly, no doubt figuring out exactly what the question is.

Morgan, however, remained completely clueless. "I don't like playing these types of games, but okay, what's your question?"

He cleared his throat and looked down at their hands. "Morgan, I love you more than anything or anyone. I never thought for one second that I could be as happy as I am when I'm with you. I'm never going to take for granted even one second of time I have with you, and I want nothing more from life than you and this love we have together."

"Mark," Morgan whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something more but stopped short when Mark let go of one of her hands and dropped down onto one knee. Her now free hand flew to cover her mouth as she suddenly understood just what Mark was doing. Everyone else gasped right along with her.

"Morgan, from the moment we met, I knew there would never be anyone else for me. So, as for that question I need you to answer." He paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He swallowed nervously and reached into the pocket of his jacket, which I just noticed he put back on after getting out of the pool. In his hand, after he pulled his hand out of his pocket, was a small, black velvet box with a hinged lid. He turned and looked up into Morgan's tear filled eyes, raising his hand and opening the box, revealing the emerald engagement ring he showed me back when he thought I couldn't see anything.

"Morgan Houston, will you marry me?"

_**xXx**_

"Seems like you guys threw one hell of a party for the birthday girl," Dad said as he walked out of the house.

I stood up straight, clutching a crushed, red plastic cup in my hand. I wasn't sure if Danny and Mark crushed it during their cat fight or if one of us simply stepped on it afterwards. "Yes, well, it wouldn't be this bad if Danny and Mark hadn't gotten into a cat fight," I chided, shoving the cup into the garbage bag in my other hand.

A crumpled piece of wrapping paper hit the back of my head, making me turn around and face person who threw it, which happened to be Danny. "Something you wanted?" I asked innocently.

"Quit calling it a cat fight, that is a fight between two girls!" Danny exclaimed, bending down to pick up another piece of garbage.

"Well, it did begin with hair pulling," Jesse added, walking over toward us, stopping and looking at me. "That sounds like a cat fight to me, am I right?" He smirked, winking at me.

I grinned widely and nodded. "Oh, yes, definitely a cat fight."

Danny scowled at the both of us. "I hate you both."

Jesse and I just laughed.

"Where is everyone else by the way?" Dad asked, trying unsuccessfully to smother his chuckling. "I noticed Claire and Alexis were the only ones inside and you three appear to be the only ones out here."

"They all left a little while ago," I said.

Dad nodded and glanced around the yard. I recognized immediately that he wanted to talk about something, probably something dealing with the accident and Dr. Yates but he didn't know how to broach the subject. I dropped my bag onto the ground and folded my across my chest, turning my complete attention to him. "Okay, spill, what did you find out?"

He jerked his head to stare at me surprised, but a relieved smile quickly turned his lips. He hurried down the steps of the deck and over to me, pulling a folder out from the back of his jeans. My dad has a bad habit of shoving folders in the back of his jeans when he isn't really thinking; it drives my mom crazy, but he's been doing it for years and just can't seem to break.

"Yates finally flipped on his dad, but when my men went to pick him up for questioning, he wasn't there," Dad explained, opening the envelope.

Hearing who we were talking about, Jesse and Danny quickly abandoned their garbage bags and rushed over to us.

"Wasn't where?" Jesse asked, resting his elbow on my right shoulder and leaning on me.

"Anywhere. He hasn't been seen at his house, usual gym, country club, anywhere since," Dad explained, cutting off abruptly, giving me a worried look.

I rolled my eyes. "Since the accident that put me in the hospital."

He nodded, pulling the contents out from the envelope. "Yeah, which I believe supports Yates' claim that the accident was his father's idea."

Jesse's fingers tapped the side of my shoulder where they were resting, pushing against it with some force. I adjusted my shoulder slightly, letting him know that I understood.

"But I was hoping you recognized him," Dad continued, holding the papers out toward me.

Frowning, I took them and looked down, studying the face staring back at me. Dr. Jerold Yates looked a lot like his son, mostly in the eyes. They were the same, cold shade of blue, but Jerold somehow managed to exclude the cold, hard, unforgiving, unremorseful stare even through a camera lens. His nose was a sharp, straight line that matched the strong jaw. His eyes were deeper set than those of his son, casting a darker shadow over his already dark eyes. Thin lips were pressed into a firm line, refusing to smile for his driver's license picture. His graying blonde hair was receding slightly at the forehead, revealing partially wrinkled tan skin.

I shook my head and began to hand the picture back to my dad, saying, "Nope, I don't recognize him." Dad reached for the papers, but Danny's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist in an almost brushing hold.

"Wait." He tugged my arm away from my dad and practically ripped the papers from my hand, holding the photo a mere few inches from his face as he studied Jerold Yates with a dangerously narrowed expression. Dad, Jesse, and I all shared confused looks.

"Um, Danny, you okay?" Jesse asked slowly.

Danny ignored him and continued to study the photograph. Very slowly, his expression widened, jaw falling slack as his eyes became the size of dinner plates. His arms lowered slightly, but his eyes never left the picture. "No way. No fucking way. This cannot be happening. This cannot be right!"

Dad stood up straight and stared at Danny with narrowed, hard eyes; I liked to call them his Cop Eyes. He noticed everything and missed nothing when he had that expression. "Danny, do you know him?" Dad's tone was clipped, meaning he wanted the truth and he wanted it now.

Danny completely ignored his tone and turned to me. "Yuki, oh my god, I swear, I didn't know!"

I furrowed my brow at him, confused. "What on earth are you talking about? I don't think for one second you had any idea that this would happen."

Danny nodded but his shoulders were still tense. "That was before this." He waved the papers he was now clutching in my face, as if that explained everything, which it didn't.

"This what?" Jesse asked, voicing my confusions before I could.

Danny glanced at Jesse briefly before he looked back at me. "This guy." He flipped the picture of Jerold around so I could see who he was talking about, though I already knew who it was. "He's the one."

Tempted as I was to comment on that, I was more concerned with what Danny really meant. "The one what, Danny?"

He leaned closer to me, staring me straight in the eye. "He's the Doctor, the one who paid me to kidnap Alexis that summer last year."

Dad, Jesse, and I all tensed up. I curled my hands into tight fists as I continued to stare at Danny, knowing my eyes were hardening and - more than likely - changing color. "What?" I asked slowly, my tone hard and cold.

Danny paled slightly but hastened to explain. "This is the guy who asked me to kidnap Alexis for him. I meant what I said, Jaden. I haven't heard from or spoken to him in almost a year. That day at the mall was the last time I ever saw him, I swear."

Jesse pinched my shoulder tightly, stopping me from snapping at Danny. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening my eyes as I released it. "It's okay, Danny. I believe you."

He sagged and released a relieved breath. "Good."

Dad stepped forward. "Danny, did you and Yates ever meet any specific place?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, some bar downtown. I never heard of it and it was kind of rundown, not exactly a place I would imagine for a guy who dressed like him." He waved the picture around.

Dad nodded. "That's fantastic. Can you take me there? On the way there you can tell me everything you know about Yates and why he asked you to take Alexis."

Danny nodded quickly again. "You got it." He handed Dad the papers back and the pair hurried over toward the driveway, Jesse and I following after them. Danny quickly got into the front seat of Dad's police cruiser.

Dad opened his door and looked over toward where Jesse and I were standing. "Tell your mother than I ran back into town to follow a lead. I'll drop Danny off back at his house before I come back."

I nodded. "No problem."

He nodded once before climbing in, revving the engine, and flying out of the drive. Once they were out of sight, I rubbed my hand over my face, sighing. "What the hell is going on, Jess?"

He squeezed my shoulder. "I have no idea, Jay." Together we walked back to where we were standing and started to clean up again. After a minute, Jesse stopped and turned to me. "You do know what this means, though, right?"

I frowned and looked at him, hating him in that moment for voicing my thoughts yet again. "We really need to talk about this crazy new connection we have."

He smiled at me, completely unrepentant. "I dunno, I kinda like it." He shrugged one shoulder.

I chuckled. "Never said I hated it, but you keep commenting on what I'm thinking."

It was his turn to chuckle. "I have a feeling you'll get me back eventually."

I smiled at him. "Of that, I have no doubt."

He smiled back at me before his expression quickly sobered. "Jay," he began.

I nodded, cutting him off, "I know, Jess." I turned away from him. "I know."

"But who is Jerold Yates working for?" he asked, moving closer.

I sighed and fell down, folding me legs in my lap and leaning my elbows on my slightly raised knees, placing my chin on the fold of my hands. "That is the million dollar question."

Jesse huffed as he sat down next to me, folding his legs in a similar fashion to myself, his elbows resting on his knees but his hands dangled in front of his legs. He stared at me, worry shining in his emerald eyes. "This is just way too messed up."

"Story of my life," I concurred.

"So, Jerold paid Danny to kidnap Alexis last summer when you were here and then he has his son cause the accident that puts you in the hospital." Jesse looked away from me and up at the setting sun. I observed him out of the corner of my eye, letting him finish. He continued, "And I'm going to think that it's safe to assume that the same guy Dr. Yates was talking about that his dad works for, who wanted the accident to happen, also made Jerold hire Danny to kidnap Alexis."

I nodded. "That is basically what I was thinking." I dropped my arms and turned to look at him. "Guess what I'm thinking this all has in common, besides the Yates family."

He looked at me, frowning; he didn't need to guess. We discovered shortly after my release from the hospital that the instant connection we've had since we met increased tenfold. Somehow we're both acutely aware of the other's thoughts and feelings, intentions and plans without having to say anything. Distance has yet to become a problem; I began to notice the change while I was at the hospital and Jesse was here at my house. Winged Kuriboh thinks that while I was in my coma I subconsciously called out to Jesse, which allowed him to see me in the mirrors and then allowed him to hear me in his head. When I died and then came back, that connection solidified and is slowly growing stronger.

Truthfully, I kind of liked it.

"You think you're the common factor," he said.

I nodded. "You yourself told me that Dr. Yates said something like that, that it was my fault."

Jesse scowled at me. "Hold it right there." He turned his body so he was facing me. "It was not your fault."

I looked away. "You said that Dr. Yates said I was a target."

He placed his hand on my arm. "Target, yes, but not your fault. You don't go around asking to be targeted by psychos."

I turned to him, frowning. "Then kindly explain to me how I always seem to be the one targeted by psychos."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I did not RSVP for Jaden Yuki's Pity Party."

I sighed and nodded. "Right, sorry." I ran my fingers though my hair. "From what I've got, Yates didn't come completely clean about the mysterious old boss."

Jesse nodded, leaning back on his arms, tilting his head toward the sky. "That's what I got, too."

I frowned and resumed my previous position, my thumbs absentmindedly stroking the line of my chin. "But why would he tell you and Alexis that and not my dad?"

Jesse chuckled and looked back at me, smiling slightly but there was a hard look in his eyes; he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Dr. Yates wasn't exactly in a position to give me and Lex half truths, not with my arm getting intimate with his trachea."

I chuckled softly, shaking my head. "I guess that makes sense." My smile fell. "But that really doesn't explain it. I mean, I've seen my dad when he interrogates, it's the reason I never lie or go against him." I looked at Jesse. "He's freaking terrifying."

Jesse laughed out loud. "I bet!" He stopped laughing and looked at me, the smile falling from his lips. "But you're right. Maybe this mysterious psycho is more terrifying than your dad."

I shuddered. "That is not a pleasant thought." Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair again, dropping it and linking my fingers together in my lap, looking away from Jesse. "I'm terrified," I whispered, knowing he was picking up on both that and the reasons through our connection.

He enfolded my hands with his, squeezing tightly, making me look at him; he was smiling softly at me. "I know, Jay, but no matter what, none of this is your fault."

I glared at him, not happy that he somehow uncovered that feeling below everything else.

He squeezed my hands tighter when I tried to yank them away from him. "It isn't, Jay. This guy, the mysterious psycho, the MP if you will, he's the one that's to blame."

"But he's coming after me, Jess. He nearly killed me, you, Claire, and Alexis, and if we're right and MP is the same person behind Alexis' kidnapping last summer, then I'm also to blame for that!" I nearly yelled, but instead spoke in a harsh whisper. I do not want Lex or Claire or anyone else to hear what Jesse and I are talking about.

"Jay, you're my best friend, please don't make me slap you." He eased the pressure on my hands slightly. "MP is responsible, Jay, don't forget that."

I took a deep breath and released it slowly, nodding. "Right, okay, you're right." I sighed and shook my head. "Still terrified."

He squeezed my hand again. "I would be too, but you're not alone, Jay. Whatever happens, whatever MP may or may not be planning, you've got me, all right?"

Surprisingly enough, that made me feel much better. Probably because I could feel exactly what Jesse meant. My shoulders sagged as the relief swept through me like a welcomed storm after a long drought. I flipped my hands around and grabbed his, squeezing them. "Thanks, Jess."

He smiled at me and pulled his hands back, leaning back on his hands and looking toward the sky; I quickly followed in suit. Together, we lounged like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence, but my mind was wandering. I was still freaking out, less about everything that Jesse and I discussed and more about how to deal with the information.

"Jesse," I began, but he cut in before I could finish.

"I don't plan on telling anyone, Jay, not even Claire." He looked at me, expression blank. "We need to keep this to ourselves."

I nodded; that's what I was thinking. "Thank you."

He bumped his shoulder against mine, just a little bit of contact to ground me. Sighing, I fell backwards and stretched out, folding my arms beneath my head. I vaguely noticed Jesse doing the same out of the corner of my eye. His elbow touched mine, and I felt myself beginning to relax, comforted by the knowledge that no matter what happened, my best friend would be by my side every step of the way.

Xxx

Narrative POV

Alexis walked down the stairs, drying her hands on a small hand towel. Reaching the ground floor, she looked up and glanced around the living room, smiling when her eyes landed on the couch. Jesse was laying on it, back resting against an arm with one arm folded behind his head, his elbow resting on the back of the couch. His other arm was wrapped around Claire, who was curled into his side, her head and left arm resting on his chest, her right arm was wrapped underneath Jesse's bicep of the arm that was wrapped around her, her hand lying on his shoulder. Jesse was watching a made for TV movie but Claire had her back to it, her eyes closed. Her injured leg was resting on a pillow that was laying on Jesse's feet; her other leg was curled underneath Jesse's, her foot resting lightly against Jesse's, the one that wasn't covered by the pillow.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing I've ever seen," Alexis teased with air of truth in her words.

Jesse turned away from the television to smile at her. Claire didn't say anything, only curled more into Jesse, causing both him and Alexis to chuckle softly. "Is there something you need?" Jesse asked, hand softly rubbing Claire's back.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, do you know where Jaden is?"

Jesse nodded and extended his free arm toward the sliding glass door. "Yep, he's outside."

Alexis frowned and headed over there, dropping the towel on the table before looking outside. "In the rain?" she asked as she spotted Jaden standing out there, staring up in the sky, seemingly oblivious to the rain washing over his face.

"Yeah, something tells me he just wanted to feel the rain on his face," Jesse explained softly.

Alexis nodded slightly before opening the door and stepping outside. "What are you doing out here?" Alexis asked, walking over to Jaden, who looked at her. "You're going to get sick if you stay out in the rain like this."

He shrugged and looked back up, feeling the rain run down his face. "I don't mind. I never thought I'd be able to feel the rain again so I guess I'm just thankful." He closed his eyes and let the rain wash over his face. He knew without looking that Alexis was frowning; she and everyone else didn't like being reminded of his near-death experience...or his death experience "I heard you," he said after standing there for a few minutes in silence.

"I didn't say anything."

He chuckled and shook his head, opening his eyes and looking at her. "No, I mean when I died."

She inhaled sharply, lips pressing together as pain flared in her eyes.

Jaden frowned and reached over, stoking her cheek. "Don't. Everyone knows I died, Lex, but I'm here and alive. Please don't keep thinking about it."

"How can I not when you bring it up so suddenly?" she whispered. He just shook his head and dropped his hand, turning away from her. "What did you mean? That you heard me." She walked over to him, looking at him with her head cocked to the side.

He smiled softly and looked at her. "Just what I said, I heard you. Everything was so quiet and bright and I finally felt at peace." He frowned. "But then I heard you, crying and screaming for me to come back and I couldn't leave... I couldn't leave you." He ran his hand over her hair. "You helped me find my way back, Lex. You helped me figure out that this" – He took her hands in his – "this is where I belong." He pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Alexis smiled and stepped closer to him, turning her hands around to press her palms to his face; she pulled it closer to hers, lips ghosting over one another. "_Ti amo_."

Jaden's eyes clouded in confusion. "What's that?"

"Italian."

"And what does it mean?"

She smiled. "I love you."

The confusion disappeared, replaced with love, and he smiled, cupping her hands with his. "Well then, _ti amo _you to."

Alexis giggled before he pressed his lips against hers, holding her tightly for a minute. She pulled back and moved closer, pressing her ear against his chest as her arms wrapped around him; his arms found their way around her, holding her tightly against him. Beneath her ear she listened to the steady drum of his heart.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Keeping my arms tightly around Alexis, my mind drifted back to revaluations Danny made about Jerold Yates and the preceding conversation with Jesse. The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became.

Someone was trying to hurt me. Maybe not exactly 'hurt' me, but they were definitely after me, and they were doing anything and everything to succeed. This Mysterious Psychopath, or MP as Jesse dubbed him earlier, was after one thing and one thing only: me.

Scowling at nothing in particular, I tightened my hold on Alexis, leaning down to capture her lips again as the rain continued to soak us, much like the night of our first kiss. Pulling back just enough to breathe, I whispered, "I love you."

She smiled softly, hand reaching up to curl around the back of my neck; her fingers teased the short strands there. "I love you too."

I leaned in again, pulling her closer against me, almost as if I were trying to pull her inside of me. Kissing Alexis, I let myself forget everything that happened these past three weeks, everything dealing with Dr. Yates, his father, and MP. I grounded myself in this moment, reminding myself that no matter what, I belonged there: holding my will to live tightly in my arms.

_**xXx**_

_And that is it for Springtime Love! It was an incredible, emotional journey and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_I would like to thank you all for your continued support throughout this season._

_I do not know when Autumntime Love will be posted, but it won't be for quite some time. Just please be patient and I hopefully won't make you wait so long. : )_

_Not much else to say, except thank you once again and review! I'll see you all next time! :D_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


End file.
